


CHAOS

by HyperGawky



Category: B.A.P, Monsta X (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gangs, Gangsters, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperGawky/pseuds/HyperGawky
Summary: Dans la grande, dangereuse et corrompus ville de Séoul, les légendes meurtrières dictent les conduites de chacun. Lorsque Kim Jinhwan perd brusquement sa sœur et deux de ses amis, il se retrouve alors animé d'une haine vengeresse qui l'amène à faire face à l'un des légendaires gangsters qui influent sur la ville, Bang Yongguk. Entre le courage, le doute et la condition humaine, la vendetta vaut-elle de s'attaquer aux gangs meurtriers ?





	1. Mot de l'auteure

_**Mot de l'auteure** _

 

Avant même d'avoir terminé l'histoire précédente, je réfléchissais déjà à réécrire quelque chose, mais cette fois je visais l'étranger, l'inconnu. Tous les personnages principaux et masculins que j'avais précédemment fait étaient généralement ouvertement doux, gentils, attentionnés, sensibles, alors j'ai voulu changer de refrain en faisant entrer en scène des personnages qui étaient à l'opposé. Mon personnage principal reste relativement semblable à ce que je connaissais, j'étais familier avec, je le connaissais déjà bien. Je l'ai cependant rendu plus mature que les précédents, plus résistant à la douleur, plus à l'écoute du monde qui l'entoure. Il ne rejette pas les gens et aussi sage et franc face à ses faiblesses. Mais le rôle secondaire se devait d'être dur, froid, distant et manipulateur. Séducteur il devait charmer le personnage principal par sympathie ou intérêt afin de l'entourer de ses griffes. Ainsi est né le scénario basé sur un jeune-homme à la vie douloureuse. Que pouvais-je faire ? Il devient orphelin, tombe dans les mains de gangsters et tombe amoureux de l'un d'eux ? Non. J'avais déjà écris trop d'histoires d'amour. Il me fallait quelque chose qui bougeait plus. Un gars terrifiant ? Pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il dirige un gang. Ok. Autre chose ? Il y a une guerre, une guerre des gangs ! Mais encore ? Ils s'entre-tuent. Ca va loin. Mais c'est cool. Donc il tue des gens. Mais le personnage principal ? Eh bien .... faut le foutre au milieu de tout ce joyeux bordel et voir ce que ça donne, ça peut être drôle et moins lugubre que le reste de l'histoire. Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait s'appeler cette histoire d'ailleurs ? Il faut quelque chose qui fait peur, non ? Bof. C'est pas une histoire d'horreur. Alors quelque chose qui marque ? Ouais, grave ! Mais pas un truc hardcore non plus, ça ferait trop lourd. Faut jouer sur le fait que ce soir un peu le bordel dans la ville. Le bordel ? Ouais, c'est la zizanie quoi. Zizanie, zizaaaaanie. Zizanie ! Mouais bof. Faut trouver un synonyme. Et pourquoi pas chaos ? Vendu ! Le reste, ça viendra tout seul ! CHAOS, EST NÉ !!! 


	2. PREFACE

 

_« Hyung il faut que tu viennes ! Vite ! J'sais pas quoi faire y'a du sang partout j't'en supplie me laisse pas, j't'en supplie ! »_

  
Il descendait les rues en direction de l'école à toute vitesse, installé sur sa Rocket 125 vert bouteille, la visière fumée baissée, sa veste en cuir sur le dos. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il y avait urgence. Il accéléra quand, une ambulance le doublant à toute allure, il comprit que c'était grave. Il planta la 125 à côté de la voiture du directeur, une magnifique Honda Accord PHEV tout option, évidemment. La béquille posée, le moteur coupé, son casque à la main, il fonça en direction des ambulanciers qui transportaient un brancardier. Ca puait. Ca puait sérieusement. Il vit alors Yunhyeong, téléphone en main faire les cent pas, du sang sur les mains et le visage. Que s'était-il passé ? Son ami semblait mort de peur mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il était lui, quand il découvrit le corps de Hanbin penchait par-dessus celui inerte de Jiwon. Hanbin hurlait à son amant de se réveiller, le suppliant de ne pas le quitter alors qu'un des ambulanciers tentait de le maintenir hors du corps de Jiwon, pour que celui-ci puisse avoir un peu d'air.  
\- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi je vous dis ! C'est mon petit-ami lâchez-moi ! Hurlait Hanbin à s'en brisait la gorge.  
Hanbin se jeta alors sur lui quand il le reconnut, il put à peine le retenir, s'effondrant avec lui aussi au sol. Son visage, ses mains et ses vêtements étaient recouverts de sang, sa bouche ouverte par les pleurs suffoquait, ses lèvres humidifiées par les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux terrorisés. Que venait-il de se passer ? Hanbin voulut alors repartir aussitôt sur Jiwon, mais il ne pouvait pas, Jiwon avait de toute évidence besoin de soins, de nombreux soins. Alors il plaqua Hanbin contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Habituellement il pouvait maintenir Hanbin, il pouvait le bloquer contre n'importe quel mur ou meuble sans que celui-ci ne puisse plus bouger mais là, sa rage et sa tristesse était si puissante qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Hanbin était trop fort. Il se dégagea de ses bras, éjectant son ami motard au sol avant de retourner à son amour, le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner alors que les pompiers lui expliquaient qu'ils devaient partir à l'hôpital et qu'il pouvait les suivre. Ni une ni deux Hanbin monta dans l'ambulance, sa main saignante caressant les cheveux de Jiwon. Les portes claquèrent, l'ambulance parti aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée.  
\- Les autres arrivent, mais je n'arrive pas à joindre Donghyuk, fit Yunhyeong en rangeant son portable dans sa poche, tu t'es pas fait mal hyung ? Ajoute-t-il en tendant sa main à Jinhwan.  
\- Non ça va, répondit celui-ci en acceptant la main de son ami pour se redresser, mais il a de la force ce gosse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Les membres du gang de GeonHee n'ont pas supporté que Jiwon témoigne contre lui, du coup ils se sont vengés parce que leur « boss » comme ils le disent va en taule et risque d'y rester un sacré bout de temps.  
\- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Ajoute-t-il en s'époutiant alors que Junhoe arrivait en courant.  
\- Ils l'ont choppé là, alors qu'il attendait que l'on ai tous fini nos examens.  
\- J'ai vue ton message ! Donghyuk est parti il y a déjà vingt minutes. Fit Junhoe essoufflé par sa course. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Les potes de GeonHee ont choppé Jiwon, à la batte de baseball, répondit Yunhyeong en posant à nouveau son portable contre son oreille, cherchant sans doute à recontacter Donghyuk. Putain mais il est où ce gosse ?  
\- J'vais chercher Chanwoo, fit Jinhwan en remettant son casque, tu sais où ils l'emmènent ?  
\- SNU, on s'retrouve là-bas ? J'ai déjà prévenu Chanwoo, il est au Game Club il t'attend.  
Jinhwan ne fit que hocher la tête puis il retourna à sa moto, la démarrant pour foncer au Game Club où se trouvait Chanwoo, comme toujours. Il n'eut pas besoin de descendre de son bolide pour entrer dans la boutique et tirer son petit-ami par la peau du cul, Chanwoo était déjà sur le trottoir à se ronger les ongles en regardant partout autour de lui. Quand il vit la moto arriver, il enfila le casque qu'il gardait toujours dans son casier depuis qu'il sortait avec Jinhwan, puis il profita d'un feu rouge pour monter derrière son petit-ami.  
\- Où est-ce qu'ils l'ont emmené ? Demanda-t-il en se tenant à Jinhwan qui redémarra.  
\- SNU, on en a pour cinq minutes, deux si ce connard pouvait bouger son BM de merde.  
\- Hyung ... Il va s'en sortir ?  
\- J'en sais rien j'l'ai même pas vu ! Y'avait beaucoup de sang, Hanbin était au bout de sa vie. Ça a l'air grave et cet enculé de Donghyuk est sur messagerie.  
Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, Jinhwan démarrant au quart de tour lorsque le feu passa au vert, dépassant le SUV BMW qui l'énervait tant pour foncer en direction de l'hôpital universitaire. Chanwoo était bien accroché à lui, mais plus grand, alors ses genoux arrivaient au niveau du thorax de Jinhwan qui se tenait penché pour conduire. Il zigzagua entre les voitures, vrilla à droite, puis à gauche, coupa la priorité à un automobiliste qui le klaxonna avant de descendre dans le parking de l'hôpital où il se gara dans un crissement de pneu. Il retira son casque, l'accrocha avec celui de Chanwoo à son antivols puis, main dans la main, ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre pour finalement entrer dans le hall de l'hôpital. Hanbin était là, seul, assit sur un fauteuil à côté d'une pauvre plante qui se faisait arracher les feuilles, sans n'avoir rien demandé. Jinhwan eu mal au cœur en voyant son ami comme ça : le visage habillé par la rage, l'anxiété et les larmes, les jambes tremblantes sous son angoisse. Ses yeux étaient noirs, Jinhwan était certain qu'à ce moment précis Hanbin était prêt à tuer.  
\- Vous êtes venu, dit-il doucement, presque incapable de parler.  
\- T'en doutais sérieusement ? Alors ?  
\- Il est au bloc, ils m'ont dit que dans deux heures il devrait être dans une chambre, mais ils doutent de son réveil. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Ils ... Ils lui ont fracassé les jambes Jinhwan, il renifla avant de poursuivre, ils lui ont brisé les jambes et les côtes. Son visage ... son visage ...  
\- Shhhh.  
Jinhwan prit alors son ami dans ses bras, malgré sa petite taille il arrivait à garder Hanbin tout contre lui, caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux, se foutant que l'épaule de son t-shirt Versace soit plein de morve et larme. Il voulait détendre Hanbin, même si c'était impossible. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute, peut-être deux, avant que Yunhyeong et Junhoe n'arrivent les rejoignant aussitôt. Ils posèrent des questions, Jinhwan occupé avec Hanbin laissant Chanwoo y répondre de sa petite voix inquiète. Il ne leur donna pas autant d'informations qu'Hanbin l'avait fait, Jinhwan se douta que son petit-ami secret l'avait fait pour ne pas qu'Hanbin entende à nouveau ces mots qui lui faisaient mal. Cinq minutes plus tard une nouvelle tête fit son apparition : Louise Gabrielle. Elle trottinait jusque Junhoe qu'elle prit dans ses bras, ses longs et épais cheveux blonds camouflants le visage inquiet du garçon qui n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses.  
Quinze minutes passèrent. Hanbin faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, se tournant vivement dès qu'un médecin arrivait, l'agressant presque pour savoir s'il avait du nouveau. Mais il n'en avait jamais. Alors il reprenait ses cent pas. Jinhwan s'était vu offrir un café par Chanwoo qu'il remercia en le gratifiant d'un sourire, puis Junhoe avait commencé à se gratter la tête toutes les deux minutes en jetant des regards aux portes. Signe qu'il se sentait mal. Jinhwan connaissait Junhoe le mieux et pour cause : il était le seul que Junhoe acceptait dans sa zone de confort. Alors même si Junhoe ne se montrait pas aussi proche de Jiwon que celui-ci le voudrait, Jinhwan savait à quel point Junhoe pouvait l'aimer et l'admirer. Oui, Junhoe admirait quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.  
\- Pourquoi tu rigoles imbécile ? Cracha Junhoe en lançant un regard noir à Jinhwan.  
\- Hey, hey, hey, t'énerve pas, marmonna Louise en ramenant Junhoe contre elle.  
Vingt minutes passèrent. Les parents de Hanbin arrivèrent accompagnés de sa petite sœur qui lui sauta dans les bras, lui tendant une peluche Mickey qu'elle avait apporté à Jiwon pour que ça aille mieux et une autre à Hanbin pour ne pas qu'il pleur. Ce geste eut pour résultat de faire pleurer Hanbin comme une madeleine.  
\- Qui est son responsable ? Fit une infirmière en approchant.  
\- Il ... Il vit seul il a été émancipé, ses parents sont en Amérique, informa Hanbin en essuyant ses yeux.  
\- Ah, il faudrait que quelqu'un remplisse des papiers pour lui, pour l'assurance.   
Hanbin était le plus apte à répondre aux diverses questions concernant Jiwon, alors il suivit l'infirmière dans un bureau.  
Trente-cinq minutes passèrent. De nouveaux parents étaient arrivés, enlaçant leur enfant avant de poser diverses questions. Jinhwan n'avait même pas prévenu les siens. Il observa autour de lui. Chanwoo avait disparu. Il longea alors le couloir jusqu'à l'apercevoir depuis une porte battante. Les hommes se cachaient pour pleurer. Chanwoo ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il s'était dissimulé à l'arrivée des parents, se glissant derrière la porte des toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et essayer de calmer ses larmes qui arrivaient. Mais impossible. Ça n'arrêtait pas. Et rien ne s'arrangea quand le délicieux mais inquiet minois de Jinhwan apparût, ses cheveux châtains retombant sur son front, légèrement retenus par un bandana rouge. Il pleura davantage, silencieux, alors que Jinhwan venait se glisser dans ses bras, le suppliant d'arrêter que tout irait bien.  
\- Ça fait une heure qu'on est ici et rien ne se passe ! Cracha-t-il la morve coulant du nez, morve qu'il renifla. Ils ne nous disent pas comment ça avance, ils ne nous disent pas s'il va s'en sortir. C'est tout ce que l'on veut savoir putain ... Ils ne se rendent pas compte.  
\- Bien sûr que si ils se rendent compte.  
\- Mais non, cracha à nouveau Chanwoo en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Chan, bien sûr qu'ils savent à quel point Jiwon est important pour nous. Nous sommes six à attendre pour avoir de ses nouvelles, même les parents sont là. Mais ils sont en train de s'occuper de lui, de le remettre en état pour qu'on puisse le retrouver tout beau tout neuf, comme avant.  
\- Ils ont dit à Hanbin qu'ils doutaient de son réveil immédiat !  
\- Mais parce qu'il a dû subir d'importantes blessures ! Et puis tu as vu dans quel état est Hanbin ? Pour le moment il ne faut pas se fier à ce qu'il nous dit, Hanbin est beaucoup trop mal pour voir quelque chose de positif. Mais Jiwon va s'en sortir, il va se réveiller et il nous racontera à nouveau ses conneries. Ok ? Allé détends-toi s'il te plaît. Jinhwan glissa ses lèvres sur la joue de Chanwoo avant de les laisser rejoindre sa bouche.  
\- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? Demanda timidement Chanwoo.  
\- Évidemment.  
Ils patientèrent un peu, le temps que Chanwoo n'arrive à calmer ses pleurs et retrouver un sourire, sourire bien évidemment provoqué par Jinhwan. Ils quittèrent ensuite les toilettes, retrouvant les autres. Hanbin était de retour, trois feuilles dans la main. Ses larmes s'étaient stoppées mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges, il pourrait fondre en larmes à n'importe quel moment. De l'autre côté du couloir : la mère de Donghyuk. Elle semblait être au téléphone avec son fils lorsqu'un médecin vint les avertir que Jiwon se trouvait dans la chambre numéro 483, qu'ils pouvaient y aller mais qu'il était préférable d'y aller deux par deux maximum. Il était toujours inconscient mais son état était stable, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Jiwon se réveillerait.  
\- Donghyuk arrive, fit madame Kim, je vais l'attendre ici.  
Sans répondre tous acquiescèrent suivant Hanbin qui courait déjà dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le quatrième étage. Certains le suivirent, mais Jinhwan n'était pas fou, Junhoe non plus. Ils attendirent patiemment l'ascenseur dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent à quatre. Louise contre Junhoe qu'elle câlinait, Chanwoo qui se tenait droit à côté de Jinhwan, une légère tension entre eux. C'était étroit, Junhoe se tenait contre Louise dont il ne se privait pas d'embrasser le front. Jinhwan se mordillait l'intérieur des joues. Si ce con de Jiwon n'était pas inconscient dans cet hôpital, il pouvait être sûr que Chanwoo finirait par le prendre dans cet ascenseur, à quatre pattes ou écrasé contre les parois métalliques gueulant comme une collégienne au concert de son groupe préféré.  
\- Arrête, murmura Chanwoo en tournant son regard vers Jinhwan.  
Celui-ci étira un léger sourire en coin avant de quitter l'ascenseur, roulant expressément des hanches en passant devant Chanwoo. Ne dit-on pas que le sexe est le meilleur remède contre la tristesse ? Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre où reposait Jiwon, la 483. Évidemment Junhoe ne put s'empêcher de traiter Yunhyeong d'idiot en le voyant essouffler de la sorte. Tous prirent alors place sur les fauteuils en face de la chambre, Hanbin était déjà bien évidemment à l'intérieur. Les garçons décidèrent de ne pas y aller tout de suite, laissant Hanbin avec son amant quelques instants.  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Donghyuk fit son apparition aux côtés de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, il avait l'air aussi inquiet que terrorisé. Il observa chacun de ses amis, observant leur position recroquevillée les uns contre les autres, puis il demanda où était Hanbin mais personne ne put répondre. C'est Louise qui le fit, proposa à Donghyuk d'entrer seul. Il n'avait pas encore apprit la nouvelle, eux pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu. Donghyuk disparut alors derrière la porte.  
\- On attend depuis plus longtemps j'te ferai dire, bouda Junhoe.  
\- Il n'est pas au courant chéri, répondit Louise en caressant les cheveux de son nouveau petit-ami, et puis je ne crois pas que la question de qui attend depuis plus longtemps que qui se pose vraiment là. Et puis, il est le meilleur ami de Jiwon.  
Personne n'ajouta rien. Jinhwan resta dans les bras de Chanwoo, sur ses genoux. Et le temps passa. Ils entendirent vaguement Hanbin et Donghyuk discuter, Hanbin levant la voix avant que Donghyuk n'apparaisse, deux minutes plus tard. Jinhwan écarquilla un peu les yeux, choqué de voir autant de tristesse et de larmes sur un seul homme. Il ferait presque de l'ombre à Hanbin. Et puis ses larmes redoublèrent quand Amy arriva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le monde sembla s'effondrer sous les pieds de Donghyuk qui fit amené plus loin par Junhoe avant qu'ils ne viennent tous pour s'entrelacer. Jinhwan observa alors Chanwoo qui tenait son jumeau maléfique par les épaules et le secouait doucement, lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, se disant qu'il avait le plus innocent, le plus doux mais aussi le plus beau de tous les petits-copains et qu'il l'aimait grandement. Alors Jinhwan prit une longue respiration, posa sa tête contre le dos de Donghyuk pour ne pas voir leur regard puis il se confia :  
\- Au fait les gars, fit Jinhwan en reniflant, j'suis amoureux.  
\- C'est pas l'moment hyung, grincha Junhoe en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- J'suis amoureux de Chanwoo.  
\- Ok, Yunhyeong, Donghyuk, j'vous préviens, y'en a un qui tombe amoureux de moi j'le pulvérise.  
Ils se mirent à rire, doucement. Puis Jinhwan quitta le dos de Donghyuk pour rejoindre les bras de Chanwoo qui le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était probablement pas le moment d'avouer une telle chose à ses amis, il s'en doutait, mais il n'y aurait jamais de bon moment et puis ainsi, Junhoe avait réussi à les faire rire. Ils décidèrent donc de rejoindre Hanbin pour voir Jiwon et soutenir leurs amis. Ça ne serait pas une étape facile mais ils la dépasseraient, ils y arriveraient s'ils restaient tous ensembles. Après tout, ils voulaient rejoindre une agence et devenir des idoles tous ensembles, ils souffriraient au moins autant que ça en tant que trainees, non ?


	3. Un.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_PREMIERE PARTIE_

## La naissance du chaos

(deux mois après l'agression)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapitre Un :

##  _Au fond du gouffre_

« Hanbin, c'est le cinquième message que j'te laisse, réponds moi s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle. Je crois que l'on ne sait pas tout de cette histoire, il faut que tu répondes, c'est urgent. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Début février 2013, soit deux mois après l'agression de Kim Jiwon, son hospitalisation et son infernale inconscience, Jinhwan fut frappé par le chagrin. Paraîtrait-il que ce sentiment mélancolique n'était pas rare chez les personnes ayant vécu une émotion douloureuse. Cette humeur ne l'avait pas heurté de plein fouet, elle s'était peu à peu imposée en lui. C'était comme si son cerveau, maintenant atteint, ne voulait plus voir la beauté du monde, la joie que chaque journée pouvait procurer.

Sa descente aux enfers avait commencé avec une chute vertigineuse, indispensable vol plané à toute descente en enfer après un bonheur fulgurant : après de nombreux échecs il vivait finalement une douce romance dans les bras de son ami de toujours Jung Chanwoo. C'était l'automne 2012, ils s'étaient tournés autour des semaines durant avant que Chanwoo ne fasse le premier pas en déposant ses lèvres sur la bouche de Jinhwan. À ce moment ils tombèrent l'un pour l'autre et commencèrent à se voir de partout : à l'école, au parc, dans les centres commerciaux, au bord de la rivière, au cinéma, au café. Leur amour naissant s'affichait sur leurs fonds d'écrans, ils s'aimaient aux yeux de tous, même ceux que ça dérangeaient.

Forcément il y avaient ceux qui été pour leur relation, qui les encourageaient, les trouvaient adorable. Mais il y avaient aussi ceux qui étaient totalement contre, qui les regardaient de travers, les insultaient. Jinhwan, qui n'était pas affecté par tout cela, y répondait néanmoins en aimant toujours plus Chanwoo et en le montrant autant qu'il le pouvait. Plus ils recevaient de regards obscurs, plus il glissait ses lèvres sur celles de Chanwoo.

Ils ne s'étaient pourtant encore jamais exposé avec leurs plus proches amis. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui leur manquait mais ils ne savaient pas encore la façon dont il devrait leur annoncer. Jinhwan n'était pas sûr que cela change quelque chose, après tout Jiwon et Hanbin se fréquentait depuis l'année dernière et aucun des garçons n'avaient été contre. Alors ça ne serait pas différent pour eux.

C'est cependant lorsqu'il avait reçu un appel alarmé de Song Yunhyeong qu'il avait senti que le vent était en train de tourner. Libéré par Lee Jihyo, sa patronne, il était parti sur sa Rocket, zigzaguant entre les voitures pour découvrir la première scène de sa descente : l'inconscience de Jiwon, le sang sur les mains de Hanbin qui, paniqué, hurlait sur son petit-ami pour qu'il se réveille, Yunhyeong au téléphone un peu plus loin. Il pensait que ça s'arrêterait là, qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'hôpital où serait prit en charge Jiwon et qu'à son arrivée celui-ci serait réveillé. Mais en vain. Il avait chargé Chanwoo sur sa 125 et à leur arrivée Jiwon était toujours au bloc. Il était néanmoins heureux d'entre entouré de Chanwoo, de pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras pour avoir du réconfort, de l'amour, comme si tout allait bien. Mais le lendemain, tout cela lui avait semblé fade. Sa relation bancale, son amour sans réelle profondeur. Il entrait dans la deuxième phase de sa chute.

À la fin janvier, il y avait un mois que Jiwon était inconscient et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'un prochain réveil. Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus d'examens à faire, plus d'évolution possible si ce n'était son réveil, Jinhwan comprit qu'il devrait s'armer de patience et épauler Hanbin qui passait ses journées aux côtés de son amant. La famille de Jiwon avait traversé l'océan pour venir au chevet de son fils et mettre à bout le personnel médical ainsi que le seul agent de police qui était venu voir Jiwon le lendemain de son agression. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose : Jiwon étant inconscient il n'avait aucune information. De leur côté les garçons se voyaient toujours chez les uns et les autres, mettant à chaque fois une croix sur la présence de Hanbin qui restait à l'hôpital ou partait s'effondrer de sommeil dans leur appartement. Fort heureusement Yunhyeong avait proposé de s'occuper de leur chat en attendant que tout s'arrange, pauvre Honey elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il était si Yunhyeong ne l'avait pas sauvé de l'abandon de son second maître.

Les moments où ils se retrouvaient avaient bien changé cependant. Jiwon n'était plus là pour les faire rire avec ses manières et son habitude à tous les emmerder. Kim Jiwon lui manquait. Lui, qui le traquait inlassablement pour lui rappeler à quel point il est petit et adorable. Tous les jours, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : il fallait qu'il fasse une remarque vis-à-vis de la petite taille de Jinhwan. Maintenant beaucoup lui disaient qu'il était mignon, mais il n'avait plus reçu de remarque cinglante concernant sa taille.

Malheureusement il n'était pas le seul à qui Jiwon manquait. Donghyuk avait beaucoup de mal à sourire depuis. Le pauvre garçon avait apprit deux terribles choses en une journée : sa petite-amie avait été longuement battu par son père qui termina en prison, sa mère se donnant la mort quelques jours après la découverte de cette tragédie puis l'agression de Jiwon débouchant sur son inconscience.

Donghyuk a toujours été le plus sensible des sept. Il n'avait pas cette carapace que les autres garçons s'étaient forgés au fil du temps, il vivait toutes les émotions pleinement, les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Alors le 22 décembre 2012 fut sans doute la pire journée pour Donghyuk, une journée qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Jinhwan n'était d'ailleurs pas prêt d'effacer de sa mémoire la souffrance qu'il avait vu sur le visage de son ami, son visage déchiré par l'incompréhension et la douleur. Sa joie de vivre s'en était allée sans crier gare et il n'arrivait plus à la retrouver. Et le soir, lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensembles, il songeait au fait que Kim Jiwon n'existerait peut-être plus. Dans ces moments Junhoe le regardait, dédaigneux, avant de lui mettre un coup derrière la tête en lui demandant d'arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi.

Junhoe, lui, allait presque parfaitement bien. Il devait être celui qui cachait le mieux ses émotions. Il passait ses journées avec Louise, flânant dans les rues de la ville plutôt que d'aller en cours. Il jouait au célèbre ulzzang qu'il était devenu au fil du temps : souriant aux filles qui le lorgnaient avant de serrer un peu plus la main de Louise qui se plaignait de son attitude. En parlant de Louise, la rumeur courrait d'ailleurs qu'elle s'inscrirait au lycée l'année prochaine. Évidemment c'est une rumeur qu'avait entendu Yunhyeong avant de la souffler à Jinhwan.

Il venait souvent voir le garçon à son travail, durant ses pauses ou à la fin de sa journée. Ils se rejoignaient chez Paris Baguette où travaillait maintenant Jinhwan, à proximité du parc de Yongsang-Gu. Jinhwan préparait deux cafés, quittait son poste, et ils s'en allaient en marchant jusqu'au parc où ils restaient jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne commence à tomber. Ils buvaient leur breuvage tout en discutant. Jinhwan, le dos endoloris, écoutait tout ce qu'avait à lui dire Yunhyeong avant de lui faire part de ses propres soucis.

Fatigué de vivre avec ses parents, de supporter leurs mots concernant sa sexualité ou pire encore leur ignorance, Jinhwan avait quitté l'école après avoir trouvé un travail chez Paris Baguette dans une belle rue à quelques mètres d'un restaurant européen et d'une boutique Saint Laurent devant laquelle il bavait tous les jours. Sa paye, bien que légère, lui permettait de louer un appartement à quelques minutes à pieds de son lieu de travail. Malheureusement sa nouvelle vie d'homme adulte n'avait pas que du bon : il n'arrivait plus à voir Chanwoo comme il le voulait. S'étant éloigné de l'école et n'ayant plus les mêmes disponibilités il ne pouvait pas voir le garçon à sa convenance et ce n'était pas sans impact sur leur relation.

  * On est mal, confia Jinhwan installé sur un banc du parc, les mains autour de son gobelet encore chaud. Dis-moi sérieusement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée dès le début ?

  * Je ne sais pas quoi te dire hyung. Ce n'est pas une décision que vous avez prise sans réfléchir j'imagine, vous l'avez voulu, vous vous êtes désirés. Par contre j'avoue avoir été surprit, Jinhwan tourna aussitôt un visage interrogateur sur lui. Et bien, vous étiez proches oui c'est certain, mais je n'aurai imaginé que vous soyez proches à ce point-là.

  * Donc tu penses que c'est une connerie ?

  * Jinhwan tu ne comprends : on aurait pu avoir cette conversation auparavant, quelques semaines plus tôt je n'aurai probablement pas dit la même chose. Mais là, le contexte n'est pas à négliger. Je veux dire, vous vous êtes annoncé le jour de l'agression de Jiwon. Ca nous a à tous fait du bien un instant mais après l'euphorie est retombée et, je veux pas te blesser hyung, mais je ne crois pas que le moment était bien choisi. Et puis, regarde où tu en es maintenant : tu te demande si ta relation n'est pas une erreur.




Épouvanté par les oracles de Yunhyeong, Jinhwan se mit à remettre sincèrement en question sa relation avec Chanwoo. Il y pensait de son réveil à six heures du matin jusqu'à son coucher, soit jamais avant dix heures ou onze heures du soir. Dans son appartement il écoutait Stay With Me de Taehyung et G-Dragon, essayant de se battre contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu tous ses sentiments envers Chanwoo. Les événements récents avaient dû les accroître et non les réduire au néant. Et pourtant. À chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la galerie de son téléphone, qu'il faisait glisser les différentes photos qu'ils avaient prise il ne voyait plus que de jolis souvenirs et rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il observait ensuite ses messages et les différentes connexions de Chanwoo : il n'était plus là, déjà occupé à jouer à Call of Duty Ghosts. Était-ce ça qui avait effacé les sentiments de Jinhwan ? Le fait que Chanwoo soit si jeune ? Quatre ans d'écart, en pleine adolescence, ce n'était pas rien. Pourtant Chanwoo n'était pas immature, au contraire.

Quand ils avaient apprit pour Jiwon le plus jeune de tous avait été le pilier du groupe, celui qui leur rappelait que tout irait bien, que Jiwon se réveillerait et sortirait une nouvelle blague ou bien un pet. Il n'allait pas rester dans cet état indéfiniment, c'était sans doute une nouvelle blague qu'il leur jouait. À ces mots les garçons souriaient tous et Jinhwan se lovait dans les bras de son compagnon. Mais plus les jours passaient et moins il désirait se lover. Comment quelque chose d'aussi fort pouvait s'effacer ainsi sans aucune raison ? C'est quand il se rendit compte que tous ses sentiments s'effaçaient sans aucune explication qu'il attaqua la phase finale de sa chute.

Il passait son temps à travailler, ruminant ses pensées noires pendant ses heures de travail. Inquiète Jihyo n'arrêtait pas de l'interpeller, lui demandant si tout allait bien, s'il voulait prendre une pause. Mais s'il s'arrêtait de travailler il s'effondrerait. Alors il continuait jusqu'à l'épuisement et sous les yeux inquiets de sa patronne. Elle s'occupait de la caisse quand il servait les clients et refaisait les stocks. Elle avait toujours un œil sur lui et lorsqu'elle n'y tenait plus, elle reposait le plateau qu'il tenait et le grondait comme un enfant.

  * Je t'en supplie Jinhwan, prends une pause, gémissait-elle. Prends toi un sandwich et sors de cette boulangerie, tu n'as rien mangé depuis ton arrivée !




Il lui répondait en reprenant son plateau.

  * Je vais très bien noona, ne t'en fais pas pour moi je mangerai à ma pause de quatorze heures.

  * Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Lui dit-elle en lui prenant le plateau des mains. Tu prends ta pause et tu manges maintenant !




Elle lui jetait un de ces regards que seules les mères savaient faire et face à cela Jinhwan n'osait pas la contredire une nouvelle fois. Alors il se rendait dans l'arrière boutique pour prendre quelque chose à déjeuner ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et il sortait à l'air frais, veste sur le dos. Comme si les ordres de Jihyo allaient changer quelque chose à son état. Il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments s'effaçaient, voire qu'ils n'étaient plus, et il devait remédier à ça au plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Chanwoo s'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui, ce serait trop cruel de lui mentir. Mais en parallèle il se refusait à briser le cœur du garçon.

Comme à son habitude il mangeait assis en tailleur sur le muret à côté de la sortie de la boulangerie, son regard planté sur la boutique de la rue d'en face. Il aimerait lui aussi un jour pouvoir fouler le marbre de la boutique Saint Laurent. Il renifla, la tête appuyée contre le mur, quelle idée stupide. Ce qu'il aimait le plus dans sa vision de la boutique de luxe, c'est qu'il voyait aussi les clients qui y rentraient. Il reconnaissait quelques idoles dont il se foutait royalement, des mannequins tels que Park Yuri. Du beau monde. De temps à autre un tank Mercedes se stationnait à quelques mètres de lui et trois hommes en sortaient. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui était toujours le même et il se faisait ouvrir la porte. Il captait d'ailleurs toujours l'attention de Jinhwan qui se demandait qui était ce garçon. Un riche héritier ? Probablement. Pour passer de la boutique Saint Laurent au Bistrot de Gianni il fallait avoir de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent.

Le Bistrot de Gianni était un restaurant de luxe européen tenue par un italien d'une petite trentaine d'année. Quand Jihyo ne pouvait pas, c'est Jinhwan qui leur livrait leur commande de pain pour la journée. C'était un de ces endroits où Jinhwan adorait se rendre, un petit plaisir de son travail. Il croisait souvent Gianni, mais la plupart du temps c'est Kim Kiji qui venait l'aider avec la livraison. Ils traversaient tous les deux la salle encore vide. Grande salle au sol pavé de rouge, aux murs vitrés et à la décoration végétale. C'était noir, c'était beau et très luxueux. Un luxe que Jinhwan ne pourrait définitivement jamais s'offrir. Alors il profitait de ses livraisons pour observer les nouvelles décorations quand il y en avait, pour discuter avec Gianni qui lui demandait conseil pour des bouquets à déposer ça et là. Gianni était bien plus appréciable que Kiji qui, lui, était d'un ton sarcastique et invivable.

  * Dis-moi mon grand, lui fit Gianni qui était debout sur un escabeau en train d'installer de nouveaux luminaires au plafond, c'est quand que tu viens manger ici ?

  * Ah, sourit Jinhwan, ce n'est pas encore au programme ça.

  * _Et pourquoi ?_

  * Je peux tout simplement pas pour le moment, mais un jour peut-être.

  * Jihyo n'a pas voulu me renseigner sur ton anniversaire, tu devrais pouvoir le faire toi.

  * Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

  * Réponds, jeune enfant ! Insista Gianni toujours sur son escabeau, les bras sur les hanches.

  * Le 7 février, répondit finalement Jinhwan en observant le chef descendre.

  * Bien, très bien. Le sept février je veux que tu pose ton cul ici.

  * Dans un langage un peu plus courtois, ça veut dire que tu es invité ici pour ton anniversaire, fit Kiji en passant par là.

  * Ramènes un autre cul aussi, tu vas quand même pas passer ton anniversaire tout seul, ce serait d'une tristesse.




Jinhwan avala sa salive. Personne ne semblait saisir la situation, même si personne à part Yunhyeong n'était au courant de celle-ci. Que devait-il faire ? Inviter Chanwoo chez Gianni alors qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui, lui donner à nouveau l'impression que tout allait bien entre eux alors que pas du tout ? Il se tira les cheveux en observant le SUV Mercedes toujours garé à la même place. Il devrait bientôt retourner au travail et par la même occasion trouver une solution à son problème. Son anniversaire n'était que dans quelques jours et il n'avait toujours rien dit à Chanwoo. À vrai dire il ne le voyait tout simplement plus.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva au pied du mur qu'il décida de sortir de sa réflexion. Chanwoo, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions concernant son anniversaire, commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs autant qu'il se détestait pour ne rien lui dire. C'est Yunhyeong, comme à son habitude, qui le secoua pour qu'il réagisse. « Il va falloir que tu portes tes couilles mon grand, là tu peux plus faire semblant ! Il se pose des questions et essaie de savoir ce qu'il pourrait t'offrir pour ton anniversaire ! Il faut que tu réagisses ! Tu peux pas continuer comme ça t'es en train de le tuer ! » Mais Yunhyeong omettait quelque chose : Jinhwan était celui qui était mort. Mais il ne pouvait plus fuir, mort ou vif il devait accepter le fait que l'amour avait été éphémère. La journée qui suivit il profita d'un repos pour donner rendez-vous à Chanwoo. Ils se retrouvèrent au square non loin de chez le plus jeune qui portait son éternel sourire enfantin. Le cœur de Jinhwan se serra, comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et commença à marcher en silence, Chanwoo à ses côtés qui se doutait déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après tout, Jinhwan ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles des jours durant.

  * Ca va pas fort, Chan'.

  * J'ai cru remarquer oui, lui dit-il, cinglant.

  * Je ne veux pas y aller par quatre chemins, le résultat sera de toute façon le même mais … je crois que je ne suis plus amoureux de toi.




Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, honteux et coupable, néanmoins il l'entendit pousser un léger rire avant qu'il n'enfonce également ses mains dans ses poches. Le pire pour Jinhwan, c'est que Chanwoo le dominait largement en taille, il se sentait écrasé, encore plus honteux.

  * Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi sérieux que ça, avoua-t-il finalement.

  * Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, confia Jinhwan dont la voix tremblait, j'ai essayé de comprendre, j'ai essayé de savoir pourquoi mais je n'ai trouvé aucune réponse.

  * Comprendre quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aime plus ?

  * Oui. Il n'y a aucune réponse apparente et … C'est ça le pire. J'aimerai avoir une raison valable de ne plus avoir cette flamme mais il n'y en a pas, elle s'est simplement éteinte d'elle-même.

  * Donc … je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai été très bien mais tu me quittes quand même ? Demanda Chanwoo en s'arrêtant.

  * Je ne vais tout de même pas rester avec toi si je ne t'aime plus !

  * Dis-le moi en me regardant dans les yeux.




Le problème avec Chanwoo, c'est qu'il ne montrait jamais ses émotions. Jinhwan avait donc l'impression d'être le seul à souffrir et que Chanwoo ne comprenait pas. Ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Il se tourna donc pour lui faire face, le visage levé vers le sien pour le regarder dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas que c'était terminé ou bien était-ce le fait que Jinhwan ne l'aimait plus ? Ou bien ne se rendait-il pas compte que cette décision avait été longue et douloureuse à prendre ?

\- Je ne t'aime plus.

 

*****

 

Avant que sa vie ne change complètement Jinhwan continuait de vivre tranquillement. Depuis sa rupture avec Chanwoo il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de celui-ci, Yunhyeong était le donneur de nouvelle, le messager. Son anniversaire approchant, Jinhwan décida qu'il ne le fêterait pas avec les garçons mais qu'il accepterait l'invitation de Gianni, il lui fallait seulement trouver quelqu'un avec qui y aller. Il ne pouvait pas inviter n'importe qui, c'était tout de même son anniversaire. Il avait donc pensé à Namjoon, sauf qu'il n'avait pas parlé au garçon depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école et ce serait étrange. Il pensa alors à Seiyeon, sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment, elle aussi ayant quitté le nid parental assez tôt.

  * Tu trouves normal que mon frère ne me donne aucune nouvelle et réapparaisse comme une fleur pour m'inviter à son anniversaire ? T'as pas d'ami ?

  * Je n'ai pas eu le temps, s'excusa-t-il en arrangeant sa coupe de cheveux alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du restaurant. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois.

  * Comme ta déscolarisation et ton entrée dans le monde du travail ?

  * Entre autre.

  * Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle, tout à coup soucieuse.

  * On pourrai juste … ne pas en parler ? J'aimerai éviter ce genre de sujet le jour de mon anniversaire.

  * Pourquoi, c'est grave ?

  * Plutôt oui.

  * _Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?!_

  * Mais parce que tu me vois débarquer chez toi ou bien t'appeler, te demander si tu vas bien et te balancer de but en blanc qu'un de mes proches amis s'est fait démonter la gueule à la batte de baseball et que j'ai quitté mon copain parce que j'avais plus aucun sentiment pour lui et que c'est la pire des ruptures ? Franchement, j'aurai préféré qu'il fasse une connerie ou que j'en fasse une parce que là j'ai l'impression de l'avoir quitté pour rien.

  * Je suis ta sœur Jinhwan, tu peux me dire n'importe quoi n'importe quand.

  * Bah si on pouvais éviter d'en parler maintenant ça m'arrangerai.




En longeant le trottoir qui les conduisait directement chez Gianni il remarqua aussitôt le SUV Mercedes garé à la place habituelle. Il haussa un sourcil, surprit de le voir deux fois dans la même journée, mais il poursuivit son chemin et ouvrit la porte à sa sœur qui entra en première. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que Kiji ne montre le bout de son nez. Comme toujours il portait sa chemise blanche avec son pantalon noir ses une paire de vans, les manches retroussées de sa chemise présentaient un nombre incalculable de tatouages qui montaient jusque dans son cou et sur son visage. Au regard de Seiyeon, Jinhwan comprit qu'il était tout à fait à son goût. Mais n'était-elle pas déjà en couple ? A peine plus agréable qu'à son habitude il les conduisit jusqu'une table réservée. Elle n'était pas dans un coin comme Jinhwan l'aurait imaginé, ils se trouvaient à une longue table où étaient déjà installés quatre personnes dont Jinhwan reconnu une d'entre elles. L'héritier. Pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes il portait un t-shirt manches courtes noires et probablement un pantalon noir. Les trois autres personnes, tous des gorilles vêtus de chemises blanches, discutaient joyeusement. Lui, restait silencieux à les regarder ou regarder son verre de vin rouge. Il semblait ailleurs. Serein et intimidant.

  * Tu voudrais pas te décaler d'une chaise par hasard ? Ricana sa sœur.

  * Non, je ne veux pas me décaler, merci noona.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

  * Je ne sais pas …

  * Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop sensible, lui dit-il en souriant.




Avant même qu'il ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit il senti un regard piquer sa curiosité. Il donna un coup d’œil sur la continuité de la table et croisa les yeux froids de l'héritier. Il garda le contact une seconde avant de détourner ses yeux pour observer sa sœur qui commençait à lui raconter sa vie de l'autre côté de la rivière et les nombreux appels qu'elle recevait de leurs parents puisque Jinhwan avait décidé de ne plus leur adresser la parole maintenant qu'il avait son appartement.

  * S'ils ne m'avaient pas traité comme un chien avant de m'ignorer totalement quand ils ont su pour ma bisexualité peut-être que je leur donnerai des nouvelles, trancha-t-il.

  * Tu ne devrais pas en tenir rigueur, lui dit Seiyeon avec une moue, je sais qu'ils n'ont pas été tendre mais -

  * Arrêtes. Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait.

  * Maman m'a dit que …

  * _Maman t'a dit que,_ reprit-il en la coupant. Parce que tu crois qu'elle t'a dit toute la vérité, tout ce qu'ils ont fait ? Laisse moi rire, elle t'a dit ce qui ne noircissait pas son image.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

  * Je veux dire qu'ils ne me traitaient plus comme un membre de la famille. J'avais le choix entre manger ou prendre le bus pour aller voir mon petit-ami. Je choisissais le petit-ami.

  * Maman n'aurait jamais toléré ça !




Jinhwan haussa les épaules pour toute réponse avant de feindre un sourire à Kiji qui leur apportait un apéritif ainsi que les menus. Pendant que Jinhwan avait le regard planté sur la carte qui ne comportait aucun prix ses oreilles se concentraient sur les conversations alentours et il entendit pour la première fois la voix de l'héritier : une voix de baryton, caverneuse et roulante. Un frisson parcouru son corps, réaction qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur qui étouffa un rire.

C'est Gianni qui vint personnellement prendre leur commande, attirant l'attention de l'héritier qui devait sans doute être habitué à avoir le même traitement. Italien charmeur par excellence il se mit à tenter de séduire Seiyeon aussitôt qu'il apprit qu'elle était la sœur de Jinhwan. Puis il prit leur commande avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée et passer aux côtés de l'héritier qu'il prit doucement par les épaules, riant avec le reste de la table et promettant une nouvelle bouteille de Romané-Conti.

Les liens qui l'unissaient à Gianni étaient encore frais mais tout de même assez forts. Il était entré dans sa vie au cours de la première semaine de l'année, lorsqu'il intégra la boulangerie Paris Baguette du 63-21 Cheongpadong, Yongsang-Gu. S'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, Gianni en avait une quinzaine de plus et cela faisait dix-ans qu'il faisait les beaux jours de la rue peuplée d'étudiantes sympathiques et polies, toutes passant devant le restaurant pour espérer voir la belle Ducati 1 200 Monster qui indiquait la présence de Gianni. Au départ Jinhwan ne connaissait que Gianni-le-bel-italien-qui-cuisinait-comme-un-Dieu, comme tout le monde. Puis il s'était mis peu à peu à connaître Gianni-tout-court, celui qui le prendrait sous son aile pour agir avec lui comme jamais un homme ainsi plus âgé ne l'avait fait. Lui-même avait connu la solitude et les difficultés de l'entrée dans le monde du travail lorsque, à vingt ans, il avait quitté sa Naples natale pour atterrir ici. Depuis, il avait connu la consécration avec ses talents de cuisinier et il y a maintenant cinq ans qu'il avait racheté le Bistrot à l'ancien propriétaire, son ancien patron parti à la retraite, pour en faire son propre restaurant. C'était l'une des figures les plus importantes de la rue : il ramenait une clientèle huppée venant des plus grandes agences musicales mais aussi des acteurs, des mannequins, de grands PDG et autres personnes de la haute. Il était respecté, admiré, voire même aimé par quelques étudiantes un peu trop excitée à sa vue.

  * Bah alors, t'en fais une tête. C'est ton anniversaire et j'ai l'impression que tu vas claquer en plein dans mon restaurant.

  * Ca se pourrait bien …

  * Il vient de quitter son petit-ami, se sentit obligée d'informer Seiyeon qui n'était pas insensible aux charmes de Gianni.

  * Allons, allons. Tracasses-toi pour les rides que tu vas prendre, le délicieux repas que tu vas manger, ou bien la guerre si tu veux, mais pas pour l'amour, tu es encore trop jeune pour ça. Sois plutôt ravi : tu es jeune et carrément mignon, tu n'auras pas de problème à trouver un nouveau mâle qui saura te traiter avec plus de considération que le dernier ne le faisait.

  * Il n'y est pour rien, c'est moi, j'ai arrêté de l'aimer.

  * Et tu te mets dans cet état ? Mon pauvre, tu es navrant.




Il était impossible de dire que cette soirée avait effacé toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais elle lui fit un grand bien. Ce furent des heures heureuses qu'il passait en compagnie de sa sœur et Gianni. Ce furent, en fait, ses dernières heures heureuses en sa compagnie. Ils les passèrent à manger toute sorte de plats italiens mais aussi français que Gianni avait placé dans le menu dégustation. Une dizaine de plats qui lui firent le plus grand bien et pour couronner le tout : un superbe fraisier en guise de gâteau d'anniversaire. Le gâteau, bien trop gros pour deux, fût partagé avec la table d'à côté, Gianni, et quelques autres clients dont Gianni cirait les pompes.

Il rentra finalement chez lui après avoir raccompagné sa sœur à la station de métro. Il l'embrassa deux fois sur la joue avant de la serrer dans ses bras en la remerciant, puis il parti en direction de chez lui, les mains dans les poches. Ses dix-neuf avaient été bien fêtés. Il se toucha le ventre, rassasié mais pas plein à s'en sentir lourd, il étira un sourire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment, c'est qu'un événement dramatique était en train de se produire, événement qui changerait beaucoup de choses.

 

 


	4. Deux.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**__**

#  **_Ligne 6_ **

 

« Arrêtes de jouer aux échecs avec la vie.

Prends tes décisions par amour, non par peur.  »

 

 

 

 

 

Cela se produisit le 8 février 2013, jour de congé de Jinhwan. Séoul étant arrosée d'une pluie abondante depuis le milieu de la nuit il fut autant incapable de dormir que de sortir. L'orage faisait aboyer les chiens et pleurer les enfants. Le vent frappait violemment les fenêtres. Personne n'osait sortir.

Aux alentours de midi, alors qu'il était en boxer dans sa cuisine, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait se cuisiner, son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur le plan de travail, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sursauta violemment avant d'empoigner le smartphone, une main sur le cœur. Le numéro était inconnu, il hésita un moment avant de décrocher et lancer un lasse :

  * Oui, allô ?!

  * Allô, Monsieur Kim Jinhwan ?




C'était une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il roula des yeux en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. Ca lui arrivait souvent d'appeler des gens et de leur demander leur prénom ?

  * C'est moi.

  * Vous êtes monsieur Kim Jinhwan ?

  * Si je vous le dis.

  * Je suis le docteure Choi Sumni, de l'hôpital Soon Chun Hyang. Je suis désolée de vous apprendre que votre sœur a été victime d'une violente agression dans le métro en direction de Itaewon.

  * Attendez, comment ça une violente agression dans le métro ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?!




Jinhwan senti son cœur frapper sa poitrine, ses jambes se mettant à trembler doucement. Il se retint au comptoir en fermant les yeux, essayant de comprendre.

  * Il y a eu une attaque sur le trajet et votre sœur à gravement été touchée. Vos parents sont là, ils m'ont demandé de vous contacter pour que vous les rejoigniez. Vous devriez venir au plus vite monsieur Kim, votre sœur a besoin de vous.




Choi Sumni lui expliqua d'une voix douce et professionnelle que l'état de Seiyeon été préoccupant et qu'il été préférable que toute sa famille soit autour d'elle. Le docteure Choi insista une nouvelle fois, Jinhwan devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour qu'ils en parlent de vive voix. Avant qu'il ne raccroche elle lui indiqua qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui promettre, mais Jinhwan ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Le regard noir il serra et desserra les poings, faisant les cent pas dans son appartement. Il enfila rapidement un jean, un t-shirt et un sweat. Il oublia l'idée de prendre sa Rocket et parti en direction de la station de métro de Hyochang Park. Il n'arrêtait pas de serrer et desserrer ses poings, le regard fixe et noir. Il ne savait pas qui avait blessé sa sœur, mais qui que ce soit il se jura de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Le 110B tarda à arriver, bien évidemment. Mais quand il arriva Jinhwan se trouva une place assise à côté d'une grand-mère qui lui fit un léger sourire, malheureusement pour elle il n'était pas d'humeur a entamer la conversation avec une grand-mère. Il se mit à taper du pied, transpirant à grosses gouttes tant il stressait. Pourquoi le docteur ne semblait pas bien ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui promettre ? La vie de Seiyeon était-elle en jeu ?

Onze arrêts plus tard il bondit sur ses pieds et quitta la station de métro en courant, bousculant quelques passants. Il s'excusa brièvement et continua sa route jusque l'hôpital universitaire. Il voulait être au plus vite au chevet de sa sœur, il voulait être la première personne qu'elle verrait. Une fois arrivée dans l'hôpital il observa le grand hall qui s'offrait à lui : des patients à l'air déprimé, des secrétaires peu passionnées par leur métier, quelques médecins pressés et des infirmières entrant et sortant des différentes salles. L'odeur de désinfectant et vieillesse embaumait l'endroit.

  * Vous êtes Kim Jinhwan ?




Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, légèrement plus petite que lui avec un carré noir et d'épaisse lunettes de vue. Si ses yeux avaient une douce expression son sourire était aussi froid que la météo du jour. Il hocha la tête en la regardant.

  * Venez avec moi.




Sans ajouter un mot elle l'emmena dans les couloirs, lui faisant longer ce labyrinthe de murs blancs et angoissants. Ils finirent dans un ascenseur qui les conduisirent jusque à l'étage des urgences. Là l'atmosphère devint encore plus lourde, mais d'une manière différente. Les infirmiers et médecins couraient dans tous les sens, il y avait des patients sur des brancards dans les couloirs, quelques pleurs, des familles pleines de douleurs face à un médecin gêné et triste. Jinhwan devinait la mauvaise nouvelle. Un pincement au cœur il continua de suivre le docteur Choi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'arrête dans l'angle d'un couloir, elle tourna alors son regard vers lui.

  * Votre sœur est toujours au bloc opératoire, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour la maintenir en vie mais ses blessures ont été trop profondes pour que nous puissions vous affirmer qu'elle s'en remettra. Vous … vous devriez rejoindre vos parents, nous vous tiendront au courant au plus vite.

  * Docteure ! Fit Jinhwan avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Qui a fait ça ?

  * Nous ne savons pas, la police est en train d'enquêter sur les lieux de l'agression. Nous allons faire de notre mieux, et la police aussi, je vous le promet.




Elle repartie après un sourire rempli de compassion. Jinhwan serra à nouveau les poings en soupirant. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir ses parents l'un contre l'autre. Sa mère tenait une peluche entre ses mains qu'elle avait plaqué contre son visage. La peluche qu'utilisait Seiyeon quand elle était encore enfant. Son père, lui, avait entouré sa femme de ses bras et lui embrassait de temps à autre le cou ou le crâne. Il observa ses parents un instant puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre la machine à café. Il surprit quelques visages se tourner vers lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi ces gens s'attardaient sur sa personne. Il les ignora simplement et attendit le bruit infernal de la machine faisant couler son café. Pour éviter de trop penser il se concentra sur le café qui coulait de la machine ronronnant mais son esprit se mit rapidement à divaguer. Une fois son café prêt il se saisit du verre en carton quand il vit une silhouette familière se poster à sa droite. Il dû lever les yeux pour croiser deux orbes aussi froides que de la glace.

  * Où est-elle ? Demanda l'inconnu d'une voix caverneuse. Où est Seiyeon ?

  * Bonjour à vous aussi, merci de vous inquiétez pour elle, ironisa Jinhwan tournant son café sans lâcher du regard l'héritier inconnu, toujours entièrement vêtu de noir.




Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard un moment, les yeux de l'héritier visiblement traversés par un souvenir qui le fit légèrement sourire. Le mordant de Jinhwan avait traversé sa glace.

  * Pardon, bonjour à toi aussi. Je suis un ami de Seiyeon et j'ai appris qu'elle avait été agressée.

  * Vous êtes un ami de ma sœur ? Depuis quand ? Et si vous l'êtes, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais parlé de vous et pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas salué hier lorsque nous étions au restaurant ?

  * À vrai dire Seiyeon ne voulait pas que tu saches que nous nous connaissions, pour une obscure raison j'imagine. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, nous nous connaissons depuis deux ans environ.

  * Je ne vous crois pas, fit Jinhwan en croisant les bras, son café posé à côté de lui.




Le garçon, habillé entièrement de vêtement luxueux, fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon en laine noire avant d'en sortir un smartphone dernière génération dans lequel il se mit à fouiller. Quelques secondes plus tard il pointa l'écran vers Jinhwan qui put voir sa sœur rire à côté du garçon qui lui, était toujours aussi impassible. Plusieurs photos défilèrent, elle semblait heureuse à ses côtés. Lui ? Eh bien, il était vivant.

  * Merde alors, laissa-t-il échapper.




Jinhwan devina que son interlocuteur n'aimait pas bien les grossièretés puisqu'il fronça les sourcils sans rien dire tout en rangeant son téléphone. Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur Jinhwan il lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin pour discuter. Ils s'installèrent sur deux chaises en ligne contre le mur, éloigné des autres patients dont certains devaient accompagnés le garçon. Jinhwan se doutait bien que celui-ci n'était pas venu seul. Mais son regard fut capté par l'écran télévisé qui retranscrivait la chaîne d'informations en continue dont les caméras se trouvaient sur la Ligne 6, du côté d'Itaewon.

  * Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est étonnant, toutes les chaînes en parlent depuis ce matin, fit le garçon en croisant les jambes.

  * Je ne regarde pas les infos, justement pour ne pas voir ça.

  * Je comprends. C'est pas génial comme nouvelles.

  * Est-ce que … je peux vous tutoyer ?

  * J'ai à peine trois ans de plus, je ne suis pas assez vieux pour que tu me vouvoie.

  * Très bien, sourit faiblement Jinhwan. Est-ce que tu en sais plus que moi sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

  * C'est difficile d'en savoir moins en tout cas, répondit-il d'un tact qui pinça le cœur de Jinhwan. Mais je dois être celui qui en sait le plus, si tu veux tout savoir.




Il se tourna alors légèrement vers Jinhwan, ses eux toujours aussi froids et dénués de toutes émotions. Avait-il de l'inquiétude ou même de la peine pour Seiyeon ? S'il était vraiment son ami, ne devrait-il pas se sentir mal ? Jinhwan effaça ces pensées de son esprit et patienta quelques secondes avant que son interlocuteur n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour parler.

  * Les médecins, policiers et journalistes pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent pour cacher la vérité, ce n'est pas un accident. Cette ligne était spécialement visée, Seiyeon également et je pense qu'elle le savait.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

  * Que ta sœur savait qu'elle subirait une attaque.

  * Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends rien.

  * Parce que c'est comme ça que le monde marche ! Tu ne peux pas mener ta vie tranquillement sans que personne ne vienne t'ennuyer d'une quelconque manière. Ta sœur a subi de nombreuses attaques ces deux dernières années, elle a survécu à chacune d'elles en devenant plus forte. Mais je pense que cette fois, elle n'a rien fait pour se défendre car elle savait qu'elle avait dores et déjà perdu.




Jinhwan avait envie de tuer ce garçon. Comment pouvait-il parler de sa sœur de la sorte ? Comme si elle était déjà morte ? Elle ne l'était pas, elle s'en sortirait ! La médecine moderne arriverait à la soigner, le docteur Choi lui avait promis ! Devant l'air choqué de Jinhwan, le garçon reprit :

  * Elle m'a laissé une lettre pour toi, je devrais te la remettre plus tard. Non, pas maintenant, ajoute-t-il en voyant le regard de Jinhwan. Tu sais, t'étais pas mal son sujet de conversation préféré.




Jinhwan but une gorgée de son café, grimaçant face à la température de celui-ci qui été devenu froid. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Seiyeon ne lui avait rien dit concernant sa relation avec ce garçon dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. C'était comme si elle avait des choses à cacher, était-ce le cas ? Le bon côté des choses, c'est que parler à quelqu'un lui faisait du bien même si la conversation n'était pas des meilleures. Il s'angoissait moins, ses sueurs s'étaient calmées et il regardait bien moins les portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient. Mais l'incompréhension l'envahissait. Pourquoi devait-il attendre autant de temps ? Pourquoi Seiyeon lui avait caché son amitié avec ce garçon ? Pourquoi et comment savait-elle qu'elle serait attaquée cette nuit-là ? Est-ce que cela expliquait son comportement au moment de se dire au revoir : le long câlin qu'elle lui avait offert ainsi que le baiser et la déclaration d'amour. Jinhwan se mit à nouveau à taper du pied, de grosses gouttes quittant son cuire chevelu pour glisser sur ses tempes.

Il vit alors le docteur Choi sortir d'une cage d'escalier en compagnie d'un chirurgien dont le masque se trouvait sur le front. Jinhwan les observa, aux aguets. Il était prêt à bondir sur eux pour entendre la nouvelle mais son voisin de gauche l'invita à patienter, ils viendraient d'eux-mêmes. Les deux médecins discutèrent quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête respectivement et se séparer. Le chirurgien partait à droite, le docteur Choi venait dans leur direction. Elle avait la mine basse, le cœur de Jinhwan se mit à battre bien plus fort et sans aucun contrôle il serra ses doigts autour du poignet de l'inconnu qui ne le repoussa pas.

  * Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions Jinhwan, lui dit le médecin en gardant un air solennelle. Sa maladie a été plus rapide que nous et elle s'est éteinte. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Je suis désolée.




Jinhwan tomba sur la chaise, le regard vide. Sa chute atteignit un nouvel échelon et celui-ci fut violent. Il sentait son cœur et son estomac se comprimer comme si on les frappait à grand coup de batte. Il savait que le docteur Choi était reparti, que l'inconnu essayait de lui parler. Mais il entendait plus rien. Au bout de quelques secondes il se releva et quitta la salle d'attente sans même aller voir ses parents. Il quitta ensuite l'hôpital et ne put se retenir de vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues aussi lourdes et douloureuses que cette nouvelle.

  


*

  


Les trois jours suivants se ressemblèrent : enfermé dans son appartement il n'acceptait les appels et les visites de personne. Il restait là à contempler la pluie qui continuait de se déverser sur la ville, ne dormant plus, ne mangeant plus. La chaîne d'informations tournait 24H/24 et il écoutait tout ce que disaient les journalistes concernant l'attaque de la Ligne 6. Ils parlaient de l'assaut à l'arme blanche dans le wagon, du massacre fait sur les passagers de ce wagon avant qu'ils ne le fassent exploser, tuant ainsi une quinzaine de personnes sur le coup et en n'en blessant une trentaine dont dix-huit mourront dans les heures suivantes. Il ne comprenait pas.

Bang Yongguk, ledit ami de Seiyeon, lui avait donné l'enveloppe transmise par sa sœur, mais celle-ci lui avait donné l'obligation de ne pas la lire avant son enterrement. Quatre jours avant l'enterrement il se retrouva chez lui avec Junhoe qui attendait qu'il termine sa valise. En tant que seul fils de la famille, il avait été désigné comme maître de cérémonie pour l'enterrement. Il avait dû donc tout organiser avec l'entreprise de pompes funèbres qu'il avait contacté à Jeju, là où aurait lieu l'enterrement et là où ils se préparaient à aller.

Les garçons avaient rapidement été tenu au courant de la situation et tous avaient répondu présents pour soutenir Jinhwan dans cette épreuve et l'accompagner sur son île natale. Même Hanbin qui passait toutes ses journées aux côtés de Jiwon délaissait son petit-ami trois jours le temps du deuil ainsi que l'enterrement. Ils se retrouveraient tous à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion et rejoindre l'île. Bang Yongguk lui avait proposé un voyage plus luxueux à bord d'un catamaran, mais Jinhwan avait refusé. Il n'allait pas à Jeju pour une croisière, il allait enterrer sa sœur.

Il n'avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas porter le costume noir du deuil, il ne voulait pas voir tous ces gens et avoir l'obligation de leur parler. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être le maître de cérémonie. Il boudait cette tradition coréenne.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, ils trouvèrent deux taxis prêts à les mener à leur hôtel. Le trajet se fit en silence pour Jinhwan, il écoutait Junhoe être aussi bruyant qu'à son habitude, soufflant de temps à autres. Puis ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et rejoignirent rapidement leurs chambres respectives. Jinhwan partageait la sienne avec Junhoe. Leurs valises défaites et leurs affaires rangées ils quittèrent la chambre pour rejoindre leurs amis qui se trouvaient déjà au bord de plage, jouant sur le sable. Jinhwan qui n'était pas d'humeur à jouer mais plutôt à être seul, délaissa ses compagnons pour longer la plage avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées.

Il observait l'horizon et les mouettes, les nuages et les vagues. L'hiver, la plage n'était pas l'endroit le plus prisé de l'île alors il n'y avait pas d'enfant aussi joueur que ses ami, pas de parasol, personne dans l'eau. Il croisa quelques promeneurs et des photographes, rien de plus.

Il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'une telle chose arrive. Il ne comprenait pas. Sa sœur était angélique, elle n'avait jamais rien fait qui ne mérite un tel châtiment. Alors pourquoi se faire battre à mort avant de subir une explosion ? Durant cette longue période pendant laquelle ils ne se donnèrent plus beaucoup de nouvelles, Seiyeon avait-elle fait des choses si horribles que lui donner la mort était la seule solution ? Impossible, c'était un ange. Et puis, quelles choses horribles méritaient cette solution ? Ce n'était pas une tueuse à gage tout de même. Jinhwan se laissa finalement tomber sur le sable et continua d'observer l'horizon.

Est-ce que maintenant elle se sentait mieux ? Est-ce qu'elle était bien, là où elle était ? La connaissant, elle devait certainement être en train de penser à quel point il était pitoyable comme ça. Seul à pleurer sur la plage. Tellement cliché. Il l'imaginait assise sur un nuage, une sucette dans la bouche, deux chignons sur la tête et un de ses hauts trop larges qu'elle aimait tant. Elle écoutait probablement Fantastic Baby ou bien Blue de BigBang. Elle qui rêvait tant d'un jour les voir en concert.

Après plus de deux heures de solitude sur la plage de Hamdeok il se redressa, retira le sable qui s'était infiltré sur ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux puis rebroussa son chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel. Le sable était froid sous ses pieds nus, chaussures en main il avançait, nonchalant, toute la misère du monde sur les épaules. N'importe qui le croisait comprenait : Kim Jinhwan était un jeune-homme malheureux, remplis de démons. Tout le monde avait des démons. Mais jusqu'à quel point seraient-ils supportables ?

Quand il arriva au niveau de l'hôtel, il vit tous ses amis assit sur les canapés du salon extérieur, un feu les réchauffant. Il les observait de loin, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Il aimerait lui aussi pouvoir rire comme Yunhyeong le faisait ou bien ne serait-ce que pouffer comme Hanbin réussissait de plus en plus à le faire depuis décembre. Il les observa, se remémorant à quel point ils pouvaient être courageux et exemplaires. Hanbin, qui n'avait que dix-sept ans, devait vivre en sachant que l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. Donghyuk, lui, devait supporter la mémoire de sa petite-amie battue par son père et son meilleur ami dans le coma. Tous vivaient l'inconscience de Jiwon avec difficultés et douleurs. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous les cinq autour d'un feu à rire ensembles comme si rien de grave n'arrivait.

Il dû rester un moment ainsi, peut-être dix minutes, ou bien vingt. Le seul moment où il quitta ses amis du regard fut quand la porte de la terrasse s'ouvrit sur une silhouette qu'il commençait à connaître. Il le reconnu aussitôt grâce à sa démarche confiante. Il avait enfilé un sweat légèrement trop large, toujours noir, et dans lequel il semblait aussi confortable que possible. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui passe à côté pour aller s'installer sur le sable, quelques mètres plus loin. Leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau le temps d'une salutation. Jinhwan fut presque choqué de voir une expression radieuse sur son visage. Depuis quand Yongguk souriait-il ?

  


Le premier jour de deuil fût sans doute la journée la plus compliquée pour Jinhwan. Dans la tradition coréenne, le premier jour de deuil est celui où le corps du défunt est transporté jusque la maison funéraire où ont lieu les 72 heures de deuil. Là, une chambre funéraire est réservée avec une première pièce où se trouve l'autel du défunt. Sur cet autel, une grande photographie de Seiyeon fut installée, entourée de rubans noirs ainsi que de Gouk-Hoa (des compositions florales blanches) ainsi que de l'encens et quelques fruits.

La seconde pièce est réservée aux amis, collègues de travail, qui pourront se restaurer après avoir présenter leur respect à Seiyeon. De là où il se trouvait, soit dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait l'autel, Jinhwan les voyait tous venir allumer un encens avant de s'agenouiller deux fois pour les deux jeol traditionnels. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils s'agenouillaient à nouveau devant Jinhwan et ses parents avant de s'incliner à 45° et quitter la pièce. Toute cette mascarade était fatigante pour Jinhwan, il avait croisé des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, la plupart arrivant en même temps que Yongguk. La plupart étaient des hommes tatoués ou balafrés, plus ou moins intimidants. Il y avait aussi quelques femmes bien apprêtées et le peu de famille qu'ils avaient.

Quand il le put, Jinhwan quitta cette pièce pour rejoindre la seconde chambre et s'asseoir avec ses amis afin de manger quelque chose et boire du soju. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était étrange. Ils étaient tous les six dans un coin tandis qu'une armée d'hommes se trouvaient au fond de la pièce, les trois tables leur étant réservées présidées par Yongguk qui semblait avoir une certaine autorité sur les autres bien qu'il soit plus jeunes qu'eux. Il y en avait même un qui se tenait droit dans l'allée entre les tables, observant la pièce d'un œil soupçonneux. Jinhwan fut étonné de voir Kim Kiji à la table de Yongguk. Malgré son apparence bien plus intimidante que les autres de part son corps frêle et ses nombreux tatouages d'un noir profond, le serveur du Bistrot de Gianni semblait plus affecté que les autres.

  * Tu connais ces types ? Demanda Hanbin après un second verre de soju.

  * Seulement deux, et pas très bien, répondit Jinhwan sans lâcher la table de Yongguk du regard.

  * Moi, ils me terrifient, indiqua Donghyuk dans un frisson.

  * Ils ont des têtes de truands avec leurs cicatrices et leurs tatouages, commenta Yunhyeong. Imaginez ceux sont des gangsters.

  * Ne sois pas ridicule, pourquoi ma sœur se serait-elle retrouvée dans un gang ?

  * Tu sais pas, pis je te rappelle que vous avez perdu contact un long moment.

  * Tu dis n'importe quoi.




Sa voix n'était pas aussi sereine qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il lança un nouveau regard à la table de Yongguk, voyant que celui-ci avait disparu, puis il termina son assiette pour ensuite allé prendre l'air. Il commençait à en avoir marre d'être ici.

  * Jinny, tu dois rester ici, c'est la tradition, lui dit sa mère, un mouchoir dans la main.

  * J'l'emmerde la tradition.




Il quitta la maison funéraire les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume. Ses chaussures n'étaient absolument pas confortables alors une fois la grande rue descendue, il coupa par la plage et retira les derbies en cuire. Il s'arrêta dans une supérette de bord de plage où il acheta un pack de OB light, toujours pieds nus. Reconnaissant son costume de deuil la caissière lui offrit ses bières ainsi que ses condoléances avant de le regarder retourner sur la plage. Il faisait peine à voir.

Il mit du temps, mais quelques minutes plus tard Jinhwan pénétrait dans la maison de son enfance. Demeure déserte hors saison puis louée ou utilisée par la famille lors de vacances. Il ne verrouilla pas derrière lui, pensant partir d'ici quelques heures quand il aura trouvé ses réponses. Il était à l’affût du moindre élément qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Seiyeon. Mais une de ces pièces l'aiderait-elle vraiment dans cette histoire ?

Il se mit à fouiller dans les chambres mais aussi le salon, le bureau et les diverses bibliothèques. Il fini par trouver quelques albums photos auxquels il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Il en ouvrit un au hasard pour découvrir des clichés de sa sœur et lui à l'époque où ils partaient en vacances en famille. Comme une vraie famille. Il se voyait au Japon dans une salle d'arcade, dans un musée, dans un restaurant ou encore ces jardins qu'ils adoraient visiter. L'album suivant présentait des photos de carnavals ou encore des anniversaires où ils étaient conviés. Quelques photos les montraient aussi lors des cours de musique auxquels ils avaient été inscrits. C'était un peu avant Halloween 2005 : Seiyeon était au chant quand Jinhwan était à la guitare, ou piano ou bien au chant. Ils étaient un très bon duo que l'école adorait mettre en avant dans ses événements ou encore sur son site Internet. Ainsi, ils avaient été engagés par le directeur Kwon Bo-Gum pour la soirée du 29 octobre.

La soirée avait eu lieu le samedi soir dans le gymnase de l'école spécialement décoré pour l'occasion. Jinhwan et Seiyeon s'étaient tous les deux déguisés en jumeaux maléfiques. Même si Seiyeon était légèrement plus grande que son frère, leur déguisement était troublant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le gymnase Jinhwan avait étiré un sourire à la vue de la banderole qui surplombait la scène où ils joueraient : _Jinhwan et Seiyeon, les merveilleux_. La scène n'était pas gigantesque mais l'école s'était donnée les moyens. Il y avait une guitare ainsi qu'un piano, deux micros ainsi que deux tabourets. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais la décoration était entièrement rouge et noire avec des toiles d'araignées, des cercueils et faux crânes fluorescents. Sur toute la longueur droite du gymnase : le buffet avec des plats dans le thèmes ainsi que des boissons rouges, vertes, bleues ou encore noires. Elles n'attiraient d'ailleurs pas beaucoup Jinhwan.

Il se souvenait de ce petit concert. Ils avaient joué une heure et demie, un répertoire assez restreint mais qui avait suffit pour que leurs camarades et professeurs les applaudissent longuement. _Les Merveilleux_ avaient encore frappés. Jinhwan ne se souvenait même pas comment ils avaient hérité de ce surnom, ni même pourquoi. L'école comptait bien d'autres adeptes de la musique bien plus prodigieux qu'eux, pourtant c'est eux qui étaient en tête d'affiche, qui étaient sans arrêt dans la lumière de l'école et sous les ailes des professeurs qui les adoraient. Néanmoins Jinhwan avait rapidement compris qu'ils n'étaient pas véritablement _Les Merveilleux_ mais plutôt _La Merveilleuse._

Tout le monde au lycée connaissait Seiyeon, tous savaient qui été _La Merveilleuse._ C'était cette élève populaire que toutes les filles voulaient être : belle, très bonne élève, présidente de classe, capitaine de l'équipe de gym et petite-amie du lanceur de l'équipe de baseball. Elle était gentille, à l'écoute des autres et aidaient les élèves de sa classe qui avaient des difficultés.

Pendant ce temps Jinhwan vivait dans son ombre. Il n'était pas à plaindre non plus, il le savait. Mais il ne recevait pas autant de gloire que sa sœur. Il était le petit Kim que les filles s'arrachaient, plus jeunes ou plus vieilles il avait le droit à sa horde de filles qui adoraient lui écrire des poèmes ou bien des histoires dans lesquelles elles s'imaginaient en sa compagnie dans diverses situations. Il se souvint même d'une fois où il avait reçu une lettre de Mark Tuan, l'américain aux cheveux rouges de la classe d'à côté, lui avait fait passer un mot, un simple mot qui avait fait assez d'effet à Jinhwan pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas hétérosexuel, mais bien bisexuel.

À leur âge l'homosexualité n'était pas très bien vue, pourtant Mark se fichait de ce que l'on disait sur lui et il entraîna Jinhwan dans le péché originel durant de longs mois. C'est à ce moment que _Les Merveilleux_ commencèrent à disparaître. Jinhwan n'avait plus de temps pour les cours de musique et différents spectacles de l'école. Il envoyait bouler le directeur Kwon ainsi que sa sœur et partait se lover dans les bras de Mark. Il s'éloigna de Seiyeon et sa vie à l'école dégringola. Il perdit tous ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas son changement de comportement, ses absences, ses notes sur la pente descendante. Ses parents, qui en avaient assez d'être convoqués chez le directeur Kwon, le menacèrent de l'envoyer sur le continent dans un internat. Mais rien n'y fit, Jinhwan continuait à descendre, largement aidé par Mark avec qui il prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

Cependant les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant puisqu'un jour la mère de Jinhwan le surprit dans une position des plus suggestives en compagnie de Mark, contre le bureau de sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas de doute : c'était la plus torride mais la plus regrettable des levrettes.

Après cette découverte, les parents de Jinhwan ne le laissèrent plus tranquilles : sa relation avec Mark devait prendre fin et il partirait dans un internat à Séoul le plus vite possible. Seulement le problème fut que les internats étaient tous complets à cette période de l'année, alors ses parents choisirent de déménager à la capitale détruisant ainsi la relation qu'ils avaient avec leurs enfants. Le tout à cause d'une histoire de bite.

Jinhwan termina sa dernière bière en même temps qu'il referma cet album photos. Il observa les cadavres de bières autour de lui avant de hausser les épaules et se relever pour poursuivre sa recherche. Il titubait un peu, rien de bien méchant mais il sentait l'alcool lui monter à la tête. Il fronça les yeux dans une grimace avant de poursuivre sa route dans la chambre qu'occupait sa sœur auparavant. Il trouva trois journaux intimes dataient de 2008/2009, 2010/2011, 2011/2012. Accompagnant ces journaux intimes : des cassettes vidéos datées et numérotées.

  * Qui utilise encore des VHS ?! Demanda-t-il, un peu soûl.




Sans avoir la réponse à sa question il quitta la chambre, les bras chargés, et retourna au salon. Maladroitement il mit une des premières cassettes dans le lecteur sous la télévision et pendant que celle-ci chargeait des images de mauvaise qualité il recherchait quelque chose à boire dans les placards de cette maison. Il trouva une bouteille de Nikka Pure Malt Black, l'ouvrit et retourna s'asseoir à même le sol pour découvrir les images.

C'était terrible de se rendre compte à quel point il ne connaissait pas sa sœur. _La Merveilleuse_ était bien loin de l'adolescente qu'il avait sous les yeux. À cette période elle avait déjà quitté la maison familiale après une grosse dispute avec ses parents. La vidéo était tournée ici par quelqu'un que Seiyeon appelait «  _Mon chéri_ » dans un français parfait. Le couple se baladait sur l'île et la jeune femme était resplendissante. Quelques secondes plus tard Jinhwan hurla en coupant la télé dans un sursaut qui renversa la bouteille qu'il sauva rapidement. Les images suivantes n'étaient pas vraiment le genre d'image qu'il voulait voir de sa sœur. Après une longue gorgée de whisky pour oublier ce qu'il venait de voir, il changea de cassette. La laissant en fond sonore il se mit à lire les différents journaux qu'elle avait écrit. Il se rendit alors compte que Seiyeon revenait souvent ici. Au départ c'était par besoin puis c'est devenu une nécessité. Elle ne venait jamais seule, toujours accompagnée d'amis et notamment Kim Kiji ainsi que Bang Yongguk. Malgré son ivresse Jinhwan comprit que sa sœur était fiancée à Kiji depuis quelques mois et que tous les deux faisaient parti ide Yongsang-Gu, le plus grand groupe de crimes organisés du pays. Cette information fit froid dans le dos à Jinhwan qui s'endormit plus tard, ivre et épuisé au milieu d'innombrables photos, canettes de bières et VHS.

 

 

 


	5. Trois.

 

##  **_Peut-on tomber amoureuse_ **

##  **_d'un gangster ?_ **

 

« Même les personnes les plus dangereuses

du monde peuvent faire le bien  »

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tous ceux qui se souviennent de Seiyeon disent qu'elle était une fille merveilleuse : douce et attentionnée, douée pour tout, un véritable soleil. Certains parlent de sa joie de vivre sans pareille qui pouvait illuminer les jours les plus sombres. Ses amis adoraient la voir voler lorsqu'elle marchait, légère, et ses longs cheveux noirs danser dans les airs. On ne voyait qu'elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle était la fille rêvée de chaque parent. Et pourtant.

Elle était cette fille trop sensible qui sombra dans le vice peu après sa fuite de chez ses parents. Cette fille, si belle et promise à un si grand avenir, qui termina dans les petites rues sombres de Séoul, les yeux injectés de sang et la bouche trop baladeuse. Elle avait été embauchée par le Boys To Men, un club réservé aux hommes d'Itaewon dans lequel elle utilisait ses talents de gymnastes pour le strip-tease mais aussi les petits plus demandés par certains clients qu'elle acceptait ou non. Elle avait apprit le sexe aux côtés d'escortes à qui elle apprenait la musique ou encore les langues étrangères. Ainsi ces filles ne se faisaient plus déranger par des abrutis d'américains un peu trop collants. Mais un jour Seiyeon rencontra Kiji qui lui fera quitter le club pour améliorer sa vie, mettre fin à sa dépendance à l'héroïne pour la ramener sur le droit chemin : son droit chemin. Il lui apprit à se battre et à se servir d'une arme. Elle n'habitait plus son petit appartement au-dessus du club mais dans les appartements détenus par Yongsang-Gu, un appartement qu'elle partageait avec Kiji qui s'était mis en tête de la prendre en main. Ils passèrent de nombreux moments difficiles avant que les choses ne s'arrangent et que Seiyeon ne soit soignée et prête à prendre son nouvel emploi : membre à part entière du gang. Elle ne faisait pas parti des nombreuses prostituées qu'ils employés pour des clients richissimes ou même eux-mêmes. Non. Elle partait en mission avec Kiji pour mettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires et souvent elle le rejoignait à son véritable travail de serveur chez Gianni. Ses shows sexy étaient finis, sauf pour Kiji qui en tomba rapidement très amoureux jusque à la demander en mariage un an et demi plus tard.

C'est avec ces descriptions que Jinhwan s'était amèrement réveillé, une terrible odeur de café et gâteau au yaourt chatouillant ses narines. Il eut une envie de vomir qu'il ravala avant d'essayer de se redresser. Seigneur qu'il était endoloris. Il grogna des mots incompréhensible avant de réussir à se dresser sur ses petites jambes. Là il ouvrit les yeux constatant le foutoir dans lequel il se trouva et l'état dans lequel il était : cravate imbibée d'alcool, chemise grandement tachée et veste introuvable. Il grogna à nouveau et parti à tâtons vers la cuisine.

  * Bien dormi princesse ?




Sans réfléchir Jinhwan usa du peu de force qu'il avait pour balancer son poing au visage de la personne qui venait de parler. Il ne savait pas encore de qui il s'agissait, ses yeux n'étaient pas bien en face des trous et il était encore dans les vapeurs de l'éveil. Il comprit néanmoins son erreur quand il vit le visage de Yongguk, la main sur sa lèvre ouverte par la bague de Jinhwan. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs prit entre deux émotions : la peur d'un retour à l'envoyeur et la colère après tout ce qu'il avait découvert.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre c'est la colère qui domina Jinhwan qui envoya à nouveau son poing en direction de Yongguk. Mais cette fois-ci il fut contré par le garçon qui le plaqua sans aucune difficulté contre le plan de travail, un bras derrière le dos.

  * Écoutes-moi bien petit con, je suis pas ici pour faire mumuse avec toi, ok ? Si tu veux exprimer ta virilité en cognant sur quelqu'un trouve celui qui a tué ta sœur, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de lever la main sur moi ou j'te crève les yeux.




Sa voix, menaçante et dominatrice, obligea Jinhwan a rester quelques instants dans la même position après que Yongguk l'ai relâché. Complètement réveillé et dessoûlé il observa Yongguk en se massant le poignet, le gangster préparant un café qu''il lui donna dans la minute avec une part de gâteau au yaourt. Il évita à tout prix son regard alors que Yongguk partait ouvrir les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière du jour, Jinhwan grimaça mais n'osa pas faire le moindre bruit, encore effrayé.

Yongguk semblait d'ailleurs prêt pour le second jour de deuil : ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, sa chemise blanche était enfoncée dans un pantalon noir assorti à la cravate qu'il portait. Il était aussi élégant que flippant. Jinhwan chercha du regard la veste qu'il devait porter et la trouva posée à quelques mètres de lui. Il observa encore un instant Yongguk, juste le temps de le voir retrousser ses manches pour ranger tout ce qui traînait au salon. Il découvrit alors à quel point il devait être lamentable.

Yongguk revint alors vers lui, l'air légèrement triste.

  * Jamais nous n'aurions pu lui faire du mal Jinhwan, jamais.

  * Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à gober ça, dit-il.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Elle été strip-teaseuse, enfin prostituée. C'était une pute Yongguk. Une pute que vous avez transformé en tueuse et maintenant elle est morte. Je ne peux pas croire que vous n'y êtes pour rien là-dedans.

  * Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça, fit Yongguk.

  * Et moi je pense qu'après la cérémonie tu ne devrais plus t'approcher de ma famille. Tu devrais retourner à tes affaires de truand et rester loin de moi.




Il prit une nouvelle part de gâteau au yaourt et termina son café. Un exemplaire tâché d'un cercle de café du _Jeju Weekly_ traînait à côté de la tasse de Yongguk. En première page, il y avait une grande image d'un quartier de Séoul vue du ciel. Au centre de l'image : un bâtiment en feu. Juste en dessous, une image de la rue où se trouvait l'explosion avec des cadavres armés. Et ce titre : _Guerre des gangs : sommes nous encore en sécurité ?_

 

Ils arrivèrent presque en état à la maison funéraire. Yongguk avait sa lèvre rougie et légèrement enflée, Jinhwan avait réussi à arranger sa tenue avec l'aide du gangster. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Jinhwan quitta aussitôt le G Wagon pour rejoindre ses amis qui se trouvaient devant la porte, en costume. Il les vit grimacer en le voyant sortir du Mercedes, Yongguk sur ses talons. Mais il ne prit aucune remarque et les salua doucement.

  * Quand tu t'es tiré hier et que tu n'es pas revenu de la nuit, lui expliqua Donghyuk, on a un peu flippé. Tes parents sont allés voir tout le monde pour savoir si quelqu'un savait où tu te trouvais. Je veux dire, ils sont même allés voir ces types. C'est celui avec l'aigle et la rose dans le cou qui leur a dit que tu étais dans votre ancienne maison. Il ne les a pas laissé te rejoindre, alors que c'est chez eux... Dis-nous, hyung, est-ce que tout va bien ?

  * C'est la grosse merde, Donggie.




Il ne voulait pas répondre davantage, alors il haussa les épaules et tourna son regard vers les personnes déjà présentes et les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait une armée de Mercedes G Wagon devant la maison funéraire, peut-être huit ou neuf. Et entre toutes ces voitures liées à Yongguk : trois voitures de classe moyenne blanche, rouge et verte. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que Jinhwan étira un sourire en voyant ses parents sortir de leur voiture. Ils étaient un peu ridicule avec leur Hyundai rouge à côté de tous ces tanks. Jinhwan laissa alors ses amis pour suivre ses parents et enclencher la deuxième journée de deuil.

Ce second jour était celui que Jinhwan redoutait le plus. Mise en bière, Seiyeon serait exposée lavée, habillée de blanc, coiffée puis maquillée dans son cercueil. Il s'agit également de la dernière fois où la famille pourra se recueillir devant la défunte, le dernier au revoir avant l'enterrement.

En attendant d'être prêt à voir sa sœur dans son linceul, Jinhwan s'était assis sur une chaise à l'entrée de la chambre funéraire. Les poings devant le visage il secouait la jambe dans une grimace de colère. Il était encore sous l'emprise de ses émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler et une fois encore la colère l'emportait. Il ne comprenait pas comment toutes ces choses pouvaient arriver sans que personne ne soit au courant. Ou peut-être que ses parents l'étaient et qu'il n'en savait rien ? Pour une fois il espérait les savoir ignorants : apprendre que sa fille avait été une prostituée puis une tueuse avant sa mort n'était pas forcément la chose que l'on voulait à tout prix savoir. Alors il grimaça en jetant un œil dehors. Kim Kiji tournait en rond, comme un fauve face à sa proie. Sauf que dans ce cas là, le fauve semblait au bord du gouffre.

Bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, Jinhwan quitta la chambre funéraire pour rejoindre le petit-ami de sa sœur qui se trouvait en compagnie de Yongguk et d'une armoire à glace.

  * Tu veux un moment pour aller la voir ? Lui demanda-t-il en les coupant dans leur conversation.




Kiji se retourna vers Jinhwan, un sourcil haussé, les yeux aussi rouge que possible. L'alcool ou la tristesse ? Peut-être bien les deux. Jinhwan l'observa un instant, surprit de voir autant de douleur sur le visage habituellement si glacé et insupportable du garçon. Jinhwan comprit alors ce qu'avait pu lui trouver Seiyeon.

  * Les amis ne sont pas autorisés dans la chambre, renifla-t-il.

  * Tu n'étais pas son ami, rétorqua Yongguk de sa voix de baryton.

  * Je n'ai pas été présenté comme son petit-ami à ses parents ! C'est contre les traditions.

  * Fiancé, rectifia Jinhwan.




De longues minutes plus tard Jinhwan pénétra dans la chambre funéraire en compagnie de Kiji. Bien entendu cette entrée surprit tous ceux qui ne savaient pas pour la relation entre Kiji et Seiyeon, mais personne ne dit rien. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour faire des remarques.

La chambre était vide. Il n'y avait que Jinhwan, Kiji et Seiyeon. Si Kiji se rapprocha de son aimée Jinhwan lui resta en retrait, non pas par respect pour le criminel, mais plutôt parce qu'il venait de faire un grand pas en venant ici et il n'était pas encore prêt à voir sa sœur dans le cercueil. Il préférait attendre un peu. Alors il observa.

Il observa Kiji prendre une main de Seiyeon entre les siennes et embrasser chacun de ses doigts. Il l'observa la regarder avec un amour aussi transperçant que sa peine, sa bouche murmurant des mots incompréhensibles pour Jinhwan. Il l'observa ensuite fouiller dans la veste de son costume et en sortir un écrin dont il extirpa une bague qui brilla jusqu'aux yeux de Jinhwan. Celle-ci termina d'ailleurs à l'annulaire de Seiyeon que Kiji embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps le serveur de chez Gianni était resté ainsi posté. Peut-être vingt minutes, peut-être plus. Difficile à dire. Au bout d'un certain temps Jinhwan avait décidé de le laisser seul avec elle et quitta la chambre. Quand il fut dehors il vit que la météo avait tourné, la pluie tombait drue. Deux voitures avaient disparu : la blanche et la verte. Sous la pluie Jinhwan essaya de voir ses parents qu'il trouva sous le parapluie de l'armoire à glace avec qui Yongguk discutait précédemment. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs disparu. Jinhwan n'en fut pas déçue. En revanche il ne voyait aucun de ses amis, où étaient-ils passés ?

  * Ils sont pas dingues tes potes, fit Yongguk en le couvrant d'un parapluie. Ils t'ont pas trop cherché hier et là ils se tirent comme ça, sans te prévenir.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, souffla Jinhwan.

  * Je fais juste en sorte que tu ne tombe pas malade.




Jinhwan leva les yeux sur Yongguk qui était plus grand que lui, bien plus grand que lui. Il l'observa un instant avant de hausser les épaules et retourner à sa contemplation de l'assemblée autour de la maison funéraire. Bientôt ils iraient déguster le repas servi en l'honneur de Seiyeon, repas qui serait répété durant deux ans à cette date.

  * Je suis désolé, lui dit Yongguk sans lui lancer le moindre coup d’œil.

  * De quoi ?

  * De cette histoire qui t'explose en pleine figure. Je sais que tes parents et toi avaient perdu tous vos liens récemment et que tu as pas mal de problèmes sur Séoul. Ca ne doit pas être facile.




Jinhwan ouvrit un peu plus grand ses yeux. C'était la première fois que Yongguk semblait vraiment soucieux, et aussi c'était le premier à s'intéresser à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Toutes ces choses accumulées, Jinhwan allait exploser. Il hocha la tête et lui demanda :

  * Pourquoi est-ce que Seiyeon ne m'a jamais rien dit ?

  * Parce qu'en ne te disant rien elle te protégeait. Et puis, c'est pas le genre de choses dont t'as envie de parler autour d'un bol de nouilles.

  * Oui, mais, je suis son frère.

  * Raison de plus. J'aimerai pas que ma sœur vienne me voir en m'annonçant qu'elle a été strip-teaseuse avant de faire parti d'un groupe de gangsters ultra méchants.

  * Tu ironise sur ton statu là ? Fit Jinhwan en penchant la tête.

  * Un peu, sourit-t-il.

  * Yongguk, que s'est-il passé à Séoul ? Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec Seiyeon ?

  * D'une certaine façon, tout est lié. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une sale affaire. Tu vois, le problème avec les gangsters c'est qu'on est assez orgueilleux, territorial et carrément pas ouvert à la conversation. Alors les quiproquos se font et ça devient n'importe quoi. Après ça, s'est surtout chez les goons que c'est comme ça.

  * Les goons ? Demanda Jinhwan.

  * Ceux qui s'occupent de faire le sale boulot, dit-il tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Toute l'entreprise est divisée en quatre. En bas tu as les coureurs, ceux qui vont s'occuper de la livraison de contrebande. J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Ensuite tu as les goons. Eux sont là pour briser des os et c'est tout. Tu les remarque facilement c'est ceux qui sont le plus musclé et souvent les plus idiots. Kiji est un goons par exemple, mais un goons intelligent. C'est rare, c'est pour ça que je le garde précieusement. Après tu as moi, le petit patron qui essaie de gérer tout ce monde sans faire trop de bruit. Je reçois des ordres d'au-dessus et j'essaie de les réaliser sans poser trop de problèmes.

  * Qui est au-dessus ?




Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Yongguk se mit à rire. Un rire chaud qui contrastait avec ses yeux glacés. Son rire fut bref et franc, assez pour faire arquer un sourcil à Jinhwan.

  * Tu veux que je te livre le nom de l'une des personnes les plus recherchées du pays, tu es si innocent Jinny, sourit-il à nouveau. Les petits patrons comme moi l'appellent par son prénom, mais ceux qui ne le connaissent pas l'appelle Nugudeunji, ou Nugu ça va plus vite.

  * Ceux qui ne le connaissent pas ?

  * Oui, il y en a qui ne le connaissent pas, qui ne l'ont jamais vu et qui n'ont jamais reçu aucun message de sa part. Rien d'anormal.

  * Rien d'anormal ? Répéta Jinhwan, indigné. Ces types là, ils tabassent et tuent des mecs pour quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent même pas et tu ne trouve rien d'anormal là-dedans ?

  * Que penses-tu de la religion ?




Jinhwan eut un recul, surprit par cette question. Il tomba dans le regard curieux de Yongguk qui attendait sa réponse.

  * La religion ? Quoi la religion ?

  * Et bien, qu'en penses-tu ?

  * Je sais pas trop, je ne suis pas croyant mais je comprends que certaines personnes aient besoin de croire en quelque chose de suprême à eux. J'imagine que ça leur apporte une certaine stabilité et une impression de sécurité. Je me trompe peut-être après.

  * Non tu as raison. À travers le monde des millions de gens croient en un pouvoir divin et sont prêts à tout pour lui. T'as juste à regarder l'histoire de l'humanité, la religion était souvent la base des guerres. Combien de personnes sont mortes au nom de Allah, la Trinité ou encore Elohim ? Tu as certainement dû entendre parler du Massacre de la Saint-Barthélémy en France, au XVI° siècle. Le massacre des protestants par les catholiques. Bien sûr il n'y avait pas qu'un seul facteur à ce génocide mais le fait est que ce fut un massacre religieux. Et encore, ce n'est que pour citer un seul exemple, mais tu as aussi en 1982, les réfugiés palestiniens tués par des miliciens chrétiens avec l'aide de l'armée israélienne ou alors prends le massacre de Jos, au Nigeria, en 2010, 500 villageois chrétiens sont massacrés à la machette par des musulmans. C'est choquant, pourtant personne ne fait rien parce que le monde est dirigé par cette idée de pouvoir divin. Que tu y crois ou non, ta vie est quand même en parti dirigée par la religion : les fêtes nationales, les jours fériés, la culture du pays, son évolution, son histoire. Tout se rapporte toujours à la religion parce que les gens y croient et ne veulent pas en sortir. Alors bien sûr, je comprends que tu trouves ça choquant ce qu'il se passe dans une entreprise comme la notre, mais imagine la comme une religion et tu verras que ta vision sera différente. Tous ici ont un jour été complètement perdu, tous. Il n'y en a pas un seul qui été le génie de la classe et qui un jour, en plein contrôle de math s'est dit : « tiens, et si je plantais tout pour devenir un gangster ? » non, s'est jamais arrivé. Tous ont été battu par leurs parents ou beaux-parents, tous ont eu des problèmes de familles parfois graves, très graves et on fini d'une façon ou d'une autre à la rue. Il y avait les drogués, les alcooliques, les agresseurs Tous les profils que tu puisses imaginer. Mais ils ont croisé le chemin de Nugu qui les a guidé, qui leur a donné une seconde chance. S'ils travaillaient pour lui ils évolueraient et connaîtraient une vie meilleure. La vente de rêve. Alors tous ont accepté et voilà qui ils sont maintenant. Leur vie n'est peut-être pas la meilleure du monde, c'est loin d'être comme dans les films ou les clips des idoles. On ne roule pas en Lamborghini, on ne tue pas à tour de bras. Par contre, on a tous énormément de considération pour les autres, même si on ne le montre pas forcément. Alors oui, on écoute et croit en quelqu'un que l'on a jamais vu comme les religieux le font. Mais comme eux, on se demande ce que serait notre vie sans Nugudeunji.

  * Tu ne serais pas un tueur, rétorqua aussitôt Jinhwan.

  * Je ne suis pas un tueur. Mais tu as raison, si je n'avais pas suivi Nugu je ne serais pas un criminel, je serais tout simplement mort.




Choqué de cette révélation Jinhwan tourna des yeux ronds sur Yongguk. Que voulait-il dire par « tout simplement mort » ? À ces mots, il lança un dernier sourire à Jinhwan et s'en alla vers ses hommes qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Jinhwan observa alors les alentours avant de sortir son téléphone tout en retournant dans la maison funéraire.

_« Vous êtes où putain ?! »_ Envoyé à Koo Junhoe.

*

La chambre funéraire était l'endroit que Jinhwan tentait d'éviter le plus. Un endroit froid, sans vie, et où il aurait aimé voir sa sœur le plus tard possible. Quand il passa la porte d'entrée vitrée de la maison funéraire, Kiji était assit sur un des fauteuils bon marché qui longeaient le mur à côté de la porte menant à la chambre de Seiyeon. Ses yeux étaient encore gonflés et rouge, ses jambes continuaient de trembler. Lorsqu'il lança une œillade à Jinhwan celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de le prendre par les épaules pour l'enlacer comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis, Jinhwan lâcha le petit-ami de sa sœur pour entrer dans la pièce.

Dans quelques minutes Seiyeon serait placée dans son cercueil, entourée de ses nombreux rubans et fleurs. Ne voulant pas infliger cela à ses parents, Jinhwan avait choisi ses amis pour transporter Seiyeon de ce lit jusque son cercueil. Il avala sa salive, s'installa sur une chaise peu confortable à côté du lit où reposait sa sœur puis il lui prit la main.

  * Pardonnes-moi, dit-il en embrassant les doigts froids de sa sœur. Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir laissé seule au bord de la catastrophe. J'aurai dû être là quand t'avais d'la coke dans les yeux et des tocards tout autour de toi. J'aurai dû être là quand t'as plongé dans la catastrophe. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il en reniflant. J'me suis enfuis. Je voulais pas t'abandonner mais je suis le plus lâche des lâches. Je donnerai tout pour t'entendre crier avec ta voix immense et ton sourire qui explose.




Il observa un instant le visage de sa sœur, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et espérant la voir se réveiller en se foutant de lui, criant qu'il gobait toutes les blagues. Mais malheureusement aucun de ses cils ne bougea. Il n'y avait aucune blague.

  * Alors comme ça, t'es tombée amoureuse d'un gangster. Tu aurai pu me le dire le soir de mon anniversaire au lieu de baver sur lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un dieu. J'espère que Yongguk a raison et que jamais il ne t'aurai fait du mal, je ne fais sans doute pas le poids face à Kiji, mais je me débrouillerai pour le détruire si jamais j'entends qu'il t'a un jour blessé. Mais j'aimerai quand même savoir ce que tu lui as trouvé, comment tu as fait pour en tomber amoureuse. Toi, la _Merveilleuse._ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Seiyeon ? Pourquoi tout s'est écroulé tout à coup ? Tu aurai pu devenir si grande. Pourquoi diable as-tu fini dans ce club pour homme, avec ces gangsters ?




Malheureusement ces questions restèrent sans réponses. Il observa sa sœur, le dos contre la chaise, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était censé lui dire. Lui rappeler à quel point il l'aimait ? Il n'en était étrangement plus capable. Lui poser de nouvelles questions ? A quoi bon, il n'aurait aucune réponse. Essayer de comprendre ? Idem, aucune réponse possible de la part de sa sœur. Il décida alors de garder le silence, juste être avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il doive la placer dans le cercueil qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard Jinhwan vit la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna alors son regard vers celle-ci et vit ses cinq amis se tenir dans son encadrement, tous avec un faible sourire et leurs costumes. Sans bouger il les observa entrer dans la pièce, Yongguk et Kiji à quelques centimètres de ses parents dont les larmes continuaient de rouler. Il observa chaque visage qu'il pouvait voir, encra leurs expressions dans sa mémoire avant de se redresser lentement pour se courber et embrasser le front de sa sœur pour la dernière fois. Là, il quitta le bracelet en argent qui se trouvait à son poignet pour l'accrocher à celui de sa sœur et reculer de deux pas. Il était temps de la préparer pour son dernier lit.

La cérémonie lors de l'enveloppement final de Seiyeon fut d'une exécution parfaite, respectant les règles strictes du pliage, de l'ornement et du nouage d'une centaine de rubans. Lorsque Seiyeon fut enfin prête, Jinhwan se plaça à sa droite, à côté de Chanwoo qui lui glissa une main dans le dos pour l'encourager. Accompagnés par Hanbin, Junhoe, Donghyuk et Yunhyeong, ils soulevèrent délicatement Seiyeon pour la placer avec cette même délicatesse dans son cercueil qui fit mené dans la salle à côté. Les membres de la famille ainsi que les invités s'installèrent alors sur des chaises mises à disposition pour la cérémonie. Comme il fut le dernier à lui dire au revoir, Jinhwan fut le dernier à lâcher Seiyeon pour rejoindre sa chaise. La cérémonie pu alors débuter. Une cérémonie qui dura aux alentours d'une heure, présidée par un employé de la maison funéraire qui rendit hommage à Seiyeon. Le cercueil fut ensuite fermé.

  * Adieu, murmura Jinhwan.




A la suite de cette cérémonie, tous les invités et la famille quittèrent la maison funéraire pour rejoindre le foyer familial où serait célébré le premier Jesa, le banquet en l'honneur des morts. En silence Jinhwan décida de monter dans la voiture louée par Yunhyeong qui lui caressa la nuque avant de suivre la route en direction de la maison Kim. Juste derrière la voiture de ses parents, il se trouvait en tête de cortège avec une flottée de Mercedes Wagon derrière eux. La voiture était silencieuse, les garçons ne disaient rien. Respectueux de la souffrance de leur ami.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Jinhwan eut la responsabilité d'ouvrir les portes afin que les esprits des morts puissent s'y introduire puis les invités suivirent. Tous entrèrent en s'inclinant avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger où avait été installés tous les plats du repas en l'honneur de Seiyeon. Certains invités remplir des verres d'offrandes d'alcool de riz puis s'inclinèrent.

Jinhwan observait toute cette mise en scène, incompréhensif. Comment toute la maison avait-elle pu être nettoyée et ainsi préparée après la nuit qu'il avait passé ici ? Il chercha un instant Yongguk du regard pour le trouver dans un coin, droit et serein. Il le vit alors doucement lui sourire avant de retourner son regard sur ses amis qui, silencieux, prenaient part au repas.

N'ayant pas faim, Jinhwan avait quitté la maison pour s'installer de l'autre côté de la route, face à la mer qui se jetait sur les roches un peu plus bas. Les mains dans les poches il essayait de ne pas entendre le silence qui englobait sa maison en pensant à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Plus loin, le ciel bleu se chargeait. Il sentit alors une main dans son deux, puis une seconde. Détournant son regard de l'étendue bleue il trouva le visage de ses amis qui l'entourèrent en lui souriant tendrement. Chanwoo, avec qui il était pourtant en froid, glissa une main dans sa nuque pour la lui caresser. Hanbin restait silencieux, le regard sur l'horizon, mais bien là. Il pensait probablement à Jiwon resté inconscient à Séoul. Donghyuk lui prit la main pour caresser chacun de ses doigts. Yunhyeong terminait son bol de riz en en proposant à Jinhwan qui refusa, acceptant néanmoins la petite bouteille de Soju offerte par Junhoe.

  * Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, dit-il à ses amis.

  * Ca va aller, t'es pas tout seul, répondit aussitôt Donghyuk en caressant un peu plus sa main.

  * Je crois que je suis en train de tomber les gars.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Yunhyeong.

  * Il ne faut jamais avoir peur de tomber car tu arriveras toujours à te relever, répondit Junhoe en terminant son soju.




Jinhwan esquissa un sourire triste.

  * Merci d'être venus.

  * C'est ce que les amis font, murmura Hanbin, tu étais là pour Jiwon, nous sommes tous là pour Seiyeon. C'est normal.

  * J'aurai compris que vous ne veniez pas, vous avez d'autres choses à faire.

  * Nous n'avons rien d'autres à faire, continua Hanbin. Il y a beaucoup de drôles d'oiseaux ici et cette histoire n'est pas claire. Nous allons rester à tes côtés et t'aider. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour découvrir la vérité.

  * Et les auditions ? Elles sont dans quelques semaines, non ?

  * Il n'y a plus d'auditions, fit cette fois Donghyuk. Nous ne ferons pas les auditions tant que Jiwon et toi n'êtes pas avec nous. Nous les passerons ensembles ou nous ne les passerons jamais.




Jinhwan ne répondit pas, préférant éviter le sujet de Jiwon. Ils restèrent alors silencieux quelques instants, bercés par les vagues qui mourraient plus bas. Hanbin allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'une silhouette filiforme fit son apparition dans le groupe. Une odeur de cigarette se mélangea à celle du Soju, Jinhwan cru d'abord à Yongguk jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit le visage tatoué de Kiji.

  * Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Demanda-t-il avec autorité.




Les garçons n'osèrent rien dire et après une tape dans le dos ils laissèrent Jinhwan en compagnie de Kiji qui se plaça à côté de lui, cigarette entre les lèvres. Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, Jinhwan tourna à nouveau son visage sur la mer et les bateaux alentours.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Seiyeon et toi ?

  * Une histoire d'amour, Jinhwan. Une histoire d'amour bête et con. Je suis tombé fou amoureux d'elle et je crois que c'est cet amour qui l'a perdu.

  * Pourquoi je n'ai pas de mal à te croire ?

  * Parce que c'est la vérité. Seiyeon et moi nous nous aimions. Nous avons vécu une histoire comme on n'en vit qu'une seule dans notre vie. Pour quelqu'un comme moi, l'amour c'est pas vraiment la priorité dans ma vie, au contraire. Mais je ne sais pas, peut-être le coup de foudre j'en sais rien. J'en suis tombé amoureux dès que je l'ai vu et je n'ai jamais pu me l'enlever de la tête depuis. Je passais mon temps à essayer de la séduire mais j'étais maladroit et elle arrêtait pas de me repousser. Sauf qu'un jour elle est entrée dans ma chambre sans en avoir ma permission, j'étais parti bosser et quand je suis rentré elle était là, allongée sur mon lit à lire le manuscrit de mon livre. Je ne l'avais pas terminé mais il était déjà bien avancé et elle avait tout lu en une journée et à partir de ce moment elle ne m'a plus lâcher. Volant mes chapitres sans mon autorisation pour les lire et me donner son avis, les pieds sur mon bureau pendant que j'écrivais sur ma machine. Elle était adorablement insupportable et moi j'avais le cœur qui pendait aux lèvres. Nous nous sommes rapprochés et un jour elle m'a volé le manuscrit complet du livre pour aller le lire dans sa chambre, je n'étais pas d'accord, évidemment, alors pour me convaincre de la laisser partir avec elle m'a embrassé. Un simple baiser qui m'a bloqué pendant de longues secondes et quand je suis revenu à la réalité elle était déjà parti avec le manuscrit. Quand elle est revenu nous étions ensembles puisqu'elle m'a sauté dessus pour m'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Elle était amoureuse de mes écrits et de moi. Malheureusement je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour elle.

  * Si tu l'aime alors tu l'étais.

  * Il ne suffit pas d'aimer une personne pour être une bonne personne pour elle. J'aimais Seiyeon plus que tout au monde et je continuerai de l'aimer jusqu'à ma mort aussi lointaine soit-elle. Mais quand tu tombes en amour avec quelqu'un comme moi, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à une bonne vie de couple paisible avec des plateaux télé. Tu ne peux pas espérer avoir une vie tranquille. C'est tout bonnement impossible. C'est pour cette raison que peu d'entre nous sont en couples, personne ne l'est d'ailleurs. Notre vie sexuelle se résume aux prostituées que nous employons et avec qui nous sommes devenus amis. Notre vie sentimentale est inexistante. J'imagine que c'est pour ces raisons que nous ne voulons pas de vie sentimentale, la perte de l'être aimé est tellement douloureuse que cela nous affaibli, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être faible.

  * Tu penses qu'aimer ma sœur t'as rendu faible ?

  * Non, sourit-il, l'amour a sans doute été la chose la plus forte que je n'ai jamais réalisé. Ma plus belle conquête. Parce que, quand tous les hommes se seront tués, il y aura de nouveaux hommes. Après les musiques, livres et tableaux, il y aura de nouvelles façons de faire l'art. Après la gloire des acteurs, il y aura la gloire de nouveaux acteurs. Quand il n'y a plus d'argent, on peut toujours en refaire. Mais quand l'amour meurt, il n'y a plus que les larmes. Alors aimer ta sœur ne m'a pas rendu faible, je n'ai jamais été aussi fort qu'en l'aimant. Mais j'étais fort envers elle, pour elle. Je baissais mes défenses pour les lui céder et la protéger envers et contre tout. Elle était cette pierre précieuse que l'on chérit à l'infini de peur de la briser.

  * De toute évidence tu n'étais pas assez fort pour la protéger.

  * Je suis désolé, sans cet amour, elle serait peut-être encore en vie...




Lorsque le ciel fut aussi noir que possible, Jinhwan quitta sa chambre d'hôtel pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Il tenait un vieux carnet à la couverture en cuir usée, sur la tranche l'année 2012 inscrite en lettres d'or. Seul sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, il enclencha le feu dans le brasero pour se réchauffer et s'offrir une légère lumière. Il avait également emporté avec lui une tasse d'Earl Grey qu'il sirotait en observant la couverture, incertain de vouloir lire la fin de ce journal. Il se sentait mal de lire ainsi la vie privée de sa sœur défunte, mais c'était le seul moyen pour lui de la connaître un peu plus et savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Même si jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien apprit si ce n'est ses déboires et sa relation avec Kim Kiji. Jinhwan ne perdait pas espoir, il refusait. Il passa alors plusieurs dizaines de minutes à lire des éloges sur Kiji, son talent d'écrivain et la peur que ressentait Seiyeon à chaque fois qu'il partait avec les autres goons. Puis, un mot à son attention attira sa curiosité. Seiyeon avait écrit :

 

_Jinhwan, je suis probablement morte si tu lis ceci, mais il faut que tu_

_fasses quelque chose pour moi. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu te rendes_

_dans ma chambre, ma véritable chambre au sein de Yongsang-Gu._

_Sur le bureau il y a un Maneki-Neko, à l'intérieur il y a une clé._

_C'est la clé du garage 99 non loin du port. Vas-y et brûles tout. Demande_

_l'aide de Kiji ou Yongguk, car je pense que tu seras plus proche_

_de Yongguk que Kiji, enfin bref. Allez-y ensembles et brûlez tout._

_Vous êtes en danger._

 


	6. Quatre

 

 

 

 

 

 

##  **_S-E-I-Y-E-O-N_ **

 

_(Yongsang-Gu, Séoul, vendredi 18 novembre 2011)_

 

« L'Homme est une créature fragile Jinny, il n'y a pas d'être humain plus fort

que les autres. Nous sommes tous fragiles. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne

raison que l'Homme est capable de ressentir deux douleurs.

La douleur face à la vérité mais aussi la douleur face

au mensonge. Laquelle préfères-tu ? »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_NOTE DE SERVICE A L'ATTENTION DE TOUTES LES FILLES. _

 

_Vous avez probablement remarqué que depuis quelques soirs nous_

_avons la visite de nouveaux hommes : tous tatoués, vêtu de noir et_

_ne demandant jamais de surplus. Ces hommes font parti d'un gang_

_qui, d'après les dires de leur patron, ne nous souhaite aucun mal,_

_seulement à se divertir un peu. Néanmoins faites attention. Ces_

_hommes ne sont pas des tendres. Cependant, j'insiste sur le fait_

_qu'il faut savoir satisfaire tous leurs besoins sans les importuner._

 

_Ne les dérangez pas s'ils sont concentrés sur un show, sauf s'ils vous appellent._

 

_Lee Jiwon_

 

 

 

 

C'est le poids de la bouteille de champagne qui déséquilibra le plateau. Aussitôt qu'elle s'avança avec ses hauts talons, elle bascula ; voulant la rattraper, elle perdit l'équilibre et dans un fracas assourdit par la musique électronique du club, le plateau s'écrasa par terre et elle avec.

  * Tout va bien ? Demanda Kiji en se penchant au-dessus du comptoir.




Elle se releva, un peu sonnée et très embarrassée.

  * Oui, oui, merci. C'est juste que …




Elle observa son interlocuteur et se perdit un instant sur lui : tatoué et entièrement vêtu de noir son visage était fin, ses sourcils épais et noirs, des yeux profonds et brillants, une bouche en cœur et un nez fin. Il était beau. Elle se mit à rougir doucement avant de l'entendre rire.

  * Ne te moques pas de moi Kiji, c'est encore pire ! Dit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est impossible de marcher avec ça !
  * Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

  * Je ne peux pas les enlever, déjà que je vais en prendre pour mon grade quand Madame Lee va apprendre que j'ai encore fait tomber quelque chose …




Elle s'accroupit alors pour commencer à ramasser les débris de verre qui traînaient dans le mélange de champagne, vodka, whisky et bière. Kiji fit alors le tour du comptoir pour l'aider, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il pourrait se blesser en empoignant ainsi les morceaux de verres. Quand tout fut nettoyé, il prit les mains de Seiyeon pour les nettoyer, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait aucune coupure, puis il coupa le sifflet des clients trop impatients.

  * Bon sang, dit-il, est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ?

  * Toujours, répondit Seiyeon.




Elle baissa les yeux pour reprendre le service qu'elle aurait dû faire si elle n'était pas tombée. Lorsque le plateau fut prêt elle observa avec surprise le garçon s'en emparer et aller servir les différentes tables.

  * Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Kiji ?! Tu es fou ! Si Madame Lee l'apprend …

  * Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperai de Madame Lee. Vous ne pouvez pas faire un bon service avec autant de talons.

  * Les autres filles y arrivent, il faut juste que j'apprenne.

  * Et tu vas briser encore combien de bouteilles de champagne à 500$ ?




Derrière sa frange noire Seiyeon le vit sourire avant de continuer de servir. De l'autre côté du bar elle resta rêveuse un instant et sourit toute seule : ce garçon était quelque chose. Depuis plus d'une semaine il venait tous les mardi et samedi, il s'installait dans un coin et observait, rien de plus. Les autres qui l'accompagnait se rapprochaient de la scène pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle, mais lui il restait en retrait, comme si le spectacle du Boy to Men ne l'intéressait pas.

 

Depuis l'épisode de la bouteille de champagne ils s'étaient recroisés deux fois : à la sortie du club alors qu'il fumait une cigarette adossé au mur, tandis qu'un de ses amis parlait au téléphone plus loin, puis au comptoir du club. Ce qui fascinait Seiyeon le concernant, c'est qu'à chacune de leurs rencontres, quelque chose de spécial s'était produit entre eux. Alors depuis, il avait prit l'habitude de venir à l'ouverture du club pour s'installer au bar et rester jusqu'à la fermeture. Mais lorsque Seiyeon n'était pas au bar mais en spectacle, il restait au bar, l'observant de loin. Et même si la pénombre de la salle l'empêchait de le voir correctement, Seiyeon savait qu'il était ici et c'était comme si son spectacle était pour lui et aucun autre. Un soir, après son numéro, un homme lui avait même demandé un supplément dans les antichambres. Le pauvre homme s'était retrouvé avec une arme sur la tempe, Kiji au bout du pistolet, cigarette au bec.

  * Retourne voir ta femme et ne remets jamais plus les pieds ici, autrement je te fume la cervelle. Capitché ?

  * Ou-Oui, avait tremblé l'homme.




Après cet événement plus aucun homme n'avait jamais demandé de supplément à Seiyeon. C'était tant mieux, elle haïssait cela. Mademoiselle Lee était d'ailleurs intervenu, deux jours plus tard elle avait regroupé ses « filles » dans les loges pour leur parler. « Mesdemoiselles, avait déclaré Lee Jiwon, vous savez à quel point je tiens à ce que mon sol reste propre, alors s'il vous plaît, faites ce que ces hommes vous disent, je ne tiens pas à avoir un sol tâché par de la cervelle de pervers. Je laisserai une note dans le comptoir et ici pour vous rappeler la marche à suivre, lisez la, relisez la, apprenez la par cœur s'il le faut. Mais connaissez la sur le bout des doigts, c'est très important. » Elle avait par la suite marteler ses consignes : ne pas déranger les membres du gang, se montrer efficace pour qu'ils se sentent comme chez eux, les servir dès qu'ils arrivaient, ne pas les faire attendre. Les statistiques de leurs précédentes venues montraient qu'ils aimaient l'alcool de riz ainsi que la bière, préparer les verres en fonction de leur nombre et les servir aussitôt. Ne pas les déranger ou les pousser à la consommation comme il fallait le faire pour les autres clients. Ils devaient pouvoir être libres dans ce club et ne pas être importunés par d'énormes paires de faux seins s'ils ne les réclamaient pas.

Dans les loges les filles débattaient des consignes de leur patronne en se maquillant, en enfilant leur, très, légère tenue pour le soir ainsi que leurs talons. Elles étaient aussi excitées qu'effrayées. Avoir des membres d'un gang, ici, ce n'était pas rien. Comme Kiji l'avait prouvé avec Seiyeon, ils pouvaient les protéger, mais ils pouvaient être également dangereux.

  * J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient tout un réseau de prostituée, chuchota Minzy en plaçant ses faux cils.

  * Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'ils vont nous recruter pour ça ? Demanda Chaelin en remontant ses résilles.

  * Je n'sais pas mais il y en a des craquants, répondit Mina. J'en ai vu un … qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

  * Il y en a un qui m'a demandé un show privé, Daigen, Daimen, je n'me souviens pas, à mon avis il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis un moment mais il savait y faire.




Seiyeon regarda Dakota ajuster sa coiffure avant de quitter les loges sans rien ajouter. Alors comme ça, elle avait couché avec l'un d'eux ? Dakota était sans doute celle qui avait le moins de problème à coucher avec des clients, Seiyeon ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Trop chichi pompons pour elle. Elle n'était pas méchante, mais Seiyeon ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle se souvient même d'un jour où elle avait entendu Dakota et Mademoiselle Lee se disputer à ce sujet : Dakota couchait trop avec les clients, cela ternissait l'image du club qui n'était pas là pour offrir des prostituées aux hommes. Si Dakota voulait devenir prostituée elle devait quitter le club et se trouver un coin de rue. Bien évidemment la poupée Barbie avait refusé de quitter le club, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait freiné ses relations avec les clients. Non. Mais au lieu d'avoir ces rapports dans les antichambres du club, elle utilisait sa pause pour rejoindre un coin de ruelle où elle retrouvait le client qui l'attendait en se masturbant.

Seiyeon se souvenait de quelques fois où elle avait eu affaire à ce genre de clients. Elle avait assouvi leur besoin quelques fois, mais seulement parce qu'elle en avait envie. Ils étaient beaux, gentils, et elle avait trop de drogue en elle pour dire non. Alors elle se retrouvait souillée dans les antichambres du club.

Mais tout ceci se termina lorsque Kiji devint présent dans sa vie. Il venait de plus en plus, quittant ses habitudes du mardi et samedi pour venir tous les soirs et discuter avec Seiyeon, l'empêchant quelques fois de travailler. Mademoiselle Lee ne disait rien : si le client était satisfait alors Seiyeon devait se taire et continuer.

  * Vous ne regardez jamais le spectacle, dit-elle.

  * Ah tu me vouvoie maintenant ? Tu ne devrais pas, je ne suis pas si vieux, si ?

  * Je ne peux pas, Mademoiselle Lee ne veut pas.

  * Je t'ai dit que je m'occupais de Mademoiselle Lee.




Elle désigna les autres filles du regard, attrapa un plateau puis parti en titubant servir les quelques tables occupées.

Il l'observait à chaque fois, chacun de ses faits et gestes. Et lorsqu'il ne l'observait pas, il noircissait un petit carnet A5 sans savoir ce qu'il écrivait. Seiyeon n'avait jamais osé lui demander de quoi il s'agissait : Mademoiselle Lee ne voulait pas que l'on s'intéresse à eux. Alors elle enterrait sa curiosité maladive et retournait derrière son comptoir pour discuter avec lui.

  * Pourquoi vous ne vous approchez jamais de nous ? Cela fait des semaines que nous sommes servi dès notre arrivée, sans même que nous ayons à commander mais jamais vous ne vous approchez de nous.

  * C'est à cause de la note, dit-elle.

  * Quelle note ?

  * Mademoiselle Lee ne veut pas que l'on vous dérange, elle a donné des consignes à toutes les filles. Nous ne devons pas vous déranger, si vous voulez quelque chose vous devez le demander vous-même parce qu'on ne doit pas vous pousser à la consommation. En revanche nous devons vous donner ce que vous désirez.

  * Ce que nous désirons ?

  * Ceux sont les ordres.

  * Donc là, je peux te demander ce que je veux tu as l'obligation de le faire ?

  * Dans la mesure du raisonnable, oui.




Il avala une gorgée de whisky et observa Seiyeon qui tentait d'éviter son regard pour servir d'autres hommes accoudés au comptoir, la plupart dans un état d'ébriété déjà bien avancé. La panique la submergeait, elle ne voulait pas être comme Dakota, elle ne voulait revivre ça. Quand elle revint face à lui, pour lui servir un nouveau whisky, elle le vit sourire en coin, la tête penchée sur le côté.

  * Je sais ce que je veux.

  * Alors que puis-je pour vous aider ? Sourit-elle sarcastiquement.

  * Je veux que tu arrêtes de prendre de la drogue à partir de ce soir.




Il l'observa dans son étonnement, un sourire sur le visage. Elle ne disait plus rien, surprise que ce soit sa demande. Puis il se leva, l'informant qu'il reviendrait demain avec une nouvelle demande, il déposa alors une somme assez grande pour payer ses consommations et laisser un beau pourboire à Seiyeon qui le garda précieusement. Elle repensa à ses paroles lorsqu'elle se coucha, observant l'argent qu'il lui avait laissé. Pourquoi devait-elle l'utiliser ? Pour la drogue ? Non, même si c'était ridicule, elle se sentait obligée de cesser tout ça, ce serait dur mais elle devait le faire. Elle songea alors à acheter de nouveaux vêtements, ou au moins une nouvelle robe qu'elle mettrait le lendemain pour travailler.

Il revint comme il le dit, remarquant la nouvelle robe de Seiyeon qu'il complimenta avant de commander un nouveau whisky en lui rappelant qu'il aurait une nouvelle demande ce soir. Comme toujours, lorsqu'elle s'absentait quelques minutes pour son numéro ou un service il sortait son carnet et écrivait : Seiyeon. Seiyeon. Seiyeon. Seiyeon. Seiyeon. SEIYEON. Autant de lettres qui lui faisaient tourner la tête depuis leur rencontre. KIM SEIYEON.

  * Certaines filles pensent que vous êtes ici pour ajouter le club à votre réseau de prostitution, c'est vrai ? Avait-elle demandé.




Kiji s'était étouffé avec son whisky.

  * Il n'a jamais été question de ça !

  * Oh, Kiji, c'est réellement fantastique ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! S'était-elle enthousiasmée. Tu es le premier gangster gentil que je rencontre ! J'aurai tellement de questions à te poser …

  * Tu as un exemple ?

  * Pourquoi t'es devenu membre d'un gang ?

  * C'est venu comme ça, enfin, tu le sens venir tout de même. Disons que c'est venu après une suite de situation plus ou moins déplaisantes.

  * Ce doit être plaisant d'être crains par les autres !

  * Ce n'est pas moi qui suis crains, ricana-t-il. Les gens sont juste méfiants, ils craignent ceux qui se situent au-dessus.

  * Au-dessus ?




Pour toute réponse Kiji lança un coup d'oeil sur sa droite, coup d'oeil que suivit Seiyeon jusqu'à voir une silhouette musclée au téléphone non loin de l'entrée du club. Et pendant qu'elle regardait ce garçon qu'elle trouvait pourtant doux pour un gangster, Kiji la regardait en tombant éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Elle lui avait confié avoir commencé à travailler au Boys to Men après s'être enfui de chez ses parents qu'elle ne supportait plus. Mais ils n'avaient plus le temps de se conter des histoires, le club allait fermer et Kiji devait partir. Alors durant deux semaines Kiji se buta à venir encore plus tôt pour pouvoir discuter avec elle, faisant semblant de se soucier des spectacles quand en fait il ne voyait que Seiyeon qui était collée au bar depuis que Mademoiselle Lee la voyait mieux le gérer que quiconque.

 

 

Vers vingt-deux heures trente, Seiyeon se fit relever par Minzy dont le décolleté était plus plongeant qu'une cascade. Changée, Seiyeon vint prendre congé de Kiji qui était accompagné du garçon qui passait le plus clair de son temps au téléphone.

  * Au revoir Kiji, dit Seiyeon en souriant. Mademoiselle Lee me laisse partir plus tôt ce soir, pour que je puisse bien me reposer.

  * Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Fit aussitôt Kiji en se redressant.

  * Tout va bien, je suis seulement un peu fatiguée.




Kiji hésita un peu, se tournant vers son ami qui pianotait sur son téléphone avant de revenir sur Seiyeon.

  * Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

  * Je vais, en rentrant.

  * Il y a un dîner chez nous, que dis-tu d'y aller ?

  * Kiji, le réprimanda gentiment l'homme derrière, laisse la rentrer chez elle. Tu vois bien qu'elle est épuisée et que Seigneur, que ferait-elle dans un dîner chez nous ?

  * C'est un très bon dîner ! Cuisiné par notre chef préféré ! Se justifia Kiji en ignorant les paroles de son ami.




Seiyeon le remercia pour son invitation et remonta son sac sur son épaule. Elle hésitait. Dîner avec Kiji, oui. Dîner avec tout un gang, moins. L'homme insista au moins pour la raccompagner jusque chez elle, mais sur le chemin il eut raison de la jeune-femme qui accepta de dîner avec lui, mais elle devait se doucher et se changer auparavant.

Ils montèrent alors jusque l'appartement de Seiyeon. Un petit studio d'une vingtaine de mètres carré. Elle n'avait qu'une petite cuisine, un canapé/lit, une armoire vomissant de vêtement et une salle de bain, pièce dans laquelle elle disparut pendant trois quart d'heures, laissant Kiji observer les quelques décorations et photos sur les murs.

  * Tu as un frère ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il n'entendit plus la douche.

  * Oui, Jinhwan, il est plus jeune.

  * Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

  * Nous ne parlons presque plus.

  * Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

  * C'est compliqué.




Quelques minutes plus tard elle sorti de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jean coupe droite et d'un pull blanc dont elle avait enfoncé l'avant dans le jean. Elle était si simple mais si belle. Kiji tomba une nouvelle fois amoureux. Il la trouvait si belle dans cette tenue. Sans maquillage, sans coiffure excentrique.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble partiellement éclairé après avoir prit une des trois voitures se situant devant le club. Kiji gara le Mercedes Wagon dans un sous-sol où d'autres de ces véhicules se trouvaient. Seiyeon ria, pensant se trouver dans une concession Mercedes. Mais à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle se rendait compte d'où elle mettait les pieds. Était-elle folle ? Elle observa alors Kiji qui avait un petit sourire sur le visage, elle se senti alors en sécurité et le suivit.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall avant de descendre dans un demi sous-sol dont Kiji ouvrit une porte blindée qui révéla une grande pièce meublée de fauteuils et canapés oxfords, dans un coin un billard, un flipper et un babyfoot. Ils traversèrent la pièce pour passer une arche qui donnait sur une salle à manger, pleine. Deux longues tables étaient couvertes d'un festin sans pareille, une quinzaine d'hommes autour de celui-ci, une ou deux femmes. Quand Kiji entra accompagné de Seiyeon les regards se tournèrent vers eux, Kiji tapa dans quelques mains puis invita Seiyeon à s'asseoir. Elle l'observa alors lui servir à manger, l'observer manger et lui sourire, toujours lui sourire. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, Kiji lui demanda trois fois si elle avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre, elle répondit non à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il la vit frissonné il retira sa veste pour la lui passer puis il l'invita à quitter la table pour faire un petit tour.

En essayant de ne pas l'effrayer, il lui montra les locaux dans lesquels ils vivaient tous. Il lui expliqua qu'ils partageaient les appartements aux étages au-dessus, qu'ils se géraient pour la cuisine, la lessive et le ménage mais qu'une fois par semaine ils devaient dîner tous ensembles. Il y avait des jeux à leur disposition comme le billard ou encore le babyfoot qu'elle avait vu. Ils ne manquaient de rien et n'étaient dépendants de personne. Ils devaient se payer leur nourriture avec leur salaire, en ce qui concerne les courses pour les espaces communs le patron s'en occupait. Également, quand ils montaient au dernier étage ils trouvaient l'espace entraînement avec trois appartement reliés en un seul pour créer la salle d'entraînement principal, puis sur le toit un terrain de basket arrangé. Ils y montèrent, Kiji tenant les portes à Seiyeon qui ouvrit grand les yeux face à la vue dont ils disposaient. Elle comprit à cet instant qu'en l'envoyant au Boys to Men, le destin l'avait mise sur la route de Kim Kiji, l'être le plus extraordinaire qu'elle avait jamais rencontré et qu'elle ne rencontrera jamais plus. Peut-être son destin n'était pas d'être une grande avocate, mais d'être aimée par ce jeune homme hors du commun ; pouvait-elle avoir plus beau destin ?

Elle en fut tellement bouleversée qu'à la fin de la soirée, lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau dans son studio, elle s'installa sur son canapé-lit et avala de larges rasades de Porto, deux lignes nettes en face d'elle. Elle les fixait, sans jamais les prendre. K-I-J-I, K-I-J-I, K-I-J-I, K-I-J-I. Que devait-elle faire ? Tomber dans ses bras ? Ceux d'un tueur ? Continuer sa vie au Boys To Men en faisant comme si elle ne connaissait pas le garçon ? Ignorer ses avances ?

Lorsqu'elle eut réfléchi à s'en faire des nœuds au cerveau, largement aidé par le Porto, elle laissa la bouteille vide rouler sur son sol puis descendit jusque dans la rue pour prendre l'air. Elle était minable mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, les avantages de l'alcool. Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas derrière elle.

  * Seiyeon ? Seiyeon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?




C'était Kiji, dans son costume noir. Il se précipita près d'elle et la retenu dans ses bras musclés. Elle l'observa, les yeux vitreux, avant de se blottir contre lui.

 


	7. Cinq.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapitre Cinq :

 

##  **_Concernant Kiji_ **

 

« Au fond, pourquoi tu n'es pas devenu écrivain ?

\- Parce que j'ai renoncé, et je n'aurai jamais dû. Tu sais Jinhwan, la liberté c'est une guerre en soi.

Nous vivons dans une économie où les employés de bureau son résignés, et j'aurai aimé pouvoir sortir de ce mauvais pas, me battre à la fois contre moi-même et contre le monde entier.

La liberté, c'est un combat de chaque instant dont nous n'avons pas conscience. Alors j'écris pour moi, pour avoir cette petite liberté que Yongsang-Gu me permet aussi d'avoir, mais que je n'aurai jamais totalement. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Le soir du 20 février 2013, alors qu'il voyait les flammes s'échapper du garage 99 et se propager aux garages mitoyens, il s'écoula un certain laps de temps entre le moment où Jinhwan appela Yongguk et Kiji ainsi que leur arrivée.

Tandis que les pompiers s'activaient sur l'incendie, le gangster en chef se rapprocha de Jinhwan, les mains sur les hanches et la mine inquiète.

  * Tu n'es pas blessé ? Lui demanda-t-il en l'observant.

  * Non, je vais bien, c'est juste tous les garages qui ont failli brûler.

  * Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

  * J'arrivais avec ma Rocket, dit-il en pointant sa 125 un peu plus loin, et je voyais déjà des flammes au loin. Je pensais que vous étiez arrivés mais quand je me suis engagé je n'ai vu qu'une silhouette qui s'enfuyait à travers les conteneurs, par-là, ajoute-t-il en pointant la direction. Le garage était déjà en flamme.

  * Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'identifier cette personne ?

  * Je sais juste qu'il devait être plus grand que moi, mais ça, ça ne va pas beaucoup aider.

  * Non, en effet. La police va sûrement te poser des questions, sur ce que tu as vu et ce que tu faisais là, dis leur simplement que tu voulais récupérer des souvenirs de ta soeur quand tu as vu le feu. Ne leur parle pas de la silhouette. Ils voudraient en savoir plus et il ne faut pas, il ne faut rien dire.




Un policier arrivé en même temps que les pompiers et qui fouillait les alentours du garage les héla soudain. Il venait de trouver un graffiti dans le garage :

  


_Tu seras le prochain, Bang !_

  


  * Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné que toute cette histoire ai un rapport avec toi ? Fit l'officier en pointant son ventre bedonnant sur Yongguk.

  * Parce que sans moi vous vous ennuieriez Officier Dong, sourit Yongguk en observant la marque.

  * Tu as déjà reçu une menace ? Ajouta l'officier.

  * J'en reçois tous les jours monsieur. Je n'y prêtais pas attention jusque là.

  * Jusque là ? Tu devrais peut-être commencer. Cet incendie ressemble furieusement à un avertissement Yongguk, il semblerait que quelqu'un t'en veuilles.




Le regard que lança Yongguk à l'officier fit froid dans le dos à Jinhwan : il était clair que l'officier ne lui apprenait rien.

  * Ce garage, c'était celui de la petite, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'officier Dong.

  * Ouais, voici son frère, ajouta Yongguk en montrant Jinhwan qui était resté à l'extérieur du garage.

  * Toutes mes condoléances mon garçon, fit l'officier en s'inclinant devant Jinhwan. Mais pour en revenir à l'incendie, je pense que quelqu'un n'apprécie pas que tu fouilles les affaires de Seiyeon. Toute cette affaire sent la poudre Yongguk.

  * Et alors quoi ? Quelqu'un veut ma peau parce qu'il craint que je ne découvre des choses désobligeante à propos de cette histoire ? Un peu de bon sens officier, il est évident que cette histoire sent mauvais, il faut seulement savoir jusqu'à quel point.

  * Il faut tout de même que vous soyez tous très prudents. Si, comme je le pense, cet incendie est un avertissement, il y aura d'autres actions à venir.

  * Et nous sommes peut-être en danger, on sait, elle nous a prévenu.

  * Tu n'as aucune idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ?

  * Des tonnes d'idées mais peu concluantes, donc autant dire aucune, conclu Yongguk en quittant le garage. Mais si vous avez des informations, vous savez où me trouver pour me les transmettre.




  


À la première heure le lendemain, Jinhwan se rendit pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa sœur à la boulangerie Paris Baguette et fût aussitôt enlacé par Lee Jihyo, sa patronne, qui ne le lâcha pas deux minutes durant.

  * Est-ce que tout va bien bouchon ? Tu as maigri ! Tu dois manger pour être en forme, tu es tout maigre ! S'empressa-t-elle de lui en dire en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

  * Noona, je vais bien, grogna-t-il. Ces derniers jours ont été un peu compliqués, c'est tout.

  * Tu dois manger davantage ! Tiens, occupes-toi des clients je vais te cuisiner une tarte, tu aime les tartes ?

  * Oui j'aime les tartes mais …

  * Une bonne tarte aux pommes, tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien !




Elle disparut aussitôt derrière les portes menant à l'arrière boutique, les bras levés d'empressement. Jinhwan ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Jihyo était quelque chose. Il resserra alors son tablier et patienta, rangeant des choses déjà rangées, observant les passants observer la vitrine sans jamais entrer. Durant l'absence de Jihyo il n'eut que trois americano et quelques viennoiseries vendues à des étudiantes gloussantes face à lui. Cette fois il n'y fit pas attention, les remercia, et continua son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard deux ombres passèrent devant la vitrine, le pas lent. L'une d'entre elles avait la cigarette au bec et semblait soucieuse. Quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique Jinhwan lança un soupire.

  * Vous comptez me suivre partout ? Demanda-t-il aux garçons en préparant deux longs americano.

  * On a des nouvelles, fit Yongguk en longeant le présentoir pour observer ce qui pourrait accompagner son americano. Ca sent la tarte aux pommes.

  * Oui, ma patronne me trouve trop maigre du coup elle m'en fait une, répondit Jinhwan en fronçant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire au juste ?

  * T'expliquer, répondit Kiji en zieutant sur les éclairs à la vanille. Je peux en avoir deux s'il te plaît ?

  * La police pense que l'auteur de l'incendie est aussi celui qui aurait tué ta sœur, ajouta Yongguk en sortant son porte monnaie.

  * Qui veut de la tarte aux pommes ? Demanda Jihyo en apparaissant derrière Jinhwan. Oh Yongguk, je me disais bien que c'était toi. J'espère que tu n'es pas venu déranger mon tout petit !

  * Non Noona, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je veux bien goûter de ta tarte, si elle est aussi bonne que ton kimchi bien entendu.

  * Évidemment qu'elle l'est, ne doute pas de mes talents de cuisinière. Oh, mon petit Kiki, ajoute-t-elle en allant prendre le visage de Kiji dans ses mains pour l'observer, tu as trop maigri toi aussi. Je me fais du souci pour vous, vous seriez tout maigre et tout pas beau si je n'étais pas là pour vous nourrir !

  * Nous ne serions rien sans toi Noona, ajouta Yongguk en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

  * Cesses donc de faire ton charme à une vieille comme moi et dis-moi plutôt ce que vous faites ici, cela fait des mois que vous ne venez plus !




Jinhwan observa sa patronne puis les garçons. Ils prenaient leurs aises en s'installant à une table, sur les tabourets et acceptant une belle part de tarte chacun, Kiji ayant déjà deux éclairs à la vanille. Jinhwan, toujours confus, mis un moment à comprendre qu'il était censé les rejoindre. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce matin, il faisait trop froid pour que les gens sortent et puis, Jihyo l'avait autorisé à quitter son poste.

  * Vous avez dit que l'auteur de l'incendie serait aussi le meurtrier ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant en face de Yongguk qui présidait la table.

  * C'est en tout cas ce que pense la police, et je pense aussi la même chose.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * La destruction de preuves ou d'indices, voilà tout. Je pense que Seiyeon avait découvert quelque chose, à propos d'on ne sait quoi, mais que ses découvertes étaient assez dérangeantes pour qu'on souhaite la tuer et détruire toutes traces de possibles preuves.

  * On va découvrir la vérité, fit Jihyo en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jinhwan, Yongguk est un très bon garçon, il faut garder confiance et croire en lui, il trouvera qui a fait ça.




Jihyo voyait bien que Jinhwan dépérissait, elle le voyait tout autant que les garçons. Il y avait à peine quinze jours que Seiyeon était partie et il était évident que plus le temps passait, moins les choses allaient en s'arrangeant. Il quitta la table quand un groupe d'étudiante passa la porte de la boutique, sous le regard de Yongguk qui le surveillait autant que Jihyo il les servit en souriant. Pensant bien plus à la conversation qui se passait sur une table plus loin que sur les filles qui complimentaient son apparence.

  * À quelle heure tu termine ? Lui demanda Kiji alors qu'il rangeait la monnaie dans la caisse.

  * Six heures trente, pourquoi ?

  * Quand tu as terminé, rejoins moi chez Gianni. Je n'ai pas terminé mon récit.




  


Jinhwan passa la porte du Bistrot de Gianni à six heures quarante-et-une. Il vit le patron discuter avec des gens de la Haute qui riaient avec ces rires à huit cent dollars. Jinhwan n'y fit pas plus attention et timidement avança un peu plus dans le restaurant, à la recherche de Kiji. Il le trouva dans un coin de la salle, son jean noir troué aux genoux et un épais pull en laine au col roulé. Il était mignon dans cette tenue. Sans rien ajouter il le rejoignit et lui sourit timidement en prenant place en face de lui.

  * Donnes-moi ton téléphone, fit Kiji sans plus tarder.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Fais ce que je te dis.




Sans comprendre plus que ça, Jinhwan donna son téléphone à Kiji qui fouilla à l'intérieur quelques secondes avant de le poser sur la table, l'enregistreur vocal prêt.

  * Où en étais-je ? Demanda-t-il, prêt à déclencher l'enregistreur.

  * Au moment où tu la retrouvais dans la rue alors qu'elle était ivre.

  * Ah oui, dit-il avant d'enclencher l'enregistreur. C'est ça qui est important : je la rejoins dans sa rue et la prend contre moi, lui promettant que je ne l'abandonnerai pas, qu'elle ne doit pas se sentir seule, que je suis là pour elle … Au fond, j'ai toujours été un type assez solitaire, et voilà que c'était soudain différent. Grâce à Seiyeon, je me sentais comme faisant parti d'une entité, d'un grand tout. Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, que je ne la voyais plus pendant une journée, il y avait une terrible sensation de manque que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant : comme si, à présent entrée dans ma vie, mon monde ne pouvait plus tourner sans elle. Je savais que mon bonheur passait par elle, mais j'étais également conscient qu'elle et moi, c'était tout à fait impossible. Ce soir-là, je l'ai ramené chez elle, la portant dans mes bras. Je me battais contre l'envie mordante de la ramener à mon appartement pour pouvoir prendre soin d'elle, mais c'était impossible. Si je le faisais, jamais je ne pourrais m'éloigner d'elle et nous protéger de mes sentiments. Alors je suis resté un moment assis à côté de son lit, lui caressant le visage comme pour encrer ma mémoire de chacun de ses traits. Je l'ai regardé de longues minutes et je suis parti, en espérant qu'elle se réveille, juste assez pour un murmure, juste assez pour me dire de rester. Mais il n'y eu aucun bruit et je suis rentré chez moi, seul. Il fallait que je me la sorte de la tête, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Je devais oublier Seiyeon. Alors, en grand génie, j'ai décidé que je me rapprocherai de Dakota.

  * Attends … tu es en train de me dire que tu as essayé d'oublier ma sœur dans les bras de Dakota, celle qui s'envoyait en l'air avec n'importe qui ?

  * Elle-même. Aujourd'hui elle est morte, flinguée par un mec qui ne supportait pas qu'elle ne lui appartienne pas, qu'elle soit un peu à tout le monde. Mais à l'époque, c'était une très jolie fille. Un peu débridée, certes, insupportable aussi, mais pas si méchante que ça. Tu sais, elle voulait faire carrière dans la chanson, être une idole. Elle en parlait souvent. Quitter le Boys to Men pour entrer à la YG. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le faire : le talent de danseuse, la voix mais aussi le physique. Mais elle ne s'est jamais donnée les moyens de le faire. Elle est restée au club à danser pour des pervers qui la baiseraient ensuite dans leur voiture ou un coin de ruelle. Au final, elle se sera faite baisée toute sa vie et jamais personne ne l'aura aimé. Sa faute : on a la vie que l'on choisi après tout.

  * Tu pense donc que c'est de sa faute si elle s'est faite tuée ?

  * Oui et non. Les gens sont des connards de nos jours, il n'y a plus de respect, plus rien. Mais des fois je me dis que si elle avait choisi la chanson plutôt que la bite, elle serait peut-être encore là et bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.




 

  


_Mercredi 23 novembre 2011_

  


Depuis l'arrivée des hommes de Yongguk au Boys to Men et la note de Mademoiselle Lee, il fallait à Koo Moonbuyl, plus connu sous le nom de Dakota, plus d'une heure et demi pour se préparer chaque jour. Elle avait vu en eux une telle possibilité de sortir d'ici, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Yongguk le premier jour où elle l'avait vu. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait ressenti pareilles sensations : il était son héros, son sauveur. S'il avait choisi le Boys To Men c'était pour elle, pour la faire sortir d'ici. Elle le savait. Il était celui qu'elle attendait depuis toujours. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, appuyé dans un coin du club, elle s'imaginait leur vie ensemble : leur fuite main dans la main, leur amour triomphant par le mariage et leur vie couronnée de richesse. Ils achèteraient une maison d'été sur une île, investiraient dans l'immobilier et elle parcourait le monde entier qui applaudirait ses chansons. Il était celui qui l'emmènerait loin de ce club ; elle n'aurait plus jamais à côtoyer ces péquenauds qui ne pensaient qu'avec leur sexe. Elle ferait carrière à la YG et on parlerait de leur couple dans tous les journaux.

Elle n'inventait rien. Il était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Yongguk et elle. Lui aussi était amoureux d'elle, sinon pourquoi viendrait-il tous les soirs au Boys To Men ? Tous les soirs ! Et les regards qu'il lui lançait, leur conversation dans l'ombre ! Elle aimait tant qu'il lâche son téléphone exprès pour elle afin de bavarder un peu. Il était différent de tous les autres qui ne venaient que pour reluquer les filles. Mademoiselle Lee avait donné des consignes, il ne fallait pas déranger ces hommes, leur parler ou les distraire s'ils n'en montraient pas l'envie, et il était arrivé qu'elle dispute Dakota parce qu'elle jugeait son comportement inadéquat envers Yongguk. Il était évident qu'elle le dérangeait avec sa robe moulante et son décolleté outrageusement plongeant. Mais Mademoiselle Lee ne comprenait rien, elle ne voyait pas que Yongguk l'aimait au point de vouloir l'emmener loin d'ici. C'était pour cela qu'il était toujours au téléphone ! Il préparait tout.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se doutait de son amour : elle en eut la certitude ce soir-là. Yongguk arriva avec les autres au Boys To Men aux alentours de vingt-trois heures trente, soit quelques minutes après l'ouverture du club. Il était rare qu'ils arrivent si tôt, en principe ils arrivaient quand un ou deux spectacles s'étaient écoulés. À peine installé dans son coin habituel, il se mit à pianoter sur son téléphone de façon frénétique. Parfois il s'arrêtait et il la regardait longuement. Elle faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer, continuant ses danses sur les cuisses de ses camarades satisfaits de ce qu'ils voyaient, mais elle savait qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Lui aussi voulait la voir danser sur lui sauf qu'ensuite, il voulait lui faire l'amour avec douceur et romantisme, pas comme ces idiots qui lui faisaient autant de mal que de bien. Non, Yongguk était quelqu'un de doux, elle le savait. C'est peu avant une heure du matin qu'elle comprit qu'il l'aimait. Oui, elle, Koo Moonbuyl. Bang Yongguk était amoureux d'elle. Elle en fut certaine quand elle le vit soupirer et faire les cent pas alors qu'elle dansait contre Kiji, cet idiot qui en pinçait pour Seiyeon. En voyant l'expression de Yongguk, elle sentit une immense excitation l'envahir et saisi l'occasion pour le rendre un peu plus jaloux. Elle se trémoussait contre Kiji qui, complètement soûl, prenait un grand plaisir à poser ses mains sur elle. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit quitter le club de rage, elle stoppa tout et quitta les genoux de Kiji en remettant correctement sa robe pour courir après son tendre.

Il avait passé la journée à convaincre Kiji de ne pas faire cette erreur, ne pas courir entre les jambes trop facilement ouvertes de Dakota. Mais cet abrutis n'avait rien écouté. De plus, il devait gérer des problèmes de livraisons dans certaines agences et un problème territorial. Lorsque, fatigué d'entendre sa musique électronique ainsi que son atmosphère sexuelle, il quitta le club pour prendre l'air il n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'on le laisse tranquille avec sa cigarette. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans cette rue sombre, quelques rats qui faisaient les poubelles. La rue était perpendiculaire à un grand axe piéton de la ville, mais jamais personne ne faisait attention aux petites rues, jamais personne ne regardait ce qu'il s'y passait. Elles étaient invisibles. Il entendit alors la lourde porte métallique du club s'ouvrir et il roula des yeux. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas Dakota.

  * Oppa ? Fit la voix stridente de Dakota.




Raté.

  * Oppa, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

  * Je suis juste un peu préoccupé, dit-il poliment.

  * Tu travailles trop Oppa.

  * C'est tout à fait possible.

  * Tu devrais te détendre un peu, je peux t'aider si tu veux.

  * Non Dakota, ça va merci, dit-il en repoussant ses mains.




Elle lui esquissa un sourire complice pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait tout à propos de son amour pour elle.

  * Tu sais Oppa, tu n'es pas obligé de le cacher, je le sais moi, roucoula-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

  * De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

  * Je sais ce que tu prépares, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, mais il faut que tu te détendes un peu Oppa, tu es un gentleman mais tu as le droit de profiter aussi.




Elle lui sauta aussitôt au coup, plaquant ses lèvres charnues sur la bouche de Yongguk tout en collant son corps au sien, ses mains s'activant sur son pantalon. Elle stoppa tout lorsqu'elle ne sentit rien. _Rien du tout._ Elle se recula légèrement, incompréhensive et honteuse. Pourquoi n'avait-il aucune érection ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas rendu son baiser ? Pourquoi la regardait-il avec cet air désolé ?

  * Dakota, dit-il tout en arrangeant sa tenue, tu es une jolie fille, il n'y a pas de doutes, mais je ne suis pas intéressé et je ne le serais jamais.

  * Mais … je croyais … Pourquoi ? Elle était au bord des larmes, son sein dénudé par sa robe à la bretelle tombante.

  * Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas, je pensais que c'est de ça dont tu parlais, ce que tu savais, ajoute-t-il en remettant la bretelle à sa place pour cacher le mamelon de la strip-teaseuse.




Elle prit la fuite dans le club, se cachant dans une antichambre pour éclater en sanglots. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il l'aimer ? Il était évident qu'il n'était pas intéressé, sinon il aurait donné davantage de signes ! Et puis de toute manière, un homme comme Yongguk ne voudrait jamais d'une pauvre strip-teaseuse comme elle ! Elle était d'une telle imbécillité ! Tous ses rêves s'effondraient un à un et elle continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'antichambre ne s'ouvre.

  * Dakota ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Kiji en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

  * Je suis une idiote !

  * Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

  * Je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais être avec moi ! Sanglota-t-elle, le mascara coulant sur ses joues.

  * Oh, je vois, nous sommes deux dans cette situation, sourit-il avec compassion.




Le visage de Dakota s'illumina alors : quelle idée merveilleuse venait de lui traverser l'esprit ! Oublier Yongguk dans les bras de Kiji et lui faire oublier sa douce par la même occasion. D'un revers de main elle retira le mascara sur ses joues et changea son regard de petite fille désespérée pour celui de la femme fatale qu'elle était.

  * On pourrait partir tous les deux, là, maintenant. On n'irai pas très loin mais on pourrais les oublier, être juste tous les deux.

  * Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée Dak', je suis un peu soûl.

  * Raison de plus !




Sans qu'il ne puisse se débattre elle lui prit la main pour quitter l'antichambre et traverser le club, attrapant une bouteille du bar au passage. C'était interdit, aucune fille n'avait l'autorisation de se servir dans le bar et quitter le club avec. Ce qui était compréhensible. Mais à ce moment-là Dakota s'en foutait, elle voulait seulement oublier Yongguk dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Ils passèrent devant lui et sans un regard en sa direction montèrent les escaliers de secours pour rejoindre l'appartement de la danseuse qui se trouvait trois étages plus hauts.

  


*

  


  * Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Demanda Jinhwan.




Kiji ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en ayant un sourire légèrement honteux. Finalement il lui répondit :

  * Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, j'étais soûl et Dakota en a profité. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était essayé d'oublier Seiyeon mais c'était impossible je voulais la voir, tout le temps. Dakota était une gentille fille, mais elle n'était pas Seiyeon. Être en compagnie de Seiyeon, c'était vivre complètement. Je ne saurai pas te l'expliquer autrement. Elle vivait en moi, littéralement. Alors ce soir-là, j'imagine que Dakota m'a utilisé pour essayé d'atteindre Yongguk, ce qui ne marchait pas vraiment puisque comme tu t'en doutes, il s'en battait royalement les couilles. Elle m'a donc conduit chez elle et sans surprise nous avons baisé. Elle voulait à tout prit que ce soit à proximité de sa fenêtre pour que Yongguk puisse entendre à quel point elle hurlait et à quel point elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Je trouvais ça pathétique mais je m'en fichais, je l'étais aussi et à ce moment-là tout ce que je voulais c'était la baiser de toutes mes forces pour m'épuiser et tout oublier par la suite. Malheureusement je n'ai jamais oublié notre petite sauterie, ni même celles qui ont suivi puisque comme tu t'en doute, Dakota ne s'est pas contentée d'une seule fois et je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire non. Elle me disait que je l'aidais à oublier Yongguk et que contrairement aux autres, je ne pensais pas qu'à mon plaisir. Je savais qu'elle couchait avec d'autres mecs, d'autres membres du gang. La légende dit même qu'elle aurait couché avec trois d'entre eux en même temps. Mais je m'en foutais, je ne l'aimais pas. C'est cruel mais Dakota n'était qu'un ensemble de trou que j'adorais remplir. Cette histoire de cul me permettait d'oublier ta sœur quelques heures, mais quand je revenais le lendemain soir et que je la voyais derrière le comptoir je m'en mordais les doigts. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Je parlais joyeusement avec elle, essayant de la séduire et la convaincre que je n'étais pas un connard et une demie heure plus tard j'étais en compagnie de Dakota. Je suis très vite arrivé à un stade où je ne supportai plus cette situation, je dirai une semaine peut-être. Alors j'ai tout simplement tout abandonné et je n'ai remis les pieds qu'une seule fois au club. Dakota n'avait aucun moyen de me joindre alors j'étais tranquille. Cependant, je me faisais beaucoup de souci pour Seiyeon. J'avais tellement envie de la voir … Alors même si je n'entrais plus au club, je me rendais dans cette rue délabrée et je grimpais sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face et j'attendais. J'attendais de la voir apparaître au travers de la fenêtre de son petit studio et je l'observais. La voir me rendait plus vivant, plus heureux. Elle était si belle. Puis j'attendais encore de la voir quitter son studio pour descendre par les escaliers en métal pour ensuite rentrer dans le club. La voir me rendait heureux, mais me faisait tout autant mal au cœur. Je la vois dépérir dans cet endroit, elle ne portait plus ce sourire si beau lorsque nous nous parlions. Quelques fois des hommes la poursuivaient dehors, ces hommes qui voulaient absolument un plus que Dakota, elle, vendait au plus offrant. Seiyeon n'était pas comme ça mais ils ne le comprenaient pas. Alors ils la poursuivaient dehors jusqu'à ce que Yongguk, toujours posté à l'entrée, ne les attrape par le cou pour leur expliquer deux ou trois choses. J'étais jaloux de Yongguk. Il pouvait être en bas, avec elle et lui parler sans ne rien avoir à craindre. Jamais il ne tomberait amoureux d'elle, jamais il ne serait un danger pour elle. Alors je les regardais et j'attendais qu'elle rejoigne son appartement pour descendre et demander des nouvelles à Yongguk.




  


*

  


_Samedi 17 décembre 2011_

  


Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin quand Kiji descendit de son perchoir pour rejoindre Yongguk dans la ruelle. Cigarette entre les lèvres, son patron l'observa arriver avec un air mi affligé, mi amusé. Depuis que Kiji avait décidé de disparaître de la vie de Seiyeon, il n'y a jamais été aussi présent.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

  * Tu sais que tu es ridicule ? Lui fit Yongguk en crachant sa fumée. Elle te déteste d'être parti comme un lâche, de t'être tapé de nombreuses fois Dakota alors que tu l'as dragué en parallèle et … oh tu lui manque quand même mais ça elle le dira jamais parce qu'elle est trop fière. On peut rentrer maintenant Batman ? Y'a un peu trop de vagins en chaleur pour moi là.




Quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux, Seiyeon les observait par sa fenêtre, silencieuse. Elle savait que Kiji venait tous les soirs, elle savait qu'il la surveillait et posait d'innombrables questions à Yongguk. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait avec Dakota, c'était la preuve même qu'il n'était vraiment pas un homme pour elle. Quand elle les vit partir en direction de la berline stationnée à l'entrée de la ruelle, elle ferma ses rideaux et parti se coucher.

De son côté, Kiji se tenait derrière le volant dont il tapotait le cuir, le cerveau bouillant d'idées. Il voulait sortir Seiyeon d'ici, mais il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas de lui. Alors il continuait d'agacer Yongguk avec ses tapotements sur le volant.

  * Je vais te les faire couper, siffla-t-il.

  * Comment je pourrai te défendre si je n'ai plus de doigts ?

  * Tu utiliseras ta tête et pis, je sais très bien me défendre tout seul.

  * J'ai vu ça, oui, souris Kiji. Il y a des choses au programme pour demain ?

  * Pour toi non, pas temps que tu agiras ainsi.

  * Comment ça ?

  * T'es beaucoup trop tête en l'air en ce moment, alors pour le moment tu restes tranquille chez toi. Tu continues d'écrire ton bouquin ? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

  * Oui, ça avance bien.

  * De quoi est-ce que ça parle ? D'amour j'imagine ?

  * Pas seulement, c'est surtout une réflexion sur les travers de la société moderne, de l'homme et de la façon dont nous traitons autrui.

  * Oh, gros roman. Tu me feras lire ?

  * Peut-être.

  * Tu _lui_ fera lire ? En tant que muse elle devrait avoir le droit de lire.

  * Comment tu … Ah tu m'énerve. Mais non, je doute qu'elle le lise un jour, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pense pas un jour la revoir.

  * Et si je te disais que j'avais réussi à négocier avec Nugu pour qu'on puisse la sortir du club pour l'avoir avec nous, mais pas en tant que prostituée, en tant que membre du groupe.




  


*

  


  * Yongguk est gay ?! S'étonna Jinhwan en prenant une bouchée de pizza quatre fromages.

  * Je te parle d'amour impossible et toi, tout ce que tu retiens c'est que Yongguk est gay. C'est affligeant, soupira-t-il.

  * Non mais … c'est surprenant. J'veux dire, il est quand même le boss de gangsters.

  * Oh je vois, sourit Kiji, tu pensais que parce qu'il était gay il ne pouvait pas nous diriger correctement ?

  * Non, je pensais que vous ne vous laisseriez pas diriger par un gay.

  * Nous ne sommes peut-être pas des saints Jinhwan, mais nous ne sommes pas des monstres non plus. Contrairement à la majorité des gens « normaux » nous savons que l'amour n'est pas un choix, mais quelque chose qui te tombe sur la gueule sans te prévenir. Alors ouais, Yongguk préfère les bites aux vagins, mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est un très bon leader, qu'il connaît chacun de nous à la perfection et que si quelqu'un a un problème avec lui, il lui règle son compte rapidement. Ou alors nous nous en occupons.




Jinhwan étira un vague sourire, frustré de voir que ses propres parents n'avaient pas supporté sa bisexualité quand des gangsters, des hommes recherchés par la police, défendaient leur patron homosexuel. Il était peut-être idiot, mais Jinhwan pensait l'inverse plus logique : des gangsters homophobes et des parents défenseurs. Mais non, visiblement il s'était trompé et cela lui fit un léger pincement au cœur. Il regarda alors à nouveau Kiji, si doux dans son pull en laine. S'il postait une photo de lui sur les réseaux sociaux à ce moment précis, les filles commenteraient probablement quelque chose comme « boyfriend material ». Il pensa alors à ses dires précédents et arqua un sourcil.

  * Tu écrivais un livre sur elle ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

  * Elle m'inspirait. Chacun de ses pas, chacune de ses respirations. Elle était la source d'inspiration la plus grande que je n'ai jamais connu et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu terminer mon premier livre. Malheureusement elle n'aura jamais pu le lire.

  * Je pensais qu'elle te volait tes manuscrits ?

  * Elle le faisait, mais elle n'avait pas tout prit, seulement les premiers chapitres. Elle voulait le lire tu sais, c'était son plus grand souhait. Je l'ai terminé quelques jours avant sa mort, le manuscrit était posé à droite de ma machine à écrire. Le jour où vous êtes venu manger ici, le jour de ton anniversaire, je voulais le lui donner mais il avait disparut. Deux ans de travail disparut en même temps que ta sœur.

  * Tu pense que quelqu'un l'aurai volé ?

  * C'est évident, mais qui ? Ça ne peut pas être l'un d'entre nous, personne n'a la clé de notre appartement et jamais Yongguk ne se le serait permis. Non. J'ai pensé au fait qu'elle aurait pu le prendre avec elle le jour de sa mort, mais ça m'étonnerait.

  * Et si … attends. Est-ce que tout ça pourrait avoir rapport avec ton bouquin ?

  * Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

  * Et bien, et si on l'avait tué parce qu'elle avait ton bouquin sur elle ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

  * Jinhwan, on n'est pas dans un roman d'amour policier ou bien un film d'adolescente. Ta sœur était une tueuse et on l'a tué parce qu'elle avait des informations concernant on ne sait quoi.

  * Alors pourquoi voler ton livre ? C'est insensé !

  * Exactement Jinhwan, cette histoire est insensée et tout ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que ce monde est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Rien d'autre.




 

 


	8. Six.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapitre Six :

## Dancing Queen

 

« Ne baisse jamais les bras Jinny. Sois ferme et sage. Bats-toi, parce que

ce monde est cruel. Tu peux apporter la paix, aussi petite soit-elle,

juste avec ton sourire. Alors ne cesse pas de sourire Jinny. Jamais. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


  * Tu dois arrêter d'enquêter Jinhwan, laisse les autre le faire.




Ce furent les premiers mots de Jihyo lorsqu'il retourna au travail le lendemain matin. Il avait réfléchit toute la nuit à cette histoire de bouquin volé et l'histoire entre Kiji et Dakota. Il avait eu espoir que Jihyo puisse l'éclairer un peu, lui expliquant comment elle avait rencontré les garçons et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle en était venu à les traiter comme ses fils. Jihyo n'était pas si vieille, une petite quarantaine d'années. Elle semblait sage et maternelle. Ce type de femme qui n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfant et qui donc se rabat sur des jeunes qu'elle prend en affection.

A la radio, on évoquait l'incendie du garage.

  * Pour quelles raisons devrais-je arrêter ? Rétorqua-t-il en plaçant des canettes dans le réfrigérateur.

  * Parce que je suis inquiète pour toi, tu passes ton temps à y penser, je suis sûre que tu ne vois même plus tes amis !

  * Mes amis, rit-il, mes amis se sont absentés toute une matinée quand j'avais besoin d'eux. Ils ont disparu durant les trois jours de deuil et je ne sais pas où ils sont allés. Peut-être à la plage, peut-être au parc d'attraction. J'en sais rien, mais ils étaient pas là. Je n'ai même pas eu un seul message depuis leur départ de l'île. Pas un seul « Tu vas bien ? » rien du tout. Alors je n'arrêterai pas de chercher tant que je n'aurai pas compris ce qui s'est passé.

  * Tu es insupportable Jinhwan, aussi buté que Yongguk.

  * J'imagine que c'est un compliment.




Elle étira un sourire avant de servir deux femmes d'affaires en tailleur. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que la boutique ne soit à nouveau vide. Durant ces minutes Jinhwan observait Jihyo qui s'occupait des clients pendant que lui nettoyait les petites tables qui avaient été utilisées. Un instant plus tard il se trouvait appuyé contre la caisse, dos à la porte d'entrée et observait sa patronne en se frottant les mains dans un torchon quand soudain elle lui demanda :

  * Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Yongguk Jinny ? Tu n'as pas dans l'idée de le rejoindre ?

  * Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

  * Mon intuition. Elle fit une pause et reprit après un souffle triste. Tu sais Jinny, Yongguk est un bon gars. Il n'est pas aussi cruel que les informations peuvent le montrer lorsqu'ils parlent de ces affaires de gangs. Je pense qu'il est même plus juste que la justice elle-même. Mais il n'en est pas moins un criminel. Je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau pour ta sœur, il veut découvrir qui a fait ça et le lui faire payer. S'il doit en payer de sa vie, il le fera. Il l'a toujours fait jusque ici. Mais … tu es si jeune, si beau et si innocent. Ta place n'est pas dans cette face du monde, tu devrais être dans la lumière, tu devrais être révélé au monde entier pour ton talent, pas parce que tu es un voyou. Tu n'en n'es pas un. Tu es le gentil Jinhwan qui adore chanter et danser, ce garçon qui veut réaliser un rêve avec ses amis. Mais je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas, ajoute-t-elle. Ne me dis pas non, je le sais. J'ai vu tellement de jeunes comme toi qui ont fini dans ses bras croyant y trouver un refuge, une aide à se sortir de leur situation. Mais tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé c'est le confort d'un cercueil. Il pourra t'en parler si tu le force, parce qu'il n'en parle jamais, cela lui brise le cœur de voir des jeunes se faire tuer parce qu'ils ont prit à la légère le monde qu'ils avaient choisi, ce qu'il leur a dit. Tu sais, quand il a apprit pour ta sœur, il est aussitôt venu ici. Il voulait voir si tu étais là, il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il était là, au comptoir, à me demander où tu te trouvais. Je lui ai dit que tu ne reviendrai pas avant la fin des trois jours de deuil et il est aussitôt parti à l'hôpital pour te voir, il savait déjà que c'était terminé pour Seiyeon mais il ne voulait pas te le dire parce qu'il te connaît. Même si vous n'avez jamais parlé auparavant il sait beaucoup de choses sur toi, Seiyeon lui a tout dit. Elle lui parlait beaucoup, beaucoup de toi tu sais. Alors, tu ne devrais pas douter de sa sincérité, de sa façon de voir les choses et de te parler de ta sœur ou même de sa vision. Mais s'il te plaît Jinny, ne lui fais pas encadrer ton portrait dans sa chambre.

  * Encadrer mon portrait dans sa chambre ? Répéta Jinhwan, confus.

  * Oui. À chaque décès de l'un de ses membres il récupère une photo et l'encadre dans sa chambre, comme pour lui rappeler qu'à un moment ou à un autre il a merdé quelque part. Il est sensible tu sais. Il ne te l'a pas montré, mais il a dû beaucoup pleurer pour Seiyeon, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, tu peux me croire.

  * Je ne sais pas, je sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer …

  * Je crois que si Jinhwan, je pense que tu le sais.

  * Parles-moi de lui, s'il te plaît … comment tu les a rencontré ?




Elle sourit tristement.

  * Oh … Et bien, à cette époque il devait avoir environ dix ans. C'était un très gentil petit garçon. Il venait toujours accompagné de son jumeau, Yongnam. Ma mère, qui à l'époque tenait la boulangerie, les aimaient beaucoup. Ils avaient les yeux brillants d'espoir et un large sourire scotché sur le visage. La plupart du temps ils étaient accompagnés par leur sœur, légèrement plus âgée. Même s'ils étaient jeunes ils refusaient de laisser Natasha sortir toute seule. C'était une jolie jeune femme avec de belles jambes, une poitrine généreuse et un visage angélique. Tous les hommes et garçons la regardaient et ça, ils le savaient. J'étais un peu jalouse d'elle d'ailleurs. J'avais déjà trente-et-un an, mais jamais je n'avais été aussi belle qu'elle alors j'étais un peu jalouse. Comment une gamine de quinze ans pouvait être aussi belle ? C'était injuste. Et puis un jour ils sont revenus ici mais leurs yeux étaient bien moins brillants, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je rangeais la boutique pour la fermeture, ma mère est venue me voir. Nous avons parlé quelques minutes et quand je lui ai expliqué avoir vu les garçons et qu'ils semblaient bien moins heureux, elle m'a alors averti de ce qu'il s'était passé et ce fut atroce. Ils appellent ça la Nuit Rouge dans les médias et entre eux. Mais tu devrais demander à l'officier Dong, il t'en parlera mieux que moi, sourit-elle en saluant l'officier qui venait d'entrer.

  * De quoi est-ce que je parle mieux que toi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant à Jihyo.

  * La Nuit Rouge, répondit aussitôt Jinhwan en servant un café à l'officier qu'il avait fut auparavant.

  * Oh … C'est une sale affaire ça gamin, une sale affaire.




Il s'installa à une table, faisant signe à Jinhwan de le suivre puis poussa un long râle, sa veste posée à côté de lui, son café fumant. Il observant un instant par la fenêtre avant de commencer son récit :

  * Je n'étais qu'un jeune officier à l'époque, tout beau, tout frais, tout droit sorti de l'école. Je me disais encore que le monde était beau, que rien de trop grave ne pouvait arriver ici et que j'étais un assez bon flic pour résoudre toutes mes affaires. Un soir, alors que j'étais de garde, on a reçu une tonne d'appels, tous provenant du même endroit et tous disaient la même chose : il y avait une attaque de gang dans l'immeuble. Au départ je pensais que je pourrais résoudre ça très rapidement, j'étais un bon flic, en bonne santé et je n'avais pas peur, mais quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux … Ah je crois que personne n'est un jour prêt à voir ce genre de chose.




  


  


*

  


Dimanche 14 mai 2000.

  


L'appartement 210 de la famille Bang sur Noksapyeong-daero, était très agité ce soir-là. Il était vingt-et-une<heures trente-quatre et les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, se faisant réprimander par leurs parents qui été agacés de les entendre se battre pour un manga qu'aucun d'eux ne lisait. Quand ils en eurent vraiment marre, Madame Bang se leva pour aller frapper à la porte de sa fille, lui donnant quelques billets en la suppliant d'emmener ses frères prendre une glace ou quelque chose d'autre, mais ils devaient sortir quelques minutes afin de se calmer. Natasha, jeune adolescente, s'énerva, frustrée de devoir s'occuper des jumeaux qu'elle tira par le col de leur polo pour qu'ils la suivent.

  * Où on va ?! Piailla Yongguk qui fronçait les sourcils.

  * Vous emmerdez les parents, donc on va manger une glace, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. J'espère que vous êtes contents parce qu'à cause de vous je n'ai pas pu finir d'écouter la dernière chanson d'Eric.

  * Mais j'ai pas envie de glaces ! Grogna Yongnam. J'aime pas ça vous savez bien !

  * Arrêtes de grincher et avance.




Pendant que son frère jumeau se plaignait de ne pas vouloir de glace, Yongguk avançait les mains dans les poches, acceptant son sort avec satisfaction. Il se voyait déjà, un cornet de cinq boules chocolat vanilles dans les mains. Il suivait la route, faisant attention aux piétons et cyclistes et observant les voitures. Certaines attiraient son attention : elles étaient belles, sportives et luxueuses. Sûrement des idoles. Mais il y eut tout un troupeau de voitures qui attirèrent son attention lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans la rue piétonne. Toutes le même modèle de BMW, la même couleur et la même vitesse. Tournaient-ils un film ? Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que Natasha ne le pousse un peu pour qu'il avance.

Quand ils quittèrent le glacier, Yongguk avait du chocolat tout autour des lèvres et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se caresser le ventre, ravis de ce qu'il venait de manger. De son côté Yongnam, insatisfait de ne pas avoir mangé de dessert parce qu'il n'aimait pas la glace, avançait en traînant les pieds derrière son jumeau et leur sœur. En le voyant Yongguk se sentit coupable d'avoir prit autant de plaisir à manger sa glace quand son frère n'avait rien eu. Il attendit alors un peu que Yongnam n'arrive à sa hauteur et lui prit les épaules en souriant.

  * Tu pourras garder le manga si tu veux, lui dit-il en lui souriant.

  * J'm'en fiche de ce manga, il est tout pourri, moi j'voulais des bonbons ….

  * Tu la ferme Nam', gronda Natasha qui attachait ses cheveux.




Ils virent alors une dizaine de camions de pompiers poursuivit par autant de voiture.

  * Ce doit être une grosse intervention, ajouta Natasha en se tournant vers les garçons. Bon vous avancez ?




Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande rue où se trouvait leur appartement ils se firent rapidement bloqués par des barrières de policiers, leurs véhicules et les camions de pompiers en travers de la route qu'ils avaient barré. Yongguk lâcha alors son frère pour courir au travers des voitures pour rejoindre leur immeuble. Il échappa au policier qui essaya de lui bloquer le passage et lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de son immeuble il ne put plus faire un pas. Personne ne sortait de l'immeuble si ce n'est des pompiers transportant des brancards recouverts d'une bâche. Rattrapé par un policier et ses frères et sœurs, Yongguk réussi une nouvelle fois à s'échapper pour passer entre quatre pompiers et grimper au second étage, le cœur battant la chamade. Sur les murs du sang. Au sol du sang. Il y en avait de partout. Des traces de mains ou simplement des éclaboussures. Quand il arriva devant la porte du 210, il vit que celle-ci était grande ouverte avec de nombreux coups de hache dans le bois. Il entra à l'intérieur mais fut vite intercepté par un officier qui se trouvait sur place. Il le serra si fort contre lui que Yongguk fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement alors il regardait. Il regardait le sang au sol et projeté sur les murs. Il se secoua pour sortir des bras de l'officier, mais rien n'y fit.

  * C'est fini mon garçon, lui dit le policier en le tenant un peu plus contre lui, tu ne peux plus rien faire, c'est trop tard.




Des pompiers passèrent alors avec des brancards recouverts de bâche blanche couverte de sang. Ses parents étaient en dessous. Il voulut les voir, les toucher, mais ses doigts furent retenus tant bien par sa peur, que par l'officier Dong qui le lui déconseilla en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Une demi-heure. Il avait suffit d'une demi-heure pour que lorsqu'il revienne, ses parents se soient fait tuer par des sauvages. Il ne laissa qu'une seule larme couler, la cachant des yeux de l'officier qui ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux dehors. Yongnam et Natasha se trouvaient assit dans le coffre ouvert d'une voiture de police, une couverture sur les épaules et l'air décomposé. Quand ils virent Yongguk revenir, du sang sur les chaussures et le bas de son pantalon, ils se ruèrent contre lui pour le serrer et qu'ils pleurent tous ensembles. Mais Yongguk ne pleura pas. Il resta impassible devant tant de monstruosité. Il suivait simplement du regard l'officier Dong qui le regardait un peu plus loin, l'air inquiet. Qu'allaient devenir ces enfants ? Il refusait de contacter un orphelinat, ils pourraient être séparer et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. L'officier Dong demanda alors la permission à son chef de les ramener chez lui, il s'en occuperait le temps de trouver une solution.

  


*

  


  * C'est comme ça que vous l'avez rencontré ? Fit Jinhwan à l'officier Dong qui tournait son café.

  * Une bien triste rencontre n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il tristement. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette nuit-là. Toute ma vie. Et dans les moindres détails. J'étais un jeune officier, je n'étais pas prêt à quelque chose comme ça.

  * Je crois que personne n'est prêt à voir ce genre de chose, fit Jihyo en lui amenant ses croissants.

  * C'est sûr. Mais le petit, Yongguk, il a été incroyablement courageux. Personne n'a réussi à l'empêcher de rejoindre sa maison, il a grimpé les escaliers comme une flèche avant de découvrir tout ça. C'était terrible. Il est entré, ses yeux encore plein d'espoir de voir ses parents sains et saufs, et puis tout à basculer. Je l'ai vu, j'ai vu son visage se transformer, devenir aussi froid que ce qu'il n'est maintenant. C'était peut-être un gamin de dix ans mais il était terrifiant à ce moment-là !

  * Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

  * Je les ai ramené chez moi, tous les trois. Bien sûr avec mon salaire de l'époque je ne pouvais pas avoir un appartement de grand standing alors nous étions un peu serrés mais je prenais soin d'eux. Je refusais catégoriquement qu'ils aillent à l'orphelinat. Ce que je faisais était complètement illégal, mais je m'en foutais. Ces gosses venaient de perdre leurs parents je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. Alors je les ai gardé quelques temps, Yongnam et Natasha m'aidaient beaucoup avec les tâches ménagères. Ils faisaient les courses et essayaient de rendre la vie à quatre plus agréable. Je pense que c'était surtout pour ne pas penser à ce qu'ils voyaient à la télévision, à ce qu'ils étaient en train de subir. Toutes les chaînes parlaient de la Nuit Rouge, absolument toutes. Tu pouvais pas allumer la télévision sans en entendre parler, et ça à durer des jours et des jours !

  * Et Yongguk ?

  * Lui … ah Gukkie … Insupportable gosse. Il ne supportait plus de vivre en appartement, il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé alors il passait son temps dehors, sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il se mettait là avec mon clavier et il faisait de la musique. Enfin … il faisait de la musique quand il savait que j'allais monter le chercher. Autrement je suis certain qu'il broyait du noir, du matin jusqu'au soir. Quand je rentrais je le voyais au loin faire le tour du toit comme un lion en cage. J'étais inquiet, il était renfermé sur lui-même, ne parlait ni à son frère ni à sa sœur, encore moins à moi. Il était un peu l'ombre de l'appartement. Je ne dirai pas qu'il n'essayait pas de s'en sortir, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le faisait de la bonne façon. Quand il a commencé à descendre de l'immeuble pour avoir un semblant de vie normale, il a commencé à fréquenter des gars peu fréquentables. Il avait une bonne mentalité, vraiment. Mais des fois une bonne mentalité n'est pas suffisante pour se défaire de ptits cons. Alors il les a côtoyé pendant des jours puis un jour il a disparut. Nous n'avons pas eu une seule trace de lui pendant une semaine. Et lorsqu'il est revenu il avait entre les mains une somme d'argent faramineuse. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il était tombé entre les mains des gangs et là, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'ai essayé, je t'assure que j'ai essayé. J'ai passé des heures à discuter avec lui sur le toit ou même au salon, jamais il n'a changé d'idée. Il voulait retrouver qui avait assassiné ses parents et le lui faire payer. Il se foutait de la police, il se foutait du fait que je pouvais le coffrer quand je voulais, il n'avait plus peur.

  * Vous ne l'avez pas mis en garde à vue ?

  * Pour quel motif ? Je n'avais absolument rien contre lui. Il n'avait jamais de drogue sur lui, jamais d'arme à feu, rien. Il était toujours très clean. Un garçon très intelligent, vraiment très intelligent. Et puis il était de moins en moins présent, je ne le voyais quasiment plus. Puis un jour, autour de ses quinze ans, je l'ai croisé au coin d'une rue. Il avait les mains dans les poches et il me lança un sourire, un simple sourire pour me rassurer sur le fait qu'il allait bien, et je le croyais. Natasha et Yongnam l'ont rapidement rejoint quand ils ont vu à quelle vitesse ils pouvaient faire de l'argent et être bien mieux lotis que chez moi. Avec son talent de dessinatrice Natasha est devenue la tatoueuse du groupe, c'est grâce à elle qu'ils ont commencé à en avoir. Yongnam, je crois qu'il n'a jamais été dehors comme Yongguk l'été. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui, je ne le croise pas souvent, mais d'après Yongguk ils sont tous les deux au même niveau. Donc j'imagine que lui aussi est très important pour le groupe.

  * Vous ne les avais jamais arrêté ?

  * Jamais. Attends … si une fois, Yongnam. Cet idiot s'était senti pousser des ailes et il a essayé de braquer une Lambo, la lambo de Yang Hyun-suk, un génie. Il a fait deux jours de trou mais on l'a vite sorti de là, non pas parce que ce n'était pas un gros crime, mais on évite de coffrer des membres de gang s'ils ont pas fait de crimes aussi grave qu'un meurtre, ils sont assez violents et surtout si t'en coffre un, y'en a quinze qui arrivent pour le sortir de là, ça fait un joyeux bordel donc on évite. Et puis Yongnam qui fait un vol … c'est comme si Benoit XVI faisait un Holocauste, ça existe pas.




L'officier Dong raconta à Jinhwan à quel point il s'était prit d'affection pour les trois enfants et à quel point il était ravi de les savoir encore en vie avec la vie qu'ils menaient. Jinhwan comprit alors que depuis douze ans l'officier Dong éprouvait une si forte sympathie pour les Bang qu'il les considérait comme ses enfants, au même niveau que Jihyo.

  * Officier, selon vous, si on ne compte pas Yongguk et Kiji, qui pourrait m'en apprendre le plus sur ma sœur ?

  * Sans compter les garçons ? Je dirai Mademoiselle Lee, ouais, Mademoiselle Lee du Boys To Men, évidemment.




Mademoiselle Lee. Évidemment.

  


  


  


Dans la nuit du samedi 23 février 2013, Jinhwan rencontra pour la première fois Mademoiselle Lee. C'était une de ces soirées hivernales où Séoul est pourtant bien active. Les rues étaient bondées de monde, il y avait des touristes de partout et des spectacles de rue dans tous les coins. Des spectacles que l'on ne pouvait trouver qu'à Séoul : mélange entre tradition et modernisme. Le Boys To Men était dans une petite rue perpendiculaire au Bongwang-Ro, au cœur d'Itaewon. Le club n'avait, paraîtrait-il, pas changé depuis des années. Deux vitrines entourées une porte métallique. Elles étaient noires et entourées de néons rouges vifs. Au-dessus l'enseigne tout aussi lumineuse. Sur les murs en béton la marque de nombreuses dégradations qui donnaient une certaine allure à l'endroit.

À son arrivée, Jinhwan remarqua la présence de deux filles à l'entrée, accompagnées par un garde du corps qui devait mesurer deux Jinhwan et faire dans les quatre-vingt-quinze kilos. Un beau bébé. Timidement Jinhwan s'avança vers eux, observant le mur et les dégradations qu'il avait subi. La plupart était des numéros suivi de déclarations d'amour aux filles qui travaillaient là. Dix secondes plus tard il sentit une présence en face de lui, il se tourna alors pour faire face à une bimbo : une très belle rousse avec deux couettes volumineuses et une tenue légère. Elle devait avoir froid.

  * Tu viens ? Lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main, séductrice.

  * Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, se défendit-il.

  * Alors pourquoi t'es venu gamin ? Lui fit le vigile en se dressant de toute sa hauteur pour surplomber Jinhwan.

  * J'aimerai parler à Mademoiselle Lee, au sujet de Kim Seiyeon, c'était ma sœur.

  * C'était ? Répéta le vigile en haussant un sourcil, la deuxième fille au bras.

  * Elle a été tuée.

  * Oh le pauvre petit … firent les filles.

  * T'es de la police ? Demanda le vigile sans prendre en compte la réaction des filles autour de lui.

  * Non, un simple employé de Paris Baguette.

  * Très bien. Tu devrais aller t'asseoir et boire quelque chose, Mademoiselle Lee te rencontrera peut-être.




Il le fit entrer par la porte métallique : le couloir sur lequel elle débouchait était entièrement tapissée de moquette et de nombreuses LED avaient été installées pour créer une ambiance érotique. La musique, provenant de la salle principale qui était le cœur du club, était électrique et bien propice à l'endroit. Il vit une grande scène avec trois avancées qui tombaient pile entre les tables où se trouvaient la plupart des hommes : tous en costume avec la cravate défaite et un verre à la main. Ils observaient une danseuse sur scène, incroyable danseuse qui attira le regard de Jinhwan jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne dévoile ses seins. Là il dériva son regard sur un bar, plus discret qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à son comptoir et derrière, une jeune femme aussi discrète que l'avait été Seiyeon. Il fit une légère moue, sensible au fait que ça sœur ait été dans cet endroit, à cette place précise. Il se dirigea alors tout droit sur le bar et prit place sur un tabouret, aussitôt la serveuse lui jeta un coup d’œil et étira un sourire.

  * T'es un peu jeune pour te retrouver ici, non ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

  * J'ai dix-neuf ans, sourit-il.

  * C'est bien c'que je dis. Qu'est-ce que je te serre ?

  * Un soda s'il vous plaît. Dites, vous savez dans combien de temps je pourrai rencontrer Mademoiselle Lee ?

  * Mademoiselle Lee ? Répéta la serveuse, surprise. Je n'sais pas, habituellement elle ne rencontre personne d'autre que ses partenaires.

  * On m'a dit que je pourrai la voir.

  * Qui ça ?

  * Le mec à l'entrée. Je lui ai dit que j'étais le petit frère de Seiyeon et que j'aimerai lui poser quelques question.

  * Tu es le petit frère de Seiyeon ? Jinhwan ?

  * C'est bien moi, vous l'avez connu ?

  * Pas longtemps malheureusement, elle s'est envolée dans les bras de ce gangster quelques semaines après mon arrivée, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de devenir amie avec elle mais elle a été vraiment gentille avec moi. Tu lui feras un bisou de la part de Wendy.

  * Elle est morte, affirma Jinhwan dans un regard désolé.




Ladite Wendy se figea un instant, analysant ce que venait de lui dire Jinhwan. Elle posa ensuite le torchon qu'elle tenait et se laissa tomber contre le meuble derrière elle. Jinhwan comprit alors que peu de monde avait été tenu au courant de la mort de sa sœur.

  * Quand est-ce arrivée ?

  * L'accident sur la Ligne 16, dans la nuit du sept au huit.

  * Je suis sincèrement désolée !

  * Merci. Vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur votre relation avec elle, comment elle était ?




Tout en lui servant un Scwheppes agrumes elle lui sourit de façon chaleureuse.

  * J'étais terrifiée à mon arrivée ici, j'étais certaine que je devrais vendre mon corps et prendre de nombreuses drogues pour supporter le tout. Mais ta sœur a été un ange pour moi. Elle m'a expliqué que si je ne voulais pas, je n'avais pas à le faire. Je ne devais pas voir cet endroit, ce métier, comme l'enfer. Certes les jours ne seraient pas toujours roses mais mon corps m'appartenait, il n'était pas propriété du club, alors quand je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas. Depuis le temps, beaucoup de filles m'ont dit que pour gagner plus, je devrais utiliser mes attributs mais Seiyeon m'a toujours dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ça, que je ne serai pas heureuse ainsi. Elle avait raison. Et puis ces filles, elles n'aimaient pas beaucoup ta sœur je crois.

  * Qui étaient-elles ?

  * Je ne me souviens que d'une seule, Dakota je crois. Elle a été tuée il y a quelques mois …

  * J'en ai entendu parler oui.

  * Elle était très jalouse de Seiyeon parce que avant que ta sœur ne franchisse la porte du club, c'était elle la plus belle, la plus aimée, la plus désirée. Mais ta sœur est arrivée et les clients ont commencé à se diriger vers elle. Ils trouvaient dans sa timidité, sa maladresse et son intelligence l'excitation qu'ils désiraient à présent. Alors Dakota a commencé à devenir jalouse parce que les mecs ne s'intéressaient plus à elle. Quand Seiyeon n'était pas là, ils demandaient même à Dakota quand est-ce qu'elle reviendrait. C'est à ce moment que Dakota a commencé à offrir son corps au client, s'ils n'étaient pas contents parce que Seiyeon n'était pas là, elle en profitait pour leur dire qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'eux et qu'ils auraient même le droit à un plus gratuit qu'ils n'auraient jamais avec Seiyeon. Pauvre fille, elle n'avait rien pour elle.

  * Jusqu'où est allée cette jalousie ?

  * Oh pas très, très loin. C'est surtout des histoires de gamines et puis, Seiyeon avait toujours Kiji pour la défendre. Lorsqu'il a arrêté de venir, je me souviens que Seiyeon était très triste et Dakota en jouait beaucoup. Elle se faisait un plaisir de donner tous les détails des ébats qu'elle partageait avec le garçon, tout ça pour rendre jalouse Seiyeon qui, une fois que toutes les filles partaient, qu'il ne restait que nous deux, se mettait à pleurer. Elle était tellement amoureuse de lui … c'était beau à voir, mais douloureux aussi parce qu'elle refusait de le lui dire, tout ça parce que c'était un gangster. Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il y a plusieurs style de gangsters. Kiji était gentil, un peu spécial, mais gentil. J'espère qu'il va bien.

  * Aux dernières nouvelles ça peut aller. Tu pense que Dakota aurait pu lui faire du mal ?

  * A Seiyeon ? Non, jamais de la vie. Dakota avait une grande gueule mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle était assez trouillarde et jamais elle n'aurai attaqué Seiyeon, surtout en sachant que Kiji était derrière elle avec tous ses amis. Non, Dakota était juste jalouse à en crever. La preuve, c'est la jalousie d'un homme qui l'a flingué.




Jinhwan étira un faible sourire, pas beaucoup plus avancé qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il observa Wendy servir d'autres gars et bavarder un peu avec eux. Elle semblait si jeune, peut-être à peine plus âgée que lui. Alors que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi travaillait-elle comme danseuse et barmaid ici ?

Quelques minutes plus tard il remontait sur sa 125 pour prendre la route en direction de chez lui. Il avait attendu presque trois-quart d'heures au comptoir à attendre de savoir s'il pouvait oui ou non rencontrer Mademoiselle Lee, finalement il avait abandonné l'idée et était parti. Néanmoins, il avait pu rencontrer Wendy, la barmaid qui avait pu l'éclairer un peu sur la situation au club.

 


	9. Sept.

  


  


  


  


Chapitre Sept :

 

##  **_Sympathy for the devil_ **

 

« Les meilleurs d'entre nous trouve du bonheur dans la misère. »

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Le mercredi 27 février 2013, Jinhwan eut la visite surprise de Yunhyeong à la boutique. Il était aux alentours de dix-huit heures, quelques minutes avant la fin du service de Jinhwan. Comme à son habitude Yunhyeong commanda deux américano chauds avec deux parts de pizzas aux fromages. En le servant, avant de quitter son tablier, Jinhwan observait Yunhyeong dont l'expression était grave : « J'ai des choses à te dire, libères toi pour ce soir. » Sa voix avait été frigide, sans émotion, Jinhwan n'avait pas le choix. Ca ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Alors il se pressa de finir pour défaire son tablier et rejoindre Yunhyeong qui le fit marcher jusqu'au parc où ils avaient l'habitude de s'installer. Ils prirent place sur le banc en face de la fontaine et prirent chacun une gorgée de leur café. Le début de soirée était doux, le vent froid de l'hiver se dissipait annonçant un doux printemps.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Jinhwan à son ami.

  * C'est la merde hyung, la bonne grosse merde, répondit Yunhyeong en posant son café sur l'assise du banc.

  * A ce point là ?

  * A ce point là, répéta-t-il avant de faire une pause pour prendre une bouchée de pizza et poursuivre : Depuis quelques temps on a du mal à croire qu'il s'agit de la vérité et non d'un rêve. Mes parents ont même dit que nous étions maudits. Il fit une pause avant de continuer. Quand j'y pense, on était persuadés d'être prêts à conquérir le monde tous les sept. Une bien jolie blague. Mais t'sais ce qui est drôle ? Je pensais sérieusement que si l'un d'entre nous avait un jour un accident, à vivre une telle chose, ce serait moi. Définitivement pas Jiwon, ni même toi. Vous n'avez jamais rien fait à moitié, vous vous êtes toujours battu pour trouver la perfection, vous vous dépassez toujours et quand les choses ne vont pas dans votre sens vous poussez juste plus fort. Quand tu as commencé à être absent, on pensais juste que tu étais en colère à cause du décès de Seiyeon, que tu avais du mal à l'accepter. Tu as toujours était très sensible, certainement le plus sensible d'entre nous et puis il y a eu l'histoire avec Chanwoo. Mais j'ai commencé à comprendre. Tu ne réponds plus aux messages et tu passe beaucoup de temps avec ce garçon, Yongguk. Vue tes cernes j'imagine que tu ne dors pas beaucoup et tu dois louper pas mal de repas aussi. Sérieux, depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ? Demande-t-il en observant Jinhwan. Tu sais, avec Hanbin on s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi, pour ta santé. Tout a changé tu sais. Quand on a trouvé Jiwon … tout a changé. On avais aucune idée de ce que l'on devais faire ensuite. Puis le décès de Seiyeon s'est rajouté. Et après Hanbin. C'est toi qui t'es éloigné de nous. Pendant cet éloignement je suis devenu vraiment proche de Chanwoo, probablement parce qu'on passe toutes nos nuits à parler. Mais il y a eu cette soirée, il y a quelques jours. On a fait une soirée à la maison, Donghyuk est arrivé le premier. Mais même pas cinq minutes après nous avons eu la plus grosse dispute de notre vie. Il voulait que l'on continue de s'entraîner pour les auditions malgré ton absence et celle de Jiwon. Je me souviens juste être entré dans une colère noire et je me suis rué sur lui, je lui ai lancé un vase tout en lui hurlant d'horribles choses. Je ne pensais rien de tout ce que j'ai dit, j'étais vraiment énervé et lui aussi, explique-t-il rapidement avec ses mains. Il est parti aussitôt et on a pas réussi à le trouver, quand on a pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis quelques heures on a appelé Amy pour savoir, mais elle n'en avait pas non plus. Min Yoongi nous a proposé de l'aide pour le chercher, pendant qu'Amy essayait de le joindre depuis son appartement. On a ratiboisé tout le quartier et les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'on le voit dans un parc en train de se battre avec Shin Hoseok. J'ai récupéré Donghyuk que j'ai chargé à l'arrière de la voiture de mes parents et je me suis excusé auprès de Hoseok, il n'avait pas grand chose et il n'en voulait pas à Donghyuk mais tout de même. Quand nous sommes retournés à l'appartement le repas était froid, Donghyuk était ivre mort et couvert de sang. Je n'arrivais pas à me pardonner pour ce que j'avais fait alors je me suis chargé de le soigner pendant que les garçons discutaient dans le salon. Sous l'influence de l'alcool Donghyuk parle beaucoup tu sais. J'ai donc appris qu'il était sous médication depuis quelques temps, des antidépresseurs majoritairement. Apparemment il est incapable de regarder un couteau de cuisine sans essayer de se taillader. Je n'y croyais pas trop, jusqu'à ce que je relève ses manches pour voir ses cicatrices qui couvrent son bras. Il m'disait qu'il trouvait plus rien à aimer chez lui, que tout était superficialité. Après ça, je ne l'ai plus revu. Une fois de plus je pense que si ça avait été moi, les choses ne seraient pas ce qu'elles sont. Peut-être que Hanbin ne serait pas tombé dans une terrible spirale. Il reprend après une pause : Après l'accident de Jiwon, je pense que quelque chose l'a frappé. Il est devenu vraiment très agressif et ça ne s'est pas arrangé après Seiyeon ou encore ma dispute avec Donghyuk. Il jurait sans cesse qu'il allait retrouver celui qui a tabassé Jiwon et qu'il le tuerait. Quand il n'était pas à l'hôpital il trouvait tous les problèmes possibles, on lui disais tous de laisser faire, que la police allait faire son boulot mais Hanbin avait décidé qu'il voulait la justice et qu'il le ferait lui-même. Je pense que Junhoe n'a jamais été aussi effrayé de sa vie : quand il a comprit que Hanbin était impossible à arrêter. Il lui a répété qu'il l'aiderait peut importe ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qui arrivait. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Tu ne l'sais pas parce que tu n'es plus là mais Hanbin a été arrêté et tout ce qu'on a pu faire c'est regarder la police l'emmener pour avoir battu un type jusqu'à ce qu'il soit défiguré. Tout ce qu'il a dit à la police, c'est que le mec le méritait. Il est en prévisionnel et son procès devrait avoir lieu d'ici trois semaines.




Jinhwan eut un haut-le-cœur, incapable d'imaginer la scène de ce que lui racontait Yunhyeong qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

  * Sans surprise, celui qui a le mieux vécu cette histoire c'est Chanwoo. Je pense qu'il croyait vraiment que même après tout ce qui est arrivé, il arriverait à nous aider pour passer ce nuage noir. Comme s'il pouvait réparer les choses. Alors pendant que je buvais du soju en regardant mon entourage s'écrouler, lui continuait de parler avec tout le monde, se débrouiller pour prendre des nouvelles de chacun. Il était là pour chacun de nous et je crois que malgré tout ça nous a tous rapprocher un peu. Pendant ce temps j'imagine que Hanbin se rend compte de la gravité de son acte et que finalement, Chanwoo est le plus stable d'entre nous. Il lui a demandé une faveur depuis sa cellule : prendre soin du groupe au complet. Alors Chanwoo le fait. Il prend soin de nous tous et nous pousse à nous retrouver pour que l'on aille mieux, chacun de notre côté. Il s'inquiète aussi beaucoup pour toi et n'ose pas venir vers te voir. Je crois qu'on est tous perdus là. Je ne sais pas ce que font les autres, mais j'alterne entre dormir, manger et vomir. Toute cette merde, toute cette foutue histoire me retourne l'estomac et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Chanwoo m'a engueulé tu sais. Il comprend pas que les rôles ne soient pas échangés. Je devrais être celui qui essaie de maintenir tout le monde ensemble, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait après tout. Je devrais pas être là à me traîner chez moi, plongeant avec une extrême lenteur dans une tombe alcoolisée. Je lui ai dit que je faisais ce que je voulais, il n'avait rien à me dire car ce n'est qu'un gamin. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. La merde est déjà bien trop noire. Et puis j'ai songé au fait que l'herbe est toujours plus verte ailleurs, je me suis dis que ton absence parmi nous n'était que la preuve du fait que tu vas bien, que les choses font en sorte que tu avance dans la vie malgré ce que tu as vécu et pourtant je me trompe. Je sais qui sont ces mecs et je sais ce que tu fais avec eux, ce que tu fais de ton côté. L'incendie est passé à la radio de proximité et j'ai entendu parler de Bang Yongguk dans le restaurant de mes parents. Tu ne devrais pas chercher à comprendre Jinhwan, tu devrais laisser les autorités faire autrement tu finiras avec Hanbin. Tu imagine ? Quand Jiwon va se réveiller il va apprendre que son compagnon est en prison pour avoir battu quelqu'un. C'est incroyable, je, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là.




Jinhwan était blême, incapable de parler, incapable de penser. Son regard était fixé dans le vide, complètement déconnecté. Il revoyait son ami pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement de sa sœur et voici ce qu'il apprenait. Comment les choses avaient-elles ainsi pu tourner en si peu de temps ? Il se demandait si l'absence de ses amis le troisième jour de deuil n'avait pas un rapport avec tout ce que venait de dire Yunhyeong, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler pour poser la question. Il n'en revenait pas. Ces choses-là, elles n'arrivaient qu'aux grands, qu'aux autres. Pas à des gamins de dix-sept ans. Pas à des meilleurs amis. Pas à eux.

  * Que risque Hanbin ? Demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

  * Trois ans de prison et environ 58 millions de won d'amende, répondit aussitôt Yunhyeong. Le type a porté plainte, bien entendu.

  * Mon Dieu … mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait pour avoir une si lourde accusation ?

  * Il est en invalidité de travail pour plus de huit jours. Je te l'ai dit Jinhwan, les choses ont bien changé.




Jinhwan était hors de lui.

  


  


*

  


  


Sans demander la permission à Jihyo, Jinhwan quitta son travail avec une demie-heure d'avance pour prendre la route du centre de détention de Séoul. Il avait passé une terrible nuit et une terrible journée alors lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Hanbin qui portait un uniforme beige il ne put se retenir de s'écrier :

  * Non mais t'es complètement con ?!

  * Oui, répondit simplement Hanbin en baissant la tête.

  * Tu te rends compte dans quelle merde tu t'es foutu ?! En prison ! T'es en prison putain ! Explosa Jinhwan. T'es au courant de ce que tu risque ? T'es au courant que si la peine tombe, et elle tombera, ta vie est fichue ? A quel moment tu compte te réveiller Hanbin ?!

  * Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas ! Bon sang je ne suis pas un type comme ça Jinhwan ! On m'a piégé ! Éclata Hanbin.

  * On t'a piégé, bien sûr, soupira Jinhwan en regardant ailleurs. Et comment il a fait le type pour te piéger ? Il s'est battu tout seul à s'en péter les membres et après il a répandu ton ADN sur son corps ? Regardes dans l'état que tu es Hanbin, tu n'as pas été piégé, tu as pété un câble.

  * Si tu avais le tueur de Seiyeon en face de toi, tu aurai certainement réagi de la même façon.

  * Mais Jiwon n'est pas mort ! Cracha Jinhwan. Il est confortablement installé dans un lit d'hôpital et soigné tous les jours. Il n'est pas mort. Seiyeon a été battu à mort. Elle a était tuée de sang froid par un psychopathe qui a ensuite fait exploser la ligne de métro. Mais jamais, jamais je ne la vengerai de cette façon !

  * Ah ouais ? Et tu ferai quoi s'il était en face de toi ? S'il souriait en t'expliquant à quel point il avait aimé voir le sang couler de son nez, qu'il bandait en entendant ses os se briser sous ses coups. Comment tu réagirai hein ?! Tu vas appeler tes petits copains pour qu'ils t'aident ? Bon sang Jinhwan réveilles-toi, toi aussi. T'es tout seul dans cette histoire, autant que je le suis dans la mienne. Nos amis, ils sont pas là pour nous. Ils se donnent l'impression, ils te donnent l'illusion d'être là pour toi, de t'aider, mais personne ne t'aide, t'es tout seul dans ta merde et rien ne changera.




Hanbin eut une mine dépitée. Il se tourne de trois-quart pour observer par la fenêtre.

  * Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, ajoute-t-il plus doucement. J'éprouvais une telle rage face à ce type. C'est lui qui est venu à moi, c'est lui qui a commencé à me provoquer en me parlant de ma sexualité. Il m'a traité de tarlouze, avaleur de sperme et pédale. Je m'en foutais, j'en entends tellement tous les jours que ça ne m'atteint plus. Mais il a commencé à parler de Jiwon, de ce qu'il lui avait fait, qu'il ne méritait que ça. Il a posé ses mains sur moi ensuite, me bloquant pour ne pas que je puisse partir. Il avait bien plus de forces que moi. Il m'a tout raconté dans les détails, absolument tout et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Qu'il espérait que Jiwon ait prié assez fort, et que je devrais prier tout aussi fort pour rester en vie. Il m'a demandé de prier Jinhwan ! Il m'a demandé de prier pour ma vie pendant qu'il se déshabillait ! Il allait me violer Jinhwan, siffla Hanbin les poings serrés. C'est là que je l'ai frappé et je n'ai pas su m'arrêter. Jinhwan, ajoute-t-il après une pause, tu dois me croire.

  * Je te crois, fit Jinhwan. Mais tout ceci c'est quand même troublant. J'veux dire, pourquoi tu es ici alors que tu es la victime dans l'histoire ?

  * J'ai failli le tuer. À ce stade ils ne considèrent plus ça comme de la légitime défense et puis, qui pourrait croire qu'un homophobe a tenté de violer un gay ? Franchement.




Il essuya une lourde larme avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

  * Hanbin, fit Jinhwan, est-ce que tu connaissais ce type ?

  * Non.

  * Tu n'as même pas une vague image de lui ? Tu aurai pu le rencontrer par hasard quelque part. Il est probable que tu l'ai un jour rencontré, ou bien même Jiwon.




Il y eut un silence pesant. Hanbin avait un air triste et brisé à en déchirer le cœur.

  * Je ne sais pas du tout Jinhwan, renifla-t-il.

  * Les visites sont terminées ! Siffla un garde.

  * Sors moi de là ! Fit Hanbin en se relevant, un regard suppliant vers Jinhwan. J't'en supplie Jinny sors moi de là !

  * En ligne ! Gronda un nouveau garde qui tapa dans ses mains.




Jinhwan observa son ami s'aligner à la file indienne avec d'autres garçons mineurs, des criminels, des dealers. Il eut un pincement au cœur et une lourde larme en voyant son ami dans cet état. C'était affreux de le voir de cette façon, de s'imaginer tout ce qu'il devait subir ici. Mais comment pouvait-il l'aider ?

  


  


*

  


  


Il lui fallut longtemps pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer : plusieurs heures sans doute. Quand, à vingt-et-une heures il rentra chez lui, il était toujours persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve. Il reçut un appel de sa mère quelques minutes plus tard :

  * Tout le quartier parle du petit Hanbin, jamais je n'aurai pensé que c'était un criminel ! Dit-elle au bout du combiné.

  * Hanbin n'est pas un criminel Maman, c'est mon ami.

  * Ton ami qui se trouve en prison pour avoir battu quelqu'un Jinny.

  * Il est innocent, enfin, comment peux-tu croire qu'il ne le soit pas ?! On parle de Hanbin Maman.

  * Tu sais, on ne connais jamais vraiment les personnes dont nous sommes proches. Regarde Madame Lee, la voisine du dessus, et bien elle a fait dix ans de prison pour vol à main armée pourtant quand on la vois comme ça elle paraît toute mignonne.

  * Maman, je sais qu'il est innocent, ou du moins il s'agit de légitime défense.

  * De la légitime défense ? Contre qui ?

  * Son agresseur tien ! L'homme voulait le violer ! S'énerva Jinhwan en massant son front.

  * Je croyais que l'homme avait eu des propos homophobes envers Hanbin ? Pourquoi vouloir le violer ensuite ? Et tu sais, j'avais complètement oublié que ton ami aussi avait la maladie.

  * La maladie ? Réfléchit Jinhwan avant de soupirer. Bon Maman, le fait de ne pas être hétérosexuel mais homosexuel ou bisexuel n'est pas une maladie Maman, c'est une sexualité aussi naturelle que la tienne.

  * Non, non, non Jinny. Ce n'est pas du tout naturel ! Ce qui est naturel c'est l'accouplement d'un homme avec une femme pour la reproduction. Pas les échanges bestiaux et sans sentiments d'hommes ou femmes entre eux.

  * Mais tu t'entends Maman ? Pour toi aimer une personne peut ne pas être naturel ? Tu sais ce qui n'est pas naturel ? Tout ton confort n'est pas naturel : ton canapé, ton lit, ton frigo, ton chauffage. L'électricité n'est pas naturelle. Internet n'est pas naturel. Ta voiture ne l'est pas. Ta ville ne l'est pas non plus. Pourtant ça ne te dérange pas ça, parce que t'appelles ça l'évolution de l'Homme et sache qu'avant d'en arriver à ça, il y avait déjà des orgies entre bites à l'époque romaine !




Il raccrocha, sur les nerfs. À chaque fois qu'il entrait en contact avec ses parents la conversation tournait sur l'homosexualité et leur refus de comprendre. Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé-lit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui avait appelé. Il glissa alors son regard sur ses armoires et vit la lettre que Seiyeon lui avait fait passer par Yongguk. Il l'observa un moment puis grogna, il n'avait pas la force ce soir. Il se servit un verre d'Indian Tonic et observa par sa fenêtre en soupirant. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité de la vue de son appartement. Ce n'était pas grand chose, sa petite fenêtre de liberté. Il souffla un coup et se retourna avant de pousser un grand cri, balançant sa boisson dans un grand fracas. Kiji se rapprochait de lui pour l'aider à ramasser le verre brisé.

  * Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il en s'excusant.

  * C'est raté, répondit aussitôt Jinhwan le cœur battant la chamade. Comment t'es entré ?

  * Un monsieur est arrivé en même temps que moi, alors j'en ai profité pour entrer dans la résidence, puis tu n'as pas fermé la porte de ton appartement alors je suis juste entré. Tu devrais fermer à clé, tu le sais ça ?

  * Je le ferai maintenant, ricana Jinhwan en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

  * Yongguk veut te voir, dit-il de but en blanc.

  * Ok, quand ça ?

  * Là.

  * Maintenant ?! Pourquoi ?

  * J'ai une tête à l'savoir ? Il veut te voir c'est tout. T'avais un truc de prévus ?

  * Dormir oui !

  * Pas intéressant. Prends une veste je t'emmène.

  * Il pouvait pas se déplacer ?! Gronda Jinhwan en attrapant ses papiers ainsi que son manteau.

  * Non.

  * C'est pas possible, il ne va jamais me laisser tranquille ! Il sait que j'ai un téléphone ? Qu'au lieu de t'envoyer me terrifier pour me faire venir jusque à lui il pourrait juste téléphoner ? Franchement il pourrait juste envoyer un texto et on se retrouverai quelque part.

  * Il est à l'hôpital.

  * Quoi ?! S'écria soudainement Jinhwan.

  * Ca y est t'as fini de grincher parce que ton prince est à l'hôpital ? Se moqua Kiji.

  * Mon prince ? De quoi tu parles ? Il ne se passe rien du tout entre Yongguk et moi, une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée vous ne me verrez plus jamais.

  * Crois-le.




 

Ils arrivèrent dans l'hôpital Soon Chun Hyang quelques minutes plus tard. Sans un mot Kiji traîna Jinhwan dans les couloirs qui avait un mauvais souvenir de cet hôpital. Les heures de visites étaient terminées Jinhwan ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne leur disait rien. Ils rejoignirent le fond du quatrième étage. Si Kiji avait un pas pressé Jinhwan marchait plus lentement, incertain. Pourquoi Yongguk était à l'hôpital ? Il fronça les sourcils dans une grimace. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour Yongguk, il avait autre chose à faire en ce moment. Il vit alors un homme en noir à l'extérieur d'une chambre. Quand Kiji arriva à sa hauteur il lui fit un signe puis ouvrit la porte, les laissant passer.

La chambre, bien que presque vide, était bruyante. Yongguk était en train de discuter avec un homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Jinhwan comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Yongnam. Celui-ci avait les pieds sur le lit, jambes tendues depuis sa chaise en plastique. Cette position semblait déplaire à Yongguk qui essayait de le virer de son lit, mais Yongnam ne bougea pas, sucette en bouche avec rictus. Il lança un regard amusé à Jinhwan et Kiji avant de donner un coup de coude à son frère qui poussa un grognement de douleur dans le lit.

  * Non mais t'es dingue j'ai mal ! Gronda Yongguk en envoyant la télécommande sur son frère.

  * C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ? Siffla Kiji. Mission terminée, moucheron arrivé.

  * Moucheron ? Répéta Jinhwan en haussant un sourcil.

  * Oh ça lui va bien ! Les moucherons ça gravitent toujours autour de la merde, fit Yongnam.

  * Nam ! Gronda Yongguk. Mais t'as pas tord. Ca va Jinny ?

  * Si je savais ce que je foutais là et qu'on respectais mon cycle du sommeil ça irait mieux.




Yongguk fit une moue avant de s'étirer dans une grimace pour attraper un ordinateur portable qui se trouvait sur la table à sa droite. Sans un mot et sous l'oeil intrigué de Jinhwan il ouvrit l'ordinateur, tapa ce qui devait être le code de protection puis il tourna l'écran vers Jinhwan. Plusieurs articles s'affichaient, tous sur l'arrestation de Hanbin et son procès approchant.

  * Il y a un détail qu'ils n'ont pas mentionné, fit Yongguk après un moment, le type a un crucifix sur le dos de sa main. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel crucifix, il est propre aux membres de Sindaebang.

  * Hanbin aurait battu un tueur ? Demanda Jinhwan.

  * Pas un tueur, rectifia Yongnam en prenant la parole, un sous-fifre.

  * Donc le problème maintenant, c'est que ton pote a un avocat commis d'office, donc autant te dire qu'il va perdre son procès et que Sindaebang va encore s'en sortir.

  * Encore ? Répéta Jinhwan.

  * Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ça, expliqua Yongnam, ils savent toujours comment se sortir de leur merde.

  * Et là, en grand Seigneur tu vas me dire que comme par hasard tu peux aider Hanbin parce que tu as un avocat sous la main ? Ironisa Jinhwan.

  * Oui, répondit Yongguk faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Jinhwan. Comprends qu'avec ce procès on peut apprendre qui a mis ton ami dans le coma et peut-être trouver le tueur de Seiyeon. Il va falloir que l'on parle à ton ami, je dois avoir quelques détails de cette histoire.

  * Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? Grogna Jinhwan, épuisé. Tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça demain ? Non il fallait absolument que tu me vois maintenant.

  * Oui, parce que j'aimerai que tu t'installe chez nous, répondit Yongguk.




Jinhwan eut une expression de surprise. S'installer chez Yongsang-Gu. Cela signifiait faire parti du groupe, non ? Il se frotta le visage en jurant que Yongguk le faisait chier.

  * Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

  * Être en sécurité, ne plus avoir à payer ton loyer, pouvoir comprendre plus facilement la vie que menait ta sœur, recevoir de l'aide, fit Yongguk.

  * Pourquoi je voudrai recevoir de l'aide ?

  * Parce que tu n'y arrivera pas tout seul. Tu as besoin d'aide Jinhwan.

  * Je ne veux pas faire parti de votre groupe, dit-il.

  * Pour ça, j'peux te comprendre, intervint Kiji sous le regard menaçant de Yongguk.

  * Tu n'en fera pas parti, mais pour l'instant il serait préférable que tu vive chez nous, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve le meurtrier de ta sœur et qu'il n'y ait plus de zone d'ombre dans cette histoire.

  * Et mon boulot, j'en fais quoi ?

  * Jihyo n'est pas obligée de savoir. Tu peux continuer chez elle, autrement on peut te trouver un poste ailleurs. On détient plusieurs boutiques dans le quartier. Tu aurai un appartement un peu plus grand que celui-là, ajouta Yongguk en essayant de séduire Jinhwan.

  * Je dois répondre quand ?

  * Maintenant, fit Yongnam qui était sur son téléphone. Ouais, j'sais, la patience ça n'a jamais été son truc pis il a décidé de te protéger alors t'as pas fini de le trouver insupportable.




Jinhwan avait envie de sang sur les murs, accident de voiture ou bien même de serrer ses mains autour de la gorge de Yongguk. Une envie de fin torride comme au cinéma. Il le poussait à bout. Avec une envie de se faire sauter les plombs il hocha la tête à Yongguk. Il allait aménager chez Yongsang-Gu.

 


	10. Huit.

  


  


  


  


Chapitre Huit :

##  _Là où on plantait des pivoines._

 

« Ne crois pas que les larmes et les nuits d'insomnies n'ont servi à rien,

parfois tu dois pleurer et traverser l'enfer pour continuer. »

  


  


  


Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, il s'efforça d'interroger toutes les personnes qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, savaient ce qui était arrivé à Hanbin. Une fois de plus Yunhyeong l'aida à trouver qui serait en mesure de l'aider et bien évidemment, les noms de ses amis furent les seuls mentionner. Malheureusement, cette première enquête ne fut pas fructueuse puisque tous lui répétèrent les mots prononcés par Hanbin, il n'y avait rien de différent dans sa propre version. Il ne resta que Donghyuk à questionner mais Jinhwan était hésitant. Il était peu probable qu'il ait quelque chose à lui apprendre et puis, maintenant que Donghyuk était sous anti-dépresseur, que sa vie n'était pas toute rose non plus, accepterait-il de lui parler ?

Jinhwan prit tout de même le chemin de l'appartement des Kim. D'après les informations fournies par Yunhyeong, Donghyuk vivait avec sa mère et sa grand-mère, son père étant décédé lorsqu'il n'avait que huit ans. C'était la première fois que Jinhwan mettait les pieds dans cet immeuble, jamais Donghyuk ne les avait invité, pas une seule fois. Il toqua à la porte en bois et patienta. C'est une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui lui ouvrit, des cheveux noirs et longs, un visage fin avec de grands yeux. Après qu'il l'ait salué poliment il lui demanda :

  * Je suis Kim Jinhwan, est-ce que Donghyuk est ici ?

  * Oui, il est dans sa chambre, je ne savais pas qu'il attendait de la visite, dit-elle sur la défensive.

  * Il n'en attends pas Madame, je me permets de vous rendre visite car j'ai besoin de le voir, c'est au sujet de Hanbin.

  * Je vais faire du thé, tu le sucre ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le laissant entrer.




Ils passèrent tous les deux presque vingt minutes à discuter dans la cuisine de l'appartement, la grand-mère Kim installé devant le téléviseur. Kim Min-ah était bien la mère de Donghyuk, il lui ressemblait énormément et elle le protégeait beaucoup. Elle lui expliqua que ces derniers temps avaient été difficiles pour tout le monde, les parents aussi. Bien entendu ce n'était pas au même niveau que les enfants, mais tous les parents se faisaient du souci pour leurs enfants. Elle lui confia souvent rencontrer la mère de Hanbin ainsi que celle de Jiwon et ensembles elle discutent et essaient de se changer les idées mais c'est difficile. Elle lui fit également part de sa situation avec Amy : les choses n'allaient pas bien entre les amoureux et Min-ah n'aimait pas beaucoup Amy.

  * Elle est toxique pour mon Donghyuk, dit-elle en tournant son thé. C'est une manipulatrice et une profiteuse. Elle utilise Donghyuk et sa gentillesse pour avoir ce qu'elle souhaite.

  * Vous pensez ?

  * J'en suis certaine. Elle n'est jamais là pour lui, mais si elle a un ongle cassé Donghyuk parcoure la ville entière pour trouver ce qu'il faut pour la soigner. Il est totalement dévoué à cette fille qui n'en a rien à faire de lui et je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre.

  * J'imagine que le moment est aussi mal choisi pour lui faire part de vos impressions, entre Jiwon et Hanbin, si Amy se rajoute je crains pour votre fils.

  * J'ai aussi peur pour lui tu sais, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

  * J'y veillerai Madame, il ne lui arrivera rien.




Après avoir remercié Kim Min-ah pour le thé et leur conversation, Jinhwan prit le chemin de la chambre de Donghyuk. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrée, découvrant un sanctuaire de musique et littérature avec au milieu un Donghyuk lassé. Après avoir refermé la porte Jinhwan s'installa à même le sol, juste en face de Donghyuk qui l'observa d'un œil lointain avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

  * Dis, Jinny, tu pense que je suis inutile ?

  * Inutile ? Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

  * Amy vient de me dire que ces derniers temps j'étais inutile, qu'elle ne trouvait plus d'intérêt à être avec moi.

  * Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te dit de telles choses ? Demanda Jinhwan dans une grimace.

  * J'n'en sais rien, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

  * T'as l'air triste Dong.

  * Je suis triste, dit-il comme une évidence. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne semble pas m'aimer autant et mes amis ont des problèmes plus gros qu'eux. Je n'arrive plus à sourire hyung. Il n'y a plus rien pour me faire sourire.

  * Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu es devenu suicidaire, dit-il sur le ton de la blague.

  * Non. Je suis pas suicidaire. J'ai pas envie de sauter d'un pont, me tailler les veines ou de me mettre une balle dans la tête. Mais disons qu'il y a des fois où, si quand je traverse la route il y a une voiture qui me fonce dessus, je n'aurai pas le réflexe de me dégager, parce que je m'en fou.




Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Jinhwan n'était pas choqué par les paroles de Donghyuk, il se sentait comme lui. Alors il respecta le silence de Donghyuk qui reprit une gorgée d'eau avant de s'étirer pour enfiler un sweat sur son débardeur.

  * Ne dis rien à ma mère, mais je suis allé voir Hanbin il y a deux jours. Elle ne veut pas que j'y aille mais j'ai séché mon après-midi pour aller le voir. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu et que tu allais l'aider à sortir de là.

  * C'est vrai, acquiesça Jinhwan.

  * Et comment tu vas faire ? Sortir un lapin de ton chapeau et dire abracadabra Kim Hanbin est libéré ?

  * Il faut déjà que j'en sache plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Il t'as dit quelque chose de spécial ?

  * Qu'il commençait à retrouver un peu la mémoire. Il se souvient d'une silhouette, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année d'après lui. Il ne faisait rien, il se tenait juste derrière et regardait. Le type est resté tout le long à regarder, sans bouger. D'après Hanbin il n'est parti que lorsque les sirènes de police ont commencé à retentir à proximité.

  * Qui est assez cinglé pour regarder une telle chose ?

  * Un gangster, répondit honnêtement Donghyuk.




  


Jinhwan ne parvint pas à fermer les yeux de toute la nuit. Alors pour combler sa nuit blanche offerte par ses pensées trop noires, il s'était décidé à faire quelques pas dans son quartier. Les mains dans les poches il observait les immeubles partiellement allumés, les feux tricolores changer ou encore les voitures rouler bien trop vite. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à sa conversation avec Donghyuk, imaginant cet homme, ce criminel, se tenir droit devant l'agression de Hanbin et le retournement de situation. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Hanbin battre l'autre homme ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ce n'était pas logique. Son regard se tourna soudainement sur son téléphone qui venait de vibrer :

  


_De Yongguk :_

_Tu dors ?_

  


_À Yongguk :_

_Non, je m'entraîne à mourir._

  


_De Yongguk :_

_Kiji semble déteindre sur toi, c'est mauvais signe. Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus,_

_ça te dit une petite marche en ma compagnie ?_

  


_À Yongguk :_

_Certainement pas._

  


_De Yongguk :_

_Je te paye le petit-déjeuner chez Gianni._

  


_À Yongguk :_

_Dans quinze minutes en bas de chez moi ._

  


Les quinze minutes passèrent plus rapidement que ne l'avait imaginé Jinhwan et lorsqu'il se retrouva en dehors de sa résidence il retrouva Yongguk, un sweat Balenciaga sur le dos, des vans usées aux pieds. Il était souriant mais semblait aussi faible qu'il l'avait été à l'hôpital. Sans se dire un mot ils commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était la première fois que Jinhwan le voyait seul. Il n'y avait pas de Mercedes Wagon garé plus loin, pas de gorilles vêtu de noir pour les suivre et protéger Yongguk. Non, ils n'étaient bel et bien que tous les deux.

Les mains dans les poches Jinhwan observa les nuages menacer les gratte-ciel. Bientôt le pluie leur tomberait dessus. Il était trop tôt pour qu'ils croisent la foule. Ils ne virent que quelques voitures s'éloigner vers l'hyper-centre, des bus commencer leur service. Jinhwan n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, il ne se souvenait même plus s'il devait travailler aujourd'hui ou non. Soudainement empoisonné par l'odeur de tabac il tourna son regard vers Yongguk qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette, geste plutôt surprenant de la part de criminel qui ne donnait pas l'image d'un fumeur.

  * Je sais, je sais, je devrais arrêter. Mais pour ma défense je ne suis pas un gros fumeur, je ne fume que lorsque je suis dans une situation stressante et que j'ai besoin de me détendre.

  * Tu es dans une situation stressante là ?

  * Plus que tu ne le crois, avoua-t-il en ricanant. Plusieurs de mes amis sont morts ces dernières semaines, tous attaqués par un membre de Sindaebang. Un seul homme est en train de nous tuer et je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit et je ne peux pas le chercher aussi facilement qu'on pourrait le croire, ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

  * Brûles le foin et utilises un aimant pour trouver l'aiguille, proposa Jinhwan.

  * Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça.

  * Tu es l'un des patrons du plus grand réseau criminel de Corée, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'as aucun moyen de trouver qui est ce type ?

  * Ce n'est qu'une étiquette Jinhwani, une étiquette parmi tant d'autres, cela ne m'ouvre pas toutes les portes pour autant. Si je veux que les portes s'ouvrent il me faut du sang sur les mains et je n'en veux pas.

  * Tu vas me dire que tu es qui tu es sans avoir eu à avoir de sang sur les mains ?

  * Ce n'est pas parce que je suis l'un des patrons du plus grand réseau criminel de Corée comme tu le dis, que mes mains sont forcément ensanglantées. Les plus grand tueurs sont ceux aux mains propres.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

  * Prends les chefs d'état, les présidents. Combien de personnes ont-ils tué sans avoir la moindre tâche de sang sur leur peau ? Des hommes ont tué des millions de personne sans jamais tenir le couteau.

  * Tu penses à qui ?

  * Hitler, Staline, Kim Jung-il, y'en a tellement. Tu sais, j'ai une vision bien particulière de la Terre. J'ai toujours imaginé que notre planète était comme la prison des humains. Imagines, dit-il en se retournant pour être face à Jinhwan, c'est comme si notre système solaire habitait d'autres planètes où se trouvait la race humaine et ces planètes enverraient leurs criminels sur la Terre sur qui expliquerait pourquoi on est toujours en train de se foutre sur la gueule, s'entre-tuer, se voler, se blesser.

  * Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de s'aimer ?

  * S'aimer ? Ricana Yongguk. Non. Non ici on ne sait pas aimer. Le verbe aimer est la façon poétique de dire que l'on utilise une personne pour notre propre bien et d'autant plus dans notre génération. On ne sait plus aimer comme nos parents ou nos grands-parents l'ont fait. On fantasme l'amour mais on ne saura jamais ce que c'est car on ne le travaille jamais assez. Nous voulons l'homme parfait, tout de suite sans avoir à faire le moindre effort et il en est de même pour la femme, bien évidemment.

  * Bien évidemment.




La pluie se mit soudainement à tomber drue.

  * On devrait aller s'abriter ! Proposa Jinhwan en se protégeant comme il le pouvait ?

  * Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'être blessés par la pluie ? Ricana Yongguk en continuant d'avancer. Tu sais, si tu n'es pas capable de marcher sous la pluie, tu ne seras jamais capable d'aimer.

  * Je ne vois pas le rapport, grimaça Jinhwan, et puis tu as dit que de toute façon nous ne savions plus aimer.

  * Le rapport entre l'amour et la pluie n'est pas compliqué, lui dit Yongguk en secouant ses cheveux trempés. Il y a différents stades de pluie. Tu as les averses, la pluie intermittente ou passagère, la pluie forte ou abondante, et enfin la pluie diluvienne ou encore la bruine. Comme chaque pluie est différente, chaque amour l'est. Tu peux avoir un amour passager, un amour fort ou encore un amour si puissant qu'il peut tout détruire sur son passage. Je pars du principe que si tu ne peux pas traverser une pluie forte, à pieds, tu ne peux pas supporter un amour aussi fort. Parce que l'amour te fera toujours plus de mal que la pluie. Une pluie ou une inondation, tu peux t'en remettre sur le long terme, mais un amour qui te détruit, tu ne t'en remets jamais.




Jinhwan observa Yongguk qui continuait d'avancer, aussi à l'aise que s'il se trouvait sous un soleil radieux. Moins à l'aise Jinhwan accéléra le pas pour se remettre au niveau de Yongguk et continuer d'avancer en sa compagnie.

Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps ils marchaient ou encore combien de temps devraient-ils continuer à marcher. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient à nouveau silencieux, bercés par le ronron des moteurs et le grognement du ciel. Jinhwan était aussi trempé que Yongguk mais il ne s'en souciait plus, au fur et à mesure que les gouttes tombaient sur lui il s'était mis à les apprécier et à profiter de la fraîcheur qu'elles lui offraient.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment Jinhwan ne pouvait fuir ses pensées. Il n'avait rien pour les étouffer ni musique, ni événement soudain, ni même quelconque conversation. Il marchait dans la nuit, tout simplement. À ses côtés Bang Yongguk semblait lui aussi dans ses pensées, il guidait la marche sans dire un mot, sans même regarder une seule fois Jinhwan. Il était seulement là. Mais sa présence ne changeait pas grand chose, le plus petit se sentait seul. Il touchait ses clés et son téléphone dans sa poche, continuant d'observer droit devant lui. Le calme de la ville fut brisé par la sirène d'une ambulance qui passa à toute vitesse à côté des garçons. _Encore un mort,_ songea Jinhwan en soufflant. Le calme revint quelques secondes plus tard. Se pourrait-il qu'il le connaisse celui-ci ? Ce pourrait-être Donghyuk, Yunhyeong ou bien encore Chanwoo. Et pourquoi pas Junhoe ? Il n'avait plus de nouvelles du garçon alors peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose. Son cœur se mit à accélérer, inquiet à l'idée qu'il arrive de nouvelles tragédies à ses amis. Il s'inquiétait d'ailleurs beaucoup pour Donghyuk. Jinhwan n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Amy, il avait toujours eu une appréhension envers elle, mais sa crainte s'était calmée au fil du temps. En revanche, maintenant que Donghyuk s'était confessé sur l'attitude d'Amy envers lui, Jinhwan n'était plus prêt à mettre son appréhension de côté.

Une main glissa alors sur sa nuque pour la masser.

Il tourne son regard sur Yongguk. Il est là, dressé à côté de lui, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Essayait-il de le détendre avec ce léger massage ? Possible. Cela fonctionnait un peu. Jinhwan remarqua alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la rue où se trouvait le Bistrot de Gianni. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas mit les pieds, pas depuis son anniversaire. Si tout autour était fermé, même Paris Baguette, le bistrot lui présentait une faible lumière. La main de Yongguk toujours dans sa nuque, Jinhwan entra dans le restaurant timide. Aussitôt apparût Gianni qui leur offrit deux serviette chaudes pour se sécher ainsi qu'un épais peignoir à chacun.

  * Je suis content de te revoir mon petit, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Jinhwan. Je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuner du feu de Dieu. Prenez place, prenez place.




Sans dire le moindre mot Yongguk s'installa à la seule table dressée. C'était une des quelques tables pour quatre couverts, pourtant il n'y en avait que deux de dressés. Assit en face de Yongguk Jinhwan se demanda si tout avait été manigancé même si la réponse été claire.

Très vite ils furent servi et la table disparue sous les assiettes remplies d’œufs, poitrine de bœufs, fruits, pommes de terre, viennoiseries et sauce en tout genre. Ce devait être le petit-déjeuner le plus copieux qu'ai vu Jinhwan en ses jeunes années. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Gianni les servi en thé puis leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de disparaître discrètement en cuisine.

  * Depuis quand n'as-tu pas autant mangé ? Demanda Yongguk en remplissant les assiettes.

  * Des mois, avoua Jinhwan qui apporta un grain de raisin à sa bouche. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger autant.

  * Tu devrais prendre cette habitude, tu es chétif, tu as besoin de manger, surtout si tu compte venir à Honeysuckle.

  * Honeysuckle ?

  * Notre nouvelle maison, fit Yongguk. J'ai acheté une propriété en dehors de la ville, près des montagnes. Nous y serons plus en sécurité. Le déménagement aura lieu la semaine prochaine, voudrais-tu y aller avant ?

  * Pour quoi faire ?

  * Voir où ta sœur voulait vivre.




Cette annonce donna un coup de poignard à Jinhwan qui avait réussi un court instant à oublier Seiyeon.

  * C'est elle qui a choisi l'endroit et le nom, elle disait qu'elle voulait un endroit plus agréable, plus chaleureux pour ceux qui y habiteraient. Elle ne voulait plus que l'on ai l'impression de vivre comme des criminels et dans un vieil immeuble délabré. Alors j'ai acheté deux anciens hanok dans les montagnes et j'en ai fait Honeysuckle, allons-y après.




Quand ils quittèrent le Bistrot, la pluie s'était arrêtée et le ciel rougissait face au levé du soleil. Garé en double file, un Mercedes Wagon les attendait avec comme chauffeur Kiji, un bandage au bras. Jinhwan prit rapidement place à côté de Yongguk qui indiqua la destination, ils en auraient pour une petite heure de route. C'était long, Jinhwan n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller voir ce Honeysuckle, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver seul chez lui. Qu'y ferait-il de plus ? S'il ne travaillait pas il resterait dans son lit ou bien tournerait en rond pensant à toutes les misères qui avaient lieu. Un air de piano se mit en route, Jinhwan reconnu Chopin. C'était étrange. Être à l'arrière d'un énorme 4x4 avec Yongguk et un air de classique.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un énorme portail entouré de murs de pierre au sommet recouvert de verre, Yongguk laissa Kiji s'en aller avec le véhicule, ils resteraient ici un moment, seuls. Yongguk ouvrit alors le portail et invita Jinhwan à le suivre. Il découvrit avec surprise deux hanok plus beaux l'un de l'autre, dans la cour séparant les deux bâtiments une fontaine ainsi que des bosquets de fleurs. Il y avait beaucoup de verdure et énormément de fenêtres. En silence ils entrèrent dans le hanok de droite et Yongguk lui fit une brève visite avant de le conduire à l'étage où se trouveraient ses appartements. Les Bang (Yongguk, Yongnam et Natasha) disposaient d'une énorme suite au troisième étage avec une salle de bain avec baignoire et douche, un grand salon, une terrasse et une chambre chacun. Depuis la terrasse ils avaient une vue imprenable sur Séoul qui commençait à se réveiller. Appuyé contre le garde-corps, Yongguk s'éclaircit la gorge :

  * Ce n'est pas un choix facile que tu as à faire là, j'en conviens. Mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses vraiment Jinhwan. Tu as déjà dit oui, je le sais, mais j'aimerai que tu y réfléchisses vraiment. Mon but n'est pas de te ramener ici, que tu sois un nouveau membre, un parmi tant d'autres. Si tu viens ici c'est pour changer de vie complètement. Tu ne pourras plus travailler chez Jihyo comme je te l'ai dit hier, ce ne sera pas possible. Tu ne pourras peut-être même plus voir tes amis, je n'sais pas encore. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, je ne veux pas te manipuler pour que tu accepte de vivre sous mon toit, sous ma protection. Je veux que tu comprenne ce dans quoi tu t'embarques. Ta sœur a fait ce choix, elle a coupé tout contact avec le monde du travail _normal,_ ses amis et sa famille. Elle a recommencé une nouvelle vie. Malheureusement est arrivé ce qui est arrivé, c'est un risque. Mais ce risque était aussi fort que pour la dizaine d'enfants qui se trouvaient avec elle dans le wagon. Quand tu vas sortir d'ici, je veux que tu réfléchisse à ce que tu vas faire. Je te laisserai tranquille quelques jours, tu n'auras plus de messages de ma part, plus d'intrusions de Kiji ou autre chez toi. Mais dans une semaine, jour pour jour, tu auras la visite de l'un d'entre nous et tu devras donner ta réponse, à ce moment-là ta vie changera complètement. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, c'est un peu un mariage. J'aimerai que tu acceptes, j'aimerai beaucoup t'aider à ce que ta vie soit meilleure et à ce que tu sois plus heureux, mais c'est un choix que tu dois faire seul et peut-être ais-je faux. Peut-être qu'ici tu ne seras pas plus heureux que tu ne l'es actuellement chez toi.




Il marqua une courte pause, observant Jinhwan qui l'écoutait attentivement avant de reprendre :

  * Pour leur sécurité et anonymat tu ne verras aucun des hommes qui travaillent pour moi aujourd'hui, seulement Kiji. Je vais passer la journée à te montrer ce que nous faisons, t'expliquer notre entreprise et ses objectifs. Tu as des choses à apprendre, beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Bien entendu tu n'apprendras pas tout aujourd'hui, c'est impossible. Mais à la fin de la journée tu auras des bases qui te serviront que tu décides de nous rejoindre ou non.

  * Est-ce que tu vas me frapper ?

  * Non !

  * Me marquer ?

  * Quoi ? Mais non !

  * Je vais être battu ?

  * Mais pour qui tu me prends ?!




Offensé, Yongguk fit une grimace avant d'inviter Jinhwan à retourner à l'intérieur. La journée commencerait après une visite du jardin. Apparemment Yongguk avait quelque chose d'important à montrer à Jinhwan. Ils longèrent alors les façades des hanok avant de se retrouver en face d'un immense bosquet de pivoines. Les fleurs n'étaient pas écloses, mais au centre du bosquet une statue de Ganesh. Yongguk s'accroupit face à la statue pour déterrer une boîte métallique à l'aide de ses mains. Les doigts couverts de terre il tendit la boîte à Jinhwan qui l'observa un sourcil arqué.

  * Prends la, ceux sont les derniers objets de ta sœur. Elle voulait qu'ils soient enterrés ici mais je préfère que ses souvenirs soient avec toi.




Jinhwan prit alors la boîte et décida d'aller l'ouvrir à l'intérieur.

 

 


	11. Neuf.

 

  


  


  


  


  


Chapitre Neuf :

 

##  **_Où il y a remise en questions._ **

 

«J'ai laissé la pluie couler le long de mon visage, ainsi personne

n'a vu mes larmes couler. »

 

  


 

  


  


  


  


 

Une semaine sans Bang Yongguk. Une semaine sans voir le visage tatoué de Kim Kiji. Une semaine de liberté.

Du moins, c'est ce que c'était imaginé Kim Jinhwan à son réveil le lendemain matin. Il s'était réveillé guilleret à l'idée de ne pas entendre la voix caverneuse de Yongguk ou encore les répliques tranchantes de Kiji. Il tapa des mains, entraîné, puis parti pour le travail tout aussi enjoué. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vue Jihyo.

Comme il l'avait prévu elle le gronda pour son absence de la veille mais il se justifia en expliquant que Yongguk l'avait enlevé pour l'emmener voir quelque chose. Alors le tonnerre de Jihyo s'abattit sur Yongguk qui n'entendit rien de cet orage. La pluie était toujours présente ce qui offrait moins de clientèle à la boutique. Alors pour profiter du calme Jinhwan décida d'envoyer un message à ses amis : ce soir il voulait les voir. _Tous._

Lorsqu'il eut fini son travail il ne vit qu'aucun des garçons n'avait répondu. Il mit ça sur le dos de leur emploi du temps chargé à l'école. Une fois arrivé chez lui il se pressa de prendre des sacs pour aller faire quelques courses en bas de chez lui. Ce soir il voulait leur faire à manger, il voulait leur faire plaisir. Il dépensa beaucoup d'argent pour acheter un bonne quantité de viande et ce qu'il fallait comme accompagnement. Il retourna comme une fusée chez lui et rangea les courses avant de commencer la cuisine. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rangea son appartement, fit le ménage et l'observa. C'était beau, c'était propre et c'était frais. L'heure tournait, ils ne tarderaient pas. Après s'être observé dans le miroir il décida de prendre une douche ce qu'il fit en chantonnant.

Plus les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient, et plus Jinhwan perdait sa joie. Depuis huit heures ce matin il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis. Aucune. Le repas était prêt, quasiment servi. Mais personne ne venait. Les étoiles brillaient au travers des nuages, la Lune était belle et ronde. Beaucoup d'appartements autour du sien s'étaient déjà éteins. Mais lui attendait. Il attendait assit sur son canapé que ses amis lui envoient un message, un simple message qui l'avertirai de leur arrivée ou non. Il se doutait bien que passé vingt-deux heures ils n'arriveraient plus, il avait comprit. Alors, penaud et les yeux brillants, il se mit à ranger le barbecue qu'il avait prévu dans le frigo. Ses amis l'avaient-ils oublié ? Ne l'aimaient-ils plus ? Il renifla, essuyant une larme du revers de sa main.

Son portable se mit à vibrer sur la table basse.

_De Chanwoo :_

_Désolé j'étais à la douche. Tu disais ?_

  


_À Chanwoo :_

_Depuis 8h00 ? Je vous invitais à l'appartement, j'avais préparé un barbecue_

_mais laisses tomber. Personne n'est venu._

  


_De Chanwoo :_

_Ouais, j'suis vachement propre là ! Je peux toujours venir si tu veux,_

_mes parents ne sont pas là et je n'ai pas mangé. Un barbecue tu as dit ?_

  


Se retrouver seul avec Chanwoo ? Jinhwan hésita. Chanwoo était son ex-petit-ami, ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis leur séparation et avaient certainement des choses à se dire. Il céda alors et le temps que Chanwoo mettrait à venir ici, il mettrait à nouveau en place son repas. Ils dîneraient à vingt-trois heures, tant pis.

Jung Chanwoo mit plus de temps que Jinhwan ne l'avait imaginé mais quand il sonna finalement à la porte, Jinhwan sentit ses mains devenir bien plus moites. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Le plus jeune portait un large sweat bleu ciel qu'il avait protégé sous une veste en jean devenue humide par la faible pluie. Quand il entra, Jinhwan lui proposa d'étendre sa veste, geste que ne pu refuser Chanwoo qui observa l'appartement. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mis les pieds ici ? Il étira un léger sourire alors que Jinhwan courait dans tous les sens, paniqué.

Chanwoo était très mignon dans cette tenue, il ressemblait à un adolescent fan de skate et rap underground. Un adolescent bien élevé, ce qu'était Chanwoo. Timide, Jinhwan lui proposa de s'asseoir et boire un verre en attendant que le barbecue chauffe.

  * Où sont partis tes parents ? Demanda timidement Jinhwan.

  * L'anniversaire de mon oncle, j'ai réussi à négocier pour ne pas y aller. C'est mal mais j'ai utilisé la carte du chaos dans nos vies pour pouvoir rester un peu tranquille.

  * Et te voilà finalement ici.

  * La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu tous les deux tu me quittais, et puis ensuite Seiyeon est morte et est arrivé tout ce qui est arrivé. Alors je ne pouvais pas refuser ton invitation ce soir parce que quelque part, c'est la chose la plus normale qui soit arrivée depuis décembre.

  * La plus normale tu dis ? Ricana Jinhwan en prenant une gorgée de vin.

  * Tu ne trouves pas ça normal toi ? Deux hommes qui mangent ensembles en discutant comme si de rien n'était.

  * Sauf que l'on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était, on peut pas ignorer ce qu'il se passe autour de nous : Jiwon toujours inconscient, Hanbin en taule, Yunhyeong et Donghyuk qui se battent. Y'a trop de choses.

  * Quand on était tous les deux, commença Chanwoo en observant son verre de soda, bien sûr ce n'était pas toujours parfait, ça ne le pouvait pas, mais on ne pensais pas à ce qui nous entourait. Tu peux essayer de me faire croire le contraire, je sais que j'ai raison. Quand tu t'allongeais dans mes bras et que tu fermais les yeux, tu ne pensais plus à ce qu'il se passait autour de toi. Ni tes parents qui t'en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs ni même Jiwon qui se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Tu oubliais tout le temps d'un instant. Alors, si tu y arrivais en ce temps là, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y arriverais pas là ? Ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

  * Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes, se justifia Jinhwan.

  * Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à ce moment-là tu étais amoureux de moi et qu'à présent tu en aimes un autre ?

  * Je n'aime personne d'autre Chan !

  * Alors je peux te parier que j'arrive à te faire oublier le chaos ce soir, sourit-il déjà gagnant.




Jinhwan connaissait son ex-petit-ami par cœur et il savait à quel point il adorait se donner des défis. D'ailleurs il était un peu l'origine de l'histoire entre Koo Junhoe et Louise Gabriel.

  


  


*

  


_Pré-Rentrée scolaire 2011._

  


Les garçons avaient prit place sur le dossier d'un banc et observaient les élèves qui arrivaient petit groupe par petit groupe. Song Yunhyeong, qui était le plus vieux de tous, avait offert à chacun une boisson chaude pour rendre leur pré-rentrée un peu plus agréable. Ils s'étaient tous levés de bonne heure pour deux heures de classes. Tout ce qu'ils feraient serait de rencontrer leurs nouveaux camarades et apprendre où se trouverait la destination de leur semaine d'intégration.

  * Vous allez tous partir en voyage et me laisser tout seul pendant une semaine, se plaignit Chanwoo qui était le plus jeune et au collège.

  * Nous on pars ensembles, fit Junhoe en se pointant avec Donghyuk et Chanwoo. C'est Jinhwan, Hanbin et Yunhyeong qui vont partir de leur côté maintenant qu'ils sont au lycée.

  * Vous croyez que l'on va arrêtez de se parler ? S'inquiéta Donghyuk en se grattant le coude.

  * Il n'y a aucune raison pour ça, lui répondit Jinhwan en stoppant sa main.

  * Ce n'est pas une semaine de pré-rentrée qui va nous séparer, ajouta Hanbin en sautant du banc pour enfoncer ses mains dans les poches et regarder ses amis. On a dit qu'on serait ensembles pour toujours, alors on sera ensembles pour toujours.

  * J'vous laisse, Mark vient d'arriver, on se voit tout à l'heure aux arcades ? Demanda Jinhwan en récupérant son sac avant de s'en aller.




Sous les regards de ses amis Jinhwan rejoignit son compagnon qui l'embrassa goulûment devant tout le lycée. Toutes les filles avaient un jour espéré sortir avec l'un des deux garçons, pourtant ils s'étaient trouvés et s'aimaient depuis quelques temps déjà.

  * Ils sont mignons quand même, sourit Yunhyeong en s'étirant.

  * Ils sont bien moins mignons au lit, c'est moi qui te le dit, ricana Junhoe.

  * Ah non June ! Siffla Hanbin en se bouchant les oreilles. Dis pas des choses comme ça.

  * Pourquoi tu trouves ça dégoûtant ? Demanda Chanwoo.

  * Non mais, c'est Jinhwan et pis … avec un mec … non j'peux pas imaginer.

  * Puceau, ricana Donghyuk.

  * Tu l'es tout autant !

  * Elle est à qui cette bagnole ? Demanda Junhoe en pointant du doigt l'extérieur du lycée.




Leurs regards se tournèrent vers une Chevrolet Camaro noire mat. Le véhicule qui avançait lentement s'arrêta juste devant le portail, attirant les regards de tous les élèves qui attendaient de voir qui allait en sortir. Des murmures se mirent à résonner lorsqu'une grande blonde sorti du véhicule pour le contourner, attraper un sac sur la banquette arrière et se pencher à la fenêtre du conducteur.

  * Non mais regardez-moi ce fessier, commenta Junhoe sans lâcher la jeune-fille du regard.

  * Vous croyez qu'elle est inscrite ici ? Demanda Chanwoo.

  * Bah non du con, elle à l'uniforme et vient de planter une Chevrolet devant le lycée mais elle est pas ici.




Aucun des cinq garçons ne répondit au sarcasme de Junhoe, trop occupé à regarder la nouvelle se redresser et traverser la cour avec une démarche de conquérante. Elle était superbe et tous les hommes la regardèrent passer, même Mark et Jinhwan qui s'enlaçaient au loin.

  * Je vous paries ce que vous voulez que tous les mecs vont lui sauter dessus, fit Junhoe alors qu'elle disparut derrière les portes du bâtiment principal.

  * Je te parie ce que tu veux que jamais tu ne l'approcheras, ajouta Chanwoo en souriant.

  * Et moi je te parie que je ferai bien plus que ça.




*

  


Le repas se passa tranquillement. Sans jamais aborder les sujets fâcheux ou même triste, Jinhwan et Chanwoo ne cessaient de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, de leur nouvelle vie : Chanwoo au lycée et Jinhwan à la boulangerie. Jamais ils ne parlaient des autres, jamais ils ne parlaient du chaos et Jinhwan ne pensait même plus à ses malheurs. Tout ce à quoi il pensait s'était que sa soirée avait été sauvée par Chanwoo qui le faisait rire. L'adolescent avait gagné, évidemment.

Pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes après avoir mangé ils se retrouvaient couchés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, Jinhwan sur le torse de Chanwoo qui lui caressait le dos dans un geste circulaire. Ils s'étaient installés là pour « plus de conforts » comme ils souhaitaient se le faire croire et continuaient leur discussion. Il n'y avait rien à dire, cette première journée libéré de Yongguk était une réussite.

Les deux prochaines journées furent tout aussi agréables. Il allait travailler avec le sourire et rentrait chez lui, satisfait de pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille. Mais au quatrième jour Jinhwan commença à perdre son sourire. La réalité le frappait à grand coup.

Dans quelques semaines se tiendrait le procès reporté de Kim Hanbin et pour le moment tout l'accusé. Lorsqu'il le retrouva dans la salle des visites du pénitencier il eut du mal à le reconnaître. En quelques jours l'état de son ami s'était détérioré. Ses joues étaient creuses, ses yeux noircis par les cernes et sa démarche bien moins sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été. Kim Hanbin était au bord de la chute.

  * J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles, lui dit Hanbin en prenant place.

  * Je viens plutôt en prendre.

  * Mon procès a été reporté d'au moins deux semaines. Mon nouvel avocat m'a très clairement fait comprendre que j'étais dans la merde et toi, qui devais m'aider à sortir de là, tu viens aux nouvelles au lieu de m'en apporter des bonnes.

  * Je suis désolé Hanbin mais les choses sont compliquées en ce moment.

  * Compliquées ? Ricana Hanbin. Excuses-moi, j'ai complètement oublié que tu étais en prison, que tous les soirs tu te pissais dessus parce que ton compagnon de cellule menace de te péter les genoux pour aucune raison, que tu mange de la merde quand tu as l'occasion de manger puisque les autres types s'amusent à pourrir ta nourriture. Excuses-moi Jinhwan, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

  * Pourquoi te font-ils ça ?

  * Pourquoi ? Mais parce que j'ai quasiment tué un membre de Sindaebang et que la plupart des mecs ici en font parti, qu'ils soient revendeurs de drogue ou autre. Ils pensent tous que je fais parti de Yongsang-Gu. Ils veulent me faire la peau Jinhwan. Ils veulent me flinguer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je n'sais même pas qui est ce Yongguk dont ils me parlent tout le temps ! Regardes, regardes ce qu'ils m'ont fait !




Hanbin se leva tout à coup, levant son t-shirt beige jusque présenter ses hanches. Sur celle de droite et descendant jusque la naissance de son aine une phrase gravée au cuter : _la salope de Yongguk._ La plaie était encore rouge et mal cicatrisée. Choqué Jinhwan retenu son souffle quelques secondes avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains. Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

  * Je t'en supplie Jinhwan, fais-moi sortir de là, que l'on me place en isolement s'il le faut, mais sauves-moi je ne tiendrai plus longtemps.




 

_La salope de Yongguk. La salope de Yongguk. La salope de Yongguk. Sauves-moi Jinhwan. Sauves-moi._

Il n'y avait aucun moyen. Malgré tous ses efforts il était impossible pour Jinhwan de retirer ces images de sa tête. Il voyait sans cesse la cicatrice de Hanbin ainsi que ses mots. S'il clignait des yeux il voyait la cicatrice, s'il restait concentré trop longtemps sur une baguette il imaginait la cicatrice gravée sur la croûte. Jihyo lui glissait une main sur l'épaule à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait rêvasser, et aujourd'hui elle avait laissé sa main sur l'épaule de son employé plus que sur la caisse enregistreuse.

Jihyo se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Jinhwan. Il lui avait confié qu'il avait le droit à une semaine de « vacances » concernant Yongguk, mais qu'à la fin de cette semaine il devrait lui dire si oui ou non il rejoignait Yongsang. Bien entendu Jihyo était remontée envers Yongguk et, furieuse, elle était parti à sa rencontre alors qu'il déjeunait au Bistrot de Gianni, comme à son habitude.

  


*

  


Furieuse, Jihyo avait laissé la boutique à Jinhwan et était parti comme une fusée de l'autre côté de la rue, au Bistrot de Gianni. Elle en voulait à Yongguk, elle lui en voulait beaucoup. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse faire une telle chose à un garçon comme son petit Jinhwan. Elle aimait beaucoup Yongguk, mais elle aimait aussi beaucoup Jinhwan et lui, il avait besoin de protection. Alors elle passa la porte d'entrée du Bistrot, cloua le bec à l'employée qui lui demanda si elle avait une réservation puis elle traversa la salle jusque à la table où se trouvait Bang Yongguk. Le restaurant était étonnamment vide et Yongguk seul à sa table. Il n'y avait personne si ce n'est Jihyo, Yongguk et Kiji qui se tenait un peu plus loin, nettoyant un verre à vin déjà bien propre.

  * Comment peux-tu lui demander ça ?! Cracha-t-elle au garçon.

  * Bonjour Noona, lui répondit-il simplement en reposant son verre de vin rouge. Tu vas bien ?

  * Non je ne vais pas bien ! Je suis révoltée Yongguk ! Comment peux-tu demander une telle chose à ce garçon ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant il n'est pas prêt !

  * Ne te méprend pas, répondit Yongguk en se levant pour tirer la chaise à Jihyo qui s'assit, tu sais bien que je ne lui veux aucun mal.

  * Ils meurent tous.

  * Il ne mourra pas, tu as mal parole.

  * Ta parole ? Que vaut-elle ta parole ? Tous ces enfants, tous t'ont fait confiance et où sont-ils maintenant ? Six pieds sous terre. Tous. Et tout ça au nom de quoi ? Une vie meilleure ? Tu ne leur a pas offert une vie meilleure, tu leur a offert la mort.

  * Jinhwan est un garçon intelligent, dit-il en servant un second verre de vin qu'il tendit à Jihyo. Il a des choses à apprendre mais je doute qu'il tombe dans les mêmes pièges que les autres et il peut nous aider à mettre fin à tout cela. Je pense même qu'il est le seul capable de nous aider.

  * Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres ?

  * La motivation. Le désir de vengeance et la haine. Les autres n'avaient pas tout ça, ils en voulaient au système, à leurs camarades qui les avaient humilié ou bien leurs parents, un fort besoin de drogue aussi. Mais Jinhwan n'a pas ça. Lui il a perdu sa sœur, deux de ses meilleurs amis se sont fait battre par des membres de Sindaebang et il comprend, petit à petit, que tout est lié. Il est en train de vivre un chaos qu'il peut réduire en cendre, mais pas seul, il a besoin de notre aide.

  * Tu t'es attaché à lui n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu est allé à sa rencontre, que tu es ainsi avec lui. Tu y es attaché.

  * J'ai fait une promesse à Seiyeon, répondit-il gravement.

  * Est-ce que cette promesse te disait de l'envoyer tout droit à l'abattoir ?

  * Elle voulait que je le protège ! Que je sois là pour lui ! Qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien ! Scanda Yongguk en tapant du poing sur la table. Elle m'a fait promettre de toujours avoir un œil sur lui et c'est ce que je fais ! A tout instant !

  * Et pourtant regardes tous les malheurs qui lui arrivent depuis que tu es dans sa vie !

  * Ce qui arrive à ses amis m'importe peu, il n'a pas été touché et il ne le sera pas.

  * Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que tu n'es pas en train de le protéger. Tu es en train de le tuer.

  * Noona, dit-il en la voyant se relever, Jinhwan n'est pas Chanhyuk.




Les yeux de Jihyo s'écarquillèrent avant de s'embrumer. Elle quitta le restaurant aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Quand elle retourna dans sa boulangerie, Jinhwan était en train de nettoyer la vitrine en observant la rue. Il avait l'air ailleurs. Elle l'observa un instant, un sourire au visage, puis elle disparu dans l'arrière boutique pour pleurer.

  


*

  


À la radio ils annonçaient de violents orages jusqu'au lendemain soir, la région était placée en alerte orange. Derrière la vitrine de Paris Baguette, Jinhwan observa le ciel se noircir et les éclairs le trancher dans une lumière des plus vives. Il avait l'impression que la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis le décès de Seiyeon. Son travail était terminé, il était maintenant temps pour lui de rentrer. Mais que faire ? Rentrer à pied sous cette forte pluie ou appeler un taxi ? S'il marchait bien il en aurait pour un bon quart d'heure, cela ne devrait pas le tuer.

  * Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lui demanda Jihyo en le voyant enfiler sa longue veste qu'il laissait à l'arrière de la boutique.

  * Je rentre chez moi.

  * Tu as vu la météo ?

  * Il faudra plus qu'une forte pluie pour me tuer Noona.




Il lui étira un sourire, ferma sa veste avant de recouvrir son crâne de la capuche puis il quitta la boutique pour rentrer chez lui.

L'eau ruisselait le long des trottoirs, transformait les paravents des boutiques en cascade, et obligeait la plupart des piétons à se bousculer sur les trottoirs. Tous courraient dans tous les sens, se donnant des coups d'épaules suivit de rapides excuses. Tous les passants avaient perdu la tête, toutes remplacées par des parapluies ayant éclos comme une fleur au soleil.

De tous, Jinhwan était le seul à marcher calmement, les mains dans les poches et supportant la pluie qui lui tombait au visage. Si au départ cela l'énervait il avait réussi au fil des minutes à se détendre et avancer bien plus calmement que les autres passants.

À l'abri de nombreux parapluies, à un feu rouge, Jinhwan sorti de sa poche son téléphone qu'il avait senti vibrer :

  


De Junhoe :

  


Chanwoo m'a dit qu'il avait été le seul à venir l'autre soir.

J'imagine que tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas venu.

C'est tout simplement parce que tu es parti comme si tu

n'en avais rien à foutre de nous. Comme si nous n'avions

jamais compté. Tu nous a laissé seul dans ce merdier en

oubliant tout ce que l'on s'était dit, toutes nos promesses.

Comme si nous n'en valions pas la peine. Je sais bien que

ces derniers temps ont été difficiles pour toi, mais ils l'ont été

pour nous également. Seulement ça, tu ne te l'es pas demandé.

Tu es parti avec ce type et tout ce que l'on a vu de toi c'est ton dos

qui s'éloigne. C'est pour ça que l'on est parti lors de l'enterrement

de ta sœur. On a compris que l'on avais plus rien à faire dans ta vie.

On a essayé de revenir, je pense que Chanwoo a eu espoir que tout

redevienne comme avant l'autre soir. Mais le fait est que jamais rien ne

sera plus comme avant. Tu nous as abandonné comme si jamais nous

nous étions considérés comme des frères. Tu as quitté la famille, sans rien dire.

T'as probablement même oublié à quel point on s'aimait. Et c'est ça qui fait

que aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus te voir.

  


Le feu était passé au vert, délaissant Jinhwan de ses protections en polyester. Son cœur avait perdu son calme et battait sa poitrine avec douleur. Sa gorge se sécha et ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues aussi vite que les gouttes de pluie. Il venait de perdre son ami le plus précieux, par texto.

Abattu il n'observa même pas le couleur du feu et traversa la route. La vision réduite par la pluie et ses larmes il ne vit pas la voiture arriver sur sa gauche et n'entendit qu'un crissement de pneus suivit d'un cri avant qu'il ne se fasse tirer en arrière.

  * Non mais t'es complètement con ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te passe par la tête ?!




C'était Kiji. Il se tenait là sous son parapluie assorti à son long manteau noir. Il était beau mais furieux. Jinhwan, lui, n'avait aucune pensée. Il se défit simplement de la poigne de Kiji qui continuait de le regarder d'un mauvais œil.

  * Ca ne te regarde pas, et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu me suis ? Lui demanda-t-il en défroissant sa veste.

  * Je rentre chez moi, répondit simplement Kiji, tu n'es pas le centre du monde petit.

  * Oh … Je pensais que Yongguk hyung t'avais demandé de … de me surveiller, au cas où.

  * Non, ton Roméo ne m'a rien demandé te concernant, mais si tu veux je peux lui dire à quel point il manque à Juliette.

  * Il ne me manque pas.

  * Tu mens très mal moucheron.

  * Je ne mens pas ! S'exclama Jinhwan en suivant Kiji qui continuait de l'abriter sous son parapluie. C'est juste que ça fait des semaines que je le vois partout, tout le temps, et du jour au lendemain plus rien, c'est louche. Et puis … tous mes amis m'ont lâché.

  * Ils t'ont lâché ou tu les a lâché ?

  * Tu as raison, je suis le fautif. Je les ai lâché, j'ai passé trop de temps avec vous et pas assez avec eux, ils m'en veulent et ils ont raison.

  * Moucheron, si tes amis ne sont pas capables de comprendre que tu as eu besoin de passer du temps avec d'autres gens pour comprendre certaines choses, s'ils t'en veulent pour ça, ils ne sont pas tes amis. Je comprends que ça puisse les blesser, t'as sûrement agis comme un connard avec eux, mais avec ce qui est arrivé, ils devraient comprendre. Maintenant j'me casse, y'en a qui doive briser des os ce soir. J'passerai le bonjour à Yongguk de ta part.




Il s'en alla avec un clin d’œil, son allure attirant beaucoup d'attention alors qu'il filait entre les passants. Jinhwan était à nouveau seul sous le déluge.

 

 


	12. Dix.

  


  


 

 

##  **_Sergent Dong_ **

« Il s'asseyait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et attendait le moment où elle sortait pour

humer les pivoines sous la pluie. Il la regardait vivre. C'était si important

qu'elle vive et malheureusement, elle ne vivait que les jours de pluie. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_NOTES À GARDER :_

__ Une silhouette a mis le feu au garage de Seiyeon, un mot a été laissé : tu seras le prochain Bang. La police pense qu'il s'agirait du meurtrier de Seiyeon. Yongguk n'a aucune idée de qui il pourrait s'agir._

__ Dakota du Boys To Men était jalouse de Seiyeon, mais elle a été tuée._

__ Wendy (BTM) a connu Seiyeon quelques semaines._

__ Le manuscrit de Kiji a disparu à la mort de Seiyeon. Voleur non envisagé chez les Yongsang-Gu._

__ Hanbin est en prison : a été agressé, presque violé, s'est défendu mais est désigné comme l'attaquant et non la victime. Quelqu'un aurait assisté à toute la scène sans agir. Nouvel avocat : Maître Moon Himchan. (avocat envoyé par Yongguk)_

 

Quand il relu ses notes, Jinhwan se trouvait adossé au mur de son appartement, juste en face de sa fenêtre qui était ouverte, quelques gouttes de pluie tombant sur le faux plancher. Il avait passé la nuit à penser aux paroles de Junhoe mais aussi celles que Yongguk avait pu avoir et que Kiji a eu la veille. Il avait passé quatre jours dans sa vie d'avant, il ne lui en restait plus que deux pour choisir s'il rejoignait Yongguk ou non. À sa droite, la boîte métallique qui avait été déterrée de Honeysuckle, celle qui contenait les derniers objets de Seiyeon. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert, tout comme il n'avait pas encore lu la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissé. Celle-ci se trouvait toujours sur son chevet et prenait la poussière. Il attrapa alors la boîte et l'ouvrit.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une veste en jean. La veste en jean préférée de Seiyeon. C'était une simple veste recouverte de patchs brodés par Seiyeon. Elle avait encore son parfum. Ému de retrouver un vêtement avec le parfum de sa sœur, Jinhwan l'enfila et continua d'observer l'intérieur de la boîte. Il y découvrit plusieurs polaroids de Seiyeon en compagnie de Kiji lorsqu'ils étaient à la mer ou à la montagne. Elle semblait heureuse dans ses bras, et Kiji moins sauvage. À côté des clichés, un Polaroid Originals Project 600 et deux boîtes de pellicules. Lorsqu'il retira le tout de la boîte il trouva quelque chose d'étonnant, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver là : le manuscrit de Kiji.

La liasse de papier était impressionnante. Entre cent cinquante et deux cent feuilles. Sur la première page était frappé : _SANS_TITRE par Kim Kiji_. Légèrement en-dessous du titre, Seiyeon avait elle aussi gravée quelque chose, mais à la plume et non à la machine : _Certains des plus grands gangsters ont les plus grands cœurs._

Jinhwan pensa à ces mots quelques instants puis il retira la pince qui relié les feuilles ensembles et observa la première page du manuscrit. Devrait-il en lire un extrait ? Il n'était pas certain que Kiji l'autorise à lire quelque chose d'aussi intime, puisqu'il faut le dire, en écrivant ce roman Kiji avait certainement exposé ses émotions, ses sentiments les plus profonds. Des choses qu'il ne disait à personne, qu'il ne voulait dire à personne. Excepté Seiyeon, sa muse. Alors Jinhwan pouvait-il lire « sans_titre » sans la moindre culpabilité ? Sa curiosité était plus grande que lui, aussi grande que sa crainte envers Kiji. Il se pinça les lèvres, observa autour de lui par peur qu'il n'y ait des caméras chez lui, puis il enfila une paire de lunettes pour la lecture et se plongea à l'intérieur.

 

 

_EXTRAIT SANS_TITRE PAR KIM KIJI_

 

_Sous l'eau de la douche, jetant avec mépris ses pensées dont il était heureux de se débarrasser, les laissant se noyer dans la plomberie, il prit plaisir à sentir ses muscles se détendre alors que l'eau rougissait du sang qu'il avait sur la peau. Malheureusement pour lui, sa plénitude n'aura été que de courte durée puisque les douleurs étaient terriblement tenaces, et puisqu'elles aiment se diffuser, il ne pensait déjà plus à son plaisir maintenant passé qui, il faut le dire, s'il n'avait pas été violemment chassé lui aurait offert le repos pour la nuit. Mais les nouvelles douleurs étaient encore plus méchantes que les anciennes. La plus acerbe de toutes se trouvait au niveau de sa taille, sur le flanc droit. Elle était grande et belle. Ses couleurs (rouge, bleu, vert et jaune) étaient incroyablement réparties, comme une galaxie. Elle apportait une certaine poésie au corps marqué à l'encre. Déclenché l'émerveillement chez qui la regardait de prêt. On ne sentait coupable de la frôler, alors elle avait tout le loisir de prolonger sa torture à chaque touché. Mais quand bien même rien ne la caressait, elle se faisait entendre à chaque mouvement. Il n'y avait aucune délivrance si ce n'était le temps. Vint alors le remède. Qu'il sonnait joliment ! Il était doux, tendre et amical. Il égayait l'esprit d'une note mélodieuse, chacun émerveillé par sa beauté. Tous le percevait d'une manière différente, mais tous étaient incapables de vivre sans. Alors jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Non, jamais !_

 

 

Jinhwan aurait voulu en lire davantage mais la culpabilité lui fit refermer le manuscrit pour le ranger dans son chevet. Il voulait savoir de qui il parlait, ce qu'était le remède et pourquoi la personne dont il parlait avait un si gros hématome à la taille, même s'il se doutait fortement qu'il s'agissait de Kiji et qu'il parlait d'une blessure survenue à la suite d'une mission pour Yongsang-Gu. Il se redressa alors pour lui-même aller prendre sa douche et quitter son appartement pour rendre le manuscrit à Kiji.

Le Bistrot de Gianni était toujours aussi agréable a visiter. Le manuscrit dans les mains Jinhwan y était entré sans problème, trouvant le chef en train de nettoyer les lustres alors que Kiji avait été envoyé aux courses. Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jinhwan se retrouva seul en compagnie de Gianni qui l'obligea à se prendre une boisson chaude au bar.

  * Ce temps, soupira Gianni en descendant de son escabeau, je n'ai jamais connu autant de jour de pluie d'affilés en Italie, jamais. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute mon lapin, tu es beaucoup trop morose alors le ciel pleur avec toi. Reprends goût à la vie ! Quitte cette boulangerie et viens avec moi, tu vas voir, je vais bien prendre soin de toi et tu seras beaucoup plus joli à regarder.




Jinhwan adorait entendre Gianni parler. Du fait de son accent prononcé mais aussi la façon dont il chantait les mots. S'il vivait à Séoul depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, il n'avait rien parlé de son parlé italien et gardait autant sa gestuelle natale que sa façon de chanter les mots.

  * Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as là-dedans ? Demanda Gianni en s'accoudant au bar de marbre noir où Jinhwan buvait un latte macchiato, l'enveloppe brune où se trouvait le manuscrit sur le plateau du bar.

  * Une surprise pour Kiji, répondit Jinhwan de la mousse sur les lèvres.

  * Oh mon lapin, on est pas dans un drama ici, n'essaies pas de me séduire avec de la mousse sur les lèvres. Tu es trop jeune et trop masculin pour moi.




Embarrassé mais souriant il retira la mousse de ses lèvres et tourna son regard sur la porte d'entrée que venait de franchir Kiji, poussant un chariot remplit des courses demandées par Gianni. Ce dernier se releva et, les bras en l'air, accueilli son employé qu'il remercia en le gratifiant d'une bise. Geste qui déplut à Kiji qui n'aimait visiblement pas cette mauvaise habitude qu'avait son patron. Gianni prit alors le relais et disparu en cuisine avec le chariot et toutes les courses qu'il contenait. Kiji s'approcha alors de Jinhwan, un sourcil haussé, pour se placer derrière le bar et ranger les ustensiles utilisés par le plus jeune pour son latte.

  * Ton Roméo n'est pas là, il est parti en mission il reviendra demain, dit-il en essuyant un récipient.

  * Arrêtes un peu, maugréa Jinhwan, je suis venu te rendre quelque chose.

  * Tiens, tu me voles maintenant ?




Le regard faussement accusateur, Kiji observa chacun des gestes de Jinhwan jusque à ce que celui-ci n'extirpe le manuscrit de l'enveloppe. Là ses yeux s'embrumèrent et si Jinhwan ne connaissait pas un minimum Kiji, il aurait dit que le garçon allait pleurer face à lui.

  * Où … où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Kiji en prenant le manuscrit de ses mains.

  * Elle l'avait mis dans une boîte, avec des photos de vous que je n'ai pas pensé à te ramener. Il était enterré à Honeysuckle, sous la statue de Ganesh.

  * Certains des plus grands gangsters ont les plus grands cœurs, lu Kiji d'une voix tremblante. C'est ce qu'elle disait toujours lorsque nous étions dans de mauvaises postures ou lorsque nous doutions. Je ne crois pas qu'un jour elle nous ai considéré comme de mauvaises personnes. Elle comprenait ce que nous faisons, et elle le faisait avec nous.

  * Tu devrais lui trouver un titre, fit Jinhwan en se redressant.

  * Il serait temps oui, sourit Kiji en serrant le manuscrit contre lui. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Moucheron.

  * Tu m'as sauvé la vie hier, tu n'as pas à te faire remercier. En revanche si tu pouvais me dire qui se charge de l'affaire de mon ami, Kim Hanbin ?

  * Yongguk m'a parlé de ça, il a fracassé un mec de Sindaebang.

  * C'est lui.

  * Je ne sais pas si c'est bien lui, mais tu devrais aller voir au poste où travail l'officier Dong Taeyang, il t'aidera. Il est un peu le cliché du flic, alors apportes lui des donuts si tu veux qu'il lâche des infos.




Tout en disant cela, Kiji nota sur une serviette l'adresse du poste où travaillait l'officier Dong avec qui Jinhwan avait déjà discuté. Il remercia Kiji et quitta le restaurant, prêt à avoir une conversation avec l'officier au sujet de Hanbin.

Le quartier général de la police d'État se trouvait sur une grande avenue d'Itaewon, au cœur de Yongsang-Gu. Le bâtiment était un de ces buildings ultra-modernes qui avaient été construits en 2010, une magnifique architecture faite d'une verre bleuté. Devant le bâtiment d'étranges sculptures que Jinhwan ne comprit pas.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de s'émerveiller devant le bâtiment et qu'il patienta d'éternelles minutes, une secrétaire l'envoya au quatrième étage où il trouverait le sergent Dong. Il patienta devant son bureau jusque à ce que le ventre de Dong n'apparaisse, un gobelet de café en main.

  * Kim Jinhwan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

  * Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, c'est au sujet de Hanbin.




Le sergent ouvrit la porte de son bureau, posa son gobelet à côté de son ordinateur, jeta sa veste afin de libérer un peu plus son ventre puis il se tourna sur Jinhwan.

  * Tu ne pouvais pas passer un coup de fil avant de venir ? C'est ce que font les gens civilisés. Enfin… j'imagine que tu as passé trop de temps avec Yongguk et sa clique.

  * Il y a un témoin, quelqu'un était là lorsque Hanbin s'est fait agresser. Récita-t-il d'une traite. Quelqu'un a assisté à l'agression et n'a rien fait.




Il observa Jinhwan un instant.

  * Comment sais-tu cela ?

  * Hanbin. Il me l'a dit, mentit-il.

  * Tu m'emmerde Jinhwan, tu viens de foutre le bordel dans mon enquête.

  * Votre enquête ? C'est vous qui vous en occupez ?

  * Évidemment, Yongguk ne contrôle pas encore la justice, mais il sait jouer aux échecs avec les agents. Nous ne sommes que des pions qu'il place où il veut. Un jour il sera président du monde, en espérant qu'il le rende meilleur.

  * Waouh, fit Jinhwan, étonné. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si puissant.

  * Je ne pensais pas non plus que des gangsters pouvaient avoir de l'impact sur les agents de police, mais il faut croire que si. Nous vivons dans un monde corrompus mon garçon.




Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et sorti du tiroir de son bureau une pochette rouge qu'il ouvrit. Jinhwan comprit qu'il s'agissait du dossier sur l'affaire de son ami. Le sergent observa ses notes, attrapa un stylo et se mit à noter quelque chose avant de reposer son stylo et observer Jinhwan.

  * Nous avons récupéré les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de la ville. Ça n'a pas été très compliqué de les avoir mais, quelque chose cloche. Tiens regardes.




Il se leva pour allumer le petit poste télévisé qui se trouvait sur une table adjacente au bureau. Le temps que le poste s'allume il chercha un DVD qu'il glissa ensuite dans le lecteur. Une image grise apparût alors puis la rue où avait eu lieu l'agression. Le sergent, la main sur le haut du poste, avança les images de quelques heures avant de tomber sur l'agression de Hanbin.

  * Tiens, le voilà.




Il pointa la silhouette de Hanbin puis un autre homme. L'image n'était pas très nette et seul Hanbin était identifiable mais les deux hommes semblaient marcher paisiblement. L'instant d'après Hanbin sautait au cou de l'homme et commençait à le battre violemment.

  * La vidéo a été trafiquée, fit le sergent en stoppant l'image, c'est ce que j'essaie de prouver mais ce n'est pas chose facile, le résultat est très convainquant.




Si convainquant que Jinhwan avait à peine remarqué la coupure.

  * Qui pourrait bien faire ça ? Demanda-t-il.

  * C'est la question que je me posais jusqu'à ce que tu me dise qu'il y avait un autre homme ce jour-là. Maintenant je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a été trafiquée.

  * Vous n'avez pas parlé à Hanbin n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Jinhwan en s'enfonçant dans le siège.

  * Pas encore, pourquoi ?

  * Parce que si vous l'aviez fait, vous sauriez pourquoi.

  * Je t'écoutes.

  * Reprenons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Vous êtes appelé un soir parce qu'un homme vient d'être battu, vous arrivez sur place et voyez Hanbin, les mains couvertes du sang de la victime. La première chose que vous faites ? Vous l'arrêtez et quelques jours après la victime porte plainte pour coups et blessures aggravés. Un procès est mis en place et Hanbin se tape un avocat commit d'office car il n'a pas les sous pour s'offrir un bon avocat. L'enquête vous est donnée, vous cherchez partout en cherchant nul part à la fois. Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous cherchez puisqu'aux yeux de la justice le verdict est fait : Hanbin est coupable. Seulement voilà, si vous aviez fait votre boulot comme il le faut vous seriez allé voir Hanbin à la prison et vous auriez discuté avec lui. Si vous l'aviez fait, vous auriez appris qu'il se défendait puisque le type en question, la « victime », dit-il en imitant les guillemets, est en fait un membre du gang de Sindaebang qui le suivait en l'agressant verbalement et physiquement avant d'en venir à la tentative de viol. L'homme a avoué avoir battu Kim Jiwon, le petit-ami de Hanbin qui se trouve dans le coma depuis le 22 décembre, tout en agressant Hanbin qui s'est défendu. Sauf que la vidéo que vous avez ne présente que la partie où Hanbin tabasse le type.

  * Allons bon. Partons de cette hypothèse, qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'il s'agissait d'un type de Sindaebang ?

  * Il lui a demandé de prier avant de le frapper, répondit aussitôt Jinhwan. Yongguk m'a dit que c'était leur manière de faire, ils ont des tatouages religieux et demandent à leur victime de prier avant de les tuer. Le type en question a un crucifix de tatoué sur la main.

  * Foutus gangsters, soupira le sergent Dong. Ils commencent tous à me faire chier, sérieusement. Maintenant il faut savoir pourquoi Sindaebang en voudrait à tes amis.




Jinhwan se tut un instant, réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois et ce qui pourrait aller à l'encontre du couple.

  * Il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée mais, je n'pense pas que ce soit allé si loin.

  * Vas-y, expliques-moi.

  * Eh bien, c'est une histoire un peu compliquée.




Il demanda s'il y avait un support sur lequel il puisse écrire. Le sergent lui donna alors un feutre avant de lui présenter un tableau blanc sur le mur. Jinhwan inscrivit alors sur le tableau le nom de Louise Gabriel et il dessina des flèches pour y rattacher les noms des personnes concernées par cette affaire. Le premier fut Shin Hoseok, puis Song Geon Hee.

  * Louise était en couple avec Hoseok qui avait un différent avec Geon Hee. L'histoire est allée jusqu'au viole présumé de Louise par Geon Hee. Il fit une pause avant de râler. Song Yunhyeong vous expliquerait bien mieux, il connaît l'histoire par cœur.

  * Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Kim Hanbin, ni même Kim Jiwon.

  * J'y viens, j'y viens. Donc. Il y a un viole présumé sur Louise, viole qui aurait été commis par Song Geon Hee qui est le cousin de Song Minho, un très bon ami de Kim Jiwon. Le truc, c'est qu'à ce moment-là personne n'est allé porté plainte pour quoi que ce soit, l'histoire reste au sein de l'école, entre les élèves. Alors tout naturellement les élèves veulent faire leur justice eux-mêmes. Un soir Minho vient chercher Jiwon qui est sur le point de rentrer chez lui avec Hanbin, il demande à Jiwon de l'aider si jamais Geon Hee a des soucis, à ce moment Minho ne sait pas dans quelle galère son cousin s'est mise. Au cours de la nuit Jiwon rejoint Minho et ils vont à la rencontre de Geon Hee qui fait face à Shin Hoseok. Au cours de la discussion Jiwon change finalement de camp pour protéger Hoseok et se battre contre Song Geon Hee, et donc son ami Minho. Quelques temps plus tard il est appelé à témoigner contre Geon Hee qui a un procès pour tous les délits qu'il a commis donc le viole présumé, viole qui n'a pas eu lieu, mais il détenait tout de même des photos nues de Louise, sans son consentement bien sûr. Jiwon a témoigné et quelques jours plus tard il se fait battre jusqu'au coma. Coïncidence ? J'crois pas.




Le sergent se redressa et observa le tableau avant de se tirer les cheveux en grognant de rage. Il sorti quelques instants sans rien dire, lorsqu'il revint il tenait deux gobelets de cafés et en tendit un à Jinhwan. Il but le sien d'un coup avant de jeter le gobelet.

  * Nous n'avons aucune preuve d'une quelconque appartenance à un gang de la part de ce Song Geon Hee, mais on peut fouiller là-dessus et comme on a un gangster sous la main, autant l'utiliser. Je contacterai Yongnam ce soir.

  * Yongnam ? Interrogea Jinhwan.

  * Yongguk est l'autorité, Yongnam le cerveau. Il est celui qui connaît le mieux les réseaux de la ville, et même du pays. Il saura qui est notre type, à qui il appartient.




Les mains sur les hanches Dong observa les écritures de Jinhwan, ajoutant avec un feutre d'une autre couleur quelques infos qu'ils venaient d'énoncer. Il se mit à réfléchir à haute voix :

  * Si j'étais un gangster, quelles raisons me pousseraient à agresser un gamin ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'attaquerai Hanbin, le gamin innocent ?

  * Parce qu'il est en couple avec Kim Jiwon, dit Jinhwan. Le type qui a témoigné contre Geon Hee.

  * Oui mais, pourquoi ce témoignage contre le gamin est si important ? Ca ne tien pas debout, ils sont beaucoup plus intelligents que ça. À mon avis, ce Geon Hee doit être un membre peu important qui extrapole sa vie de gangster et ils s'en foutent. Ils n'iraient pas battre deux types sans histoires pour lui. Les gangsters tiennent beaucoup à l'image de leur gang et avec la tâche du viole de la gamine, leur image en prend un coup alors ils ne vont pas se risquer à le défendre. À moins qu'il ne soit important …. Mais pour qui ?

  * Song Minho ?

  * Son cousin ? Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur lui ?

  * Pas grand chose, je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais c'est un gars sympa qui aime bien faire la fête. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu sur lui.

  * Admettons qu'il s'agisse de ce Minho, pourquoi ferait-il ça à son ami ?

  * La vengeance ? On pourrait imaginer qu'il n'a pas supporté le témoignage de Jiwon contre son cousin.

  * On pourrait en effet. Mais pour Hanbin ? Je ne crois pas que le petit ait témoigné contre Geon Hee, tu ne m'as même pas parlé de lui dans cette histoire. Est-ce qu'il y a participé ?

  * Non, il était seulement là comme petit-ami de Jiwon et la seule chose qu'il faisait c'était se plaindre de la relation entre Jiwon et Minho parce que Minho avait trop d'influence sur Jiwon.

  * Donc rien ne nous explique l'agression de Hanbin. Retour au point de départ, soupira-t-il en baissant les bras, se laissant tomber sur une chaise à roulette.

  * Non pas retour au point de départ ! Fit Jinhwan. Nous avons au moins une piste.




Ils restèrent un instant à observer les noms sur le tableau :

  


_Louise Gabriel_

_Shin Hoseok Song Geon Hee_

_Kim Jiwon Song Minho_

  


  * Tous ces gens, fit Jinhwan, ils ont tous un lien probable avec Hanbin ou avec l'affaire. On peut même voir là une liste de coupables potentiels.

  * Je ne vois que deux coupables potentiels, fit le sergent en tapotant ses doigts sur le bureau. Je doute que Jiwon soit sorti du coma pour agresser son petit-ami donc on peut l'éliminer et enfin Louise Gabriel … je n'en sais rien, pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ?

  * Aucune idée mais je ne la pense pas coupable, c'est une fille gentille et elle ne supporterait pas de voir quelqu'un se faire agresser.

  * Alors il ne nous reste que les deux cousins.

  * Vous pensez que Yongguk peut nous aider ?

  * C'est un homme avec une grande influence, il est discret mais très puissant. Le genre de personne auxquelles on ne se frotte pas. Avec son réseau et son influence il pourrait nous dégoter des éléments solides, des preuves. Je ne veux pas envoyer d'enfant en taule si je n'ai pas de preuve fiables.

  * Hum, nous allons devoir creuser tout ça mon garçon.

  * Aussi Sergent, je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

  * Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

  * J'aimerai savoir si vous … si vous pouviez aider Hanbin ?

  * C'est ce que j'essaie de faire là.

  * Non, est-ce que vous pourriez le faire changer d'endroit ?

  * Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

  * Je l'ai vu hier et, comment dire, je pense qu'il se fait agresser au sein même de la prison. Enfin je pense, non j'en suis sûr. Ils lui ont gravé « la salope de Yongguk » au cutter sur la hanche et lui font toutes sortes de choses. Il m'a dit qu'il était entouré de membres de Sindaebang.




Dong poussa un soupire, affligé, et promit à Jinhwan qu'il ferait ce qu'il pouvait. Alors Jinhwan put quitter le bureau plus détendu concernant Hanbin mais le cerveau fusant sur cette histoire.

 


	13. Onze.

 

 

 

 

##  **_Renaissances._ **

 

«Tu ne devrais jamais baisser les bras. Tu devrais toujours te battre

car ce monde est cruel.»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il courait à s'en brûler la poitrine. Bousculant des passants, traversant au feu rouge. Il n'avait que faire du code de la route et des gens qu'il croisait. Il courait à en perdre haleine, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et ses pieds lui faisant aussi mal que s'il marchait sur du verre.

Il courait ainsi depuis dix minutes, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son souffle lui manquait. Le ciel était gris mais aucun risque de pluie, en revanche le vent était violent et ne l'aidait pas à conserver son équilibre. Quelques fois balayé par de dures bourrasques il se rattrapait comme il le pouvait et continuait sa course. Il avait quitté Paris Baguette comme une furie, prévenant à peine Jihyo de son départ. Heureuse elle l'avait regardé galoper quelques instants avant de reprendre le travail.

Quand il arriva devant sa situation, il ne se laissa aucun répit et continua de courir, traversant le hall d'entrée et grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il arriva au quatrième étage il était à bout de souffle mais incapable de s'arrêter, il prendrait une pause quand il serait arrivé. Alors il s'attira les foudres des infirmières et médecins qui lui demandaient de ralentir. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il courait. Encore. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa destination la porte était déjà ouverte alors il entra et se rua au niveau du lit, devant lequel il tomba à genoux.

Kim Jiwon était réveillé.

Après la mort de Seiyeon plus aucune nouvelle n'avait eu cette saveur. Plus rien ne lui avait donné envie de vivre et rire que de savoir que Jiwon était à nouveau conscient. Alors Jinhwan ne put se retenir et fondit en larmes à côté du lit de son ami, le souffle saccadé par sa course et toutes les émotions qui le traversaient. À ce moment présent il était heureux de retrouver Jiwon mais aussi apeuré à l'idée de lui dire dans quelle situation est-ce qu'ils étaient maintenant, de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait manqué, lui dire que Hanbin était en prison. Il s'était passé plus de choses en deux mois et demi qu'en toute une vie.

Il sentit alors de longs doigts glisser sur son avant-bras et doucement le hisser. Alors, les jambes tremblantes, Jinhwan se redressa pour se glisser ensuite sur le lit et se lover contre Jiwon qu'il serra de toutes ses forces. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber ce moment. Dans la chambre seuls les machines auxquelles étaient reliées Jiwon ainsi que leurs respirations se faisaient entendre. De temps à autres les reniflements de Jinhwan venaient troubler la mélodie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se redresse un peu pour observer son ami dans les yeux et voir son sourire de lapin.

  * Tu n'as toujours pas grandi, constata Jiwon en souriant. Mais tu as maigri.

  * Je n'peux pas tout faire en même temps, répondit Jinhwan dans un sourire.

  * J'ai appris la nouvelle, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés à ce moment-là, dit-il dans un sourire peiné.

  * Le plus important c'est que tu sois là maintenant, et en bonne santé.

  * Bonne santé je n'sais pas, fit Jiwon en se redressant un peu sous le corps de Jinhwan, mes jambes ne fonctionnent plus comme avant alors je vais devoir faire de la rééducation, mais pendant que tu marcheras, moi j'aurai un magnifique fauteuil, un truc de compét, sourit-il.




Le sourire de Jiwon était si sincère qu'il brisa le cœur de Jinhwan. Comment pouvait-il supporter autant de nouvelles ? Il glissa alors une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Jiwon et soupira :

  * Il va falloir les couper, lui dit Jinhwan dans une moue. Aussi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

  * Je sais, je suis au courant, répondit aussitôt Jiwon. Ses parents sont venu me voir, ils m'ont tout raconté. J'ai demandé à le voir mais je dois attendre l'autorisation de mon médecin et de la prison. Je n'y crois pas Jinhwan, ajoute-t-il des sanglots dans la gorge. Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas Hanbin qui a fait ça, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille, pas mon Hanbin. Tu te souviens bien quand il y a eu l'histoire avec le cousin de Minho, comment il était, alors jamais Hanbin n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille.

  * Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, l'enquête est en cours et je suis certain que Hanbin sera innocenté.




Jinhwan se sentait mal, mais il ne voulait rien dire à propos de la tentative de viole et du reste à Jiwon. Il était préférable qu'il ne sache rien de tout ça pour le moment. Alors il lui intima qu'il se débrouillait également de son côté pour régler tout ce chaos, même si les choses commençaient à devenir de plus en plus complexes.

Et tandis qu'ils étaient installés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit d'hôpital, la télévision en marche sur une chaîne d'animés, Jinhwan raconta ces deux derniers mois à Jiwon. Il évita de parler de Yongsang-Gu et de tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Ils passèrent quelques instants à rire sur la mésaventure liant Yunhyeong et Donghyuk avant que Jiwon ne soit choqué d'apprendre que Jinhwan avait eu une relation avec Chanwoo. Ils passèrent très peu de temps sur le sujet de Seiyeon, Jinhwan ne voulait pas trop en parler et Jiwon le comprenait bien. Ils revinrent rapidement au sujet de Jiwon qui en grimaça.

  * Je ne me souviens pas très bien, je suis seulement sorti en avance des examens, j'ai voulu faire une surprise à Hanbin en lui achetant un petit quelque chose avant qu'il ne me rejoigne et deux types me sont tombés dessus.




  


_***** _

  


_Vendredi 21 décembre 2012_

  


C'était la dernière fois qu'il utilisait son stylo à encre avant de nombreux jours. Jiwon observa sa copie qu'il relu pour vérifier ses fautes puis il se leva pour rendre son examen, récupérer ses affaires et quitter l'école. Il enfila son long manteau noir et parcouru les couloirs en souriant, son casque sur les oreilles. Il était ravi que les cours soient enfin terminés, à présent il pourrait se concentrer sur Hanbin et seulement Hanbin. Il voulait lui préparer un réveillon des plus mémorables, qu'ils soient tous les deux chez eux avec Honey et une jolie décoration.

Jiwon avait très rapidement comprit que son petit-ami était fanatique du continent sur américain, alors il avait parcouru la ville pour lui trouver le parfait cadeau de noël en rapport avec le continent. Il l'avait soigneusement emballé et caché dans l'appartement. Maintenant Jiwon voulait offrir une nouvelle chose à son amant, mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, maintenant ? Il quitta alors l'enceinte de l'école pour rejoindre un café qui se trouvait dans une rue adjacente, un petit coin qui serait prit d'assaut par les étudiants à la fin des examens.

C'était un café où Hanbin adorait se rendre. Il répété sans cesse que le meilleur thé à la citrouille se trouvait ici. Alors pour lui faire plaisir Jiwon décida de lui acheter un thé à la citrouille ainsi qu'une part de gâteau aux carottes.

  * Kim Jiwon ? Entendit-il derrière lui.




Il allait entrer dans le café lorsque cette voix l'interpella. Il se retourna alors pour voir se rapprocher, tous les deux vêtus d'une veste de cuir cloutée et peinturlurée. Jiwon était certain de ne pas les connaître. Méfiant, il recula d'un pas.

  * Tu es bien Kim Jiwon ? Demanda celui avec une fossette.

  * Oui, pourquoi ?

  * Tu es croyant n'est-ce pas ?

  * Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

  * Tu vas venir avec nous, c'est l'heure de la prière.




Jiwon n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'ils le prirent par les épaules pour le tirer dans une autre rue et le pousser contre un mur. Sous le choc il toussa avant de se redresser, essayant de comprendre.

  * Les gars, j'vous connais pas, j'sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais j'ai rien fait de mal j'vous assure !

  * À genoux, ordonna celui qui avait une chaîne autour du cou tout en sortant une batte de son dos.

  * Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

  * À genoux et commence ta prière, tu vas avoir besoin de Dieu.




Terrifié Jiwon obéit sur le champ, le mains liées, les yeux clos et sa voix murmurant la seule prière qu'il connaissait. Il entendit les hommes rire, se battre pour savoir lequel des deux puis une douleur extrême vint frapper la hanche de Jiwon qui s'appuya sur sa main droite pour ne pas tomber. Il continua sa prière alors que les coups le frappaient avec violence. Chacune de ses respirations était douloureuse, chacun de ses mouvements un calvaire et pourtant il continuait à se tenir droit. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un grand coup lui soit donné dans le dos et qu'il entende ses os se briser comme du verre. Il tomba alors au sol dans un ultime coup donné au visage. Il sentit alors le sang s'échapper de ses vaisseaux puis il sombra, un hurlement familier arrivant à ses tympans. Hanbin venait de le trouver.

  


*

  


  * Tu n'as aucun autre souvenir de ces types ? Seulement la fossette et la batte ?

  * Je devrais retrouver la mémoire d'ici quelques jours, j'ai besoin de repos pour le moment mais dès que j'en saurai plus, je te le dirai.

  * C'est déjà très bien que tu te souviennes de cela.




Jinhwan ne s'était pas éternisé à l'hôpital. Après une longue étreinte avec Jiwon il avait quitté la chambre, croisant le chemin de Junhoe qui ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Ce manque d'attention fit mal au cœur à Jinhwan qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour récupérer son ami.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, il eu la surprise de voir Kim Kiji dans la salle d'attente : les jambes étalées devant lui, une sucette à la bouche et les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Curieux, Jinhwan se dirigea vers lui et prit place sur le fauteuil à la droite du garçon.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Lui demanda Kiji sans même lever les yeux sur Jinhwan.

  * Mon ami est sorti du coma, et toi ?

  * Ce con de Yongguk doit se faire recoudre la gueule. Il ne devrait plus tarder si tu veux le voir, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

  * Non ça ira. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

  * Rien qui te regarde pour le moment.

  * Pour le moment ?

  * Tu verras en temps et en heure si jamais tu rentres à la maison. D'ailleurs sois chez toi à 20h30, maintenant casse toi j'ai pas envie de te voir roucouler devant Yongguk.

  * Je ne roucoule pas devant lui !




Jinhwan était fatigué des allusions de Kiji, elles étaient toutes fausses ! Il pesta à nouveau contre lui et quitta l'hôpital.

  


À 20h30 précise l'interphone de Jinhwan se mit à hurler dans son appartement. Dans un cris de surprise il jura contre l'idiot qui appuyait sans arrêt sur la sonnerie puis observa l'idiot en question par le petit-écran montrant l'entrée de la résidence.

  * C'est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

  * Salut ! J'm'appelle Choi Junhong, c'est Yongguk hyung qui m'envoie ! Est-ce que je peux entrer ?




Cinq minutes plus tard il se retrouvait en face d'un gamin de dix-sept ans déjà bien plus grand que lui. Son visage était rectangulaire, ses cheveux décolorés et bouclés. Il semblait innocent, trop innocent. Que faisait-il dans les rangs de Yongguk ? Et pourquoi Yongguk n'est pas venu de lui-même ?

  * Je suis venu voir si tu rentrais avec moi ou si tu restais ici, dit-il en souriant. Yongguk hyung aurait dû te prévenir avant de mon arrivée mais il n'a pas voulu alors je suis désolé si je te dérange, c'est de sa faute.

  * Où est-il ?

  * Il se repose, répondit aussitôt Junhong. Il a passé quelques jours avec … non je ne devrais pas le dire, se rectifia-t-il aussitôt. Enfin bref. Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'aide à porter quelque chose ou tu reste ici ?




Jinhwan l'observa. Il était si innocent. Quel était son rôle chez Yongsang-Gu ? Pourquoi y était-il ? Il parti alors subitement dans sans chambre et en revint, traînant deux sacs de voyage avec lui.

  * Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire avec mon appartement et ce qu'il me reste à l'intérieur, confia-t-il en observant les quelques pièces de décoration qu'il restait.

  * On reviendra les chercher plus tard, sourit Junhong en attrapant un sac. Je ne pense pas que Yongguk hyung y voit un inconvénient. Est-ce que tu savais que tu étais du coup l'un des premiers à emménager à Honeysuckle ? La plupart n'ont pas encore eu le temps de ranger leurs affaires à cause du travail. D'ailleurs je me demande quel poste tu vas avoir, peut-être que l'on sera ensemble, ce serait cool je n'aime pas trop être seul et au moins on pourra faire connaissance. Peut-être aussi que ça t'aidera à t'intégrer plus facilement, il y a quelques sauvages parmi nous. Oh j'avais pas vu l'heure, il faut qu'on y aille.




Il ne servait à rien de réfléchir, seulement suivre Junhong qui partait avec les deux sacs de voyage, laissant les mains libres à Jinhwan qui put prendre son sac à main masculin en cuir noir. Il enfila rapidement un épais sweat noir et quitta son appartement, fermant à clé derrière lui. Ainsi sa nouvelle vie commençait.

Jinhwan n'avait pas mis longtemps à prendre sa décision. Très rapidement il avait su qu'il partirait avec Yongsang-Gu au moment venu, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en avait assez de chuter. Après trois mois au fond du gouffre il était temps pour lui de se redresser et faire face au monde et ses injustices. Il ne voulait pas devenir un super-héros, si même un justicier. Il voulait seulement trouver des réponses à ses questions mais surtout venger sa sœur.

Il s'était longuement installé sur son canapé, réfléchissant à cette motivation. Est-ce que la vendetta était suffisante pour rejoindre un gang ? Tard dans la nuit, après s'être rappelé les mots de Yongguk et tout le reste, il s'était finalement dit que oui. La police allait faire son travail, mais est-ce que cela suffirait à Jinhwan ? Il était bien évident que non. Il lui fallait plus, bien plus.

Alors il avait prit cette décision qu'il était certain de regretter un jour ou l'autre mais pour le moment, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Alors il suivit Junhong jusqu'une berline noire et s'installa à ses côtés.

Ce que voulait Jinhwan c'était avant tout découvrir qui était le responsable de la mort de Seiyeon. Il voulait savoir qui était le tueur, mais il se doutait bien que le tueur n'était pas l'unique responsable. Il ne devrait alors faire confiance à personne, rester méfiant envers ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Il devrait faire attention à lui plus que jamais et comprendre où est-ce qu'il avait mis les pieds. Il ferma alors un instant les yeux, se concentrant sur le bruit de la voiture qui le relaxait. Il ne savait pas encore dans quelle merde est-ce qu'il s'était mis mais un retour en arrière était inconcevable.

  


Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin pour se rendre à Honeysuckle et en l'espace d'une semaine celui-ci avait été sécurisé et entouré d'une rempart de trois mètres de hauteurs avec caméras et barbelés. Ce mur d'enceinte avait été camouflé par de nombreux arbres et buissons qui cachaient parfaitement la nouvelle propriété du gang. Pour utiliser le chemin il fallait passer un poste de sécurité, poste qu'ils passèrent facilement, puis il fallait longer le long chemin rocailleux.

Au bout du chemin un deuxième mur recouvert de verre, Jinhwan savait que derrière se trouvait les deux hanoks. Il étira un léger sourire, voyant d'ici la lumière dans les appartements de Yongguk. Mais il perdit son sourire lorsque la voiture se stoppa, bien avant le portail qu'ils avaient passé il y a tout juste une semaine. Junhong sorti du véhicule le premier, empoignant les sacs de Jinhwan, puis il commença à marcher en direction de l'entrée alors que la voiture faisait demi-tour dans la boue, plantant ainsi Jinhwan au milieu de celle-ci. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Ses Doc Marten's pleines de boue il entra dans la cour et observa à nouveau l'endroit. Il semblerait qu'en une semaine de nombreux travaux aient été fait : la cour s'était transformait en parfait jardin japonais avec quelques bassins s'écoulant les uns dans les autres, de petits passages étroits entre les bosquets de fleurs et un pont qui menait de l'autre côté de la propriété, directement dans la forêt. Jinhwan se demanda alors ce que Yongguk avait bien pu faire installer dans cette partie de la propriété, il savait qu'il y avait la statue de Ganesh, mais peut-être y avait-il autre chose. Le terrain de basket qui se trouvait sur le toit de l'ancien repère probablement.

  * J'espère que ça te plaît.




Il se tourna vers le hanok de droite d'où sortait Yongguk avec une épaisse robe de chambre blanche aux écritures noires. Jinhwan ne mis pas longtemps à remarquer son bras en écharpe et son hématome sous l’œil.

  * Ce n'est rien, dit-il en voyant le regard de Jinhwan sur sa blessure. Junhong, tu peux installer ses affaires dans la chambre qui était réservée à sa sœur ? Nous allons dîner.




De sa main valide Yongguk empoigna l'épaule de Jinhwan et lui sourit, visiblement satisfait de le voir ici. Même s'il était difficile de se l'avouer, Yongguk était sans le dernier être libre qui lui restait. Avec Hanbin en prison et Jiwon coincé sur son lit, il ne restait plus grand monde à Jinhwan.

Ils entrèrent dans un salon et aussitôt Jinhwan fût surprit par le bruit. Il y avait une dizaine d'hommes, tous occupés au téléphone ou concentrés dans une conversation qui semblait des plus importantes. Quand il traversa le salon, toujours sous la main de Yongguk, quelques regards se tournèrent rapidement vers lui avant de l'ignorer à nouveau. Il n'y en a qu'un qui resta collé à lui. C'était celui d'un homme approchant la trentaine. Il avait un regard triste et des cheveux orange. Il resta un moment à lui rendre son regard puis Yongguk le mena dans une salle à manger où il le fit s'installer à côté de lui. Plusieurs barbecues avaient été installés sous des hottes, beaucoup de plats prenaient déjà place au milieu des bouteilles de soju, whiskey, soda et une seule d'eau.

  * Ils sont en train de préparer pour mon anniversaire, confia Yongguk en souriant. Cette année nous allons accueillir les dirigeants des autres secteurs de l'entreprise.

  * Des autres secteurs ?

  * Busan, Daegu, Jeju, tout ça. On s'étend sur tout le pays.




Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant que Yongguk ne reprenne :

  * Il va falloir que l'on te trouve une place d'ailleurs. Tu te souviens des postes qu'il y a ici ?

  * Coureur, goons et puis toi ?

  * Bonne mémoire, sourit Yongguk. Je vais probablement atteindre à ta fierté, mais tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour être un goons et je ne vais pas te donner ma place alors …

  * Non s'il te plaît, pas coureur, le coupa Jinhwan. Je n'veux pas avoir de la drogue ou je n'sais quoi sur moi. Je ne suis absolument pas doué pour cacher les choses, je ne sais pas mentir non plus. Ce serait trop risqué pour toi et pour moi.

  * J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut en coureur donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire là-dessus. Par contre, il serait bien que tu aides un des gars dans sa course.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

  * Tu seras le pilote pendant les courses. Tu ne seras pas le livreur, juste le taxi qui accompagne le livreur aux différents rendez-vous. Je ne vais pas te mettre avec n'importe qui et tu ne connais personne à part Junhong en coureur, est-ce que cela te convient ?

  * On va dire ça oui, murmura Jinhwan inquiet.

  * Il n'y a aucune livraison prévue avant deux jours alors demain matin tu iras t'entraîner avec Kiji, il viendra te chercher et vous irez à la salle ensembles. Je ne peux pas te faire venir à nos entraînements collectifs pour le moment, je doute que tu sois quelqu'un qui ai passé beaucoup de temps à se battre alors il vaudrait mieux que tu apprennes avec Kiji avant de venir avec nous.

  * Tu m'prends pour un tocard ?

  * Non, un petit être fragile qui n'a jamais eu à lever la main sur quelqu'un puisqu'il a toujours eu quelqu'un pour le défendre.

  * Dois-je te rappeler le coup que je t'ai mis ?

  * Bah tiens, juste pour ça t'es corvée de vaisselle ce soir.

  * Quoi ?!

  * Et ouais mon chou, fallait pas cogner ton patron.




Jinhwan n'osa pas discuter les ordres de Yongguk, s'il le faisait il aurait probablement de nouvelles corvées. Alors il garda le silence tout au long du dîner, observant les différents hommes qui entouraient la table et discutaient de leurs affaires. Kiji était assis à la droite de Yongguk, mais au lieu de parler il restait sur son téléphone avec une mine sérieuse. Cela étonna Jinhwan, d'autant plus que Yongguk ne lui disait rien.

À la fin du repas Jinhwan regrettait le coup qu'il avait mis à Yongguk lorsqu'ils étaient sur Jeju. Il y avait tellement de choses à nettoyer qu'il était certain de ne pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit. Heureusement Junhong et sa bonne humeur était venu l'aider.

  * Je suis content de le revoir sourire comme ça, ces derniers jours ont été un peu compliqués pour lui, confia Junhong en nettoyant un des barbecues. Il n'est pas du genre à sourire énormément non plus, à mon avis ses anti-douleurs aident pas mal, mais ça fait du bien, il est moins tendu.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours ?

  * Il a été convoqué par Nugudeunji, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y va, mais jamais il n'est revenu comme ça.

  * Avec des hématomes et un bras en écharpe ?

  * Ouais, son épaule a été cassée et il refuse de nous dire pourquoi mais on s'en doute bien. Les derniers résultats n'ont pas été géniaux et on a perdu quand même pas mal de gars. J'imagine que Nugudeunji n'a pas été très ravi.

  * Tu pense qu'il l'a battu ?

  * C'est possible, je pense que Nugudeunji est la seule personne que Yongguk crains et devant qui il n'a aucun pouvoir.




Le regard de Jinhwan se tourna vers Yongguk qui était installé sur un fauteuil en face de la cuisine, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'homme aux cheveux orange qui était en train d'observer son visage pour en soigner l'hématome. Jinhwan resta un moment à l'observer, même lorsque l'homme aux cheveux orange aida Yongguk à retirer son t-shirt pour s'occuper des autres blessures et de l'épaule. Yongguk souffrait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus et cela inquiéta Jinhwan. Est-ce que tout ça valait vraiment le coup ?

Il rejoignit sa chambre, précédé par Junhong qui lui expliqua que pour le moment il ne pouvait pas la décorer à sa guise. Il y avait un mois de délais, si dans un mois Yongguk avait assez confiance en lui, alors Jinhwan pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa chambre, mais pour le moment elle devait rester telle quelle.

La chambre n'était pas très grande et ne disposait que d'un lit et un support à vêtements. Pas de miroir, pas de bureau, pas même de chaise. Rien du tout. C'était froid au possible. Quand il se retrouva seul à l'intérieur Jinhwan ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, regrettant aussitôt son appartement soigneusement décoré. Il vida ses sacs pour ranger ses vêtements comme il le pouvait et le plus proprement possible. La fenêtre dont il disposait se trouvait face au lit et lui offrait une vue sur le jardin et la forêt. Il entendit alors des pas dans le couloir et deux voix s'élever : Yongguk et quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'homme aux cheveux orange ?

  * Je ne sais pas si tu as bien fait Guk. On ne le connaît pas si bien que ça.

  * J'ai confiance en lui, Kiji aussi, cela me suffit. Et puis, on n'était proches d'aucun des gars avant leur arrivée ici, on a appris à les connaître et à leur faire confiance.

  * Mais regardes le ! Il n'a pas sa place ici.

  * Parce qu'il n'a pas la tête d'un tueur ? Au contraire, je trouve qu'il a toute sa place ici et que justement, ce côté mignon ne peut que nous aider à nous remettre d'aplomb. Nos gars ressemblent trop à des tueurs en série, ils ne passent pas inaperçu. Jinhwan oui. Et même sans cela, il a toutes les raisons d'être ici. Il faut juste lui laisser une chance 'Nam.

  * Nugu t'as déjà laissé une chance, si tu te trompes sur ce gamin tu n'en auras pas une deuxième.

  * Ai confiance en moi Yongnam, tout va bien se passer.




Jinhwan fut alors frappé d'une violente angoisse.


	14. Douze.

  


 

 

##  **_La menace Kiji_ **

 

«Alors ?

\- Tu n'apprends pas assez de tes échecs. Ce sont eux qui te bâtissent, qui

feront de toi ce que tu sera. Tes victoires n'auront jamais de saveur

si tu n'as vécu aucun échec. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  * Bon alors, elle vient la ptite bite ? Grincha Kiji à la recherche de Jinhwan.

  * J'arrive, j'arrive !




Kim Kiji semblait de très bonne humeur ce matin, trop au goût de Jinhwan qui commençait à en avoir marre des insultes. Il avait dû se réveiller aux aurores pour enfiler sa tenue de sport et déjeuner en quatrième vitesse avant que Kiji ne commence à s'énerver. Il l'entendait tourner comme un lion en cage alors que lui déjeunait pendant que Yongguk souriait derrière un journal, l'air moqueur.

Quand, la veille, il lui avait dit qu'il devrait s'entraîner avec Kiji, jamais Jinhwan n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Ils avaient traversé le pont qui menait à la forêt pour se retrouver dans un hangar spécialement utilisé pour les entraînements. Il n'y avait aucun fenêtre, la porte semblait peser une tonne et il n'y avait qu'une seule autre sortie, fermée à clé avec plusieurs cadenas. La pièce était grande avec une hauteur sous plafond assez importante. Pour soutenir le toit plusieurs piliers en béton reliés par un rail qui soutenait plusieurs sacs de frappe. Mais les sacs furent très rapidement rangés par Kiji qui jeta une paire de mitaines en cuir à Jinhwan ainsi qu'une casque.

  * Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire avec ça ?

  * Un foot ! Répliqua Kiji en levant les yeux au ciel. T'es stupide ou aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale ? Enfiles ça qu'on commence.

  * Je n'ai pas besoin de protection je sais me battre !

  * Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis une baigne à Yongguk une fois que tu sais te battre et cela me ferait presque mal au cœur de blesser ton visage. Allé ma mignonne, on y va !

  * Arrêtes avec ça !




Jinhwan fulminait alors que Kiji sautillait sur place en souriant. Après qu'il ait enfilé ses protections il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que Kiji lui sautait dessus forçant Jinhwan à se mettre en position de défense. Seulement, sa défense se brisa rapidement face à Kiji qui le prit sur ses épaules et le balança sur les tatamis sans aucune délicatesse. Ca faisait mal.

  * Allé relève toi ! Je croyais que tu savais te battre ?

  * Tu m'emmerdes …

  * Pas assez visiblement puisque tu continue d'agir comme une grosse pucelle. Allé lèves-toi et frappes moi ! Montres moi que tu sais te battre comme un homme et pas comme une vieille !




Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver puisque dans tous les cas Jinhwan finissait mis au tapis par Kiji ou bien stoppé dans ses moindres actions. Il était épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et avait une folle envie d'étrangler Kiji qui lui, n'avait aucun trace de transpiration et semblait au sommet de sa forme. Peut-être même un peu trop joyeux à l'idée de battre Jinhwan de cette façon. Il l'aida à se relever une dernière fois et lui plaqua une bouteille d'eau contre le torse qu'il avait en feu.

  * Bon, maintenant que t'as fini de te battre comme une petite tapette à la fierté démesurée tu vas fermer ton bec de poupoule et apprendre à te battre comme un homme.




Les heures passèrent sans que Kiji ne cesse de le pousser à bout. Dans les mitaines, les mains de Jinhwan étaient douloureuses, probablement même en sang mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter, Kiji ne le laissait pas tranquille. Il devait apprendre à frapper, vite et fort. À éviter les coups avec habilité, une habilité qu'il n'avait pas encore. Quand il s'effondra pour la dernière fois au sol, la respiration saccadée et le visage perlant de transpiration, Kiji lui offrit une bouteille d'eau avant d'aérer la salle laissant ainsi entrer une grande bourrasque glacée.

  * Je ne vais pas te mentir il y a du travail mais ce n'est pas impossible. Il faut que tu te concentres sur ton adversaire mais sur toi-même également. Tu ne te connais pas Jinhwan ou alors tu te cache derrière un masque qui ne te conviens pas. Cela se voit. Maintenant vas te doucher et couche toi, je te fais apporter de la crème pour tes blessures.




La salle de bain qu'il partageait avec le reste des habitants du hanok droit était extrêmement propre et luxueuse. Il y avait deux douches italiennes en verre, un bain à remous en pierre noire et au fond de la pièce, un sauna. La pièce était bien évidemment beaucoup plus grande que la chambre de Jinhwan. Après s'être déshabillé il se laissa alors glisser dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse du bain, un air de piano dans les enceintes de la salle de bain. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il vivait dans un tel confort. Il soupira face à son aise et ferma les yeux.

_Tu ne te connais pas ou alors tu te cache derrière un masque qui ne te conviens pas._

Il grimaça, ne sachant si Kiji avait raison ou tord. Peut-être bien les deux à la fois.

Le hanok était silencieux. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit de ses mouvements dans l'eau ainsi que le piano qu'il avait mis en fond sonore. Dehors, les oiseaux sonnaient l'arrivée du printemps.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé suffisamment seul pour une introspection il se trouvait en pleine chute libre dont l’atterrissage brutal fut le décès de Seiyeon. Mis à terre il n'avait plus réussi à se relever.

Il retenu sa respiration et plongea entièrement dans l'eau.

Alors maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, nu et étendu dans ce bain de luxe, il se demandait où est-ce qu'il en était. Il repensait sans cesse aux mots de Bang Yongnam disant qu'il n'avait pas sa place à Honeysuckle. Mais où était sa place ? Il n'avait plus de famille. Il n'avait pas été là lorsque ses amis avaient eu besoin de lui. À l'heure qu'il est ils l'avaient probablement déjà remplacé. Jinhwan n'était pas irremplaçable, il le savait. Alors maintenant qu'il n'était plus personne pour ses amis, il se dit qu'il méritait finalement d'être seul. Qu'il devait l'être puisque tout ce qu'il touchait tombé en morceaux. Peut-être ne méritait-il même pas la chance que lui offrait Yongguk.

Aussi douloureux que cela puisse paraître Jinhwan dû se rendre à l'évidence : Kiji avait raison, il se cachait derrière un masque. Ledit masque était devenu si imposant qu'il trompait même son porteur. Cela faisait maintenant des années que Jinhwan se mentait à lui-même. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, au fond il était complètement détruit et il se détestait. Sa haine envers lui-même était si puissante qu'il y avait des nuits où il ne faisait que penser à la mort. Sans vouloir se suicider il se questionnait sur elle. Si elle était confortable. Si une fois dans ses bras toutes ses pensées se tairaient. Et lorsqu'il ne se posait pas ces questions, il se demandait comment réagirait ses proches à l'annonce de sa mort. Seraient-ils tristes ? Le pleureraient-ils ? Se rendraient-ils compte de toute la souffrance qu'il avait accumulé au fil des années sans que personne ne le remarque ? Comprendraient-ils finalement à quel point il était fragile et qu'il n'avait besoin que d'une chose : qu'on l'aime véritablement ?

Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette petite étincelle de confiance lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Mark ou bien-même Chanwoo, ni même des autres. Aucun de ses compagnons ne lui avaient donné assez pour qu'il se sente véritablement aimé. Utilisé à des fins sexuelles oui. Mais certainement pas aimé. Quant à sa famille, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Pendant des années ils avaient favorisé Seiyeon et ce n'était pas une impression de second enfant, c'était la vérité. La Merveilleuse été toujours mise en avant quand Jinhwan devait s'occuper des tâches ménagères et « laisser les grands discuter entre eux ». Il s'était souvent comparé à Harry Potter chez les Dursley, sauf que lui n'avait pas d’échappatoire magique. La seule évasion qu'il avait été la musique, mais là encore il n'arrivait pas à être pleinement heureux, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui rappeler à quel point il était mauvais. Alors qu'au fond, il ne l'était pas du tout.

Il avait beau cherché au fond de lui-même, il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette blessure si profonde qu'il était impossible de la cicatriser. Il ne savait pas d'où venait son mal. Il ne savait plus. Il avait vécu tellement de choses depuis son enfance qu'il ne pouvait plus compter celles qui l'avaient mis à terre. Le plus simple serait de compter celles qui l'ont aidé à se relever et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

  * Hey …




Jinhwan plongea à nouveau sous l'eau dans l'espoir de pouvoir bloquer la voix de l'homme, en vain. Cela devait faire suffisamment longtemps qu'il se trouvait dans ce bain et le calme de la tanière avait disparu, remplacé par des voix bruyantes et des rires, des chaises tirées et choses frappées sur la table. Dans les couloirs, les bruits de pas étaient plus bavards que le piano mis en fond sonore. Mais indépendamment de tout cela, Jinhwan ne voulait pas quitter l'eau devenue froide. Le bain était confortable et il s'était habitué à la température de l'eau. Il avait les jambes repliées dans une position fœtale et il y était bien. Il serait heureux de rester encore quelques instants ici s'il le pouvait.

  * Hey moucheron, réveilles-toi.




Il marmonna une quelconque insulte à la seule personne capable de l'appeler ainsi et essayer de se cacher sous le restant de mousse, les yeux toujours fermés. Mais son épaule fut légèrement poussée à plusieurs reprises et cela suffit à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il papillonna quelques secondes avant de voir Kiji assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, habillé comme s'il partait travailler au Bistrot. Il bougea légèrement et réussi à attraper une serviette pour cacher sa nudité en se relevant. Quelques galaxies sous ses paupières il observa Kiji qui vidait le bain en le rinçant. Il observait surtout ses tatouages qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans sa nuque et sur la totalité de ses bras visible sous sa chemise blanche. Deux personnages de dessins animés étaient encrés dans sa peau : Tigrou et Winnie l'Ourson. Jinhwan trouvait ça mignon même si, quelque part, c'était totalement ridicule pour un gangster d'avoir un tel tatouage.

  * Ta Rocket est au portail, il faut que tu y ailles t'as un travail à faire.

  * Je dois conduire Junhong ?

  * Ouais, il est en train de t'attendre en bas, il note les indications de Yongguk qui m'a dit de venir te chercher avant de partir, alors me voilà. Bouges-toi et écoutes Junhong, Gukkie veut que vous partiez tout de suite.

  * Donnes-moi vingt minutes et je serai prêt, pas de problèmes.

  * Tu as cinq minutes. Pas une de plus.




Jinhwan fit les gros yeux et parti à la hâte s'habiller dans sa chambre sans se soucier de ses cheveux mouillés. Après une lutte momentanée pour enfiler ses chaussures il dévala les escaliers deux à deux pour rejoindre le salon où se trouvait Junhong. Autour de lui tous les autres membres étaient en train de boire, parler et faire des affaires au téléphone. Personne ne se souciait vraiment de lui. Il vit cependant Yongguk concentré sur une tablette lui faire un simple signe lui donnant la direction de la cuisine, direction qu'il prit aussitôt. Il commençait à avoir faim.

  * Mettez une veste bon sang, y'a du vent ! Gronda le patron en posant ses pieds sur une table.




Il retrouva rapidement Junhong en train d'enfoncer des paquets de différentes tailles dans un sac à dos en toile. Le plus simple des sacs à dos. Jinhwan eut un moment d'arrêt en constatant qu'il s'agissait de drogues. Il s'y était attendu mais cela restait tout de même assez surprenant. Puis il prit volontiers le bol de nouilles instantanées que lui tendait Junhong, à côté du bol une carte du quartier de Yongsang-Gu avec plusieurs points rouges. Là où ils devraient livrer la marchandise. Alors tout en observant la carte Jinhwan dévora ses nouilles instantanées.

  * Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Demanda-t-il à Junhong qui haussa les épaules.

  * Il n'y a pas de quoi, les clients d'aujourd'hui sont plutôt cool. Il faut juste espérer qu'ils ne soient pas en retards autrement on est mal.

  * Et … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce cas ?

  * Seulement de la marijuana, je suis trop jeune pour transporter des drogues plus … puissantes.




Quelques secondes plus tard ils chevauchaient la Rocket, Junhong bien accroché à Jinhwan.

Son premier travail pour Yongsang-Gu offrit à Jinhwan quelques frissons et des oublies du code de la route qui ne semblèrent pas effrayé Junhong qui en ria dans son casque. Il essayait de contrôler ses tremblements alors qu'il pensait à cette drogue qu'il était en train de transporter. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il en faisait rien de mal, ce n'était que du transport il n'y touchait pas. Il déposait Junhong à l'endroit convenu avec le client et il patientait. Pendant que Junhong faisait son travail, lui pouvait observer les oiseaux et les passants. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Absolument rien.

Seulement, Yongsang-Gu était le plus grand gang de Séoul et le plus célèbre du pays. Ils avaient des accords avec les forces de l'ordre nationale. De ce qu'il avait vu sur la carte, leur territoire couvrait plusieurs quartier de la région de Séoul mais le syndicat était Honeysuckle. Aussi, ils étaient en affaires avec des centres commerciaux, des bureaucrates et autres personnes influentes. Jinhwan n'était pas fou, il avait vu et reconnu le noms de plusieurs célébrités sur la liste qu'avait tenu Junhong avant leur départ. Cela ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup que des idoles ou producteurs aient certains besoin en drogue. Dans ce milieu, les dépendances n'étaient pas rares.

Jinhwan était épaté par le travail que fournissait Junhong. Si lui-même n'arrêtait pas de trembler sur sa moto, paniqué à l'idée qu'un policier ne vienne le voir (comme le sergent Dong par exemple), Junhong semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Lorsque la moto s'arrêtait, il descendait de l'engin et les mains dans les poches partait en direction du client qu'il attendait assit sur un banc ou qu'il rejoignait dans un angle caché. En trois livraisons il n'avait pas vu Junhong trembler une seule fois et il revenait à chaque fois avec la somme exacte.

Ils plantèrent la Rocket dans un coin de rue et cette fois Junhong força Jinhwan à le suivre. Sous la brise glacée de cette fin d'hiver ils traversèrent une rue d'Itaewon passant devant quelques boutiques d'où s'échappait des musiques d'idoles. Les petits restaurants sentaient la viande grillée ce qui serra l'estomac de Jinhwan qui commençait à avoir faim. Il fut stoppé par Junhong qui lui demanda de l'attendre de l'autre côté de la rue, face d'un café à la devanture mignonne. Junhong venait de disparaître alors, les mains moins tremblantes, il rejoignit l'autre côté et patienta. Cette fois-ci Junhong mis plus de temps à revenir, alors Jinhwan commença à s'inquiéter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit revenir avec deux sachets plastiques dans les mains et un sourire scotché au visage. Le plus jeune mais le plus grand des deux invita Jinhwan à faire une pause pour déjeuner. Leur prochaine livraison n'était que dans une heure alors ils avaient largement le temps de manger et discuter. Jinhwan voulait en savoir plus sur son partenaire et ainsi, essayer d'en savoir plus sur les membres en général. Peut-être aurait-il des indices sur sa sœur ou autre chose encore.

  * Dis-moi, comment tu en es arrivé là ? Demanda-t-il en buvant son soda à la paille.

  * À être coureur pour Yongguk ? Jinhwan hocha la tête. Ma mère m'a toujours battu, je ne me souviens pas d'un jour où elle n'a pas levé son martinet ou sa matraque contre moi. Très colérique, les humeurs changeantes en un quart de secondes. Elle pouvait passer deux heures à me crier dessus pour une paire de baguettes mal rangée. Elle était vraiment, vraiment folle. Du genre, elle me regardait en brandissant son martinet et hurlait : « tu n'es qu'un con Junhong ! Un emmerdeur ! Je te déteste ! Toi et tout ce que je dois payer pour ta sale gueule de batard ! Baaaaaaaaaaah ! » et je n'exagère même pas, ni pour ses mots ni pour ses … cris d'animaux étranges. Elle allait si loin qu'un jour elle m'a même menacé de me frapper devant les autorités, elle s'en foutait elle était arrivée à un stade supérieur dans sa folie. Tout le quartier pouvait l'entendre me gueuler dessus et me frapper, mais personne ne faisait rien. Personne ne fait plus rien de toute façon. Mais un jour quelqu'un a sonné à la porte de notre appartement, elle est allée ouvrir avec la matraque dans les mains et la police l'a embarqué à ce moment-là. C'est le sergent Dong qui s'est occupé de moi, j'ai passé deux jours à l'hôpital puis Natacha est venu me voir avec les jumeaux. Ils se sont présentés et m'ont tout expliqué concernant le gang, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que j'avais vécu avec ma mère.

  * Mais, tu n'as jamais eu peur de mourir ?

  * Mourir ? Non ! Les coureurs on ne risque rien si la marchandise est là et si on nous rend bien l'argent, les goons ne sont jamais très loin de toute façon. Je croisais souvent Seiyeon d'ailleurs, je la couvrais et elle me couvrait en retour.

  * Vous vous couvriez de quoi ?

  * Et bien, quand mes courses finissaient tard je ne rentrais pas tout de suite au repère, j'essayais de faire un détour par le club mais comme je suis mineur et donc interdit d'entrer dans ces endroits, Seiyeon me faisait passer par derrière et je pouvais profiter du spectacle. Si j'allais dans les antichambres je ne faisais rien avec les filles, je leur apportais juste un petit cadeau et c'est tout. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là … terminé les soirées au club.

  * Et elle, quand tu devais la couvrir, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

  * Et bien, je devais rester dans une antichambre et elle s'en allait pendant un ou deux heures. J'en profitais donc pour me reposer et quand elle revenait, on rentrait ensembles au repère.

  * Mais elle ne te disait pas ce qu'elle faisait ?

  * Elle allait voir quelqu'un.

  * Kiji ?

  * Non, quelqu'un d'autres.




Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir le mobile du meurtre ?

  


*

Honeysuckle était presque vide lorsqu'il rentra à 18h24 et il n'en fut pas surpris. Le weekend commençait et si Jinhwan avait bonne mémoire il se souvenait que la plupart des membres partaient à la conquête des clubs et notamment du Boys To Men. Certains causeraient probablement le chaos quelque part. Il ne trouva Kiji nulle part, néanmoins il croisa le chemin de Yongguk qui était en train de se détendre devant un dessin animé, les pieds posés sur une table basse et une tasse de thé à ses côtés.

  * Est-ce que Kiji est ici ?

  * Il s'est tiré y'a une demi-heure, il bosse chez Gianni ce soir, répondit le patron. Je vais probablement prendre deux ou trois gars et aller y manger, si jamais ça te tente.

  * À vrai dire, ce qui me tente là serait de discuter seul à seul avec toi.




Libre de son pull et de son t-shirt, Yongguk se retourna vers Jinhwan, son tatouage pectoral exposé aux yeux du plus jeune. Il avait l'air surprit par les propos de Jinhwan.

  * C'est à quel propos ?

  * Ma sœur.

  * Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

  * Le mobile du meurtre.

  * Viens.




Yongguk traversa la pièce et monta les escaliers pour passer la porte avec l’écriteau « Bangsters » qui fit légèrement sourire Jinhwan. La porte se referma derrière lui et aussitôt Yongguk l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient là. Lui-même s'affala sur un fauteuil après avoir enfilé un t-shirt et observa Jinhwan avec ses yeux grands ouverts.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert Jinny ?

  * Ma sœur avait un accord avec Junhong, il devait la couvrir pendant une ou deux heures en allant dans une antichambre au club et là elle partait.

  * Où ça ?

  * Aucune idée, mais elle allait rejoindre quelqu'un.

  * Donc elle aurait eu une liaison ?

  * C'est ce qu'il y a de plus probable, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Cela m'étonnerait de la part de Seiyeon, elle aimait vraiment Kiji. L'autre hypothèse serait qu'elle ait été une sorte d'agent double, qu'elle ait été autant avec nous qu'avec Sindaebang. Mais ça aussi, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup d'elle. Tu as dit que Junhong la rejoignait au club puis qu'elle partait ? C'est bien ça ?

  * Oui. Pendant une ou deux heures.




Il se leva pour regarder une géante carte de la ville accrochée au mur, quelques punaises y étaient accrochées ainsi que des post-it. Les mains sur les hanches il se questionnait à voix haute, cherchant à comprendre où Seiyeon pouvait aller et qui elle allait retrouver.

  * Une ou deux heures … elle ne pouvait pas partir bien loin, dit-il les mains sur les hanches.

  * Et si au fond elle n'avait pas eu de liaison et n'était pas un agent double ou je ne sais pas quoi ?

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

  * Elle aurait pu tout simplement aller voir des amis ou profiter de ce temps pour être seule ?

  * Elle n'avait quasiment personne à part nous, il n'y avait que Lee Thoru qu'elle allait rejoindre de temps en temps.

  * C'est qui cette Lee Thoru ?

  * Une vieille amie apparemment, aux dernières nouvelles elle étudie dans l'audiovisuelle. Elles se retrouvaient souvent pour aller faire du shopping ou boire un verre. Je ne pense pas que Seiyeon lui ai dit qui elle était vraiment.

  * Son affiliation au gang tu veux dire ?

  * Oui, enfin je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle lui faisait assez confiance pour le lui dire.




Alors que Yongguk continuait d'observer la carte de Séoul en réfléchissant, les mains sur les hanches. Jinhwan notait sur son téléphone le nom de Lee Thoru qu'il essayerait de retrouver sur les réseaux sociaux afin de la contacter. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à en savoir plus sur le mystère qu'était devenu sa sœur. Un instant plus tard Yongguk était à nouveau vautré sur le fauteuil.

  * J'ai des nouvelles concernant ton pote, dit-il à Jinhwan. Maître Moon s'est débrouillé pour le transférer dans un autre bâtiment où il sera bien plus tranquille. Ses blessures seront soignées mais malheureusement il aura toujours la cicatrice à la hanche, alors s'il veut je lui offrirai un tatouage pour cacher ce … Cette chose. Parce qu'après tout c'est de ma faute s'il a ça.

  * C'est gentil de ta part, répondit Jinhwan.

  * J'ai aussi appris que tu avais discuté avec le sergent Dong à ce propos.

  * Oui, nous nous sommes vu peu après ma visite à la prison. Nous avons fait quelques hypothèses mais rien de bien concluant.

  * Concernant un dénommé Song GeonHee etc, non ?

  * C'est ça, pourquoi, tu connais ?

  * C'est pas de chez nous, et s'il est de Sindaebang il ne doit pas avoir une place très importante. J'ai tendance à connaître mes ennemis autant que mes amis et je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Song GeonHee chez eux. Après peut-être que c'est un coureur qui a prit la grosse tête, ça arrive aussi.

  * Mais je suis certain qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense, j'ai entièrement confiance en Hanbin là-dessus alors, qu'est-ce qu'il risque vraiment ?

  * Déjà il faut que tu saches que nous sommes chanceux puisque Hanbin n'est pas majeur, donc il ne peut avoir la peine de mort. En revanche, en ce qui concerne son agression la peine serait d'environ deux ans.

  * Mais c'était de la légitime défense !

  * Même si Maître Moon arrive à prouver qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a pratiquement tué un gars donc il sera obligé de faire ces deux ans. Est-ce qu'il a un casier judiciaire ?

  * Non, absolument pas !

  * Alors avec un peu de chance Maïtre Moon arrivera à changer ces deux ans en quelques mois ou d'autres peines plus légères.

  * Comme quoi ? Demanda Jinhwan, soucieux.

  * Je ne sais pas, il faudra voir ça avec lui.




Soudain ils entendirent un énorme vacarme dans le salon. Sans attendre une seconde Yongguk prit le chemin du rez-de-chaussée en descendant les escaliers deux à deux, suivit de près par Jinhwan qui se tenait derrière lui. La scène qu'ils découvrirent alors faisait froid dans le dos : Junhong était étendu au sol, le nez en sang. Au-dessus de lui Kiji pointait une arme sur le plus jeune et son regard était si noir que Jinhwan en recula d'un pas.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Yongguk.




Mais personne ne répondit. Junhong n'arrivait pas à parler quant à Kiji le silence éternel de sa voix était effrayant. Tout ce qu'il fit fut de charger l'arme toujours pointée sur Junhong dans un souffle dédaigneux. Le chef s'avança alors vers les deux hommes, obligeant les autres à s'écarter. Les jambes tremblantes Jinhwan se tenait à la rambarde d'escalier en essayant de garder le regard sur ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Plus Yongguk avançait, plus Kiji rapprochait son pied de Junhong dont il fini par écraser la gorge.

  * Encore un pas et je le bute, dit-il à Yongguk qui se stoppa aussitôt.

  * Poses ton arme, ça ne sert à rien de le tuer.

  * Ca me ferait un bien fou.

  * Non je n'pense pas, tu le regretterai et tu ne pourrai pas savoir la vérité.

  * Arrête de faire ton psychologue à deux balles Yongguk, ça ne sert à rien. Ce petit con a trahi ma confiance, je lui avais demandé de la surveiller pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, résultat elle est morte à cause de lui.

  * Rien n'est de sa faute Kiji, il a tenue la promesse faite à Seiyeon c'est tout. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Poses ton arme Kiji et je te promet que l'on retrouvera qui a fait ça.

  * Tu m'avais promis que jamais rien ne lui arriverai lorsque tu l'a transformé en goons, tu n'as pas su tenir ta promesse. Là non plus tu ne tiendras ta promesse, alors à quoi bon ?




Et il tira.

 


	15. Treize.

 

 

 

 

##  _Le mystère de l'homme_

##  _aux cheveux turquoises._

 

«C'est pourtant simple. J'ai besoin d'être aimé. J'ai besoin de manquer. Je besoin de savoir

qu'au beau milieu de la journée, même pour une seconde, quelqu'un pense à moi.

Que cette personne se demande ce que je suis en train de faire et si je pense

de la même façon. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

C'était peut-être à cause du brouhaha émit par les hommes de Yongsang-Gu, du résonnement de la balle tirée au sol ou bien encore de ses pensées trop bruyantes, mais Jinhwan se sentit tout à coup vide et tomba au sol, la main sur le cœur.

S'il s'était senti confiant face à sa nouvelle vie à Honeysuckle, les choses venaient de changer entièrement. Son optimisme s'effondra au fil des secondes et l'aura protectrice de Yongguk ne pouvait rien faire pour cela.

Alors Jinhwan observa les scènes à venir depuis le sol du hanok, les mains entourant son visage et les yeux écarquillés. En quelques secondes il vit Junhong tiré en arrière pour l'éloigner de Kiji qui fut poussé dehors par trois hommes. Les coups pleuvaient malgré les ordres de Yongguk qui exigeait un calme absolue. Mais personne n'était calme, personne sauf Jinhwan.

Il était le seul à ne pas s'énerver contre Kiji ou bien Junhong, il observait la scène en songeant à la considération que chacun se portait ici. Avaient-ils si peu de respect les uns envers les autres pour se menacer d'une arme si facilement ? Enlever une vie, ce n'était pas rien. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire de cette façon, pas pour une raison aussi stupide que celle-ci. Peut-être que l'acte serait plus compréhensible si Junhong était coupable de quelque chose de grave, un viol ou un homicide, mais le pauvre garçon n'avait rien fait d'autre que garder un secret pour une amie.

Néanmoins Jinhwan arrivait à comprendre la colère de Kim Kiji. Ce devait être difficile pour lui d'apprendre que sa défunte fiancée aurait eu une liaison et qu'un de ses proches étaient au courant. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir Kiji mais il se doutait que c'était une profonde douleur mélangée à un sentiment de trahison.

Jamais Jinhwan n'était tombé amoureux d'un homme ou d'une femme comme Kiji avait été amoureux de Seiyeon et ce genre d'amour le faisait rêver. Il savait qu'il était encore jeune, qu'il avait le temps. Mais l'amour était quelque chose qui le faisait rêver en chaque instant. Il voulait lui aussi un jour penser à une personne sans jamais s'arrêter, avoir un sourire constant au visage parce que cette personne est à ses côtés. Une personne pour qui il serait capable de mourir.

Car pour Jinhwan l'amour signifiait être capable de tout pour une personne, jusqu'au sacrifice. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que s'il l'avait pu, Kiji aurait tout fait pour être à la place de Seiyeon. Mais le hasard en avait voulu autrement et Seiyeon fut la victime.

Mais est-ce que cet amour suffisait à justifier un tel acte envers Junhong ?

Pour Jinhwan il était évident que non. Junhong n'était en rien responsable dans la mort de sa sœur alors il ne méritait pas la mort. Il pensa alors au coupable, le véritable tueur, méritait-il vraiment la mort pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Jinhwan serait-il capable de se tenir droit devant lui, pointant une arme sur ses sourcils comme Kiji venait de le faire avec Junhong ?

Jusqu'à présent il était certain de pouvoir le faire, pouvoir retrouver l'homme de rendre justice à sa sœur. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu la force de Kiji, sa détermination armée, il se demandait si lui aussi aurait la force de le faire. Si un jour il pourrait à son tour se tenir droit devant un être humain sur qui il pointerait une arme. La réponse été bien évidemment non.

Jinhwan n'était pas un tueur. Il n'en serait jamais un. S'il avait rejoint Yongsang-Gu ce n'était pas pour devenir goons et suivre Kiji dans ses escapades nocturnes où il brisait les os des hommes d'autres gangs qui venaient sur leur territoire. Si Jinhwan avait rejoint Yongsang-Gu c'était pour la protection de Yongguk et la facilité d'accès aux renseignements dont il avait besoin pour son enquête personnelle. La ville et les forces de police étant corrompus par Yongguk il se doutait qu'il n'avait que quelques mots à dire pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais jamais, jamais il ne tuerait quelqu'un.

 

Quand le salon fut finalement vidé de tous ses hommes, Jinhwan réussi à se hisser sur ses pieds pour quitter à son tour la pièce. Il se dirigea directement à l'extérieur, passant le pont pour voir si Kiji n'était pas parti dans le hangar d'entraînement mais les portes étaient closes. Il vit alors sa silhouette quelques mètres plus loin, s'enfonçant sur un sentier de la forêt. Jinhwan hésita un instant puis prit le même chemin pour suivre Kiji qui marchait nonchalamment.

Il le retrouva assit contre le tronc d'un vieil arbre, la lèvre gonflée et la joue rouge. Les hommes avaient dû le frapper. Timidement Jinhwan s'avança à sa hauteur et s'assit en tailleur face à lui. Étonnamment il n'eut aucune remarque acerbe du garçon, il resta silencieux, le crâne contre le tronc et les yeux clos. Il semblait plus apaisé qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, comme si les coups qu'il s'était prit l'avaient détendu. Cela était-il seulement possible ? Inconsciemment et dans l'attente des premières paroles de Kiji, il se mit à caresser l'herbe glacée autour de lui, puis l'arracha par petite touffe.

  * Je suis bien puni, tu ne trouve pas ? Demanda-t-il à Jinhwan en gardant les yeux clos. Mes parents meurent alors que je ne suis qu'un bébé, je passe mes premières années avec ma tante qui fini par mourir d'un cancer, je suis ensuite envoyé dans un foyer d'où je m'enfuis pour finir avec Yongguk où je suis finalement bien, je rencontre ta sœur qui fait mon bonheur, elle m'est enlevée par la mort et maintenant j'apprends qu'elle aurait eu une liaison avec un autre homme. Je sais que je ne suis pas un ange, mais est-ce que je méritais vraiment tout ça ?

  * Tu n'es peut-être pas un ange, mais je n'ai jamais vu un seul démon avec Winnie et Tigrou tatoué sur le bras.

  * C'est une représentation de Yongguk et moi, dit-il dans un léger rire. Cet idiot est un fan incontestable de Tigrou et il m'a toujours comparé à un ours du coup … voilà.




En silence Jinhwan ne put s'empêcher de rester ébahit par l'amitié qui liait Kiji à Yongguk, une amitié si forte qu'il l'avait tatoué sur sa peau. Il attrapa alors le bras de Kiji qui se laissa faire et observa les tatouages. Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas tous les distinguer correctement mais il devinait que chacun représentaient une parti de la vie du jeune-homme.

  * Je ne pense pas qu'un jour Seiyeon ait pu te tromper. Je ne la connaissais pas autant que toi, mais j'en doute. Elle semblait vraiment t'aimer sur ce que j'ai vu.

  * Ce que tu as vu ?

  * Oui. Il y avait de nombreuses VHS dans notre maison sur Jeju et vous étiez toujours que tous les deux. Puis elle a laissé une boîte à souvenir, sous la statue de Ganesh, Yongguk me l'a donné. À l'intérieur il y avait les photos que je t'avais donné, sa veste en jean et plein d'autres choses. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un, d'aimer à ce point là. Mais j'imagine que l'infidélité est impossible quand il y a un tel amour. Tu ne devrais pas douter de son amour.

  * Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'en parlait pas ? Si elle prenait de telles précautions pour garder ces escapades secrètes ce n'est pas pour rien.

  * Elle avait peut-être découvert quelque chose dont elle t'aurai parlé plus tard.

  * Comme quoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait aller voir un autre homme ?

  * Je n'en sais rien ! Pour ça il faudrait aller voir au club directement !

  * Tu veux aller au Boys To Men ? Je n'y suis pas allé depuis des mois, admit-il.

  * Je n'y suis allé qu'une seule fois et j'y ai appris que Dakota avait été extrêmement jalouse de Seiyeon vis à vis de toi et qu'elle avait été tuée il y a quelques temps.

  * Qui t'as dit ça ?

  * Une certaine Wendy, elle était au bar.

  * Wendy … Wendy … je vois. Elle est dans notre réseau de prostituée.

  * Vous savez un réseau de prostituées ? Critiqua Jinhwan avec une grimace.

  * Y'a que Yongguk et Jiyong qui aiment s'enfiler des mecs, le reste on préfère largement les vagins bien épilés.

  * Tu as déjà fait appel à …

  * Une pute ? Pourquoi aurais-je fait appel à une pute quand j'avais ta sœur ?

  * Et qui … qui est Jiyong ?

  * Kwon Jiyong, le petit génie autosuffisant et insupportable du groupe. Il est insupportablement intelligent et hautain ce type, il change souvent de couleur de cheveux, là il les a orange je crois. Hyper discret quand t'es membre d'un gang. Bon, on y va ?

  * Au Boys To Men ? Maintenant ?

  * Tu comptes y aller demain à 10H quand ce sera fermé peut-être ?




 

 

 

C'était la deuxième fois que Jinhwan mettait les pieds dans cette partie d'Itaewon, mais cette fois il était accompagné de Kiji et il se sentait beaucoup moins intimidé. Ils n'eurent aucun problème à rentrer, chacun une fille au bras déjà prête à lui offrir son corps. Mais ils n'en firent rien et rapidement trouvèrent ladite Wendy qui se trouvait toujours derrière le bar. Simplement habillée d'un léger chemisier blanc qui laissait apparaître sa poitrine généreuse. Jinhwan devina qu'elle ne portait qu'une jupe à l'imprimé écossais en dessous. Il se fit la remarque qu'elle avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait sans doute eu recours à la chirurgie esthétique pour sa poitrine et ses lèvres. Maintenant elle était aussi vulgaire que les autres. La faute à la prostitution ?

  * Salut Wendy ! Fit Kiji en prenant place au bar. Tu nous serres deux whisky s'il te plaît.

  * Tout d'suite mon chou.




Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux verres de whisky et son décolleté plongeant.

  * Hey mais c'est le petit frère de Seiyeon ! Vous venez voir Mademoiselle Lee ?

  * Non, répondit Kiji, c'est vous qu'on viens voir. On a deux ou trois petites choses à vous demander. À toutes.

  * Comme quoi ?




Sans passer par quatre chemins Kiji lui expliqua aussitôt la situation, essayant de savoir si la barmaid pouvait savoir quelque chose à ce sujet et les aider. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de lui donner toute la description physique de Junhong, Wendy posa la bouteille de whisky et se mit à réfléchir.

  * Je me souviens bien de ce gamin. Seiyeon venait souvent avec lui oui.




Wendy fouilla dans sa mémoire pour leur raconter une soirée de mars 2012. D'après Kiji c'est à ce moment-là que Seiyeon avait commencé à se conduire différemment dans le gang, chose que Jinhwan venait d'apprendre : jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle avait agis étrangement.

 

*

 

_Boys To Men. Samedi 10 mars 2012._

 

C'était une nuit absolument magnifique. Le ciel était dégagé et la température était des plus agréables. Dans ces moments Wendy n'avait aucune envie d'être enfermée au club, elle voulait gambader le long de Han River et profiter de cette légère brise sur son visage. Mais il n'en était pas question. Elle vit alors Kim Seiyeon arriver en compagnie du jeune Junhong qu'elle amenait souvent ici ces derniers temps. Seiyeon lui demanda alors :

  * Dis, Wendy, est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec dans une antichambre ? Je te payerai double mais tu dois rester avec lui jusqu'à mon retour.

  * Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

  * Ca n'a pas d'importance, tu peux faire ça pour moi ou pas ?

  * Si je suis payée double pour faire la babysitter oui. Mais réponds-moi : pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

  * Il faut que je fasse quelque chose d'important, de très important et il me couvre pour cela et en échange et bah … bah il passe du temps ici.

  * Si Mademoiselle Lee le savait …

  * Mademoiselle Lee n'en saura rien.




Pour acheter le silence de Wendy, Seiyeon allongea une somme conséquente sur le plateau du bar avant de lancer un regard entendu à Wendy qui en pâlit.

  * Je pars dans une antichambre avec, rejoins-nous d'ici deux minutes.




Soucieuse la jeune apprentis du Boys To Men observa Seiyeon s'en aller en tirant le jeune garçon par la main. C'était étrange comme demande. Lorsqu'elle eut rangé ce qui traînait sur son bar elle en fit le tour avant d'être bloquée par Dakota.

  * Ta place est au bar, trancha la strip-teaseuse.

  * Je suis appelée dans une anti-chambre.

  * Ta place est derrière le bar, si tu étais assez douée tu serais en show et l'accès aux antichambres te serait autorisé, mais tu es clouée au bar alors restes-y. Je m'occupe du garçon.




Elle n'avait aucune envie que Dakota rejoigne l'antichambre où se trouvait Seiyeon, elle savait très bien ce qu'il s'y passerait : Dakota se fichait qu'ils soient mineur, majeur ou vieux, elle voulait juste rallonger la liste des hommes avec lesquels elle avait couché. Prétextant que c'était la seule façon pour elle d'oublier qu'un jour elle avait été rejetée par un homme qui préférait les hommes. Alors d'un mauvais œil Wendy suivit la fausse blonde platine rejoindre les antichambres et entrer dans l'une d'elle.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour le moment alors Wendy put sans soucis quitter son poste pour aller faire un tour dehors sans crainte les moindres représailles. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de voir un garçon aux cheveux bleu turquoise apparaître, les bras chargés de tatouage et l'air distant. Cachée derrière un conteneur à poubelle elle observa Seiyeon passer par la sortie de secours pour rejoindre le garçon, lui donner une étreinte avant de le suivre. Ça ne pouvait pas être son petit-frère, Seiyeon avait été claire sur le fait qu'ils ne se parlaient plus et que son petit-frère était bien plus petit qu'elle. Ce garçon là était clairement plus grand et plus âgé.

À pas de loup elle les suivit alors jusqu'à les voir entrer dans une hybride blanche et partir en direction du boulevard. Quand elle retourna dans le club, Wendy passa par la sortie de secours et longea les antichambres. Dégoûtée mais néanmoins peu surprise, elle entendait les hurlements agaçants et surfaits de Dakota. Quelques minutes plus tard elle quittait l'antichambre pour se refaire une beauté dans les toilettes, c'est à ce moment là que Wendy rejoignit Junhong, le retrouvant assis sur le canapé, débraillé et haletant.

  * Première fois ? Demanda Wendy en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

  * Ouais, souffla-t-il en riant. Seigneur … Si j'avais su je serai venu ici bien avant.

  * Pour te faire dépuceler par une prostituée sur qui toute la ville est passée ? Choix de vie intéressant.

  * Elle est tellement … C'était … Wow. Par contre elle m'a posé pas mal de questions sur Yongguk pendant qu'on … enfin tu vois.

  * Oui, je vois. Yongguk, c'est ton patron ?

  * Tu travailles ici et tu ne sais pas qui il est ?

  * Non ? Je devrais ?

  * Un peu ! Ricana Junhong. C'est le patron, au-dessus de Mademoiselle Lee. C'est lui qui gère le réseau de putes et qui vous protège. C'est pour ça qu'il vous arrive jamais rien.

  * Pour ça aussi que des gamins comme toi sont autorisés ici pour venir se faire baiser ?

  * Théoriquement je ne suis pas autorisé ici, je ne suis là que pour aider Seiyeon.

  * L'aider à quoi ?

  * J'en sais rien, elle avait besoin que je sois ici pendant qu'elle allait avec ce type … Je ne connais pas son nom.

  * C'est son amant ?

  * Non ! Enfin, non je pense pas. Elle aime vraiment Kiji mais ça fait quelques temps qu'elle est zarbi.

  * Comment ça ?

  * Bah t'sais, genre, tu vois elle est plus comme avant. Elle rentre plus rarement à la maison, elle parle plus beaucoup et passe vachement d'temps dans les journaux. J'sais pas ce qu'elle fait, mais elle est vraiment chelou. Sinon, tu fais quoi là ?

  * Du babysitting. J'dois te garder jusqu'au retour de Seiyeon.

  * On pourrais …

  * Non ! Certainement pas !




 

*

 

  * Tu es en train de me dire que cette garce c'est aussi tapée Junhong ? Frappa du poing Kiji.

  * Elle s'est tapée tout le monde si ce n'est Yongguk, fit Wendy en haussant les épaules. Pis le petit, il revenait tout le temps, elle ne le faisait même pas payer !

  * Il est si bon que ça le con ?

  * J'en sais rien, ça c'est pas avec moi qu'il faut en parler.

  * C'est pas le sujet, rectifia Jinhwan. C'était qui ce type aux cheveux turquoises ?

  * Aucune idée, il ne rentrait jamais dans le club. Elle le rejoignait toujours à l'extérieur et elle revenait toujours seule.

  * Elle ne t'a jamais dit de qui il s'agissait ?

  * Jamais.




 

 

Quelques jours plus tard Jinhwan n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui pouvait être ce garçon aux cheveux turquoise et il n'avait pas eu trop le temps de s'en occuper. Il avait passé son temps à vagabonder en ville avec Junhong qui se voulait moins bavard. La mésaventure avec Kiji semblait encore lui trottait dans la tête alors Jinhwan essayait de lui changer les idées quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, choses difficiles. Junhong se sentait coupable et donnait raison à Kiji : s'il n'avait pas gardé le secret des disparitions récurrentes de Seiyeon, elle serait encore en vie.

Le printemps était arrivé avec le chant des oiseaux. Yongguk lui, avait disparu depuis maintenant deux jours. Il n'avait prévenu que Kiji qui le remplaçait lors de ses déplacements. Alors tous les matins Kiji dictait le programme de la journée à chaque membre et s'enfermer dans le hangar pour entraîner Jinhwan. Ces sessions duraient entre un et deux heures, par la suite Jinhwan partait avec Junhong et revenait au soir. Jinhwan était toujours l'un des premiers à se coucher, il n'avait pas envie de passer ses soirées autour d'une table de poker avec les autres membres du gang ou bien encore avec une des quelques prostituées qui déambulaient dans le salon. Non, Jinhwan préférait rester au calme dans sa chambre et essayer de passer une nuit paisible.

La vie sans Yongguk au repère était paisible, ennuyante mais paisible. Jinhwan essayait toujours de savoir quand est-ce qu'il allait revenir mais Kiji lui riait au nez avant de lui dire qu'il était mignon, puis il partait. Mais un soir, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le hangar pour l'entraînement de Jinhwan, Kiji reçu un coup de téléphone de Yongguk et suite à ça, l'expression de Kiji se métamorphosa et l'entraînement prit fin sur le champs.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Jinhwan en suivant Kiji à l'extérieur.

  * Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, cracha Kiji avant de courir à l'étage pour frapper à toutes les portes de chambre. BOUGEZ VOUS YONGGUK A BESOIN DE NOUS ! PRENEZ TOUT CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ IL VA Y AVOIR DES OS BRISÉS CE SOIR !

  * Des os brisés ? Kiji dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Yongguk est en danger ?

  * Il le sera beaucoup moins si tu fermais ta gueule et que tu restais bien sagement là !




Kiji avait peur, tous les hommes qui quittaient leur chambre habillés de noir et armés semblaient avoir peur. Le bruit de leurs bottes résonnait dans le hanok tandis que Junhong tirait Jinhwan en arrière pour libérer le passage et alors que le moteur des voitures s'était mis à hurler, Kiji se rapprocha des deux garçons :

  * Garde le bien ici, fit-il à Junhong, qu'il ne bouge pas son joli cul d'ici.




Et il parti à bord d'un Mercedes Wagon noir, deux katanas dans le dos. Le repère était maintenant vide, tous les membres étaient parti sauf les plus jeunes et Jinhwan. Les voitures, roulant tous feux éteints, venaient de disparaître dans la pénombre de la nuit. Jinhwan observa alors autour de lui, Junhong venait de rejoindre les autres coureurs qui étaient restés au salon. Il attrapa alors rapidement une veste accrochée au porte-manteau ainsi que les clés de sa Rocket puis disparu.

Il ne mit que quelques instants à retrouver les Mercedes et aussitôt il éteignit son phare pour ne pas être repéré. Il roulait à une cinquantaine de mètres, essayant de toujours les avoir à l'oeil, et les suivit jusqu'à les voir arriver au niveau de Dumulmeori, en plein montagne, non loin de la rivière Han. Pourquoi venir ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ici, spécifiquement ? Il éteignit alors le moteur de sa moto et commença à suivre les hommes qui avançaient à pas de loup.

Il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de venir ici, et il le savait. Seulement s'il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait au sein du gang ainsi qu'en dehors il se devait d'être présent. Il voulait savoir qui étaient ses ennemis à présent, il voulait comprendre ce qu'ils leur voulaient, ce que Yongguk faisait quand il s'en allait.

À pas feutrés il se dirigea vers un terrain vague où se trouvait un bâtiment désaffecté dont la façade était maintenant recouverte de graffitis en tout genre. Il vit alors une silhouette quitter le bâtiment, il reconnu aussitôt Yongguk. Derrière lui d'autres hommes le suivaient, mais ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les goons de Yongsang-Gu. Jinhwan ne les avait jamais vu.

  * C'est un beau cadeau que tu nous fait la Gukkie, fit un homme armé en se plaçant devant Yongguk. Tu te rends compte que tout ton réseau vient de s'effondrer ? Juste à cause de ça, dit-il en pointant le bâtiment.

  * Si tu crois que tout se trouve ici, tu te plantes.

  * Je me doute que non, un homme intelligent comme toi à sûrement d'autres cachettes, donc tu vas me les donner ou je vais devoir utiliser la force. Tu sais que tes hommes ne sont pas très résistants à la douleur ? En revanche tu peux en être fier, aucun d'eux ne parle. C'est affligeant comme ils peuvent être naïfs d'avoir confiance en toi.

  * Ils ont confiance en moi parce que contrairement à toi je ne les torture pas !

  * Non mais tu les envoie à l'abattoir.




L'homme donna alors un signe de tête qui fit venir un garçon dans la vingtaine, peut-être vingt-cinq ans. Il avait les cheveux argentés et n'était pas très grand. Il rappela vaguement quelqu'un à Jinhwan qui ne pouvait le voir, hélas, que de loin. Il lâcha alors le sac qu'il tenait dans ses mains devant Yongguk qui baissa les yeux dessus. Après un coup trois boules poilues sortirent du sac, Jinhwan ne mit que quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de tête décapitée. Il étouffa un hurlement dans sa manche, plongeant dans le buisson qui le camouflait pour essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible alors qu'il était à deux doigts de vomir. Il ne pouvait pas hurler, il ne pouvait pas vomir ni même pleurer. Il ne pouvait qu'être silencieux. Il essaya alors de contrôler sa respiration pour la rendre plus calme avec de grandes inspirations. Quand il se redressa légèrement pour voir ce qu'il se passait à présent la guerre venait d'éclater. Kiji et les autres venaient d'apparaître et se battaient aux côtés de Yongguk qui Jinhwan avait du mal à discerner. Il y avait un mélange de battes de baseball, katanas et armes à feu avec silencieux. Les balles sifflaient, les battes brisaient des os quand les katanas les découpaient. C'était un spectacle atroce que Jinhwan ne voulait pas voir pourtant il était là, caché derrière son buisson, complètement bloqué face à cette scène.

Tout à coup il vit Yongguk entourer par deux hommes qui le poussaient lentement vers les roches qui tombaient à-pic dans la rivière. Inquiet Jinhwan les suivit discrètement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne venait en renfort. Un des deux hommes fut tués à distance par une balle mais l'autre homme, celui qui devait être le chef d'après les hypothèses de Jinhwan, était toujours là et donnait beaucoup de mal à Yongguk. Il lui donnait de durs coups de battes dans les côtes alors que Yongguk essayait de se débattre comme il le pouvait. Il termina à genoux, au bord du vide avec l'homme qui se tenait droit devant lui, la batte sur les épaules. Jinhwan se rapprocha à nouveau, attrapant le revolver avec silencieux du mort sans faire de grimace. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait à présent c'était que Yongguk était en danger, que d'un instant à l'autre il pouvait mourir sans que personne ne soit venu l'aider et ça, Jinhwan ne pouvait pas le laisser passer.

Plus il se rapprochait, et plus il entendait la respiration haletante de Yongguk et l'homme qui lui demandait de prier. Il s'agissait donc d'un homme de Sindaebang. Une seconde se passa le temps que l'homme ne hisse sa batte, Jinhwan son revolver et que Yongguk ne tombe dans le vide. Aussitôt Jinhwan tira sur l'homme qui s'effondra après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux. Sans réfléchir davantage il couru vers le vide et plongea. Il allait probablement mourir puisque la rivière était profonde à cet endroit là, mais il y avait aussi énormément de roches tranchantes et s'il arrivait à attraper Yongguk qui n'était pas en état de nager, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils se noient tous les deux. Mais Jinhwan plongea dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'à voir le corps de Yongguk couler lentement. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration il batailla contre le courant et les roches pour l'attraper par la main et le tirer avec lui jusqu'à la rive un peu plus loin.

Il parvint à les hisser en dehors de l'eau quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, à l'abri de tout combat. Il arracha la veste et le t-shirt de Yongguk avant de commencer un massage cardiaque afin de le ramener.

  * Ne me fais pas croire que je vais devoir te faire du bouche à bouche, gronda-t-il en continuant.




Mais il le fit jusqu'à ce que Yongguk soit prit d'une toux et ne crache toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Il était toujours en mauvais état, mais il était vivant. Jinhwan se laissa alors tomber à côté de lui et se mit à vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. 

 


	16. Quatorze

 

 

 

 

 

## Mo(r)ts mêlés. 

« Beaucoup d'entre nous cherchons à donner un sens à nos vies,

mais nos vies n'ont de sens que si nous sommes capables d'accomplir ces trois destinées :

aimer, être aimer et savoir pardonner. Le reste n'est que du temps perdu.  »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il n'était pas rentré à Honeysuckle. Lorsque Kiji et les autres étaient venu les retrouver, Yongguk monta dans une des voitures alors que Jinhwan rejoignait sa Rocket. Ca avait été une erreur de leur part que de le laisser faire car il arrêta de les suivre très rapidement pour aller abandonner sa Rocket dans un coin de Mapo-Gu. Jinhwan refusait de rentrer à la maison. Pas après cette nuit.

Il avait fait le tour du quartier, surveillant derrière lui pour être certain qu'aucun membre de Yongsang-Gu n'avait été envoyé par Yongguk pour le ramener. Mais personne n'avait eu l'air suspect à ses yeux. Alors il s'était trouvé un joli hôtel pour passer la nuit. Il se retrouva alors dans une luxueuse chambre avec vue du RYSE Autograph Collection. Cette nuit lui avait coûté extrêmement chère mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait être seul avec ses pensées. Il aurait pu rentrer avec les autres et s'enfermer, mais cela n'aurai servi à rien. Alors il joua la carte de la folie et décida de dépenser tout son argent au cours de la nuit.

Les mains sur la baie vitrée il se demandait combien de temps mettrait Yongguk pour le retrouver, si toute fois il le cherchait. Mais s'il le faisait et que finalement il le retrouvait, dans quel état serait Jinhwan à ce moment là ? Vivant, ivre ou tout simplement mort ?

C'est ceux à quoi il pensait à ce moment-là : la mort. Il venait de la donner à quelqu'un d'inconnu pour lui, une personne innocente dans sa vie. Et pendant que cet homme baignait dans son sang, quelque part dans les collines, Jinhwan profitait d'une chambre à deux cent quatre dollars.

Il colla son front contre la vitre, se demandant ce qui serait le mieux pour lui : sauter, se trancher les veines ou bien boire jusqu'en mourir. La goût de la vie l'avait abandonné. Il ne voyait partout de la mort, sachant que c'est ce qu'il méritait. Si jamais une enquête était ouverte et qu'il était retrouvé, il serait rendu coupable avec la peine de mort au bout du couloir. Alors à quoi bon attendre la fin d'un interminable procès ? Il pourrait faire comme tous les membres de gang et rendre justice lui-même. Le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux. Il était coupable après tout.

Coupable de ne pas avoir prit soin de ses amis. Coupable de ne pas avoir prit soin de sa famille. Coupable d'avoir abandonné ses proches. Coupable d'avoir déçue ses parents. Coupable de la mort de sa sœur. Coupable de la mort de cet homme. Il était coupable.

Après avoir commandé une bouteille de vin au room service il s'en servit un verre.

Il s'était toujours senti coupable de la mort de Seiyeon. S'il ne l'avait pas invité ce soir-là, s'il ne lui avait pas demandé de venir à son anniversaire, elle serait encore là. Mais il l'avait fait. Il lui avait demandé de venir dîner avec lui chez Gianni et elle en était morte.

Il vida son verre et s'en servi un autre.

Après la mort de sa sœur il avait tout remis en question pour finalement terminer à Honeysuckle où il s'était longuement questionner sur la considération des hommes envers les autres. Il s'était même dit que jamais il ne pourrait tuer par amour, jamais il n'arriverait à tuer quelqu'un. Mais qu'en revanche il serait capable de mourir pour une personne qu'il aime. Quelques heures plus tard il tuait un homme et plongea inconsciemment dans une eau gelée et dangereuse pour sauver Yongguk. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il aimait cet homme ? Non. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Il vida un second verre.

Yongguk n'était pas quelqu'un dont il pourrait tomber amoureux. C'était un criminel dangereux et bien trop autoritaire pour lui. Mais il n'était pas immoral, il n'était pas fou. Au contraire. C'était un homme intelligent qui avait le sens des priorités et savait parler. Ce que Jinhwan appréciait, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, même si Kim Kiji n'arrêtait pas de répéter l'inverse.

Non Jinhwan n'aimait pas Yongguk, s'il avait plongé dans cette eau c'était un reflex qu'il aurait eu avec n'importe qui. Jamais il n'aurait pu laisser quelqu'un tomber à l'eau de cette façon. Même Kiji il serait aller le chercher.

Il vida un troisième verre et sa tête se mit à tourner.

Si les places s'étaient échangées, est-ce que Yongguk aurait sauté pour le sauver ? Et si ce n'était pas Yongguk, qui aurait pu sauter pour le secourir ? Est-ce qu'il restait des gens, dans ce monde, qui l'aimaient réellement ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait croire qu'il avait encore des amis ? De sincères amis ? Et sa famille ? Pouvait-il encore compter sur ses parents ? Il ne leur avait envoyé aucun message depuis l'enterrement de Seiyeon, n'avait appelé sa mère qu'une seule fois avant de lui raccrocher au nez, fatigué de ses stupidités. Mais maintenant que sa vie était foutue, est-ce qu'elle serait là pour lui ? Sa mère qui l'avait aimé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce sa bisexualité. Est-ce que les choses changeraient, maintenant qu'il était prêt à sauter ?

Plus rien n'allait dans la vie de Jinhwan. Plus rien. Et il ne savait pas comment il était censé se sentir. Devrait-il être heureux de vivre à côté de tous ces morts ? Ou bien devrait-il être malheureux ? Était-il heureux ou malheureux ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus comment est-ce qu'il se sentait. Il ne se souvenait plus d'un réel moment de joie, d'un éclat de rire. Les pensées de l'amour ne lui faisaient plus envie. Il ne voulait plus aimer. Il ne voulait plus avoir d'amis, de peur de les perdre. Il ne voulait plus rien.

Il vida un quatrième verre et se mit à pleurer.

Il aurait voulu être à la place de ce type. Oh oui. Avoir du pouvoir sur Yongguk et puis finalement mourir. La mort sonnait si mélodieusement à son oreille. Il se voyait déjà enveloppé délicatement, ses yeux se voilant et ses pensées s'éteignant. Il souffrirait probablement, une dixième de seconde, et puis tout serait fini. Il n'aurait plus aucun souci. Plus aucun embarras. Plus aucune question à se poser et puis résoudre à la fin. Plus rien. Il serait si bien. Peut-être même qu'il retrouverait Seiyeon. Ils se retrouveraient sur un nuage, elle l'engueulerait probablement avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Et de là-haut, il pourrait voir qui viendra à son enterrement.

 

Il fut réveillé quelques minutes ou heures plus tard par un claquement de porte. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Le cœur au bord des lèvres il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir une silhouette se ruer vers lui. Entièrement vêtue de noir il espérait que ce soit la mort mais un parfum vint chatouiller ses narines et il reconnu le musc de Yongguk. Ce n'était donc pas pour maintenant.

Nauséeux il se laissa enlacer puis transporter par Yongguk qui le posa sur une surface froide avant de le déshabiller. La bouche sèche, la tête tournant, il eut envie de hurler en entendant l'eau couler dans la baignoire. Sans comprendre pourquoi les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il était plongé dans l'eau, la tête confortablement posée sur un coussin. Yongguk était là, glissant un gant sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, ni disant pas un mot. Et l'eau n'était même pas chaude.

  * Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure, mais est-ce que ce serait possible d'apporter un plateau de fruits avec des œufs et des toasts accompagnés de miel s'il vous plaît ? Oui pour la 738, d'ici dix minutes ? Très bien merci.




Jinhwan n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il fut sorti de l'eau et enroulé dans une serviette chaude. Ses yeux étaient plus ouverts, il voyait clairement Yongguk en train de prendre soin de lui. Il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour le conduire sur le lit où il l'allongea pour le recouvrir de la couette par la suite. Puis il s'assit à côté de lui, glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

  * Comment tu te sens ?

  * Laisses-moi crever, répondit Jinhwan en lui dégageant la main.

  * Je n'ai pas appelé le sergent Dong en pleine nuit pour te laisser crever.

  * Tu viendrais à mon enterrement ? Demanda Jinhwan.

  * Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

  * Tu te sentiras seul.




Il vit le regard de Yongguk et étira un sourire.

  * Personne ne viendra à mon enterrement, personne ne m'aime.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

  * Personne n'aime les meurtriers.

  * Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Jinhwan. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

  * J'ai tué pour ça.

  * Tu aurai préféré me regarder mourir ?




Les larmes recommencèrent leur course sur les joues de Jinhwan. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer regarder Yongguk tomber dans l'eau et ne rien faire. Il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer la mort de Yongguk. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas Yongguk. Il avait tué un homme oui, mais parce que l'homme en question avait battu Yongguk et qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait eu ce qu'il méritait même si cela voulait dire que Jinhwan méritait aussi de mourir.

  * Tu es plus courageux que je ne l'imaginais, fit Yongguk en souriant. Même si dans ton cas c'est de l'inconscience.




Le room service apporta la commande de Yongguk qu'il déposa sur le lit, offrant ainsi une nausée à Jinhwan qui se glissa sous la couette.

  * Tu dois manger, dit-il. D'ailleurs tu aurai pu choisir un hôtel moins cher, j'ai dû dépenser une fortune.

  * Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

  * Moi non plus, pourtant tu l'as fait. Maintenant manges ou je te fais manger.




C'était difficile à avouer, mais Jinhwan était tout de même content de voir Yongguk. Sa présence le rassurait un peu et puis pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre ils étaient dans un endroit normal. Un endroit où il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Il prit alors un fruit de saison et croqua dedans, un léger sourire au visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard Yongguk était allongé à ses côtés, sous la couette et seules les lumières de la ville illuminaient la chambre. Il avait décidé de rester aux côtés de Jinhwan, au moins pour cette nuit. Et si Jinhwan voulait rester quelques jours ici, Yongguk les lui offrait.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Jinhwan profitant du confort du lit et du calme de l'hôtel. Le parfum de Yongguk venait chatouiller ses narines et lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu plus vivant. Il se pinça les lèvres, prit une gorgée d'eau et jeta un coup d’œil à son voisin dont les yeux étaient clos. Il ne dormait pas, il le savait. Mais il avait toujours mal aux points où il avait été battu par Park Jaehoe et il combattait ce mal comme il le pouvait.

  * Tu m'as fait du bouche à bouche ? Demanda-t-il les yeux toujours clos.

  * Par obligation, répondit Jinhwan.

  * Obligation, tu parles. Si tu savais correctement diagnostiquer une inconscience tu saurai que j'étais parfaitement conscient, seulement dans les vapes à cause des multiples chocs. Je n'avais donc pas besoin de massage cardiaque tout pourris ou encore ton bouche à bouche qui ressemblait plus à un baiser qu'autre chose.

  * TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!




Jinhwan se redressa, observant Yongguk qui riait de son côté. Il n'en revenait pas : ce traître l'avait laissé faire, le laissant croire qu'il était inconscient alors que pas du tout ! Dans un moment pareil il l'avait laissé s'inquiéter pour lui ! Il se mit alors à le frapper du peu de forces qui lui restait faisant se tordre de douleur Yongguk qui continuait pourtant de rire.

  * Oh Yongguki ne me fais pas croire que je vais être obligé de te faire du bouche à bouche, répéta-t-il en se moquant de la voix de Jinhwan.

  * Je vais te tuer !




Plus la colère et l'embarras de Jinhwan grandissaient, plus Yongguk riait fort. Un rire si franc qu'il fini par faire sourire puis rire Jinhwan qui abandonna l'idée d'étrangler son voisin. Il se remit donc en place, en tailleur face à Yongguk et évita son regard pour se concentrer sur le soleil qui commençait à briller au loin.

  * Il est déjà si tard ? Fit-il en soupirant.

  * J'ai mis du temps à te retrouver. Il se redressa pour l'observer. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit Jinhwan ?

  * Je suis juste épuisé d'être vivant, de subir tout cela alors j'ai eu envie de disparaître et pourquoi pas mourir par la même occasion.

  * Depuis quand est-ce que tu penses à ce genre de choses ?




Jinhwan réfléchit un instant, poussa un soupire et haussa les épaules.

  * Je n'sais pas. C'est pas récurent tu vois. Ceux sont des pensées que je vais avoir de temps en temps. Je vais me demander qu'est-ce que ça changerait si je venais à mourir, si je ne serai pas mieux là-haut plutôt qu'ici. Ne plus avoir à supporter toutes ces choses, ne plus avoir à vivre de cette façon. Ne plus avoir à vivre tout simplement.

  * Tu as déjà essayé de te suicider ?

  * Non, jamais. Même si je suis déprimé et actuellement au fond du gouffre, je n'ai pas ce genre de pensées tu vois Je n'ai pas envie de passer à l'acte, je me dis que peut-être un jour ça ira mieux, peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à me sortir de ce merdier et serait à nouveau heureux, comme je l'étais étant gamin. Pour le moment ce jour n'arrive pas et je doute qu'il arrive rapidement, mais il y a des instants de joie dans toutes les journées que nous vivons, aussi petits soient-ils. Alors j'essaie de rester vivant pour les vivre ces petits instants de joie car ils sont aussi importants que les autres.

  * C'est beau ce que tu dis là, sourit timidement Yongguk. Et je suis content que tu m'en parle, ça prouve que tu as confiance en moi.

  * Si je n'avais pas confiance en toi je n'aurai pas plongé pour te sauver.

  * Ca ne veut rien dire ça. Tu as plongé pour sauver une vie, la mienne ou celle d'un autre ça aurait été pareil. Tu es un homme bien Jinhwan et tu vas devenir grand, je n'ai pas de doutes là-dessus. Maintenant il faut que tu apprennes à te connaître, prendre ta vie en mains et suivre ce que te dicte ton instinct. S'il est fort il te guidera où il le faut. En tout cas je suis heureux de te connaître et m'être rapproché de toi. J'espère qu'on continuera ainsi. Tu es quelqu'un de surprenant Jinny.




Il haussa les épaules, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il aimait ce que lui disait Yongguk, même s'il ne pensait pas pareillement.

  * En fait, commença-t-il en se redressant. Il y a des jours où j'aimerai avoir une télécommande et pouvoir mettre ma vie en pause. Tu vois ? Tout mettre en pause et partir en vacances. Ne pas prendre congé d'un travail ou d'une école, prendre congé de ma vie. Je sais pas si c'est clair.

  * Je vois ce que tu veux dire, t'en fais pas.

  * Alors c'est ça. J'en ai juste assez de tout ça. Ma vie est un enfer depuis le mois de décembre et ça ne cesse de s'empirer. À chaque fois que les choses s'améliorent, il y aura toujours un événement pour les empirer. C'est comme si je passais mon temps à chuter.

  * Je comprends. Mais comprends aussi que ta vie ne part pas en vrille. Tu es juste en train de tomber dans quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui t'ouvre sur toi-même et te montre de nouvelles capacités auxquelles tu ne songeais même pas auparavant. Je suis sûr que tu peux rendre cette aventure plus belle que tu ne le penses. Il faut juste que tu accepte un peu d'aide. Tu veux toujours tout affronter seul, mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas tout supporter seul. Que ce soit la mort de Seiyeon ou bien tout ce qui en a découlé. Tu as besoin d'aide Jinhwan.

  * Je peux très bien m'en sortir seul.

  * En sifflant une bouteille de rhum seul dans ton coin ? Je n'pense pas. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai à trouver l'assassin de ta sœur mais tu ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. Depuis le début tu fais tes mini enquêtes tout seul, de ton côté. Mais tu es dans un monde que tu ne connais pas, un monde dans lequel tu ne peux pas naviguer seul. Alors acceptes mon aide. Viens avec moi, dit-il après une légère pause.




Ils quittèrent l'hôtel, avertissant le maître des lieux qu'ils reviendraient plus tard, ils gardaient la chambre. Ensuite Yongguk invita Jinhwan à le suivre et ils se mirent à marcher au milieu de la foule épaisse à l'heure du déjeuner. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux, ils avançaient tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre sans se parler. Pendant un instant Jinhwan se demanda ce que Yongguk voulait lui montrer, puis celui-ci entra dans un café pour demander deux thés noirs puis ils repartirent. Au bout d'un moment il prit place sur un banc et invita Jinhwan à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils faisaient face à la rue qu'ils venaient de traverser.

  * C'est ce monde que tu connais toi. Un monde pressé, connecté, diverti et aveugle. Un monde où les agressions en pleines rues sont vues comme du divertissement, filmées puis postées sur les réseaux sociaux. Un monde où les inégalités sont plus grandes qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été. Un monde où tu te dois de travailler jour et nuit si tu veux pouvoir envisager une retraite. Un monde où un étudiant doit vivre dans neuf mètres carré pour pouvoir réaliser son rêve d'un jour gagner assez d'argent pour louer un appartement de cinquante mètres carré. Un monde où l'impôt est plus cher que ton revenu. Un monde où si tu es différent tu es banni. Un monde où des femmes se font encore agresser sexuellement sans que cela ne choque personne. Sais-tu qu'il y a des femmes qui sont dans l'obligation de se brûler la poitrine pour ne pas que les hommes puissent les agresser ? Il y a des hommes qui trouvent normal de suivre une femme en lui répétant inlassablement à quel point elle est belle ? Tu peux dire à une femme qu'elle est belle, tu lui dis une fois et tu passes ton chemin. Mais la suivre des minutes durant c'est du harcèlement. Tu as le droit de regarder une jolie femme dans la rue, tu ne fais de mal à personne, mais tu ne peux pas lui manquer de respect. Seulement ça, ton monde semble l'oublier. La police, le gouvernement et même la présidente sont corrompus.

  * Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?




Le regard lancé par Yongguk lui suffit à comprendre.

  * Tu vis dans un monde de féerie Jinhwan, ce qui est triste c'est que cette féerie est à ce point salit. Tu devrais pouvoir vivre dans un monde de rêves, mais sans tâche.

  * C'est ce que ton monde propose ?

  * Non, sourit Yongguk, ma façon de vivre ne te permets que d'aider à bâtir ce monde. Il n'existe pas encore mais un jour j'espère y parvenir.

  * Et comment tu le vois ce monde ? Demanda Jinhwan en regardant Yongguk.

  * La justice sera la même pour tout le monde, riche ou pauvre. On devrait tous avoir les mêmes droits dans une société qui prône l'amour et le respect. Tu vois, la démocratie c'est bien mais j'estime que ça conduit vers le capitalisme qui met en avant l'égoïsme et le collectivisme. C'est pour ça que j'estime qu'aujourd'hui, dans notre société, nous avons besoin de gens généreux et compréhensifs qui n'ont pas ce côté égoïste, qui sachent donner une véritable justice. Tu vois, ajoute-t-il après une gorgée de thé, les gens se concentrent trop sur l'idée de devenir riche et célèbre ce qui n'apporte pas le bonheur mais plutôt la solitude, l'égocentrisme et l'avidité. Regardes les politiques, que ce soit ici, au Japon, en Chine, en Europe ou encore aux Etats-Unis. Ils sont tous pareils. Aucuns ne se soucis vraiment de ce que tu penses, toi. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est avoir un maximum de zéros sur leur chèque, que leur côte de popularité ne baisse pas. Ils se fichent de savoir que les routes sont mauvaises, que les logements sont trop chers pour les étudiants. Eux tout ce qu'ils voient c'est leur taux de popularité parce que leur vie ne sera jamais égale à la notre et ça, c'est malheureux.




 

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel quelques heures plus tard, Jinhwan portait des sacs de boutiques de prêt-à-porter de luxe. Ils avaient fait quelques boutiques après leur discussion et Yongguk avait offert tous les vêtements essayés par Jinhwan dans la boutique Saint-Laurent. Il aurait aussi voulu dîner chez Gianni avant de revenir ici mais Yongguk ne trouvait pas cela très raisonnable. Non pas à cause du budget de la journée, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'un membre de Sindaebang avait été tué et que le coupable, soit Jinhwan, était probablement recherché par les membres du gang.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Jinhwan eut la surprise de trouver le dîner ainsi que plusieurs boîtes accumulées sur le lit. Intrigué il déposa ses sacs et observa les boîtes. Il y avait plusieurs enveloppes en papiers krafts, des bouquins ainsi que des vêtements.

  * Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-il à Yongguk qui prit un raison sur le chariot du dîner.

  * J'ai demandé à Kiji et Jiyong de nous apporter quelques affaires ainsi que les lettres de ta sœur. Il est temps que l'on s'y mette sérieusement, et puis ici, il ne peut rien nous arriver.




Ils s'installèrent alors sur le lit, le dîner au pied du matelas ils picoraient dans chaque plat tout en fouillant dans la boîte en carton. Jinhwan en avait sorti toutes les lettres et commençait à les lire lentement mais il s'était rendu compte d'une chose embarrassante : toutes les lettres de Seiyeon n'étaient en fait que des grilles de mots mêlés.

  * J'en ai une différente, fit Yongguk en tirant une lettre d'une enveloppe. Mais ce ne sont que des numéros de pages d'un livre.

  * Quel livre ? Demanda Jinhwan en se hissant sur ses genoux pour fouiller dans la boîte.

  * Un foutu dictionnaire.




Jinhwan se mit alors à fouiller jusqu'à trouver le bouquin. Lorsqu'il eu mit la main dessus il se rapprocha de Yongguk pour observer les numéros de pages.

  * Il y a aussi des numéros romain, à quoi est-ce que ça correspond ? Demanda Jinhwan.




Ils observèrent autour d'eux avant que Yongguk ne tire une des grilles de mots mêlés et ne pointe le chiffre romain au-dessus de celle-ci.

  * Donc si je comprends bien. Les mots que nous devons trouver dans les grilles ont un rapport avec les pages marquées dans le livre ?

  * Même quand elle n'est plus là elle me prend la tête, grogna Yongguk.




Il s'alluma une cigarette et se pinça l'os du nez avant de commencer à chercher dans le livre alors que Jinhwan essayait de résoudre les autres grilles sans avoir l'aide du livre. Mais il fut obligé d'attendre l'aide de Yongguk puisque si le dictionnaire était en coréen, les grilles elles étaient en anglais et Jinhwan ne connaissait pas grand chose à cette langue.

  * Obscurité qui enveloppe quotidiennement une partie de la Terre du fait de sa rotation, fit Yongguk. C'est la nuit ! Du coup … dans la première grille il te faut trouver night.

  * On va déjà trouver tous les mots et ensuite je vais les chercher dans la grille, au moins on ne perd pas de temps.

  * Très bien.




Au bout d'une heure ils se retrouvèrent avec une trentaine de mots pour les deux premières grilles. Une demi-heure plus tard ils purent tous les deux remplir l'énigme au-dessus de leur grille. Jinhwan trouva « Nuit Rouge » alors que Yongguk se retrouvait avec « Coupable ». Avant de poursuivre avec les autres grilles, Yongguk se redressa et alluma une nouvelle cigarette, visiblement bouleversé. 

  * Et si elle avait découvert qui était le coupable ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Jinhwan. Si elle savait qui avait tué tous ces gens ? Si c'est le cas, il s'est sans doute rendu compte qu'elle savait alors il l'a tué pour qu'elle garde le silence là-dessus.

  * Je ne sais pas, je ne préfère pas faire d'hypothèse maintenant, on a encore tellement de grilles à faire.

  * Mais si c'était ça ! Si elle avait mis la main sur l'ultime secret de tout ce bordel ? Ces grilles Jinhwan, peut-être qu'elle les a crée pour cacher quelque chose, pour cacher quelque chose d'énorme qui pourrait tout changer !




Son portable se mit alors à sonner.

  * Dongdong ? Dit-il en décrochant.

  * Bordel Yongguk t'es où ?

  * Au Ryse, pourquoi ?

  * Le petit est avec toi ?

  * Oui il est là, pourquoi ?

  * Il faut … il faut que tu viennes, tout de suite. Il s'est passé quelque chose Yongguk, je … Je t'attends sur place.




Le sergent Dong raccrocha aussitôt. Sans que Jinhwan ne comprenne de quoi il parlait, il vit le visage de Yongguk se métamorphoser. Il se releva à vive allure, enfila une veste et jeta un sweat à Jinhwan avant de quitter la chambre sans même attendre le plus jeune qui dû galoper pour le suivre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après une course folle sur les routes de la ville, Yongguk planta le Mercedes Wagon entre les voitures de polices, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de Honeysuckle. Une épaisse et noire fumée s'échappait de la propriété. Ébahi Jinhwan suivit Yongguk qui entra dans la propriété. Un haut le cœur prit Jinhwan qui se retenu de vomir en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, la main sur la bouche. Le jardin si mignon et agréable s'était transformé en scène chaotique. Des corps défigurés par les coups jonchaient le sol, une mare de sang autour de chacun. Il sentit alors la main de Yongguk glisser autour de la sienne, une poigne ferme et puissante. Il n'avait pas le choix que de le suivre.

Les yeux toujours clos il avançait, se fiant à Yongguk pour le guider. Il sentait sous les semelles de ses Doc Marten's le sang coller. Il eut envie de pleurer mais n'en était pas capable. Soudain Yongguk lâcha prise et il l'entendit se jeter au sol dans un cri de panique. Ouvrant les yeux Jinhwan le vit agenouiller face à Kiji, en sang et les yeux à moitié fermés. Le sergent Dong était là, tenant son crâne et caressant ses cheveux.

  * Tu vas t'en sortir ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Je vais appeler le docteur Choi, tu vas t'en sortir, ça va aller d'accord ? Fit Yongguk avec un empressement traduisant son inquiétude.

  * Je sais qui c'est, fit Kiji en observant Jinhwan qui n'osa pas se rapprocher. Je sais qui est le type aux cheveux turquoises. C'est ce crétin qui m'a défoncé.

  * Ne m'ignores pas Kiji ! Gronda Yongguk.

  * Laisses-moi dire ce que j'ai à lui dire avant de crever Gukki chéri, toussota Kiji, à bout de forces. Il a un serpent tatoué sur la main, un serpent enroulé autour d'un crucifix. Il s'appelle … Min Yoongi. Même s'il ne l'a pas tué, retrouves le et trou lui la cervelle s'il te plaît.

  * Je te le promet, fit Jinhwan à Kiji qui étira un sourire.

  * Je suis toujours aussi beau ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Je ne voudrais pas la décevoir lorsqu'elle va me voir arriver.

  * TU NE VAS PAS MOURIR ! Explosa Yongguk dans un violent sanglot. TU NE VAS PAS CREVER TU VAS RESTER ICI AVEC MOI BORDEL ! ARRÊTE DE FAIRE CA ! ARRÊTE ET PATIENTE ON VA PRENDRE SOIN DE TOI ! ON VA TE SAUVER ! OU SONT LES AMBULANCIERS ? OU SONT LES AMBULANCIERS ?! Cracha-t-il au sergent Dong.

  * Ils ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient Gukki, je suis condamné. Les gamins ont besoin de soins, ils seront sauvés, mais pas moi. Prends soin d'eux, prends soin de lui, mais fous moi la paix maintenant.

  * NON ! Continua de hurler Yongguk. NON ! NON ! NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! KIJI JE T'INTERDIS DE M'ABANDONNER ! JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR ! KIJI ! KIJI !




Yongguk continua de hurler de longues secondes, secouant Kiji dont les yeux s'étaient paisiblement fermés, comme s'il accueillait le plus doux des sommeils. Comme s'il s'enfonçait dans ses draps après une longue nuit de fête. Jinhwan se pinça les lèvres, les yeux ruisselants. Ses genoux baignaient dans le sang de Kiji, ses mains en étaient tâchées. Yongguk était entièrement recouvert de sang et hurlait à en perdre sa voix caverneuse, voix cassée par sa douleur et ses larmes. Il repoussait les agents de police pour rester aux côtés de Kiji, le suppliant d'arrêter ces idioties et d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Kiji ne pouvait pas mourir. Il pouvait lui faire une blague de la sorte, lui faire croire qu'il était mort et rouvrir les yeux en se moquant de Yongguk. Mais jamais Kiji ne pouvait mourir. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui.

Pourtant Kiji fut recouvert d'une bâche blanche et transporté à l'extérieur. Avec les autres morts.

 

 

**_FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE_ **


	17. Quinze

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapitre Quinze :

**_Dieu nous hait tous._ **

 

« Tu sais, je suis ce genre d'écrivain qui divise son livre.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Et bien, dans la première partie j'installe l'intrigue, je fais un peu tourner en rond le lecteur. Dans ma seconde partie en revanche, le rythme s'accélère, l'histoire prend tout son sens, s'éclaire, la troisième partie est une sorte de conclusion de tout.  
\- Donc la partie la plus importante c'est la seconde ?  
\- Elles sont toutes importantes moucheron, mais la deuxième doit être comme un crochet du droit dans la gueule du lecteur.  »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Jeudi 4 avril 2013, 15h._ **

  
  


La journée était magnifique. Un de ces après-midi ensoleillés qui baignaient Séoul dans une atmosphère printanière paisible. Dans le centre-ville, les gens flânaient, tranquilles, sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Les terrasses de bar et restaurant se remplissaient. Des groupes d'amis sirotant des boissons de saison en discutant des nouvelles vues à la télévision. Les fenêtres des voitures étaient ouvertes, le chauffage qui les avait chauffé tout l'hiver finalement éteint.

Pour la première fois depuis le massacre à Honeysuckle, Kim Jinhwan quitta son nouvel appartement pour se rendre au quartier général de la police pour rencontrer le sergent Dong qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la mort de Kim Kiji.

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis. Jinhwan et Bang Yongguk ne se fréquentaient plus et pour cause : quelques minutes après le trépas de Kim Kiji, Yongguk s'était jeté sur Jinhwan, le rendant coupable de la mort de son ami. Il s'était violemment battu jusqu'à l'intervention des frère et sœur de Yongguk ainsi que du sergent Dong qui, prenant Jinhwan en pitié, lui avait proposé de le ramener à l'hôtel et rester un peu avec lui si besoin.

  * Ce n'est pas jo-jo tous les jours n'est-ce pas ? Lui avait-il dit en le conduisant à l'hôtel. Tu es trop jeune pour voir ce genre de choses, je suis désolé qu'il t'ai conduit avec lui.




Le sergent Dong avait quitté la chambre lorsque Jinhwan tomba finalement de sommeil, quelques heures après une longue discussion autour de ce qu'il s'était passé, le sergent Dong essayant de convaincre que Yongguk avait tord, Jinhwan n'était pas la cause de tout cela. C'était simplement une histoire de gang que personne n'arrivait à résoudre.

Les jours qui suivirent Jinhwan les passa à l'hôtel, traînant dans le bâtiment luxueux entre sa chambre, le restaurant et les spas. Yongguk lui avait offert un forfait all-inclusive, alors il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, tout était déjà payé.

Et puis les jours devinrent aussi longs que les nuits et il décida de quitter l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Yongguk et cela lui allait très bien. Grâce à Yongguk sa vie avait été un véritable cauchemars pendant deux mois, alors maintenant il espérait bien un peu de calme pour faire son petit bonhomme de chemin tranquille.

Il avait trouvé un nouveau travail dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter et un nouvel appartement qui lui changeait grandement de sa chambre à Honeysuckle. Tout était moins riche, moins grand, mais ça lui allait très bien. Il vivait maintenant à quelques minutes en bus d'Itaewon, non loin de là où vivent ses amis. C'était un peu comme retourner en arrière que de louer cet appartement.

Une fois qu'il n'eut plus d'oeil au beurre noir, il avait essayé de recontacter ses amis en commençant par Kim Jiwon, qu'il était certain de revoir. Et finalement tous revinrent excepté Junhoe qui lui en voulait toujours.

Un soir ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le nouvel appartement de Jinhwan. Tous vautrés entre le canapé et le lit ils discutaient vivement, riant de certaines mésaventures et se pardonnant des mots qui avaient été déplacés. Ils ne parlaient pas de l'absence de Jinhwan, de ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il se mette à fumer et boire autant. Ils le laissaient faire, jugeant que ces deux derniers mois avaient dû être assez compliqués pour qu'aujourd'hui on puisse le laisser tranquille.

  
  


*****

  
  


  * Eh mais ! Le procès d'Hanbin a eu lieu ! S'exclama tout à coup Donghyuk avant de se retourner pour plaquer ses mains sur Jiwon. Alors ?!

  * Ce n'est que le début, du calme ! Répondit Jiwon en reculant son ami. Mais je ne comprends pas, il a plaidé coupable alors que tout du long son avocat a prouvé qu'il s'agissait bien de légitime défense.

  * Comment il l'a prouvé si Hanbin se dit coupable ? Demanda Chanwoo.

  * Les vidéos de surveillance. Elles ont été truquées et il a réussi à le prouver en démontrant que la police avait été corrompus pour effacer les secondes où Hanbin est agressé et qu'un homme regarde la scène.

  * Il a trouvé les vidéos ? Demanda Jinhwan.

  * Pas lui, quelqu'un l'a aidé de ce qu'il m'a dit après le procès. Mais ça va le faire, ils sont en train d'identifier le deuxième homme grâce à un tatouage alors on n'a plus qu'à attendre.

  * Plus qu'à attendre, plus qu'à attendre. Pendant ce temps Hanbin est en taule ! Dieu sait ce qui lui est en train de lui arriver.




Jinhwan se recula sur sa chaise pour terminer son verre de vin et le remplir à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il savait comment Maître Moon, avocat de Hanbin, avait trouvé les vidéos et ainsi construit sa défense. Peut-être qu'ainsi il avait pu se mettre les jurés dans la poche et donner l'avantage à Hanbin. Il remercia alors à distance Yongguk, le cœur un peu plus chaud.

  * De toute façon, tout le monde sait que la police est corrompus. Y'a un type qui s'st fait descendre dans la montagne y'a un mois, le boss d'un gang, je suis sûr qu'ils savent très bien qui l'a tué mais ils ferment leur gueule pour pas avoir de problème, cracha Donghyuk.




Le sang de Jinhwan se glaça. Il n'avait bien sûr pas oublié qu'il avait tué cet homme, mais il n'en avait parlé qu'avec Yongguk autrement personne n'avait jamais mis le sujet sur le tapis. Il avala alors une grande gorgée de vin et ferma ses yeux, essayant de chasser de son esprit cette folle soirée où il avait failli mourir pour sauver Yongguk de la noyade.

  * Sinon, comment va Amy ? Demanda-t-il à Donghyuk pour changer de sujet.

  * Elle va plutôt bien, là elle fait une soirée filles avec Louise et j'sais plus qui. Je comprends pas leur concept, elles se retrouvent toutes pour se foutre en pyjama, mettre de la musique en fond sonore et parler non-stop pendant quatre heures.

  * Donghyuk, il y a de la musique en fond sonore et on n'arrête pas de parler depuis que l'on est arrivés, y'a rien de spécial, fit Yunhyeong en prenant une part de pizza.

  * Elles parlent de trucs de filles ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est en train de tout balancer sur notre vie sexuelle et tout.

  * Tiens, t'es plus puceau. Constata Chanwoo avec un sourire.

  * Non mais je suis sérieux les gars ! Les soirées entre filles me terrorisent. Je sais qu'elles font rien de spécial, comme nous, mais je sais pas y'a quelque chose qui fait que.

  * Et Junhoe ? Il n'est quand même pas à leur soirée filles.

  * Il est chez lui, répondit Jiwon avec une expression désolée. On a essayé de le faire venir mais tu sais comme il peut être têtu ce petit con.

  * Il reviendra vers toi, lui promit Chanwoo en posant sa main sur le poignet de Jinhwan. Ne t'en fais pas.




Le contact de Chanwoo fit sourire Jinhwan. Parmi tous ses amis, il pensait que ce serait lui qui jouerait la carte de l'absence ce soir et non pas Junhoe. Pourtant Chanwoo avait été le premier arrivé, très bien habillé et avec des bouteilles de bières. Malgré leur passif et une séparation assez difficile à comprendre pour le plus jeune, il n'y avait eu aucun malaise entre les deux et c'est sans doute ce qui avait fait le plus plaisir à Jinhwan.

Ils avaient eu le temps de discuter avant que Donghyuk et Jiwon n'arrivent comme deux tornades, retournant l'appartement dans un boucan insupportable. Jiwon, qui était sorti de l'hôpital une semaine plus tôt, n'avait pu s'empêcher de clouer Jinhwan sur son canapé pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Ils s'étaient alors mis à se chamailler sous les rires enfantins de Jiwon, Donghyuk incapable de ne pas filmer ce moment d'amitié. Puis Yunhyeong était arrivé, réprimandant Jinhwan car le repas n'était pas prêt et qu'il fallait un certain temps de cuisson pour la viande, qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre cela à la légère. Fatigué par les oracles de Yunhyeong il avait fini par le faire taire en commandant des pizzas pour tout le monde.

  
  


*****

  
  


Quand il arriva enfin au bureau du sergent Dong, celui-ci était au téléphone et tout l'étage pouvait l'entendre vociférer contre son interlocuteur. Assit sur un siège inconfortable au revêtement bleu, Jinhwan patientait, une pochette cartonnée couleur pastel sur les genoux.

S'il était venu voir le sergent Dong aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il avait passé son temps libre à résoudre les mots mêlés laissés par sa sœur, et qu'au fil des grilles il s'était rendu compte que Seiyeon avait découvert quelque chose de si grand qu'elle en était morte. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais il était certain que le sergent pouvait l'aider. Alors il l'avait appelé et le voilà à présent, patientant dans le couloir à regarder les autres officiers passer devant lui en uniforme ou non, le saluant ou non.

  * Ah il a choisi son moment pour me faire chier celui-là ! Gronda Dong en quittant son bureau. Kim Jinhwan, toujours aussi ponctuel. Tu veux un café ? J'ai sacrément besoin d'un café. Installes toi dans mon bureau j'arrive.




Il parti vers la machine à café, ventre bedonnant en avant. Jinhwan étira un sourire en constatant que les boutons de sa chemise commençaient à avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à garder le ventre du sergent caché. Quand il entra dans le bureau il vit le tableau qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois noirci par le feutre effaçable, de nombreuses photos accrochées aux tableaux en liège. Il y en avait de partout. La photo de Seiyeon avait été accrochée à côté de celle de Kiji, un peu plus bas une photo de Min Yoongi avec des cheveux turquoises, il y avait aussi les Bang, Junhong et quasiment tout Yongsang-Gu. Jinhwan, lui, n'avait pas son portrait accroché. Quelque part il en était rassuré.

Le sergent Dong revint avec deux tasses à café et ferma la porte. Des auréoles commençaient déjà à apparaître sous ses aisselles, il avait la mine fatiguée et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil à roulettes.

  * Si tu savais le bordel que c'est depuis que l'autre tocard de Moon s'est dit qu'il serait intelligent de dire que la police était corrompus, souffla-t-il en se massant le front.

  * Elle ne l'est pas ?

  * Bien sûr que si, mais la population n'est pas censée le savoir.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Parce que cette corruption permet de la protéger plus que si nous ne l'étions pas, seulement dans la tête du citoyen de base la corruption est inévitablement quelque chose de mauvais, ils pensent donc que l'on ne met pas en prison certaine personne pour ne pas avoir de problèmes ou autre, sauf que ce n'est pas ça du tout. Si les Bang ne sont pas encore derrière les barreaux c'est simplement parce que l'on a besoin d'eux pour attraper de gros poissons et qu'ils ont besoin de nous pour faire leurs affaires tranquillement.

  * Je ne suis pas un gros poisson, pourtant vous ne m'arrêtez pas et vous savez que vous devriez le faire si vous suiviez la loi.

  * Je le sais mon petit, je le sais, souffla-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas. Tu as sauvé celui que je considère comme mon fils adoptif alors oui, tu as tué JaeHo mais tu l'as fait pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un qui t'es chère, tu as un peu agis comme un flic.

  * Je n'crois pas non.

  * Quoi qu'il en soit je ne t'arrêterai pas, et personne ici ne le fera parce qu'autrement nous allons tous péter.

  * Péter ?

  * Boum ! Si je t'arrête Yongguk fait sauter le bâtiment.

  * Ah quand même.

  * Il te doit la vie, il m'a clairement dit que s'il entendait que tu avais été mis en prison et envoyé à la mort il nous faisait tous péter. Alors tu vois … je préfère te savoir libre. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

  * Je l'aimais bien aussi, avant qu'il ne me pète la gueule.

  * Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas excusable et il s'en mord les doigts, j'en suis certain, mais il ne faut pas tenir rigueur de ce qu'il a dit à ce moment-là. Il ne le pense pas. Il venait de perdre tous ses proches. Tu sais, il ne lui reste plus que nous.

  * Écoutez, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de lui, ni même vous entendre essayer de me faire culpabiliser pour ne pas vouloir le revoir et tout mettre en œuvre pour ne pas qu'il me retrouve.

  * Il sait où tu habites et où tu travailles, ricana le sergent.

  * Je m'en doute bien, mais j'ai espoir qu'il me foute la paix.

  * Ah ça par contre …

  * On peut parler de la raison de ma venue ? Insista-t-il en posant la pochette sur le bureau.




Le sergent Dong perdit son sourire et observa Jinhwan ouvrir la pochette avant d'en sortir une liasse de papiers reliés par un trombone en forme de fleur. Une seconde plus tard des grilles de mots mêlés étaient étalées sur son bureau. Il passa un instant à les regarder puis observa Jinhwan surprit.

  * Mais encore ?

  * Quand on étais jeunes elle passait son temps à faire ces trucs. Ce n'était pas le genre à jouer à la poupée ou bien sortir avec ses amies. Elle préférait rester à la maison, étudier et jouer aux mots mêlés pour apprendre de nouveaux mots et améliorer sa concentration. Plus tard elle s'est amusée à en créer pour me faire part de secret qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire au cas où les parents nous entendraient. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai appris qu'elle avait eu son premier petit-ami. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, Yongguk avait raison. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait alors elle a crée ses grilles de mots mêlés qui me sont toutes destinées. Mon but étant de trouver ce qu'elle avait découvert et qui donc, par supposition, lui a coûté la vie.

  * Intelligent, vraiment très intelligent. Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

  * Je crois, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. À la fin de chaque grille elle a laissé un mot, un seul. Seuls ils ne veulent rien dire mais une fois que je les ai mis ensembles j'ai trouvé : tout n'est que mensonge, il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu, dit-il en pointant la phrase écrite au-dessus d'une de la dernière grille.

  * Tout n'est que mensonge, il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu ? Répéta le sergent Dong en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

  * C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir.

  * Elle ne t'a rien laissé d'autre ?

  * Rien. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit un message parlant réellement de religion.

  * Ca, c'est sûr.




Le sergent Dong se redressa pour faire face à son tableau, les mains sur les hanches et murmurant à nouveau l'énigme laissée par Seiyeon.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, incapables de trouver une réponse à cette énigme. Le sergent à la fois énervé et fasciné par la façon dont Seiyeon avait réussi à leur donner un indice possiblement crucial tout en les perdant davantage dans cette enquête.

  * Yongguk est au courant ? Demanda-t-il à Jinhwan après un moment.

  * Il sait pour les grilles, mais pas pour le reste. Je les commençait juste quand … quand vous l'avez appelé pour Kiji.

  * Oh … je pense qu'il faudrait le lui dire.

  * Pourquoi ?!

  * Il pourrait nous aider.

  * Mauvaise idée. Imaginez un peu que Seiyeon ai découvert quelque chose sur lui, finalement ?

  * Tu le pense capable de la tuer ? Vraiment ?




Jinhwan voulu répondre mais se retint finalement. Non, il ne pensait pas Yongguk capable de tuer sa sœur, ni même de le tuer lui. Malgré sa violence de l'autre soir, Jinhwan savait que Yongguk ne pointerait jamais d'arme sur lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en était si certain, son instinct le lui murmurait et il l'écoutait, simplement.

  * Vous en savez plus concernant Min Yoongi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

  * Élève studieux, situation familiale catastrophique, tendances suicidaires, un casier suffisant pour l'envoyer derrière les barreaux.

  * Mais il n'y est pas.

  * Non, parce que quelque chose me dit qu'il a un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, bon ou mauvais. Si je l'envoie en prison je ne saurai pas quel était ce rôle et cette histoire n'en finirait jamais.

  * Il a tué Kiji !

  * Tu as tué JaeHo.

  * Ce n'est pas comparable, je sauvai Yongguk.

  * Peut-être sauvait-il quelqu'un aussi, tu ne le sais pas.

  * Alors c'est ça, vous laissez des tueurs en liberté parce que vous pensez qu'ils ont encore un rôle à jouer dans une foutue histoire de merde ? Vous êtes inconscient et irresponsable ! Vous rendez-vous compte des pertes causées par ces types ?

  * Tu fais parti de ces types, que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais saches que ces pertes me touchent autant que toi, seulement pour tout arrêter il faut trouver le bouton Power et le briser. Une fois fait le calme reviendra et tout sera fini. Peut-être qu'à ce moment tu iras en prison toi aussi. Ne sois donc pas trop pressé mon petit.




  
  


Quand il rentra chez lui il eut la surprise de deux lettres en plus de toute la publicité qui s'agglutinait dans sa boîte aux lettres. Il n'y avait aucun timbre, aucune adresse ni de destinataire, ni d'expéditeur. Intrigué il ouvrit la plus grande des deux et découvrit le manuscrit de Kiji dont l titre initial avait été remplacé par : Dieu nous hait tous. Sachant que c'était sûrement Yongguk qui l'avait placé là il soupira et ouvrit la deuxième lettre :

 

_« Arrête tout, où il t'arrivera la même chose. »_

 

C'était la première fois qu'il recevait une lettre de menace. La première qu'il avait vu avait été destinée à Yongguk, maintenant lui. Il observa autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'espionnait puis grimpa rapidement à son appartement. Mais la porte était ouverte. Avait-il oublié de la fermer à clé en partant ? Impossible. Il se souvenait clairement de l'avoir fermé à double tour. Il s'arma alors de son sac à main en cuir et entra à pas de loup, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit. Il passa la cuisine : personne. Le salon : idem. La salle de bain : vide. Il entra alors dans la chambre et vit une masse étendue sur son lit. Des cheveux noirs et bouclés. Un t-shirt blanc et un jogging noir. Foutu Bang Yongguk. Il déposa lentement son sac, prit un magazine qu'il roula avant de donner de grands coups à Yongguk qui se réveilla aussitôt hurlant de surprise avant d'attraper le magazine et le tirer, faisant basculer Jinhwan sur le lit, la tête la première contre le matelas.

  * Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Yongguk de sa voix caverneuse légèrement endormie.

  * Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? Et ce que c'est que ça ?




Il lui tendit la lettre de menace en essayant de se redresser, mais la force que Yongguk exerçait sur son petit corps était trop forte. Il était donc bloqué, plaqué contre son matelas.

  * Quand est-ce que tu l'as eu ? Demanda-t-il en observant le mot.

  * Là, en même temps que le manuscrit de Kiji. C'est toi ?

  * Évidemment que non ! Pourquoi je te menacerai pour ensuite squatter ton lit, c'est illogique. Le manuscrit oui c'est moi, mais pas ça. C'est la première que tu reçois ?

  * Ouais. Je rentre juste, j'étais parti voir le sergent Dong et en rentrant je tombe sur ça, puis sur toi, grimaça-t-il.

  * Fais pas semblant, je sais que tu mourrai d'envie de me revoir. Surtout dans ton lit.

  * Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

  * Rien de spécial, je suis juste content de te voir, pas toi ?

  * Pas vraiment non, alors si tu pouvais partir.

  * Oh arrête un peu, je sais que tu voulais me voir et que tu as besoin de moi.

  * Alors là, pas du tout.

  * Bien sûr que si.




Yongguk étira un sourire et bougea de façon à s'allonger sur Jinhwan, le bloquant sous sa grandeur. Un rire s'échappa de Jinhwan avant qu'il n'essaie de repousser Yongguk visiblement bien décidé à rester là.

  * Arrêtes de bouger.

  * J'essaie de respirer ! Fit Jinhwan. Pousses-toi !

  * Non, je te fais un câlin.

  * Non là tu m'écrase et pourquoi tu veux me faire un câlin ?

  * Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir démonter la gueule la dernière fois.

  * Tu comptes rester ici combien de temps ?

  * Toute la vie. Je dois te protéger.

  * T'es ivre ou quoi ?

  * Non, pourquoi ?

  * Tu n'as jamais parlé comme ça.

  * Parce que je n'ai jamais été dans une telle situation.

  * Tu me dis que tu es amoureux de moi je te fais flamber.

  * Ne sois pas ridicule Jinhwan, voyons. Disons juste que tu es l'une des dernière personne qu'il me reste, les autres n'ont pas besoin de ma protection, toi oui. La preuve, dit-il en montrant la lettre de menace. Alors je reste ici jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu ne craigne plus rien.

  * Et si c'était toi, ma menace principale ?

  * Bah t'es dans la merde mon petit. Sinon, Donggie m'a dit que tu avais découvert quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

  * Je ne te dirai rien.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Parce que, je mène mon enquête tout seul maintenant.

  * Tout seul. En allant tout balancer au sergent Dong qui est … oh attends … sous mon influence. Oh lala tu enquête tellement tout seul.

  * Tu m'emmerde Yongguk.

  * Je sais. C'est ça qui est drôle. Alors ?

  * Tout n'est que mensonge, il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu. Voilà ce que j'ai, rien de plus.

  * Et Donggie pense que c'est la clé de toute cette histoire ? C'est rien.

  * C'est rien du tout.

  * Kiji aurai pu nous aider, fit Yongguk en se redressant pour quitter la chambre. Il l'a connaissait comme personne, ils en ont probablement parlé à un moment donné.




Jinhwan se redressa, défroissa ses vêtements et rejoignit Yongguk dans la cuisine, la mine triste.

  * Je suis désolé, vraiment. Si je n'étais pas parti comme ça, tu aurai pu être là et les protéger, tous.

  * Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Si je n'étais pas venu te chercher je serai probablement mort, ou capturé, torturé puis tué. Ils sont morts, oui, mais quelque part tu m'as une seconde fois sauvé la vie. Du thé ?

  * Non merci, où sont Yongnam et Natasha ?

  * Je les ai envoyé à l'autre bout du pays avec Junhong et les filles, ils y seront en sécurité le temps que l'affaire se règle.

  * Tu as peur ?

  * Bien sûr, dit-il en fouillant dans les placards pour préparer le dîner, tout est en train de recommencer. Exactement comme pour la Nuit Rouge, alors oui, j'ai peur.




Jinhwan, assit sur le plan de travail, observa Yongguk faire comme chez lui. C'était étrange mais plaisant de le voir ici, en revanche l'idée que Yongguk ait peur de la suite n'avait rien de rassurant. S'il avait peur, comment devrait se sentir Jinhwan ? Il appuya sa tête contre un placard et ferma les yeux. Il avait imaginé que tout s'arrangerait si Yongguk n'était plus dans les parages mais il s'était trompé. Les choses ne pouvaient pas s'arranger sous prétexte que Yongguk n'était pas à ses côtés pendant trois semaines. Il avait mis les pieds dans un cyclone qui n'était pas prêt d'arrêter de semer le chaos partout où il passait et Yongguk était le seul soutien sur lequel Jinhwan pouvait compter à présent.

 


	18. Seize

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Chapitre Seize :

_**Celui qui voulait se tuer** _

«C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Savoir qu'il y aura des sentiments quel'on ne sera jamais capable de comprendre,

certaine personne que l'on ne pourra jamais oublier et certaine chose que l'on ne sera jamais capable de fixer, peu importe l'effort que l'on y met.»

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Jinhwan s'assit sur son canapé, tous les sens en alerte. Il resta ainsi, immobile, quelques secondes, puis observa l'écran de son portable. 03H21. Il se tira les cheveux avant de tendre à nouveau l'oreille. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Pourtant il aurait juré avoir entendu un appel à l'aide. La bouche pâteuse de s'être endormi devant la télévision il hésita à se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Finalement il se recoucha dans un long soupire. Il était tiraillé entre sa fatigue et son amitié pour Yongguk. Devait-il se rendormir ici, ou bien se lever et aller s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Yongguk et, par la même occasion, en profiter pour se coucher dans son lit ?

Le dilemme n'avait pas été difficile à résoudre. Au bout d'un instant Jinhwan avait éteint la télévision et se dirigeait paresseusement vers sa chambre. Il entra dans la pièce en étouffant un bâillement d'une main.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il alluma le plafonnier aussitôt, ne se souciant pas d'aveugler son ami l'instant d'une seconde. Lui-même aveuglé sur le coup, il plissa les yeux pour parvenir à voir la silhouette tremblante et recroquevillée sous l'épaisse couette en plumes d'autruches. Le garçon marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, ses pupilles balayant dans tous les sens. À un moment donné Jinhwan cru entendre le prénom « Yoongi ». Comme Min Yoongi ?

\- Guk réveilles-toi ! S'écria-t-il en le secouant.

Yongguk ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se redressa pour s'asseoir, le dos rond, une main sur le front et la respiration haletante. Il garda cette position un instant avant de poser son regard sur le jeune homme.

\- Jinny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je t'ai entendu crier, alors je suis venu. Tout va bien ?

Yongguk soupira longuement avant de hocher la tête.

\- Pardonnes-moi si je t'ai réveillé, je ne voulais pas.

Jinhwan se serait bien contenter de cela : sourire vaguement à Yongguk, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, éteindre la lumière et se coucher dans son lit, quoi de plus normal ? Mais il remarqua la mine défaite de Yongguk il lui était donc maintenant impossible de retourner se coucher comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Insista-t-il.

\- Mais oui, rendors toi je vais aller boire quelque chose.

Jinhwan fronça les sourcils en observant Yongguk se relever pour se diriger vers la porte. Il ne portait qu'un boxer blanc et ses bijoux.

\- Tu ... Tu as parlé de Yoongi dans ton sommeil, dit-il finalement.

Yongguk se stoppa soudainement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est fâcheux.

Il disparut dans la seconde, laissant la porte se fermer derrière lui. Jinhwan n'osa pas lui emboîter le pas, peut-être que Yongguk avait besoin d'un petit instant seul, mais quand il reviendrait Jinhwan lui poserait la question et il n'hésiterait pas !

Un instant plus tard Yongguk réapparaissait avec une bouteille d'eau fraîche trouvée dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Tu le connais mieux que tu ne le laisse croire, non ?

Yongguk hocha lentement la tête avant de se réinstaller dans le lit, la mine toujours aussi déconfite.

\- Il est de ta famille ?

\- Non.

\- Un ami ?

\- Non.

\- Ne me dis pas que ....

\- Je n'ai rien dit, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules alors qu'il glissait sous la couette.

Jinhwan l'observa un instant, médusé. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'impression de bien connaître Yongguk et en découvrir autant chaque jour ? Il devait sans doute oublier que Bang Yongguk demeurait un être humain, capable comme tous du pire comme du meilleur.

\- Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, fit Yongguk en détournant le regard, les yeux humides. Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire, mais non je ne protège pas Yoongi, je ne le protégerai jamais. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça, renifla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Tu me vois venir te voir et te dire que j'me suis tapé le mec qui a buté mon meilleur ami ? Franchement Jinny. T'es mignon, mais t'es quand même un tout petit peu con.

Tout à coup docile, Yongguk se plongea dans son oreiller et observa le plafond. Il semblait habité par de nombreux souvenirs. Assit en tailleur à ses côtés, un peu plus habillé, Jinhwan hésitait à lui poser des questions. Il sentait que Yongguk était plus fragile qu'à son habitude, presque vulnérable. Mais l'idée de parler d'un de ses ex ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas.  _Ou ne voulait pas connaître._ Un instant distrait par le torse haletant de Yongguk il perdit la notion du temps.

\- Yongnam et Natasha sont les seuls à savoir, confia Yongguk en ramenant Jinhwan sur Terre.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

Malgré son envie de se taire pour se coucher et se rendormir, Jinhwan avait posé cette question stupide. Aussitôt Yongguk avait tourné son visage vers lui, les yeux humides et brillants.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que l'on ne contrôlais pas de qui on tombais amoureux. Mais il m'aimait aussi et je pense même être le seul qu'il ai aimé au cours de sa vie. J'en étais fou, murmura-t-il dans un léger rire.

Jinhwan resta interdit, la tête basse. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Yongguk amoureux, encore moins de Min Yoongi.

\- De toute façon c'est terminé depuis presque deux ans, fit Yongguk en souriant.

\- Comment ... Comment est-ce que ça s'est terminé ?

\- Il a disparu, tout simplement. Nous devions nous retrouver dans un restaurant et il n'est jamais venu. Le lendemain j'apprenais sa disparition. Il n'a réapparu que des mois plus tard, intégré à Sindaebang et avec une grande haine envers moi. Depuis, je me torture l'esprit avec des pourquoi et des comment.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

\- J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi un tel changement. J'ai mis ma vie en danger pour comprendre, pour avoir une explication avec lui, mais je n'en ai jamais eu. Il a tellement changé du Yoongi qu'il était auparavant.

Jinhwan hocha la tête, sans savoir quoi répondre. Tout ceci était si inattendu. Comment aurait-il pu penser qu'un jour Yongguk eut entretenu une relation avec quelqu'un ? Lui qui semblait si réservé face aux démonstrations sentimentales. Même s'il s'y forçait, il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer en couple. Et pourtant, il avait la preuve devant lui.

\- Tu n'as aimé personne après lui ? Se risqua-t-il de demander.

\- Comment pourrai-je aimer quelqu'un après Yoongi ?

Sa voix trahissait à quel point, encore aujourd'hui et malgré tout, Yongguk tenait au garçon. Cela peina Jinhwan qui aurait aimé qu'un jour quelqu'un l'aime à ce point. Yongguk laissa alors échapper un rire bref qui ramena Jinhwan à la réalité.

\- Je ne voudrai pas que le prochain ne décide lui aussi de me torturer sans me dire pourquoi.

Yongguk lui tapota alors l'épaule. L'air hébété, Jinhwan plongea son regard dans celui de Yongguk, comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils se souhaitèrent néanmoins une bonne fin de nuit et Jinhwan pu s'installer dans son lit, dos à Yongguk qui éteignit la lumière pour se coucher correctement sous la couette. Il était au chaud, dans son lit, en bonne compagnie, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'endormir ?

  
  


Morphée ne voulant pas le prendre dans ses bras comme Yongguk le faisait, Jinhwan (qui ne pouvait trop bouger à cause de la prise de Yongguk sur lui) avait réussi à attraper le manuscrit ainsi que sa lampe liseuse. Il avait commencé  _Dieu nous hait tous_ avec l'espoir que Kiji arrive à l'endormir, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Passionné par ces écrits, il ne faisait plus attention au temps ni même à son sommeil. Le manuscrit était une mine d'or pour Jinhwan qui en apprenait davantage sur Kiji, Seiyeon mais aussi et surtout Yongguk qui était exposé comme un homme avec une telle haine envers lui-même qu'il en oubliait que certains l'aimaient profondément. Ce Bang Yongguk là, Jinhwan ne le connaissait pas mais il lui donnait envie d'écouter des classiques du jazz tout en apprenant à mieux connaître le Bang Yongguk qui dormait tout contre lui.

  
  


*****

  
  


**Extrait _Dieu nous hait tous,_ chapitre 2,  _«_ Monsieur Bang Yongguk », Kim Kiji.**

  
  


Il était là, assit derrière le volant de sa Mustang 390, à essayer de camoufler tout ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. Il pouvait duper tout le monde, mais pas son meilleur ami car lui savait qu'il n'était pas réellement ce qu'il avait l'air d'être. Il essayait d'être quelqu'un de bien, perçus, estimé, craint, aimé pour ce qu'il était. Un paradoxe aussi grand que sa personne. Paradoxe qui l'obligeait à faire semblant, à camoufler sa véritable nature, ses faiblesses et certaines de ses forces. Ses horreurs les plus intimes camouflées comme il le pouvait.

Il pensait que ses maux étaient invisibles pour les autres, mais lui les voyaient. Tous. La nuit, quand ses soucis se multiplient, qu'ils gonflent, s'amplifient, que le pire rejoint l'évidence, il voit son visage s'obscurcir et la peur prendre possession de ses angoisses. Il n'a plus de tranquillité. La face sombre de son imagination fait surface et le torture dans ces heures noires. Et chaque matin il se présente engourdi, les yeux rouges avec des scénarios chaotiques extravagants qu'il espère oublier au cours de la journée. Mais le jour passe et la nuit refait surface. La peur revient à lui, il ne supporte plus l'idée de sortir, ne supporte plus le noir ni même la solitude. Le temps passe et sa vie ne sera plus jamais ce qu'elle a été.

Il voulait l'aider. Effacer toute la noirceur qui définissait sa vie, l'effrayait. Il voulait que son ami puisse à nouveau rire à gorge déployée. Qu'il cesse de réfléchir à la signification de la vie et en profite. Trop de fois il lui avait retiré le canon de la bouche. Trop de fois il lui avait sauvé la vie, croyant en lui alors que lui-même ne croyait plus en rien, surtout plus en la vie. On parle souvent de la mélancolie des écrivains, mais qu'en est-il de ces hommes de génie, comme lui, qui ont une vie pour tragédie ? La mélancolie de Yongguk est sans doute la plus grande qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré.

Peu de temps auparavant il s'était rendu compte que Yongguk écrivait aussi. Il avait compris que c'était par l'écriture qu'il pouvait le mieux se livrer, se faire connaître car la parole est éblouissante, elle trompe. Mimée par le visage, elle sort des lèvres séduisantes. Les mots, eux, noirs sur papier blanc, sont la représentation même d'une âme entièrement nue. Peu importe les métaphores, les conjugaisons et expressions employées. Les mots ne peuvent mentir. Alors sa dépression, ses angoisses, sa peur et son attirance pour la mort, il la couchait sur papier sans savoir que son meilleur ami trouverait un moyen de venir le lire sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

  
  


*****

  
  


Dans un sursaut Jinhwan jeta le manuscrit au sol, surprit par la sensation des lèvres de Yongguk contre la peau de sa nuque. Paralysé quelques secondes il avait arrêté de respirer, se demandant si ce geste avait été conscient ou non. Qu'est-ce qui serait le pire ? Que Yongguk lui embrasse la nuque consciemment ou qu'il le fasse sans s'en rendre compte ? Jinhwan essaya de se retourner doucement pour faire face à l'homme qui l'enlaçait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Il était encore endormi. Les cheveux tombant sur son visage, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux paisiblement fermés. Ses deux bras se contractèrent alors pour serrer davantage Jinhwan avant qu'il n'y ai un léger relâchement. Jinhwan n'essaya même pas de s'éloigner.

Si tout ce que Kiji avait écrit dans son livre était réel, bien que romancé, cela voudrait dire que Yongguk aurait de nombreuses fois tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Que détestait-il à ce point chez lui ? Il n'était pas parfait, bien évidemment. Jinhwan le trouvait imbuvable même s'il était pour lui une source d'inspiration. Ce qu'il trouvait imbuvable chez Yongguk, c'était surtout son habitude de toujours être là à le protéger, à être à ses côtés et prendre soin de lui avec de beaux mots et de belles actions. Il n'était pas comme un beau parleur, au contraire, mais il n'y avait rien que Jinhwan puisse réellement lui reprocher, et ça, ça le rendait imbuvable.

Il devrait sérieusement songer au fait que Yongguk ne le laissait pas indifférent, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'accepter.

Au bout d'un moment Jinhwan en eu marre d'observer Yongguk dormir alors que lui-même en était incapable. Il quitta donc le lit, enfila une tenue un peu plus chaude et rejoignit son salon en veillant à bien fermer la porte pour ne pas déranger Yongguk. Il enclencha une chaîne de radio Lo-Fi qu'il trouva sur le net et commença à préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il avait faim, terriblement faim. Dehors le Soleil commençait à remplacer la Lune d'un ton poétique.

À la réflexion, Jinhwan se sentait d'un côté touché par l'amour destructeur mais sincère qui avait lié Yongguk à Min Yoongi, se demandant si leur histoire n'avait pas un rôle dans cette affaire sordide ; de l'autre il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait apprit sur la vie privée de Yongguk et qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, comme s'il n'avait jamais fait véritablement attention à Yongguk. C'est pourquoi, tout en retournant ses pommes de terre, il décida de consacrer un peu plus de temps à son ami.

Jusqu'à présent, Jinhwan pensait bien connaître son ami alors que depuis le début il lui manquait la pièce maîtresse de sa vie : sa dépression. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Yongguk avait de tels discours sur le sens de la vie ainsi que la mort, cette réalisation le poussait non pas à le prendre en pitié, mais à rester à ses côtés comme un ami se devait de le faire. Il cassa alors quatre œufs dont il donnerait la moitié à Yongguk. Il quitta sa cuisine, laissant ses plats cuire doucement, pour rejoindre sa chambre et délicatement glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Yongguk qu'il essayait de réveiller.

Son apaisement était beau à voir. Suite au départ de Jinhwan il avait remplacé le petit corps de son ami par le coussin en plumes qu'il serrait tout aussi fort contre lui. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et un léger sourire habitait son visage. Jinhwan se sentait presque coupable de le réveiller. Il tenta alors de l'imaginer amoureux, comme il semblait l'avoir été de Yoongi. À cette pensée mille images d'amour et de tendresse fleurissaient dans l'esprit de Jinhwan.

\- Hey, réveilles-toi, le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Lui dit-il en le secouant un peu.

Yongguk,recroquevillé contre le coussin de Jinhwan, poussa un léger soupire avant d'émerger lentement de son sommeil. Un sourire sur le visage Jinhwan l'observa sortir du monde des rêves.

\- Quelle heure il est ? Demanda Yongguk d'une voix caverneuse qui arracha un frisson à Jinhwan.

\- Il va être huit heures. J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, je me suis dis que tu aurai faim.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu n'aurai pas dû.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu as vraiment envie de prendre un petit-déjeuner dans un café ce matin encore ? Se moqua doucement Jinhwan.

Yongguk roula des yeux et s'étira tout en souriant à Jinhwan.

\- J'ai tout à coup hâte de découvrir tes talents de cuisinier.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer !

Jinhwan retourna à ses pommes de terre, laissant Yongguk secouer sa crinière noire et émerger lentement. Il souriait, satisfait de voir que son ami semblait enchanté par son petit-déjeuner et qu'il allait mieux que durant la nuit. Il voulait creuser sa psychologie, le comprendre davantage, apprendre à le connaître car jusqu'à présent c'est de lui dont ils parlaient, c'est lui qui se livrait sur sa vie et jamais l'inverse. Alors il était temps pour Yongguk de se dévoiler un peu plus à son ami.

\- Ca m'a l'air délicieux, fit Yongguk finissant de boutonner sa chemise blanche.

\- Ca le serra quand j'en aurai fini avec la viande.

\- Essaies de ne pas brûler l'appartement, ironisa Yongguk tout en prenant place contre le plan de travail.

Jinhwan, sans relever la tête de sa viande, étira un large sourire.

\- Ca sent le vécu.

Yongguk éclata d'un rire nostalgique.

\- Oui. Il y a de ça bien deux ans Kiji voulait séduire ta sœur en lui préparant un repas. Si je me souviens bien il avait voulu faire des tteokbokki avec des patates douces caramélisées et de la poitrine de bœuf, rien de bien compliqué en soit. Mais il avait tout de même réussi à mettre le feu à la cuisine.

Jinhwan releva la tête de sa poêle pour observer Yongguk, la mine défaite face à cette anecdote.

\- Après ça il a demandé des cours de cuisine à Gianni et ses plats sont devenus comestibles, et la cuisine sauvée.

\- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce prénom. Gianni, répète-t-il dans un accent italien.

\- Il te manque ?

\- Un peu, je l'aimais bien. Il m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'ai tout quitté pour me lancer dans la vie active. Et, ça me manque de m'asseoir en arrière de chez Jihyo et observer la boutique Saint Laurent et le Bistrot pendant ma pause ou encore même livrer le pain à Gianni qui avait toujours quelque chose à me raconter.

\- C'est vrai que c'était un peu plus calme que maintenant. Mais dis-toi qu'aujourd'hui, au lieu de me mater en train d'aller déjeuner chez Gianni tu m'as dans ton lit.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais maté ! S'exclama Jinhwan en donnant un coup de torchon à Yongguk.

\- Mon cul ouais ! J'te voyais tu sais ! Le pire c'était à ta soirée d'anniversaire quand Gigi vous a placé à côté de nous, j'étais pile dans ta diagonale, j'ai cru que tu allais faire un arrêt cardiaque à chaque fois que je levais les yeux sur toi !

\- Oui bon ça va hein ! Et puis, les choses ont bien changé depuis !

\- T'étais si mignon et innocent à l'époque.

Il lança un regard noir à Yongguk qui se pinça les lèvres, joues gonflées, pour s'empêcher de rire. N'avait-il donc aucune discrétion à cette époque ? Il se remémora rapidement la soirée avec sa sœur si belle et rayonnante. Elle avait passé son temps à le sermonner parce qu'il était trop sensible, qu'il devrait arrêter de se faire du souci pour sa rupture avec Chanwoo, la vie continuait. Elle lui avait de nombreuses fois répétées qu'elle l'aimait et était triste que les choses se soient ainsi passées dans leur famille. Elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu en sachant qu'elle n'en aurai jamais l'occasion car ils manquaient cruellement de temps. Elle savait.

\- Jinhwan ?

Il sorti de ses pensées pour croiser le regard inquiet de Yongguk.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, pardon je repensais à cette soirée.

\- Oh ...

\- Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, fit tout à coup Jinhwan. Elle le savait et elle me l'a dit, mais je n'ai pas compris.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre.

Yongguk se voulait rassurant.

\- J'aurai dû ! Faire davantage attention à ce qu'elle me disait, comprendre le sens caché de ses phrases.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Jinhwan coupa ses plaques pour dresser le tout sur sa table haute et s'installer pour le petit-déjeuner, Yongguk servant les cafés avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Elle m'a laissé une énigme faite de mots mêlés et une phrase qui dit que l'on se trompe tous car il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu. Elle était intelligente, vraiment très intelligente. Il est évident qu'elle a dû me dire des choses ce soir-là sauf que je ne l'ai pas compris.

\- Alors concentres-toi sur tes souvenirs de cette soirée et essaie de te rappeler ce qu'elle t'a dit, au mot près.

\- Il est trop tôt et je n'ai pas assez dormi, se plaignit Jinhwan.

\- Fais-le.

  
  


*****

  
  


**Jeudi 7 février 2013 – Le Bistrot de Gianni.**

  
  


La soirée était absolument magnifique et Jinhwan était ravi d'oublier ces récents soucis en compagnie de sa sœur avec qui il passait un agréable moment au restaurant de Gianni. Après un apéritif fait de toasts de foie gras avec confiture de figue et d'un vin coûteux mais de très haute qualité, Gianni leur laissa un léger délais durant lequel il s'était mis à discuter tous les deux. Seiyeon avait finalement décidé de laisser Jinhwan tranquille avec ses problèmes amoureux ou encore sa manie de regarder Bang Yongguk qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Au lieu de ça elle lui parlait de sa vie et ce qu'elle faisait à présent :

\- J'ai passé quelques jours sur Jeju, lui dit-elle en observant son verre de vin. C'était bien, ça change d'ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire là-bas ? Demanda Jinhwan surprit.

\- J'avais des choses importantes à régler.

\- Sur Jeju ? Quel genre de chose ?

\- Tu verras plus tard.

\- Tu étais seule ?

\- Bon Sherlock ça suffit ! J'étais avec un ami. Ami, pas petit-ami.

  
  


*****

  
  


\- Je me souviens de ça, fit Yongguk en déposant ses couverts. Son voyage à Jeju. Elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait s'éclipser quelques jours pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai accepté. Mais elle n'est pas partie avec Kiji, à vrai dire elle n'est partie avec personne de chez nous.

\- Alors avec qui elle serait parti ? Yoongi ?

\- Je n'pense pas, répondit Yongguk tout en réfléchissant. Peut-être Lee Thoru.

\- Lee Thoru ?

\- Oui, cette amie qu'elle allait voir, rappelles-toi on en a déjà parlé. Celle qui étudie dans l'audiovisuel.

\- Peut-être, je ne me souviens plus trop.

\- Bon, tu te rappelles de quelque chose d'autre ?

  
  


*****

  
  


Il était en train de déguster un succulent magret de canard aux figues quand Seiyeon s'était mise à parler terrorisme, religion et politique. Il ne trouvait pas étrange que ce genre de sujet arrive sur le tapis, seulement il aurait préféré que ça n'arrive pas le soir de son anniversaire, alors il écoutait vaguement ce que sa sœur lui disait :

\- Tu te rends compte que nous vivons dans un des pays les plus développés du monde et que juste au-dessus de nous, au nord, il y a des enfants qui n'ont même pas assez à manger. Le gouvernement rationne les quantités d'alimentation distribuées au peuple et les enfants sont les premiers concernés par ce manque de nourriture qui a des conséquences catastrophiques sur leur santé. Et pendant ce temps, que font nos gouverneurs ? Rien, ils restent dans leur siège à savoir que des enfants crèvent par milliers chaque année alors qu'ils pourraient les aider. Mais il ne faut rien dire, rien faire car on pourrai être jugé pour je ne sais quelle connerie.

Elle fit une pause et reprit :

\- J'ai rencontré des personnes plus ou moins bien ces derniers temps et il y a deux personnes qui m'ont particulièrement marqué. La première était un homme de gang, un homme très haut placé. Et il n'arrêtait pas de me répétait qu'il adorait son poste car il était aussi important qu'un président pour un pays. « J'aime la guerre, j'aime la guerre, j'aime la guerre » il n'arrêtait pas de me le répéter. Il ajoutait qu'il aimait ça, que ce soit une guerre de gangs, civil ou entre pays, parce qu'il pouvait tuer des gens sans avoir à se salir les mains. Il ne lui arrivait jamais rien. Il envoyait des mecs à l'abattoir et cela lui faisait plaisir parce qu'il voyait la puissance qu'il pouvait avoir sur les autres, à quel point les gens pouvaient être prêt à n'importe quoi quand ils avaient un minimum de foi. « Je me sens comme Dieu » qu'il m'a dit. La seconde personne est entièrement pacifiste avec une incroyable pensée et morale sur le monde et notre société. Pourtant elle fait aussi parti d'un gang, un autre. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle était dans ce gang si elle était pacifiste avec une telle morale. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que c'était pour elle la seule façon de survivre dans ce monde. Et tu sais quoi ? Il a vingt-deux ans et il s'appelle Yongguk. Il croit en un Dieu qui n'existe pas, un Dieu qui n'est là que pour se jouer de lui et pourtant il y croit parce que notre gouvernement l'a abandonné.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Demanda Jinhwan, mal à l'aise.

\- Parce que je veux que tu comprennes, que tu te questionnes sur le monde dans lequel tu vis. Quel genre de gouvernement abandonne ses enfants entre les mains d'un psychopathe extrémiste ? Alors je sais bien que c'est plus compliqué que ça, que je n'y connais rien en géopolitique et que la plupart du temps ceux sont ces jeunes qui choisissent de tourner le dos à la loi pour se retrouver dans des groupes de criminels. J'y connais rien, je ne suis pas une intellectuelle. Mais ce que je peux te dire du haut de mon incompétence et mon incompréhension de ce monde, c'est que tout ce beau monde de la politique qui engage de très bonne agence de communication, ces politiques qui eux savent, et bien ils prennent des décisions, peu importe lesquelles, et toi, moi, nous, quelle que soit l'époque, le pays ou encore notre âge, pour ces décisions, on meurs.

  
  


*****

  
  


Le silence entoura les deux hommes. Un silence pesant et douloureux. Les larmes menaçaient les yeux de Jinhwan dont la gorge s'était asséchée. Si auparavant cette conversation n'avait pas eu grande importance à ses yeux, aujourd'hui elle signifiait bien plus pour lui. Elle en disait long sur ce qu'il allait se passer, sur ce qu'il devait comprendre. Et à ce moment précis il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt, de ne rien avoir fait pour la sauver. 

Son portable se mit alors à sonner.

\- Oui allô, dit-il en refoulant ses larmes.

\- Monsieur Kim Jinhwan.

\- Lui-même.

\- Agent Shin Min Suk, connaissez vous monsieur Kim Donghyuk ?

\- Oui, c'est un ami à moi, pourquoi ?

\- A-t-il votre numéro de téléphone ?

\- Évidemment, pourquoi cela ?

\- C'est un peu délicat, mais vous êtes le dernier numéro composé par monsieur Kim Donghyuk et il a tenté de se suicider peu après avoir tenté de vous appeler. Je suis obligé de traiter toute tentative de suicide comme un homicide présumé. 

  
  


 


	19. Dix-Sept

  
  


 

  
  


  
  


_**Somebody to love – Queen** _

« Les gens changent et les choses tournent mal, mais rappelez-vous, la vie continue..»

  
  


 

  
  


  
  


Donghyuk n'avait pas survécu. Alors, les mots aussi sages et précieux soient-ils avaient perdu de leur splendeur.

Il s'était donc arrêté de parler car les mots ne lui servaient plus à rien. Ils ne les comprenait plus. Refusait de les entendre. Alors il les pensait et ces milliers, ces millions de mots qui se sont arrêtés de traverser ses lèvres rougies, mordues par sa tristesse, les mots sans suite, les sourires idiots et partagés, les mots d'amour, les mots tremblants, les cris de douleur, tous étaient réduit au silence.

Son esprit, tortionnaire, s'était néanmoins mis à se taire et bientôt il ne pensa même plus. À quoi bon penser, à quoi bon parler, quand tout ceci n'engendre que le chaos ?

Il n'y avait plus de joie. Plus de rire possible. La haine avait fait place à l'incompréhension. La fatigue à l'épuisement. On lui avait hurlé dessus. Le rendant coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et pourtant, il avouait tout en silence. Il n'était pas coupable de la mort de son ami. Il était coupable de n'être devenu qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir lointain que l'on ne veut plus retrouver.

Il lui prit alors la main.

Ils n'étaient liés ni par le sang, ni par l'amour, et pourtant au fil du temps il était devenu le centre de sa vie. Il était là, lui redonnant espoir, l'aidant à avancer. La ligne tremblante de son existence était incertaine et pourtant il la rendait plus confortable. Sa patience avec lui prouvait sa sincérité, sa maturité et l'amitié qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Beaucoup trouvaient cela ambiguë, mais une véritable amitié ne l'est-elle pas toujours ? Peu importe depuis combien de temps ils se connaissaient, les liens qui les unissaient été plus forts que tout. Tissés à vive allure ils étaient aussi forts que de l'acier. Alors même s'il flanchait, il ne se sentait pas entièrement seul car même s'il ne savait pas où il se rendait, il marchait mieux lorsque sa main serrait la sienne.

  
  


  * J'ai observé mon téléphone toute la journée, dit-il en s'installant sur le canapé.




Il avait passé la journée à l'appartement. Enfermé entre ces murs alors que Yongguk s'était absenté des heures durant pour revenir en début de soirée avec les bras chargés de courses alimentaires.

  * Je n'ai reçu aucun message. Rien du tout. Cela fait des semaines que c'est comme ça. Plus personne ne cherche à me joindre. Plus personne ne souhaite savoir où je suis, ce que je fais. Plus personne ne souhaite parler avec moi. C'est terrible n'est-ce pas ? Vivre accroché à ce téléphone qui est la matérialisation même de ma solitude.

  * Ta déprime m'emmerde Jinhwan, fit Yongguk en posant les sacs. La vie est dure, oui c'est pas nouveau. T'as perdu des proches, je sais. Mais fais quelque chose de ta vie au lieu de te laisser crever comme ça parce que si c'est ce que tu veux, t'as juste à le dire et je t'aide.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

  * Que tu dois faire un choix, sois tu crève soit tu décides de te reprendre en main car la vie continue. J'essaie de t'aider mais tu ne fais aucun effort, à un moment donné tu vas vraiment te retrouver seul tu verras la différence avec maintenant.




Irrité, le chef de gang vida les sacs de course avant de préparer le dîner sans jamais observer Jinhwan qui restait sur le canapé, l'observant. Encore une fois Yongguk semblait affaibli. Sa toux était sèche persistante depuis quelques jours, sans compter ses sueurs nocturnes répétitives et sa perte de poids clairement visible. Quelque chose n'allait pas, cela faisait déjà quelques temps mais ça s'aggravait et Yongguk ne lui en parlait pas. Se pourrait-il que son état de santé joue sur ses humeurs ? Possible. Jamais il n'avait secoué Jinhwan de la sorte.

Il se leva pour aller voir Yongguk dans la cuisine. Celui-ci était installé sur une chaise, essoufflé. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Yongguk se leva pour partir se coucher. Il était épuisé et n'avait pas faim. En revanche le dîner était prêt pour Jinhwan.

Il dîna devant la télévision qu'il regardait à peine, se demandant ce qu'il se passait avec Yongguk. Il s'absentait de plus en plus et revenait toujours frustré, de mauvaise humeur voire triste. Jinhwan l'avait même un jour entendu sangloter dans la douche, il n'avait pas osé lui demander pourquoi. Il aurait aimé que Kiji soit là pour l'aider à comprendre Yongguk un peu plus, peut-être même savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Kiji lui manquait. Son sarcasme et son honnêteté. À qui pourrait-il parler de Yongguk ? Il n'avait plus personne. Junhong était bien loin d'ici avec Yongnam et Natasha. Personne ici ne connaissait Yongguk comme le sergent Dong et lui. Le sergent Dong, évidemment. Le lendemain il irait donc voir le sergent pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.

Mais il n'eut besoin d'attendre le lendemain pour appeler le sergent. Quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, le moteur de la Mustang se mit à vrombir avant de s'éloigner. Yongguk s'en allait à nouveau. Il l'avait vu partir, légèrement déséquilibré, un mouchoir dans lequel il semblait s'essuyer la bouche et l'air épuisé. Il était parti dans cet état. Pour aller où ? Aucune idée.

Incapable de se rendormir et préférant attendre le retour de Yongguk, il s'était installé sur son canapé et pensait. Le rapprochement entre _Dieu nous hait tous_ et « Tout n'est que mensonge, il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu » avait été rapide pour Jinhwan. Il était évident que Kiji et Seiyeon parlaient de la même personne, mais qui ? Au début de leur relation Yongguk aussi avait fait quelques références à Dieu. Non pas pour désigner quelqu'un mais pour expliquer que dans son monde, les gens avaient une très grande foi envers Nugudeunji. Mais qui était-il ? Qui était ce type qui avait frappé Yongguk parce que les résultats ne lui convenait pas ?

Son cœur et son estomac se serrèrent à cette pensée. L'état de Yongguk ne cessait d'empirer et il ne parlait pas. Si Jinhwan avait perdu l'envie de parler depuis la mort de Donghyuk, Yongguk semblait ne vouloir communiquer que pour s'énerver. Rien d'autre. Cela faisait mal au cœur à Jinhwan car il voyait que son ami s'épuisait au fil des jours, qu'il était trop dur avec lui-même et qu'il aurait besoin de repos. Mais donner l'ordre de se reposer à un homme comme Yongguk ? Il était devenu impressionnant, presque effrayant pour Jinhwan qui se sentait néanmoins toujours en sécurité auprès de lui. Rien ne pouvait lui arrivait s'il était là. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul ? Que Yongguk partait tous les soirs. Était-il en sécurité ? Il décida de se refaire un thé en évitant de penser à sa possible insécurité.

En attendant que l'eau ne bouille, il observa sa cuisine jusqu'à voir un petit sticker accroché sur un tiroir au-dessus de son frigo. Obligé de prendre une chaise il grimpa sur son assise pour voir le petit stickers qui n'était pas là auparavant. Celui-ci disait « sécurité ». Tout simplement. Intrigué Jinhwan ouvrit alors le placard et découvrit une arme avec un post-it sur lequel était écrit son nom au feutre noir. Il reconnu l'arme avec laquelle il avait tué un homme avant de sauver Yongguk. Il la reposa aussitôt, referma le placard et descendit de la chaise en jurant contre Yongguk.

Les heures passaient et bientôt le soleil commença son ascension dans le ciel. Jinhwan n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil depuis le départ de Yongguk et à présent il en était à son second café clope. Il s'était habillé comme il aimait le faire auparavant, il avait même décidé de porter du maquillage aujourd'hui. Ce serait une belle journée où il reprendrait sa vie en main. Il l'avait décidé. Il tira sur son collier ras-du-cou avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Le moteur de la Mustang vrombissait au loin, Yongguk serait bientôt là.

Une pression froissa l'estomac de Jinhwan. Une pression étrange qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment. Il avait envie de rire bêtement, juste parce qu'il savait que Yongguk allait arriver. Après des heures d'attente à ne pas savoir quoi faire aujourd'hui avant de finalement se dire que prendre soin de soi était une bonne idée, il pourrait montrer le résultat de sa reprise en main à quelqu'un. Qu'allait dire Yongguk ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait ? Lui qui était de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. L'excitation se transforma alors en angoisse. Jinhwan ne voulait pas se disputer avec son ami, il ne voulait pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur non plus car il en avait peur.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit le cœur de Jinhwan se stoppa. Il était trop tard pour se changer Yongguk venait d'entrer dans l'appartement. Sa chemise noire était ouverte jusqu'au milieu de son torse, luisant par la transpiration, et ses cheveux tombaient sur son regard qui se fixa sur Jinhwan, un léger sourire aux lèvres. L'atmosphère s'alourdit alors.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave tout en retirant son manteau.

  * Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit, où es-tu allé ?

  * C'est moi qui pose les questions.




Les doigts de Yongguk se glissèrent sur l'épaule légèrement dénudée de Jinhwan avant de s'enrouler autour du collier qu'il utilisa pour étrangler légèrement Jinhwan, l'approchant de lui.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ? Répéta-t-il en plongeant ses iris dans les yeux de Jinhwan.

  * Je … Je voulais me reprendre en main.

  * Voulais ? Tu ne veux plus ?

  * Guk … Tu … Tu m'étouffes.

  * Pas suffisamment pour que ça puisse te tuer, sourit-il.




Ce sourire tordit l'estomac de Jinhwan qui tenta d'avaler sa salive malgré la poigne de Yongguk sur sa gorge. Cette situation à la tension palpable ne dérangeait pas Jinhwan, il la trouvait étrangement délicieuse. Il soutenu alors le regard de Yongguk dont le sourire s'agrandit.

  * Alors, tu ne veux plus te prendre en main ?

  * Bien sûr que si.




Un nouveau silence les entoura avant que Jinhwan ne puisse plus retenir ses mots face au sourire de Yongguk.

  * Tu savais que la langue est le muscle le plus fort du corps humain ? Dit-il en souriant.

  * Tout le monde sait ça …

  * Tu veux te battre ? Lui répondit-il en entrant dans une grande provocation.




Les yeux de Yongguk s'agrandirent un quart de seconde avant que l'espace qui les séparait soit réduit à néant par Jinhwan qui plaqua sa bouche contre celle de son ami, maintenant amant. Leurs lèvres ayant déjà été en contact Jinhwan avait l'impression de retrouver un bien qui lui manquait jusqu'à ce que Yongguk ne lui réponde, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre toujours accrochée à son collier.

Leur blasphème était total. Pressés contre le mur, les mains jointes, les corps impossibles à séparer, ils criaient le nom de Dieu tout en commettant l'acte irréparable. Les cheveux brusquement tirés vers l'arrière, Jinhwan était persuadé que ses os savaient exactement où Yongguk avait été. Il s'était mis à bégayer, les yeux légèrement révulsé et la bouche grande ouverte.

  * Il y a meilleur endroit pour une première fois quand même, murmura Yongguk à l'oreille de Jinhwan.

  * Continues, ta gueule !




Le rire de Yongguk parvint aux oreilles de Jinhwan et le fit gémir plus fort alors que son amant plongeait dans son cou pour lui mordre la peau à chaque fois qu'il butait plus violemment. Jinhwan se souvint alors de la douceur dont avaient pu faire preuve ces ex-petits-amis alors qu'ils étaient en pleine hésitation. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait et il était heureux que Yongguk réponde à ses attentes. Ses gémissements de chaton firent à nouveau sourire Yongguk qui tira sa langue pour lécher son oreille.

  * Tu es si beau, lui murmura-t-il.




Alors que l'une de ses mains retenaient celles de Jinhwan dans son dos, son autre main se baladait sur le torse rougie et transpirant qui frottait contre le mur. Jinhwan pouvait entendre la respiration haletante et parfois énervée de Yongguk, notamment lorsqu'il passait sur son ventre.

  * Je croyais t'avoir dit de bien te nourrir, gronda-t-il sans casser le rythme.




Il fit traîner ses doigts sur le cou de Jinhwan avant d'en attraper le collier en cuir.

  * Je perds du poids parce que tu me cause beaucoup trop de stresse quand tu t'en vas.

  * Jinny j'ai besoin de toi, besoin de toi en sécurité.




Il laissa échapper ces mots entre ses dents serrées avant qu'il ne retourne mordre l'épaule de Jinhwan qui ne poussa un long gémissement, son corps entier frissonnant sous Yongguk qui le souillait autant qu'il le purifiait. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Jinhwan n'était pas en sécurité quand il n'était pas là, il le savait, il le sentait très bien. Le faire entrer dans Yongsang-Gu était l'idée la plus stupide qu'avait pu avoir Yongguk, mais maintenant qu'il y était il devait prendre soin de lui et non pas s'en aller comme un voleur tous les soirs.

  * Je suis …




Ils étaient si près des cieux qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à parler. La lèvre inférieure de Jinhwan était en sang, léchée par Yongguk qui n'aimait pas voir le sang de Jinhwan quitter son corps. Il le retourna alors brusquement pour le porter et avoir davantage de facilités à l'embrasser.

  * Je ne suis en sécurité que lorsque tu es là, réussit-il finalement à dire.

  * Tu ne comprends pas Jinny, exhorta Yongguk en soutenant le bassin de Jinhwan dont les bras étaient autour de son cou.




Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne lui disait rien du tout, comme s'il le mettait à l'écart. Jinhwan n'avait aucun moyen de comprendre que c'était ainsi qu'il était en sécurité : caché dans son appartement. Il ne savait pas qu'il était en danger, que Yongguk tirait à ciel ouvert sur les gens qui essayaient de s'en approcher pour lui faire du mal. Il avait reçu un appel d'une prise d'otage sur Jinhwan il y a quelques jours et il avait quitté son poste habituel pour foncer secourir Jinhwan avant qu'il ne se rende compte que c'était un piège. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir avec l'aide de son frère et Junhong et était rentré si tard cette nuit-là que Jinhwan s'était déjà endormi dans le lit.

Alors tout ce que Jinhwan pouvait comprendre c'était que Yongguk tenait énormément à lui et qu'il ne voulait que sa sécurité. L'union de leurs corps était la plus belle chose arrivée à Yongguk depuis longtemps et il ne cessait de sentir le parfum de Jinhwan tout en l'embrassant avec avidité. C'est tout ce que Jinhwan devait comprendre car Yongguk n'arriverait pas à lui dire.

  * G-Gu-Gukkie, gémissait Jinhwan en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux de Yongguk qui en souriant.

  * Tout va bien, le réconforta Yongguk en embrassant son épaule.




Il observa les épaules marquées par ses morsures, légèrement violettes et roses. Il respira avant de frapper plus vite et plus fort faisant marmonner des jurons à Jinhwan qui fixait son visage en comptant chaque grain de beauté de Yongguk pour être sûr qu'ils étaient toujours là.

Que ce monde était beau. Ils n'avaient plus aucun problème, ils souriaient, prenaient un plaisir sans fin et étaient ensembles. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait vraiment. Et tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour Jinhwan à ce moment c'était Yongguk. Chaque détail le concernant compte.

  * Si joli quand tu viens. Lui dit Yongguk en caressant son visage avant d'embrasser le front.

  * Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux ressemble à quelque chose, ricana Jinhwan la respiration saccadée.

  * Enfoiré.




Ils échangèrent un léger rire avant que Yongguk n'entoure l’ovale du visage de Jinhwan, s'assurant que celui-ci le regarde pendant qu'il le fixait avec tous les sentiments et toutes les émotions qu'il était capable de transmettre avant de déposer un long et plus tendre baiser sur sa bouche. Jinhwan était terminé. Yongguk venait de l'achever. Ce baiser dure plus longtemps puis Yongguk est toujours en lui, doucement secoué par des tremblements euphorisants qui faisaient vibrer son corps contre la peau perlée de sueur de Jinhwan.

  * Ton maquillage a coulé.




Yongguk rigola alors qu'ils se séparèrent, Yongguk souriant à l'art sur le visage de Jinhwan qu'il encadrerait s'il le pouvait. Sa voix, fêlée et enrouée, continuait de faire frissonner Jinhwan dont les mains tremblaient de son orgasme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour s'étaler sur son lit, vidé. Tourné sur le ventre, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller, il ferma ses yeux tout en reprenant sa respiration. Un poids se fit alors sur le lit et la main froide de Yongguk se posa sur lui, de son bassin rougi jusque sa nuque.

  * Tu n'as pas mal ? Demanda doucement Yongguk en glissant ses doigts sur les traces de morsures.

  * Un peu.




Il observa alors Yongguk réchauffer une crème entre ses mains avant de l'appliquer sur sa peau et commencer à le masser. De petits gémissements de plaintes se mirent alors à quitter Jinhwan dont les yeux s'étaient à nouveau fermés. Son massage était agréable, la douleur dans ses cuisses et sur ses épaules disparu petit à petit et il s'apaisa tranquillement.

  * Yongguk ?




Le propriétaire du nom termina de se sécher les mains et observa Jinhwan. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il ressembler à un lion et une fleurs à la fois ? Comment la peau de Jinhwan, étendue devant Yongguk comme le plus précieux des marbres, pouvait-elle être aussi douce qu'une pétale au touché ? Et pourtant, ce garçon avait l'effet d'un lion sur Bang Yongguk, l'homme qui avait plus de sang que d'eau sur les mains.

  * Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Dit Jinhwan en enfilant avec agilité ses vêtements.

  * Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, s'enquit Yongguk qui observait chaque mouvement de Jinhwan, les doigts en équilibre sur une cigarette.

  * Tu vies chez moi à ce que je sache et tu pars tous les soirs, tu reviens toujours plus épuisé. Tu me cache quelque chose .

  * On ne peut pas garder les conversations dérangeantes pour plus tard ? Dit Yongguk alors qu'il inspirait sa cigarette, les yeux roulant vers l'arrière de sa tête.




Jinhwan l'observa longuement avant de soupirer.

  * De toute façon je dois aller travailler, dit-il en enfilant avec agilité ses pieds dans une paire de chaussure en cuir.

  * Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu vas travailler, lui rappela Yongguk, un regard grave sur le visage.

  * C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma vie normale, ma vie d'avant toi, je ne compte pas arrêter d'aussi tôt.




Yongguk inspira longuement dans une moue naturelle. Il fut tout à coup frappé par la jeunesse de Jinhwan. Malgré cet air menaçant et ses paroles tranchées ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il soupira, ses petites mains essayant de replacer ses mèches décoiffées par le sexe.

  * Tu ne te rends donc pas compte ? Demanda-t-il d'un front ridé, la voix emplie d'accusations blessées, même s'il avait su garder son calme. Il ne me reste que ce travail et toi qui disparaît tous les soirs sans jamais me dire où est-ce que tu t'en vas. Tu vas continuer à t'en aller sauf que cette fois, quand tu vas revenir, tu vas me baiser, c'est ça ? Je … je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas Yongguk. Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux il y a quelque chose qui cloche, et cette fois c'est pas juste le fait que tu sois imbuvable.

  * C'est ce que tu penses ? Que pour moi tu n'es plus qu'un corps ? Rétorqua Yongguk.




Sa voix n'était pas aussi ferme que Jinhwan. Il était même ridicule. Un homme avec une telle maîtrise de soi, un homme capable de tirer sur traître et traîtresse sans détourner le regard, de tenir par les couilles la plupart des membres du gouvernement et de la police. Un homme comme ça se transformer en enfant impatient et imbuvable devant Jinhwan, c'était ridicule.

Mais qu'avait-il peur de lui dire ?

  * Je ne suis pas ta bonne femme Yongguk, ricana Jinhwan. Tu ne peux pas espérer de moi que je te laisse faire tes affaires sans te poser des questions, sans vouloir comprendre. Tu es de plus en plus épuisés jour après jour et tu perds visiblement du poids.

  * Si tu penses à ce point que je vais mal tu devrais rester et prendre soin de moi, riposta Yongguk en souriant.

  * Cesses donc de plaisanter.

  * Ou quoi ? Claqua Yongguk avec audace, son torse nu se dressant devant les yeux de Jinhwan.

  * Je resterai si je le pouvais, mais non.

  * Je peux arranger ça, sourit Yongguk en glissant sa main dans la nuque de Jinhwan.

  * Monsieur Grey, vous seriez sympathique de ne pas jouer de vos contacts et votre autorité pour me faire virer.




Les yeux de Yongguk se noircir face aux paroles de Jinhwan, celui-ci sentant aussitôt son corps pressé contre la porte de la chambre alors que Yongguk le dominait de par la taille et l'aura.

  * Yongguk non, ordonna Jinhwan les dents serrées.




Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, une de ses mains glissa sur les reins de Jinhwan qu'il serra contre son bassin, sans tête plongeant contre son visage pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Jinhwan ne savait plus s'il voulait aller travailler, le repousser ou se faire baiser une nouvelle fois. Les lèvres de Yongguk le rendait confus.

  * Fais attention à toi, lui dit Yongguk ses lèvres appuyées sur sa bouche, le regard avertissant.

  * Peut-être ne devrais-je simplement pas rentrer.




Jinhwan était certain qu'il arborait autant de ferveur que Yongguk le menaçait de son regard. Il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi il agis comme ça. Comme s'ils étaient chat et souris. Mais ils étaient encore jeunes. Jeunes et effrayés parce que le monde de Yongguk était maintenant celui de Jinhwan et que le monde de Jinhwan était Yongguk et que quelque part, quelqu'un trouverait le moyen de tout gâcher, comme à chaque fois. Alors peut-être qu'ainsi il souffrirait un peu moins.

  * Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Grinça Yongguk, le pouce caressant la joue de Jinhwan. Tu en as marre de moi ?

  * Tu as raison. J'en ai marre de ce que tu es devenu. Tu es différent d'une certaine manière, comme si tu avais peur de quelque chose.

  * Je n'ai peur de rien, chuchota Yongguk le cœur tremblant.

  * Putain mais arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Jinhwan. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que quelque chose ne va pas ?!

  * Je devrais peut-être t'emmener avec moi pour que tu comprennes, suggère Yongguk avec sarcasme.

  * Je veux juste pouvoir prendre soin de toi et que tu m'explique putain ! Pas besoin de m'emmener dans tes galères.

  * Tu viens tout juste de prendre soin de moi.

  * Tu sais quoi ? Rétorqua Jinhwan en attrapant sa veste. Vas te faire foutre.

  * Non Jinny restes putain ! Scanda Yongguk en le poursuivant dans l'appartement. S'il te plaît restes avec moi.

  * Pourquoi ?!




Yongguk soupire, la main de Jinhwan déjà sur la poignée de la porte.

  * Pour la dernière fois : qu'est-ce que tu me cache Yongguk ?

  * Rien.




Jinhwan se moqua.

  * Mensonge.

  * Oui parce que la seule chose qui peut te garder en sécurité actuellement ceux sont mes mensonges.

  * J'ai confiance en toi Yongguk, lui dit Jinhwan en tournant la poignée, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on me mente, tôt ou tard j'apprendrais la vérité et j'espère qu'elle viendra de toi.




Et comme toujours, il ne put se concentrer plus de cinq minutes au travail à cause de cauchemars éveillés, de la crainte d'avoir laissé Yongguk seul à son appartement. Jinhwan aimait Yongguk, plus qu'il ne voulait encore l'accepter, et les souvenirs de la matinée lui offraient de délicieuses sensations dans le ventre, mélangées à sa crainte. Il était tout à coup pressé de revoir Yongguk.

  
  


*****

  
  


Jinhwan ne rentrerait pas avant le début de soirée. Sauf s'il avait été assez bon et qu'il était pressé de rentrer pour remettre le couvert. Mais cela l'étonnerait étant donné qu'il était parti de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être devrait-il préparer quelque chose pour ce soir, afin de se faire pardonner. Il passerait probablement chez le fleuriste ou bien chez un traiteur pour le dîner. Qu'est-ce que Jinhwan aimait ? Le vin, il adorait le vin ! Il achèterait donc une bouteille de vin en allant chez le traiteur. Il roula les manches de sa chemise et retira ses lunettes de soleil.

  * Tu te fous de ma gueule, je peux vraiment pas en avoir un moi aussi ? entendit-il un peu plus loin.




Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire sans donner de réponse. L'odeur était si horrible qu'il avait dû enfiler un masque anti-pollution qu'il avait au préalable parfumé avec de la lavande. Il s'approcha doucement jusque l'homme attaché à un pilier sous la ville, les mains enchaînées aux tuyaux de ventilation des égouts, le tout en étant à moitié nu.

  * Franchement Guk, est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

  * Peut-être pas nécessaire mais plaisant, dit-il en craquant une allumette pour brûler le bout de sa cigarette.

  * Il va venir me chercher et tu le sais.

  * Ah oui ? Et où est-il maintenant ?




Il gémit, les main crispées. Yongguk, lui, a un rire turbulent et amusé.

  * Tu sais qui je suis. Qui il est. Il viendra tôt ou tard.

  * Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à prier plus fort Min Yoongi. Prier pour que ce soit tôt plutôt que tard.




Il s'avança vers lui, le talon de ses Oxfords claquant contre le béton du sol.

  * C'est pas très sympathique d'utiliser mes propres répliques.

  * Que veux-tu, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre exemple.




Yoongi sourit, essayant d'imiter un haussement d'épaules arrogant du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans son état actuel.

  * Être un exemple pour Bang Yongguk, si ça c'est pas beau. Monsieur Bang Yongguk devrais-je dire. L'homme qui détient tout le pays, dirigeant de Yongsang-Gu, l'empire du crime qui opère à tous les niveaux et surtout tous les terrains sur lesquels le soleil se couche. Celui qui a un QI supérieur à Albert Einstein lui-même, musicien virtuose bien qu'il ne joue plus, à mon grand malheurs. Tu es en quelques sortes le Freddie Mercury du crime.

  * De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Pourquoi tu me compares à lui ?




Yongguk se recula un peu pour cracher sa cigarette, le regard dédaigneux pour Yoongi. Il l'observe essayer de rapprocher ses jambes, ses cuisses tremblent sous la pression de son corps. Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas il prit sa mâchoire et se mit à serrer doucement, forçant Yoongi à le regarder dans les yeux. Ils se défièrent une minute avant de Yongguk ne le relâche pour s'éloigner à nouveau.

  * Tu es un crétin Yoongi, cracha-t-il finalement.

  * Et toi tu es amoureux de lui.




Il lança un regard noir à Yoongi qui étira un sourire. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était enchaîné là, trois jours qu'il voyait Yongguk durant la nuit ou en pleine journée, comme maintenant, et qu'ils discutaient tous les deux. Des gardes surveillaient l'accès, postés à distances équivalentes.

  * Tu dis n'importe quoi.

  * Je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à buter une vingtaine de personnes de sang-froid pour personne, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Si tu répondais à mes questions, je n'aurai pas à les tuer.

  * Bien sûr que si, ricana Yoongi. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, eux le feront.

  * Pourquoi ?! Cria Yongguk. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez sur lui ?!




Yoongi ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

  * Parce qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi maintenant. Même plus important que Yongnam. Si j'étais lui, je chercherai d'ailleurs probablement à buter le type qui m'éloigne de mon jumeau.

  * Nam' n'est pas comme ça.

  * Évidemment.




Yongguk lui lança un regard avant de sortir une bière d'une glacière qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. En revenant sur ses pas il décapsula la bouteille devant Yoongi et prit quelques gorgées sans le lâcher du regard.

  * Pourquoi tu ne me détaches pas ? On pourrais juste en discuter autour d'une bière !

  * Que tu crois, ricana Yongguk.

  * Tu as peur de moi ?

  * Non Yoongi, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je suis juste méfiant. Et puis la faiblesse te va si bien.

  * Et toi, tu aurai dû te voir quand on t'a pris pour un con. C'était si beau de te voir tomber à genoux, nous suppliant de ne faire aucun mal à ton Jinhwan. Voir ton cœur brisé est sans doute la plus jouissive au monde. Presque aussi orgasmique que ta bite.

  * La ferme, ordonna Yongguk.

  * Suis-je la seule personne sur cette planète qui ai vue le grand Bang Yongguk pleurer comme une pucelle ? Tu es si pathétique.




Yongguk ne put se retenir et le gifla. Sa bague en argent tranchant la joue de Yoongi qui releva un regard noir sur son ravisseur.

  * Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

  * Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu saura ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

  * Je sais que son ami ne s'est pas suicidé, merci je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour comprendre ça.

  * Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

  * Je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as tué.

  * Il commençait à comprendre beaucoup trop de chose. Il était malin le petit.

  * Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai tué un gamin. Tu es en train de tous les tuer sans jamais essayer de me tuer moi.

  * Parce que pour toi je n'ai qu'à attendre et te regarder, ricana Yoongi. Je n'ai rien à faire, la vie s'en charge pour moi. T'es en train de crever Yongguki.




Yongguk dû se battre pour retenir ses larmes mais l'une d'entre elles s'échappa et longea sa joue.

  * Oh tu pleures ? Si mignon. Il est au courant ? Tu lui as dit avant de le baiser ? Ca te fait quoi de savoir qu'il ne te reste que quelques mois ou années à vivre ? Si tu veux on peut prier ensembles.




Il le frappa à nouveau. Son poing fermement fermé contre sa mâchoire. Yoongi s'écrasa au sol, affaibli et sonné par le coup de Yongguk. Celui-ci essuya ses larmes avant de jeter son mégot à côté de Yongguk pour partir. Lorsqu'il croisa un de ses goons présent pour surveiller Yoongi il lui ordonna un transfert à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Yoongi devrait porter un bandeau qu'il ne quitterait plus. Il avait raison, il était recherché et ils ne tarderaient pas à le retrouver s'ils le laissaient ici. 

Sur le chemin du retour il tenue la promesse qu'il s'était faite et s'arrêta chez un traiteur de luxe pour commander un dîner pour deux ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin. Il ne dirait rien de tout cela à Jinhwan, pas encore. Pour le moment il voulait juste le retrouver et le protéger, encore.

 


	20. Dix-huit

 

 

 

 

 

 

##  _**L'Ultime Secret** _

« _On peut tout enlever à un homme excepté une chose, la dernière des libertés humaines :_

_celle de décider de sa conduite quelles que soient les circonstances dans lesquelles il se trouve._ »

 

 

 

 

 

_Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc._

 

Une épaisse fumée de cigarette remplissait le bureau, c'était illégal mais il s'en foutait parce que la loi, c'était lui. Installé sur son fauteuil en cuir il observait le tableau de liège qui se trouvait en face du bureau et jurait contre chaque visage qui y était épinglé.

  * C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, grinça-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette.




Il ne supportait plus cette affaire, il ne supportait même plus son boulot. Lui qui avait intégré les forces de l'ordre pour respecter et faire respecter la loi il était l'un des plus corrompus. Dong Taeyang n'avait rien d'un homme intègre, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des Bang. Ils étaient les seuls à lui faire vivre des aventures, des vraies. Quand une affaire les concernaient il se sentait vivant, comme le héro d'un film. Mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Elles avaient un arrière goût de déjà vue qui lui faisait peur.

Il se releva pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette et observer par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il aurait bien aimé l'ouvrir pour sentir l'air du printemps mais impossible, l'immeuble entier était fait de vitres fixes pour empêcher les suicides. Ils étaient dans un commissariat de police, comme s'il n'y avait que la défenestration pour se suicider. Il secoua la tête et observa une silhouette qui se dirigeait droit vers l'entrée, pas pressé de la voir monter il se retourna et observa à nouveau son tableau. La moitié des personnes qui s'y trouvaient était aujourd'hui mortes et il était incapable d'en trouver la raison. Homicide prémédité ? Suicide ? Vengeance ? Il doutait du cas du suicide dans cette histoire, surtout avec ce gamin qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Pourquoi le petit Kim Donghyuk se serait-il suicidé ? Il était brillant à l'école, sa vie privée était stable, aucun signe de dépression, tout allait bien et pourtant, ils l'avaient retrouvé mort chez lui. Tué par un cocktail des plus funestes.

  * Pourquoi est-ce que tu es mort ? Murmura-t-il au portrait de Donghyuk. Qui a bien pu vouloir cela ?

  * Sergent, vous avez de la visite, fit un officier en entrant dans le bureau.

  * Je sais, faites le entrer.




L'officier acquiesça en refermant la porte. Taeyang n'avait aucune motivation à voir cet homme, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui voulait mais il était là. Il eu à peine le temps de retourner le tableau de liège pour cacher son enquête que l'homme entièrement de noir vêtu entra, appuyé sur une canne d'argent au sommet sculpté d'un lion. C'était un homme intimidant, bien battît avec une mâchoire grisonnante des plus saillantes. L'atmosphère dans le bureau s'était lourdement épaissie et lorsque l'homme retira ses lunettes de soleil ainsi que son masque anti-pollution Taeyang découvrit qu'il avait une longue cicatrice le long de son visage.

Sans demander la permission il prit place sur un fauteuil et croisa avec élégance ses jambes.

  * Vous devriez ralentir sur la cigarette, elle va vous tuer.

  * Avant ou après vous ? Demanda Taeyang.




L'homme s'esclaffa dans un rire aussi effrayant que lui.

  * Pourquoi voudrai-je vous tuer ?

  * Pourquoi ne le voudriez-vous pas ?

  * Il est vrai que j'aurai de multiples raisons de vous tuer, mais vous aidez mon business à tourner correctement et prenez soin de mes hommes et de leur liberté alors je ne peux vous abattre pour le moment.

  * Que faites-vous ici ? Trancha Taeyang en observant l'homme servir deux verres de whisky.

  * Et bien, vous allez être étonné de l'apprendre mais je suis sorti de prison et à ma sortie j'ai découvert que mon business qui tournait très bien sous votre protection est aujourd'hui menacé, la plupart de mes hommes sont morts et les autres portés disparût, j'aimerai donc bien savoir ce qu'il se passe. Où est-ce que vous avez merdé pour que Kim Kiji meurt et que Yongguk disparaisse de mon champ de vision parce que … soyons honnêtes … je sais qu'il n'a pas disparut pour tout le monde et notamment pour vous. Alors, où est-il ?

  * Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis Honeysuckle.

  * Vous mentez très mal sergent Dong, c'est dommage.

  * Je vous assure que je ne sais pas où il se trouve.




Le cœur de Taeyang se mit à accélérer lorsqu'il vit l'homme se relever et ouvrir sa canne après une gorgée de whisky. La tête de lion argentée dans les mains, l'autre bout de la canne sur le bureau, Taeyang ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'arme blanche détenue par l'homme en face de lui. Un sabre aussi fin qu'une aiguille était en train de le menacer.

  * Dites-moi où se trouve Bang Yongguk.

  * Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Comme je vous l'ai dit je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à Honeysuckle !

  * Je sais que vous mentez. Même si vous ne l'avez pas revu, vous savez où il se trouve à chaque instant. Vous le considérez comme votre fils sergent, mais il ne l'est pas.




L'homme surplomba le sergent, son arme appuyée contre la gorge de l'homme de lois.

  * L'aimez-vous au point de risquer votre vie pour lui ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il risquerez sa vie pour un minable comme vous ? Vous n'êtes même pas capable de résoudre une simple affaire.

  * Je vous répète que je ne sais pas où il se trouve, répondit une nouvelle fois Taeyang en fixant son regard dans les yeux de l'homme.

  * Très bien, fit ce dernier en s'écartant, je vais donc devoir fouiller tous les endroits où il pourrait se trouver jusqu'à mettre la main sur lui. Vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles et des siennes, probablement un morceau ou un faire-part d'enterrement. Ca se fait toujours j'espère ? J'adore envoyer des invitations aux enterrements. Celui de Yongguk sera assez populaire, j'espère vous y voir ce sera explosif.




 

*****  

 

 

Devant la cuisinière, en train de faire des œufs au bacon, il voyait Yongguk. Le pantalon noir tombant sur ses chevilles nues, sa nuque perlant de sueur, les gouttes glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tout son appartement contenait un fragment de Bang Yongguk et Jinhwan perdait la tête.

L'appartement était vide. Jinhwan se sentait vide et voulait être comblé. Rempli à ras bord, jusqu'au point de rupture, rempli avec Yongguk. Avec ses mains sur son corps, ses cheveux bouclés noir corbeau caressant son cou alors qu'il lui embrassait la peau. Il voulait être enveloppé de ses bras, ses contradictions, son paradoxe et son monde. Il voulait emmerder tout ce que les gens pensaient, emmerder tout le monde parce que depuis peu son monde ne se réduisait qu'à Yongguk.

Il eut un frisson alors qu'il allumait ses plaques. Ce qu'il avait fait avec Yongguk était gravé jusque dans ses os, sa peau bleutée au niveau des hanches. Seigneur, Jinhwan était aussi excité qu'il avait peur.

Il avait peur que ses jours deviennent les mêmes : ils baiseraient, s'embrasseraient et il partirait.Quand il reviendrait ils baiseraient et Yongguk s'en irait. Il ne le laissait même plus savoir ce qu'il se passait au sein de Yongsang-Gu. Jinhwan n'était pas à ses côtés depuis longtemps, il le savait bien, mais il avait prit l'habitude de tout savoir, tout comprendre concernant cette entreprise et soudainement il était mis de côté, coupé et isolé de tout depuis presque un mois. Peut-être que Yongguk craignait que si Jinhwan était au courant de tout il s'en irait, ou bien que ses ennemis lui feraient du mal. Mais, si c'était le cas, Yongguk le retrouverait à temps. Il le savait. Il s'en doutait.

Son téléphone, couché sur le plan de travail à côté de lui, se mit à sonner. Il l'observa et le laissa sonner trois fois avant de décrocher.

  * Allô ?

  * C'est Yongguk.




Il y eu une seconde de silence. Jinhwan ne savait pas s'il était gêné ou ravi d'entendre cette voix si grave de l'autre côté du combiné. Il aurai été tenté de raccrocher mais Yongguk finit par dire :

  * Jinny, je suis vraiment content que tu ai décroché, je pensais que tu ne le ferai pas.

  * Je suis désolé que tu ai eu cette image de moi, lui dit-il en réduisant le feu des plaques. Quand est-ce que tu rentre ?

  * Je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ce soir. Tu es à la maison ? J'entends du bruit derrière toi.

  * Je suis en train de préparer le dîner et j'en ai trop fait comme je pensais que tu rentrais.

  * Excuses-moi Jinny.

  * C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.




Il y eut un silence gêné.

  * Je ne peux pas rester longtemps en ligne. Mais est-ce que tu as passé une bonne journée ?

  * Oui, ça peut aller, pourquoi ?

  * Juste pour savoir Jinny.




Il adorait quand il l'appelait Jinny. Cela signifiait qu'il était de bonne humeur, presque fragile. Mais c'était justement parce qu'il était fragile que ça n'allait pas.

  * Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?

  * Oui et non.

  * J'ai l'impression que tout est confus en ce qui te concerne. Ne me fais pas ça, Yongguk. Ne me mets pas à l'écart de ta vie quand tu ne veux pas que je le sois. Sauf si je me trompe.

  * Je n'ai jamais souhaité te mettre à l'écart.




Jinhwan ne répondit pas.

La nuit tomba et ils restèrent en ligne, sans parler. Jinhwan s'étendit sur son canapé, son bol de nouilles sur la table basse. Yongguk sembla oublier qu'il ne pouvait rester longtemps en ligne et lui aussi s'était étendu, écoutant la respiration de Jinhwan sans oser la couper avec ses mots. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes avant que Jinhwan n'entame une conversation qui perdura quelques heures.

 

*****

 

Il se tordait les doigts depuis maintenant une demie-heure. Sa tête n'était plus haute comme ça son habitude. Son aura intimidante avait disparu. Ce qui le définissait avait entièrement disparu. Il attendait, là, assis sur cette chaise inconfortable que le Dr. Choi revienne pour lui expliquer ce qu'il allait se passer, où est-ce qu'il en était, ce qu'il devrait faire maintenant. Les larmes au bord des yeux il pensait à Jinhwan qui était seul chez lui, probablement triste de passer à nouveau une soirée sans sa compagnie. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'accompagner mais il devait avoir sa réponse, bien qu'il la connaissait déjà.

Le Dr. Choi entra alors dans la pièce, des fiches en main et l'air grave.

  * Tu as eu des rapports récemment ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air de compassion.

  * Oui, mais j'étais protégé.

  * Est-ce que tu étais blessé durant ce rapport ? Une coupure ou quelque chose qui aurait pu te faire saigner ?

  * Non, je ne crois pas pourquoi ?

  * Le virus peut se transmettre par le sang également.

  * Noona est-ce que … est-ce que je peux continuer à avoir des rapports ?

  * Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu dois simplement toujours te protéger. Toujours la capote et quand tu le prépares à la pénétration je veux que tu protège aussi tes doigts et ta bouche car tu pourrai lui transmettre le virus si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une légère coupure.




Il garda le silence un instant et releva la tête.

  * Est-ce que … est-ce que tu sais combien de temps il me reste ?

  * Ton cas n'est pas trop avancé encore et aujourd'hui la médecine nous permet de retarder le virus dans sa croissance. Je ne peux pas te garantir que nous arriverons à te soigner complètement mais je vais t'aider du mieux que je le peux, du début à la fin. Mais tu vas devoir m'aider aussi, il faut que tu te ménage Yongguk, que tu arrêtes tout ça et que tu penses à toi maintenant. Toi et Jinhwan. Si j'ai bien compris il se passe quelque chose entre toi et le petit frère de Seiyeon.

  * C'est encore un peu confus et tout frais pour l'instant, avoua-t-il en souriant.

  * Quand vas-tu lui en parler ?




Il garda le silence, les lèvres pincées et le regard bas.

  * Yongguk, tu dois lui en parler. Tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça. Ce que tu fais quand tu pars le soir ou la journée si tu veux, mais pas ça.

  * Et s'il me rejette ?

  * Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?

  * Si mais, c'est pas rien.

  * Parles lui s'en rapidement si tu veux mon avis. Plus tu attendra pire ce sera.

  * J'ai trop de mauvaises nouvelles à lui apporter Noona …

  * Tu l'aime ?




Il l'observa droit dans les yeux, presque effrayé par cette question mais y répondit d'un hochement de tête.

  * Alors ça vaut toutes les mauvaises nouvelles. Trouves les mots pour le lui dire mais fais-le. Les temps sont durs et dangereux, ne l'écartes pas de la vérité, tu le mettrai encore plus en danger.

  * Il faut que je lui dise pour Seiyeon …

  * Tu sais quelque chose ?

  * Je sais tout.




Le Dr. Choi posa ses lunettes sur son bureau et observa Yongguk, attendant la suite.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Yongguk ?

  * J'ai dû utiliser les grands moyens mais j'ai découvert qui l'avait tué et pourquoi.

  * Tu veux m'en parler ?

  * Je ne peux pas, ou du moins pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas encore tout découvert mais ça ne saurait tarder.

  * Quand vas-tu en parler à Jinhwan ?

  * Dans les jours à venir. Quitte à lui dire la mauvaise nouvelle pour moi autant tout lui dire. Ca va l'achever mais comme tu as dit : je ne peux pas l'écarter de la vérité.

  * Je sais que tu sauras comment le lui annoncer Yongguk, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça.




Il se pinça les lèvres et hocha doucement la tête avant de quitter le bureau et l'hôpital. La nuit était noire, sans étoile. Il n'était pas prêt à tout annoncer à Jinhwan.

 

*****

 

En patrouille, le sergent Dong se rongeait les ongles à chaque feu rouge, chaque ralentissement dans le trafic insupportable de cette ville. Il observait chaque personne sur le trottoir. Chaque automobiliste. Aujourd'hui débarrassé de son coéquipier il sillonnait les rues à la recherche d'une silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la matinée au kiosque d'un parc où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour boire un verre et manger une part de tarte aux pommes. Il aurait néanmoins préféré voir son rendez-vous avant son arrivée au parc, ils auraient pu aller ailleurs, quelque part où Taeyang le sentirait davantage en sécurité plutôt qu'à la vue de tous.

Il s'installa au kiosque, à la place habituelle et commanda un long café ainsi qu'une part de tarte aux pommes. Il paierait aussi pour l'Americano frappé que commanderait Yongguk quand celui-ci arriverait. Pour l'instant il était seul avec Suzy et sa fabuleuse tarte aux pommes.

  * Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu à cette place, confia-t-elle au sergent en essuyant le comptoir où Yongguk allait s'asseoir. Je ne le vois plus beaucoup d'ailleurs.

  * Je crois qu'il n'a plus beaucoup le temps en ce moment.

  * Oui, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelqu'un lui en veut beaucoup apparemment. Tu sais comment il supporte tout ça ?

  * Plutôt bien à ce que je vois, il n'est pas seul heureusement et je pense que ça l'aide à surmonter tout ça.

  * Pauvre garçon quand même. Si jeune et entouré de tellement de tragédies. Ce monde est vraiment merdeux. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Ils se massacrent pour des histoires de drogues, c'est ridicule.

  * Je pense que ça va plus loin que ça.

  * De vengeance alors ? Franchement Tae, mon ex-mari s'est tiré avec ma meilleure amie, je vais pas aller les buter avec ma poêle à crêpes par vengeance ! C'est ridicule. Tiens, voilà le petit, dit-elle après un moment.




Taeyang se retourna vers la direction indiquée par Suzy et vit Yongguk s'avancer vers lui. Il marchait lentement, l'air ailleurs. Son visage, pointé vers le ciel, semblait observer les oiseaux et les arbres fleurit. C'était étrange pour Suzy et Taeyang. Habituellement Yongguk avançait droit devant, le torse bombé et d'une démarche si intimidante que les gens s'écartaient sur son passage. Là, il se faisait bousculer et s'excusait du dérangement puis il observait les écureuils le long des arbres, un air mélancolique. Il fallut attendre deux minutes avant qu'il ne vienne finalement se poster sur le tabouret à côté de Taeyang. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes, il était maigre et pâle.

  * Bah dis donc, t'as une sacrée tronche bonhomme, fit Suzy en lui déposant un grand americano avec une part de tarte.

  * Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, avoua Yongguk en la remerciant pour la tarte.

  * Cette nuit ou ces six derniers mois ? Parce que vu ta face y'a de quoi se poser la question. Tu ne veux pas de café ? Lui demanda-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

  * Je préférerai un thé léger s'il te plaît.

  * Tout va bien Yongguk ? Demanda le sergent.

  * Je suis juste fatigué Dongdong, rien de grave.




Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Suzy parti s'occuper des autres clients tandis que Yongguk mangeait doucement la tarte aux pommes qu'il complimenta sous les yeux de Taeyang qui essayait de l'analyser.

  * Cesses donc de me fixer comme ça et dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'as harcelé toute la nuit pour que l'on se voit aujourd'hui, fit Yongguk en finissant sa tarte. J'avais des choses à faire figures toi.

  * Comme torturer un peu plus Min Yoongi ?

  * Je ne suis pas pour la torture mais le résultat est là. Je te dirai bien où je l'ai transféré pour que tu puisses l'arrêter pour le meurtre de Kim Donghyuk et l'agression de Kim Hanbin, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, il va donc falloir que tu sois un peu plus patient.

  * Guk, on a plus le temps pour la patience là.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sergent ?

  * J'ai eu de la visite hier. Une visite fort déplaisante d'ailleurs.




Il marqua un silence pour se parer d'un air des plus sérieux.

  * Il est sorti Yongguk. Il est sorti et il te recherche. Il a failli me tuer pour que je lui dise où tu étais mais je n'ai rien dit.

  * Tu te moques de moi ?

  * Non. C'est très sérieux. Il va ratiboiser toute la ville pour te trouver. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

  * J'ai découvert sa véritable identité.

  * Tu ne la connaissait pas déjà ?

  * Si, mais pas à ce point là. Oh mon dieu Jinhwan !




Il se leva et parti le plus vite qu'il puisse, laissant le sergent Taeyang et Suzy sur leur fin.

Quand il arriva à l'appartement il retrouva Jinhwan en train de plier le linge, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Un soupire de soulagement passa ses lèvres puis il s'avança vers lui pour l'enlacer, satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait rien. L'étreinte ne dura qu'une seconde puisque Jinhwan sursauta dans un hurlement de frayeur et le repoussa.

  * T'es con tu m'as fait peur !

  * Excuses-moi, j'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose.

  * Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

  * Je sais pas, ça te dirai un weekend en campagne ?

  * Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

  * Le grand air, tout ça, ça fait du bien ! Allé, je vais préparer nos affaires et on y va !

  * Yongguk non ! Je ne veux pas partir en weekend.

  * Mais bien sûr que si tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. La ville, la pollution tout ça c'est pas bon. Un petit weekend va nous détendre.




 

Jinhwan n'avait aucune envie de partir mais l'enthousiasme de Yongguk était touchant et il se laissa finalement guider dans la Mustang. Le mystère autour de Yongguk était toujours aussi épais mais si un weekend à la campagne pouvait l'aider à se dévoiler un peu plus alors Jinhwan en profiterait.

Ils roulèrent à travers la ville jusqu'à ce que Yongguk ne passe par les ports et notamment les entrepôts. Il s'arrêta devant le garage 95 et sorti un trousseau de clés. Jinhwan l'observa faire, quatre portes plus loin se trouvait le garage de sa sœur. Toujours noirci par l'incendie qu'il avait subi. Retournant son attention sur Yongguk il le vit ouvrir le garage et soulever la bâche d'une deuxième voiture : un Kia Sportage orange. Jinhwan fit une grimace en voyant Yongguk sortir le SUV et le charger de différents sacs avant de vider le coffre de la Mustang pour tout mettre dans le SUV. Puis il entra à nouveau dans la voiture de luxe et observa Jinhwan.

  * Tu m'explique ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

  * C'est moins tape à l’œil, j'ai pas envie de m'attirer les regards de tous et puis elle n'est pas confortable pour les grands voyages.




Tout était encore plus étrange mais Jinhwan obéit et s'installa à la place du mort du SUV. Quelque part Yongguk avait raison, le Sportage semblait plus confortable pour les longs trajets. Il avait la climatisation et un auto-radio dernière génération. Il recula son siège et l'abaissa un peu pour pouvoir gagner en confort et observa Yongguk conduire jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Jinhwan prenant de plus en plus de plaisir à l'idée de s'évader comme ça avec son amant. Il aurait aimé quelques explications mais de toute évidence Yongguk n'était pas prêt à les lui donner, il préférait écouter ces morceaux de classique tout en conduisant prudemment.

  * Tu comptes me parler un jour ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

  * Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

  * Je n'sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu me mets à l'écart de ta vie ?

  * Si je te mettais à l'écart de ma vie tu ne serai pas dans cette voiture.

  * Ah oui ? Bah tu vois j'ai pas l'impression que ma présence dans cette voiture change quelque chose Yongguk. Tu ne parles pas, ne me regardes même pas.

  * Si je te regardais on aurai probablement un accident.

  * Je n'ai pas fini !




Yongguk se tut aussitôt.

  * Tu trouves ça normal toi ? Cette situation est plaisante pour toi ? Parce que pour moi pas du tout. Je ne sais même pas ce que nous sommes là, ce que tu veux et même ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans ta vie. Est-ce que tu sais, toi, ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans la mienne ? Et tu veux bien me dire ce que tu es en train de fuir ? Parce que là, ton histoire de weekend à la campagne c'est une fuite Yongguk.

  * Tu n'es plus en sécurité à la capitale, lui répondit-il simplement.

  * Je ne suis plus en sécurité nulle part si tu es avec moi et pourtant, tu sais quoi ? Ca me va.

  * Jinhwan, c'est plus grave que tu ne l'imagine.

  * Tu sais ce que j'imagine peut-être ?

  * Oui, tu te dis que je vais pouvoir te protéger quoi qu'il arrive parce que je l'ai toujours fait mais tu as beaucoup trop confiance en moi sur ce coup là.

  * Comment je pourrai avoir trop confiance en toi ? Tu ne me protégeras pas ?

  * Bien sûr que si !

  * Bah alors ?!

  * Jinhwan je suis malade ! Trancha Yongguk sans contrôler ses mots.




Surprit par cet aveu, Jinhwan se tourna sur son siège pour observer Yongguk en silence. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Il était visiblement énervé, son visage déchiré par un mélange de tristesse, frustration et colère. Reniflant avec rage il changea la station à la radio et augmenta le volume mais Jinhwan la coupa la seconde d'après.

  * Yongguk. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

  * Je suis malade et ce n'est pas des conneries. C'est pour ça que nous partons parce que je ne suis plus assez fort pour te protéger seul et si jamais je dois partir dans les semaines à venir je ne veux pas que tu sois seul.

  * Dis-moi ce que tu as Yongguk.




Il y eu un nouveau moment de silence puis Yongguk se pinça les lèvres en ravalant ses larmes, celles de Jinhwan roulant déjà sur ses joues.

  * Je l'ai attrapé … J'ai attrapé le sida.




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour parler de mes histoires, est-ce que c'est vraiment utile ? Je sais pas. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait !


	21. Dix-Neuf

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapitre Dix-Neuf

_**Il aura toujours un avenir.** _

« Je réalise que tu me fais mal mais que j'aime ça. Moi, j'idéalise quand tu me fais mal.

Mais que que j'adore ça. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


  
  


  
  


Si, en voulant rejoindre Busan, vous êtes passés par Chungju et Mungyeong, vous vous êtes probablement rendu compte que les routes étaient peu fréquentées. Les bus, comme les camions, étaient majoritaires et il n'y avait que très peu de voiture. Les tracteurs en revanche étaient nombreux. Ils traversaient la route dès que possible pour rejoindre l'autre côté et s'occuper d'un autre champ qu'il labourait ou semait.

C'est au niveau de l'air de Sojolyeong que Yongguk avait stoppé la voiture. Le ciel était étoilé et seules quelques lumières des habitations alentours permettaient de se situer dans le monde. Derrière la voiture tout était sombre. La route comme les montagnes. Et le silence était roi jusqu'à ce que Jinhwan ne quitte la voiture, une cigarette entre ses doigts accusateurs qu'il dirigeait sur son amant.

  * Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Lui dit-il avant de prendre une bouffée de tabac. Tu te fiches de moi là Yongguk. Tu me baises comme une pute hier et là tu me sors que t'as le sida ? C'est une blague c'est ça ?




Il eut un rire nerveux et reprit une bouffée de cigarette tandis que Yongguk essayait de se justifier.

  * Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as voulu me refiler ta merde pour pas être le seul à crever comme un con, fit Jinhwan avant que Yongguk n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

  * Jinny remontes dans la voiture s'il te plaît … plus vite on sera arrivé mieux ce sera.

  * Mais j'ai pas envie de remonter dans ta bagnole.




Le ton employé par Jinhwan était si calme qu'il effrayait Yongguk. Depuis leur rencontre ce devait être la première fois qu'il voyait Jinhwan dans cet état. Malgré toutes les morts qu'il avait vu, c'était ce soir qu'il semblait le plus affecté. Ses mains tremblaient, il arrivait à peine à retenir ses larmes derrière sa frange trop longue. Il tirait sur sa cigarette comme si sa vie en dépendait. Yongguk, lui, le voyait plus comme un camé qui serait en manque de sa drogue. C'était effrayant de le voir comme ça.

Il tenta une approche.

  * Jinny s'il te plaît, montes dans la voiture.

  * Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, cracha-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

  * Tu comptes rester là ?

  * Exactement.

  * Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

  * Parce que tu me fais chier Bang Yongguk et qu'il est temps que je te fasse chier aussi. Alors je vais poser mon cul ici, dit-il en s'installant sur un muret en béton, et je vais attendre qu'une voiture s'arrête pour rentrer.

  * Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'attends là-bas ?

  * Rien, mais au moins je n'aurai pas à te voir crever.




Une larme s'échappa et commença à rouler le long de sa joue. Il la retira d'un geste brutal et tira un peu plus sur sa cigarette tout en détournant son regard de Yongguk qui venait de baisser les bras.

La vérité c'est qu'il était effrayé. Aussi effrayé qu'on puisse l'être dans cette situation. Il s'allumait une nouvelle cigarette et fermait ses yeux aussi fort que possible pour ne plus voir une seule des lumières.

  * Jinny, entendit-il alors qu'une main se posait contre son biceps.

  * Ne me touches pas, grinça-t-il en renvoyant d'un geste brusque la main de Yongguk. Tu … Tu …




Nerveux, il soupira avant de tirer sur sa cigarette et lancer un regard noir à Yongguk.

  * Tu te rends compte un peu de ce que tu fais ? Hein ? Tu-Tu es au courant de ça ? Tu as la moindre idée du mal que tu peux faire autour de toi ? Je … J'étais bien moi avant que tu n'arrives. J'étais Kim Jinhwan. Juste Kim Jinhwan. J'avais un job, un appartement et une vie tranquille et toi, toi t'es arrivé et t'as tout envoyé en l'air comme un petit merdeux capricieux. T'as voulu faire le héros et m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de mon anniversaire. Mais, r'gardes. On est en avril et je comprends toujours pas. Et t'sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu sais tout depuis le début. Tu sais qui a buté Seiyeon et tu refuses de me le dire. T'es un connard Yongguk, un connard. Je … je sais même pas ce que je fous là putain.




Il passa ses paumes sur ses yeux avant de revenir vers Yongguk qui ne bougea pas.

  * Mes amis … mes amis étaient là et ils allaient bien. Leur vie était aussi tranquille que la mienne. Pas d'agression, pas de suicide.




Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement.

  * Mais là. T'as montré ta face et Hanbin est maintenant au trou à se faire mutiler par des cons qui t'en veulent pour une mystérieuse raison. La salope de Yongguk. C'est son nom en prison. Sympa hein ? Tu m'as dit que ton putain d'avocat arriverait à le sortir de là, mais il y est toujours et avec la même menace au-dessus de la tête. Tu as tué Donghyuk, tu vas ensuite tuer Hanbin ? Après ce sera qui ? Moi ? J't'en pris, vas-y. Prends l'arme dans la boîte à gant et tues-moi. Parce que là, là j'en peux plus Yongguk. J'en peux plus. T'as cru …




Il eut un rire nerveux et continua :

  * T'as cru que parce que tu m'avais baisé tout s'était arrangé et je serai aussi docile qu'un agneau ? Que ton excuse d'un weekend tous les deux allait marcher ? Tu fais que mentir depuis des jours et pas que sur ta maladie y'a autre chose que j'le sais. J'reçois des menaces tous les jours dans ma boîte aux lettres et je sais qu'à la base elles sont pour toi mais c'est moi qui suis menacer de mort. Pas toi ! Personne ne touche à Bang Yongguk ! Il est si influent, si intimidant ! Et bah t'sais quoi ? J'l'emmerde moi Bang Yongguk ! T'es qu'un connard ! Dit-il en le poussant de toutes ses forces. Un misérable fils de pute !




Il se mit à frapper Yongguk jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui bloque les mains.

  * Lâches-moi ! Lâches-moi !




Il grinça des dents et se secoua pour faire lâcher prise à Yongguk mais impossible. Il se mit alors à lui mordre le poignet de toutes ses forces. Yongguk lâcha Jinhwan qui recula en se massant les mains qu'il avait rougi. Le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration haletante, il observa Yongguk d'un mauvais œil. Il avait le poignet en sang et ses yeux avaient aussi virés au noir. Instinctivement Jinhwan se mit à courir vers les toilettes publics lorsqu'il vit Yongguk avancer vers lui rempli de fureur.

  * Tu vas me le payer Jinhwan ! Cracha-t-il en le poursuivant.

  * Non Yongguk ! Non s'il te plaît non !




Il fut plaqué au sol, son nez claquant le bitume. Il n'eut pas le temps de sentir le sang sur ses lèvres qu'il fut vivement retourné par Yongguk, assit sur son estomac, la main sur sa gorge.

  * C'est ça que tu veux ? C'est ça que t'aime ? Tu veux être seul au monde ? Seul à souffrir ? Seul a avoir des problèmes ? Le seul a être en dépression ? Tout seul ? T'es un connard Jinhwan. Un connard. J'fais tout ce que je peux pour toi, pour t'aider, pis toi tu me fais ça ? Tu t'prends pour qui là ? T'es pas un héros. Tu seras jamais le héros de cette histoire. T'es rien du tout Jinhwan. Rien du tout. T'sais quoi ? T'es comme une merde dans laquelle on aurait marché et qu'on arriverai pas à retirer de sa chaussure. On se familiarise avec et on fini par l'aimer mais au fond ça reste toujours une pauvre merde qui passe son temps à chialer. Alors chiales Jinny, vas-y, chiales.

  * VAS T'EN ! DÉGAGES ! J'TE HAIS ! J'TE HAIS !




Ses larmes explosèrent avec sa voix. Il sentait le sang couler sur ses joues se mélangeant à ses larmes et se secouant dans tous les sens il essayait de dégager la main de Yongguk qui faisait pression sur sa gorge. Il avait mal. Si mal qu'il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire partir son amant et s'enfuir. Il n'osa même pas le regarder, il était terrifié.

Quelques secondes plus tard Yongguk se releva et parti à l'opposé. Il avait observé Jinhwan, stupéfait de voir son état, et s'était éloigné aussi vite que possible. Jinhwan, lui, roula sur le côté en crachant ses poumons. Du sang plein les mains il se releva en douceur, tremblant. S'il avait couru un poils plus vite il aurai pu atteindre les toilettes. Il se retourna pour voir où se trouvait Yongguk et entra dans les toilettes publics pour se rincer le visage et observer l'état de son nez. Ce n'était pas joli. Le nez n'était pas suffisamment cassé pour devoir courir à l'hôpital néanmoins il n'était pas joli à voir.

Il se laissa tomber contre le carrelage froid et salit des cabinets, du papier toilette imbibé d'eau pour éponger son nez qui ne cessait de saigner. Le vent avait tourné et un puissant orage venait d'éclater. Un peu plus loin et malgré la pénombre il arrivait à voir la silhouette de Yongguk. Il était accroupi au milieu du parking, les phares du Sportage droits sur lui.

Épuisé par la situation et la douleur, Jinhwan s'était endormi à même le sol. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé entre leur dispute et son réveil, mais lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux Yongguk appliquait un pansement sur son nez et recula aussitôt les yeux de Jinhwan ouverts sur lui.

  * Je … uh … je




Jinhwan ne disait rien. Il observait simplement Yongguk dans sa maladresse et ses tremblements dû au froid et probablement à l'angoisse qu'il vivait à l'heure actuelle.

  * J'ai appelé quelqu'un. Il va venir te chercher et te mener où tu le souhaites. Je … je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, je ne voulais pas et tu … tu n'es pas une merde. Vraiment pas. Je devais te protéger et tout ce que j'ai fait s'est empirer les choses.

  * Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a quitté la ville ? Demanda Jinhwan dans une grimace.

  * Je …

  * Pas de mensonge.




Yongguk tomba sur ses fesses et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux trempés pour les coiffer en arrière. Il poussa un soupire, alluma une cigarette et en proposa une à Jinhwan qui refusa.

  * Je suis recherché. Activement recherché et en danger ce qui signifie que tu l'es aussi. Ce type, Jinhwan. Il n'est pas comme moi, il est à des années lumières d'être comme moi. Et il tuera jusqu'à la moindre personne qui aura su où je me trouvai.

  * Et qui est-ce ?

  * Celui que l'on peut considérer comme étant le dieu dont parlaient ta sœur et Kiji, et dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

  * Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un quelconque dieu.

  * Si, rappelles-toi bien.




Une conversation qu'ils avaient eu lors de l'enterrement de Seiyeon lui revint en tête.

  * Nugudeunji ? C'est lui qui te recherche ?

  * Lui-même.

  * Mais pourquoi ?

  * Parce que j'ai découvert qui il était vraiment et ce qu'il faisait, j'imagine que ça ne lui a pas plut.




Confus, Jinhwan essaya de se redresser un peu et toucha son crâne. Seigneur qu'il avait mal à la tête.

  * Tu ne veux pas être un peu plus clair ? J'ai du mal à comprendre.

  * Ce serait trop long de tout t'expliquer et ton taxi va bientôt arriver.

  * Rien à foutre du taxi Guk, j'veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe.




Il se redressa doucement, aidé par Yongguk qui le soutenu jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tenir debout.

  * Renvoie le, j'vais nulle part sans toi, dit-il en volant la cigarette de Yongguk pour la porter à sa bouche. T'as des choses à me dire et je veux tout savoir mais on doit dégager d'ici parce que ça pue grave et que je commence à me geler le cul.

 




Ils roulèrent une centaine de kilomètres avant de trouver un hôtel qui leur ouvrait ses portes pour la nuit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre à la tapisserie aussi douteuse que la parure de draps. Les trois sacs posés en vrac sur le sol, Jinhwan parti à la douche pendant que Yongguk essayait de trouver quelque chose à manger dans les environs. Toujours énervé contre lui, Jinhwan l'avait laissé partir seul et se débrouiller. Lui, il avait besoin d'une douche et de calme.

Quand Yongguk réapparût il avait deux sacs d'épicerie dans la main avec des nouilles instantanées, du poulet frit à la crème, des onions rings, quatre part de pizzas au fromage, des biscuits et plusieurs cannettes dont deux de bières. Il posa le tout sur la table et s'occupa de faire cuire les nouilles pendant que Jinhwan se séchait.

  * Alors comme ça ton boss veut ta peau ? Fit-il à Yongguk tout en séchant ses cheveux. Au moins on est deux.



  * Vous êtes plus que deux à vouloir me tuer.

  * Je me demande bien pourquoi.




Yongguk ne put s'empêcher de rire.

  * Expliques-moi, ajouta Jinhwan.




Yongguk disposa tous les plats sur la table et s'installa en face de Jinhwan qui commença par une des quatre parts de pizza au fromage. Elles semblaient terriblement appétissante, encore plus quand Jinhwan la soulevait faisant s'étirer tout le fromage pour la glisser dans sa bouche. Yongguk retrouva sa concentration en observant le visage tuméfié de Jinhwan et fit une grimace.

  * Il se fait appeler Nugudeunji mais son vrai nom est Chae ChulMoo. C'est le genre de type qui mène deux vies tu vois. Dans la première c'est un père de famille qui bosse dans la police. Dans la semaine il est le dirigeant de groupes de crimes organisés. Malheureusement il a été arrêté dans la première parce qu'il tabassait sa fille. Mais si ce n'était que ça ….

  * Attends un peu, fit Jinhwan en stoppant Yongguk. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça quelque part. Un flic qui tabasse sa fille et part en taule, ça me dit quelque chose. Bordel j'ai oublié … je connais cette histoire Yongguk ! J'en suis sûr ! Ah je retrouve pas ! Continues ça va me revenir.

  * Quand il est parti en taule, il m'a mis à la tête du groupe pour une durée indéterminée et j'étais encore jeune et vraiment curieux alors j'ai fait ce que je n'aurai pas dû faire et j'ai fouillé partout pour savoir en quoi mon boulot consistait. Yongnam et Natasha m'aidaient beaucoup puis est venu Kiji et bientôt ta sœur.

  * Tu vas me dire que …

  * Laisses moi finir. Donc. Avant que Seiyeon n'entre dans l'histoire nous avons découvert que Yongsang-Gu n'était pas que le gang qui s'occupait des commerces de proximité et d'un trafic de drogues et marchandises exotiques. Dans l'ombre de tous ChulMoo détenait aussi un trafic d'enfants, de blanchiment d'argent et il offrait des services de tueurs à gages à qui avait les moyens de se l'offrir. Il a détourné énormément d'argent, assez pour rembourser la dette du pays, et il a offert pour viol ou esclavagisme des dizaines d'enfants. Ce type est une pourriture profonde Jinny. Je ne savais que la moitié de tout ceci quand on s'est connu, j'ai découvert l'autre en suivant les traces et messages de ta sœur. Elle avait compris qui il était et ce qu'il faisait et elle allait tout mettre sous les yeux de la police, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps.

  * C'est lui. C'est lui qui a tué ma sœur.

  * Il était en prison Jinhwan il n'a pas pu.

  * Mais là il n'y est plus ! Il n'y est plus et te recherche ! Il faut appeler la police ! Faut prévenir Dong hyung.

  * Non Jinhwan !




Il prit le téléphone des mains de Jinhwan et le dressa suffisamment haut pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

  * Surtout pas le sergent Dong.

  * Pourquoi pas ?

  * Je commence à avoir des doutes sur lui, avoua Yongguk en reposant le téléphone. Il a toujours été là, dans chacune des enquêtes menées me concernant il était là sans même que je l'appelle ou autre.

  * Il est corrompus et t'as quasiment éduqué c'est normal non ? Et puis il est en charge de l'affaire.

  * Non Jinhwan, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond avec ce type.




Il se mit à tousser durement, la main sur le cœur comme s'il allait le perdre à tout moment. Inquiet Jinhwan lui tendit aussitôt un verre qu'il rejeta pour se lever, prendre un cachet dans un de ses sacs et se coucher. Tant pis pour le dîner il n'avait plus faim.

 

*****

 

Yongguk roulait sur la route principale de Busan lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un SUV Cadillac les suivait. Jinhwan était endormi à ses côtés, la tête contre la vitre et ses petites jambes repliées sur le siège. Coupable de devoir le réveiller, Yongguk le secoua doucement et Jinhwan ouvrit ses yeux en rechignant. Pour ne pas qu'il se lève de trop sur son siège Yongguk appuya sur sa tête pour qu'il se baisse un peu mais Jinhwan n’obtempéra pas et repoussa sa main.

  * Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Gronda-t-il en replaçant ses cheveux.

  * On est suivis. Le Cadillac blanc derrière nous.

  * Yongguk, personne n'est assez con pour faire une filature avec un engin pareil, surtout blanc !

  * Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'il est là.

  * Et bien il va peut-être faire ses courses, je sais pas. Ne sois pas parano Yongguk.




Pour prouver à Jinhwan qu'il avait raison, Yongguk se mit à tourner et retourner dans tous les sens sans avoir de réelle destination. L'Escalade blanc était là, à chaque fois. Qu'ils traversent un parking sous-terrain ou encore les rues étroites de la ville le 4x4 blanc était là. Jinhwan se baissa alors, prenant tout à coup conscience de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-il en paniquant.

  * Continuer de faire comme si on n'avait rien vue, mais je vais passer un coup de fil.




Après quelques manipulations une sonnerie se mit à retentir dans l'habitacle. D'après l'écran du véhicule il était en train d'appeler Yongnam qui ne répondit pas avant la troisième sonnerie.

  * Ouais, fit-il en décrochant.

  * On est suivis. Quartier sud est. Je me dirige vers le marché de poisson. Kia Sportage orangée suivi par Cadillac Escalade blanc. Ne faites pas trop de dégâts.

  * Sérieux ? Un Cadillac blanc ? C'est qui ce con ? Franchement qui fait une filature avec …




Ils n'eurent pas la fin de la phrase, Yongnam avait raccroché trop tôt. Yongguk continua a sillonner la ville tranquillement, sans se soucier du Cadillac qui commençait à montrer son impatience en accélérant de temps à autres. Jinhwan, qui stressait, se demandait comment il pouvait sembler aussi calme en étant suivi. Si ça avait lui derrière le volant, il aurait accéléré il y a un long moment.

Il mit un certain temps à comprendre. Mais après un croisement le Cadillac qui les suivait avait totalement disparu après le passage d'un Mercedes Class-G muni d'un chasse-neige à l'avant. Jinhwan s'était retourné pour voir mais non, le Cadillac avait bien disparu et Yongguk retourna sur ses pas pour entrer dans un parking sous-terrain dont il fit le tour avant de s'arrêter devant une porte de garage. Deux coups de klaxon plus tard et la porte s'ouvrit, Yongguk entra la voiture et s'arrêta de nouveau en attendant un _Jinhwan-ne-savait-quoi_. Deux minutes plus tard un bruit sourd se fit entendre et le fond du garage s'ouvrit comme s'il s'agissait d'un volet roulant. Un nouveau garage apparût alors. Il y avait plusieurs Mercedes Class-G, trois Jeep Wrangler, quelques Honda, Kia et Hyundai ainsi que la vieille Mustang de Yongguk. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? C'était un mystère.

  * Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Jinhwan en quittant la voiture.

  * Bienvenue dans la résidence secrète de Yongsang-Gu. Personne d'autre que ceux qui sont là ne connaissent l'existence de cet endroit.

  * Pas même …

  * Pas même Nugu. J'ai mis la main sur cet endroit il y a quelques années, je lui ai offert une nouvelle entrée et une nouvelle décoration. Je savais qu'un jour ça me serait utile et ce jour est arrivé. Les autres sont là depuis quelques semaines déjà, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas tout ruiner.

  * Et ton frère ?

  * Il va revenir, laisse-le s'amuser.




Au même moment Yongnam était en train de hurler d'excitation derrière le volant du Mercedes, celui-ci continuant de pousser le Cadillac à l'aide du chasse-neige. À ses côtés, Yuri dessinait sur sa paire de Vans comme si tout était normal.

Jinhwan entra alors dans un véritable bunker. Les murs étaient épais et tous en béton, peint ou non. Le sol, majoritairement en béton ciré ou marbré, était brillant. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais c'était aussi lumineux que si le Soleil lui-même éclairait l'endroit.

La première pièce qu'il vit fût un salon. Il y avait une table basse en bambou, plusieurs fauteuils au design différent et un canapé en veau brun. Quelques œuvres habillaient les murs, un tapis au sol et deux escaliers. L'un menait à un autre sous-sol, un autre offrait une vue sur un long couloir à l'étage. Couloir ouvert par plusieurs petites fenêtres. C'était joli, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée que Jinhwan se faisait d’un bunker. Il traversa cette pièce en suivant Yongguk et se retrouva dans une salle à manger.

Il y avait deux tables en bois, perpendiculaires l'une à l'autre. Toutes les deux entourées de chaises médaillons aux imprimés différents. Un grand tableau de l'artiste Takashi Murakami au fond de la pièce. Jinhwan le reconnu aussitôt par son style unique et ses couleurs vives. Il l'observa un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

Assise au bout d'une table, buvant un café devant un MacBook pro, Natasha l'observait avec un grand sourire. Ses lèvres étaient peintes de rouges et ses tatouages exposés à sa vue. Elle était très belle et semblait ravie de revoir son frère dont elle embrassa la joue. Sa salutation pour Jinhwan fut plus timide mais pas moins chaleureuse.

  * Les deux sales gueules, se moqua-t-elle en glissant une main dans les cheveux de son petit-frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez si laids tout à coup ?

  * Un désaccord, répondit Yongguk en quittant la pièce. Tu peux regarder son nez ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien fait.

  * Oui chef.




Jinhwan se rendit très vite compte de l'ordre des choses à Busan. Ou peut-être ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à Séoul. Néanmoins la répartition des tâches était claire et précise : Yongguk dirigeait tout et tout lui revenait. Yongnam n'était pas son second direct, c'était Natasha qui gérait tout ce qui était paperasse, rendez-vous et affaires urgentes. Le troisième Bang, lui, était surtout là pour briser des os comme il aimait le rappeler. Ensuite venaient Yuri et Jiyong. Tous les deux étaient en charge de la production et livraison de cocaïne et marijuana. Chaque commande devait passer par Yongguk, il voulait tout savoir sur le client et finissait par savoir jusqu'au nom de son chien. Il observait les quantités à livrer puis trouver des ruses créatives pour passer la drogue sans avoir le moindre problème. Le soir, quand les coureurs revenaient, l'argent coulait à flot sur le bureau de Yongguk qui remerciait ses membres avant de les payer généreusement. Le reste de l'argent était caché entre le bunker et des zones plus secrètes de Busan dont seuls les Bang connaissaient l'emplacement.

Jinhwan avait accès à toutes les pièces du bunker excepté tout ce qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Yongguk ne voulait pas qu'il se mêle à ça, il voulait l'en protéger. Alors Jinhwan parcourait les différentes salles en essayant de ne pas faire attention à ces kilos de drogues qui partaient tous les matins et ses millions de won qui revenaient tous les soirs. Il évitait de poser trop de questions à ce sujet et attendait le soir où il se retrouvait seul dans un gigantesque lit, Yongguk étendu à côté de lui avec pour seuls vêtements la cigarette qu'il avait à la bouche et la perle de sueur qui recouvrait l’entièreté de son corps.

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. La plupart du temps Jinhwan s'endormait alors que Yongguk regardait le Malevitch qui se trouvait en face du lit. Ce n'était qu'une ellipse noire en haut à gauche d'une toile d'un blanc pur, mais Yongguk pouvait rester des heures à le regarder et quand Jinhwan se réveillait il était toujours dans la même position. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi Yongguk pouvait bien penser et il évitait de poser trop de questions maintenant. Il observait et écoutait, ça lui suffisait amplement.

Ce qu'il avait découvert c'est que malgré le soin qu'il avait mis à la création et décoration de ce bunker, Yongguk le détestait au plus haut point. Lui ce qu'il aimait c'était l'espace, les jardins comme il avait fait construire à Honeysuckle. Il s'y était senti chez lui et on l'en avait chassé. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps ils pourraient rester ici. Le bunker était un endroit sûr mais tant de personnes étaient à sa recherche qu'il ne pouvait assurer la sécurité de ses hommes et Jinhwan encore longtemps. Un jour, alors que Jinhwan essayait de comprendre le sens d'une œuvre de Kandinsky, il perçut une conversation entre Yongguk et Yuri.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Demanda Yuri alors qu'il fumait de la marijuana.

  * Que tu arrêtes de consommer la marchandise déjà et que tu me trouves un endroit au cas où on aurai besoin de déménager _rapidos._

  * Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? C'est pas ta frangine qui devrait s'occuper de ça ?

  * Fais ce que je te dis.

  * Très bien, mais où est-ce que je suis censé chercher ?

  * Sois inventif. Trouves un endroit où personne ne viendra nous chercher sans que je ne le sache deux heures avant. Mets-y le prix s'il le faut mais je veux de l'espace et une vue dégagée sur les environs. S'il y a des travaux à faire je te donnes un mois, pas un jour de plus.

  * C'est toujours un plaisir de bosser pour toi, répondit ironiquement Yuri.

  * Oh la ferme !




Ils étaient seulement arrivés à Busan qu'il songeait déjà à s'en aller.

Les jours suivants furent plus difficiles. Yongguk était cloué au lit et refusait tout autre compagnie que celle de Jinhwan. Il s'était nettement affaibli et ses sueurs nocturnes devenaient davantage alarmantes. Jinhwan dormait aussi très peu et lorsqu'il souhaitait se reposer les membres du groupe lui posaient énormément de questions concernant Yongguk. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait voir que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quand est-ce qu'il serait à nouveau sur pieds. La tension montait et Jinhwan n'en pouvait plus.

Un jour, alors qu'il ne supportait ni les questions des autres, ni l'état de Yongguk, il s'était réfugié dans les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre, là où il savait que personne ne viendrait le voir. Il pouvait toujours entendre Yongguk si celui-ci avait besoin et il n'entendait rien de ce qu'il se passait en bas. C'était parfait. Il s'était posé là avec un des oreillers du salon et profitait de ce calme pour fermer un peu les yeux. Malheureusement pour lui Junhong apparût avec deux tasses de thé. Il se redressa un peu et accepta la tasse offerte par Junhong qui s'assit en face de lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Jinhwan prenait quelques gorgées du café préparé par le plus jeune qui le regardait en souriant, inquiet de l'état de son aîné.

  * Comment il va ? Demanda Junhong après avoir entendu Yongguk tousser.

  * Mieux que je le souhaiterai.

  * Arrêtes un peu. Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour lui au moins autant que nous et que tu ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.




Jinhwan resta silencieux, haussa les épaules et prit une nouvelle gorgée de café.

  * Il a besoin de repos et surtout de changer d'air. Ca fait deux semaines qu'on est là et il n'a pas mis le pied dehors. Il se place lui-même dans cette prison dorée et c'est en train de le tuer.

  * A ce propos, fit Junhong en sortant une enveloppe de la poche arrière de son pantalon, Yuri veut que tu lui donnes ça.

  * Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

  * J'en sais rien, mais il a dit que ça nous ferai sortir d'ici.

  * J'espère qu'il a raison.




Le lendemain Yongguk enclencha le processus de déménagement. Le bunker fut entièrement vidé de ses meubles et œuvres d'art, le tout entassé dans une dizaine de poids lourds qui prirent la route des montagnes, tous conduits par des membres du groupe. En quelques jours le bunker fut entièrement vidé et ses occupants tous partis à la suite des poids lourds pour rejoindre la nouvelle résidence achetée par Yuri.

Jinhwan partageait une voiture avec Yongguk qui était assoupi à ses côtés, recouvert d'une épaisse couverture, un oreiller de voyage autour du cou. Il n'était pas en état de voyager, Jinhwan s'était opposé à ce qu'ils partent aujourd'hui du bunker, s'il fallait il était apte à le supporter encore quelques jours, le temps que Yongguk retrouve la forme, mais celui-ci avait insisté pour partir en même temps que ces hommes. Alors Jinhwan s'était hissé derrière le volant de la Mustang convertible dont il avait refermé le toit. C'était la première fois qu'il conduisait une telle voiture et il se sentait si pressurisé qu'il faisait quelques erreurs qui avaient fait sourire Yongguk jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme. Maintenant il conduisait tranquillement juste derrière le 4x4 conduit par Yuri en tête de cortège.

La crainte principale de Jinhwan était qu'ils leur arrive quelque chose. Ils transportaient tellement de drogues et œuvres d'art dans ces camions, c'était indécent. Des gouttes de sueur longeait sa tempe à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient une voiture de police mais ils ne se firent pas arrêter avant la sortie de la ville. À ce moment Yongguk ouvrit les yeux et quitta la voiture pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Toujours derrière le volant Jinhwan le regardait, il était appuyé contre le 4x4 de Yuri et discutait avec les policiers, Yuri et Yongnam le soutenant. Natasha était à la fin du cortège avec Junhong dans un 4x4 rempli d'armes à feu. C'était n'importe quoi. Jinhwan n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il se trouvait au milieu de tout cela. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il se passa un mouchoir sur le front pour essuyer sa sueur et prit une grande gorgée de café. Quelques instants plus tard Yongguk tapait dans la main d'un des policiers et revenait en souriant. Ils redémarrèrent dans la foulée.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Jinhwan alors qu'ils entraient dans les routes de montagne.

  * Ils sont à la recherche de ChulMoo. Ce fils de pute a fait sauter un immeuble à Séoul et massacrés une dizaine d'officiers ici.

  * Pourquoi ?!

  * Son business ne marche plus très bien, il a perdu beaucoup d'informateurs qu'il avait au sein de la police et il veut la guerre.

  * Mais, et toi ? Ils te laissent passer comme ça ?

  * Tout le monde a un prix Jinhwan et si tu es prêt à le payer alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Le problème de ChulMoo, c'est que lui n'était pas prêt à payer le prix.

  * Mais toi oui.

  * Exactement.




En investissant dans la police de Busan Yongguk s'était offert une précieuse aide et protection. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver et toutes les informations dont il avait besoin lui étaient fournies dans les plus brefs délais. Cependant cela avait engendré une guerre qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Des agents de police se faisaient descendre par des hommes de ChulMoo qui n'hésitaient pas à tirer sur des civils. Nugudeunji était devenu paranoïaque, Yongguk gagnait de plus en plus de pouvoir sur la Corée et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. La guerre des gangs avaient recommencé comme autrefois sauf que cette fois-ci, Yongguk était dans la partie. Il agissait comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre que quoi qu'il arrive il mourra. Personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Il était Bang Yongguk, comment pouvait-il mourir ? Ils ne savaient pas que la maladie gagnait du terrain car il avait refusé d'en parler. De tous ses hommes et proches, Jinhwan était le seul au courant et c'était une responsabilité qu'il détestait. Mentir de cette façon, c'était un acte odieux. Il n'infligeait certes pas de peine à ses proches, mais il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passera après qu'il soit parti. Il s'en foutait. Lui ce qu'il voulait c'était tuer Nugudeunji et rien d'autre. Tuer tous ces hommes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui.

Arrivé à ce qu'il appelait _L'Imprenable,_ il s'était mis en relation avec bon nombre de ces informateurs, allongeant autant de billets que nécessaire pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin. Ils avaient alors tous découverts qui étaient à l'origine de La Nuit Rouge et sans surprise c'était cet enfoiré de ChulMoo. Il avait massacré civils et membres de Yongsang-Gu pour en engager de nouveaux, dont Yongguk. Cette nouvelle l'avait empêché de dormir durant trois jours, il n'avait cessé de vomir et inquiéter Jinhwan qui ne savait plus ce qu'il était censé faire.

  * Allons … allons dehors.




L'Imprenable était une forteresse bâtit à flanc de montagne. Ils avaient ajouté des miradors et rempares où étaient postés une vingtaine de tireurs. Il était impossible d'y entrer sans être vue. Comme Yongguk l'avait désiré, il savait des heures à l'avance lorsque quelqu'un emprunté la route qui menait à sa nouvelle demeure. C'était un luxe qu'il avait payé plusieurs dizaine de millions de dollars tous très vite remboursés par ses affaires.

Lorsqu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il traversait une longue baie vitrée et rejoignait sa terrasse privative d'où il pouvait observer la vallée, le silence et les étoiles. Jinhwan était toujours à côté de lui, comme son plus fidèle chien. Il était le seul à lui tenir tête, contester ses ordres et l'envoyer bouler. C'était une chose que Yongguk appréciait chez lui. Si ça n'avait pas été Jinhwan, il l'aurait probablement déjà descendu.

  * Tu as eu des nouvelles de Hanbin ? Dit-il à Jinhwan en posant une main sur son épaule.

  * Pas depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue …

  * Tu seras donc ravi de savoir qu'il est sorti de prison et devrait arriver d'ici un jour ou deux.

  * Pardon ?! S'exclama Jinhwan en se retournant.




Pendant qu'ils étaient cloîtrés au bunker, le procès de Hanbin avait reprit et suivi une direction qu'aucune des parties n'avaient vues venir. Un témoin avait fait son apparition et des photographies de la scène avaient fuité. Tout y était très clair : on y voyait Hanbin se faire agresser physiquement puis sexuellement par celui qui se faisait appeler Le Chinois : Qiao Lin. Min Yoongi était aussi visiblement sur chacune des photos et le juge, après avoir acquitté Hanbin qu'il fit libérer dans la foulée, demanda à ce que Min Yoongi soit retrouvé puis jugé. Mais Min Yoongi avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines et personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Personne sauf Yongguk.

  * D'où venait le témoin, et les photos ? Demanda Jinhwan en croisant les bras.

  * Tu me crois capable d'avoir acheté un faux témoin ?

  * Je te crois capable de tout à cette heure.




Yongguk n'avoua pas mais Jinhwan savait que tout ceci n'était pas arrivé soudainement par magie. Yongguk y était pour quelque chose. C'était quelque part une bonne nouvelle, même si Jinhwan n'était pas certain de vouloir voir Hanbin à L'Imprenable. Cela signifierait qu'il entre dans un gang et rejette sa vie antérieure, dont Jiwon. Même si Jinhwan doutait sincèrement que Hanbin soit prêt à rejeter Jiwon, c'était une option qu'il ne fallait pas ignorer. Yongguk était fort, très fort, et il avait l'argent qu'il fallait pour faire flancher les gens. Se pourrait-il alors qu'il ait acheté Hanbin ? Une libération contre l'entrée dans le groupe ?

  * Ne me regardes pas comme ça, ton pote a maintenant un avenir et il en aura toujours un à présent.




 

 


	22. Vingt-et-un

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

_**Intégrité** _

« État de quelque chose qui a toutes ses parties, qui n'a subi aucune diminution, aucun retranchement :  _L'intégrité du territoire, d'une œuvre._  
État de quelque chose qui a conservé sans altération ses qualités, son état originels :  _Conserver l'intégrité de ses facultés intellectuelles malgré l'âge._  
Qualité de quelqu'un, de son comportement, d'une institution qui est intègre, honnête :  _L'intégrité d'un juge._ »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yongnam et Natasha étaient rentrés avec deux nouvelles : une bonne et une mauvaise. La bonne était leur succès sur l'entente avec leur ancien patron. Bien qu'il ait été réticent au départ, Natasha l'eut à l'usure comme elle savait si bien le faire. Ils repartaient donc avec Shanghai, Daegu et Osaka en plus de Singapour, les îles Philippines et l'est de la Russie. Le tout sans donner la moindre information concernant leur labo. ChulMoo gardait ses labos en Thaïlande et en Chine, il y faisait tout ce qu'il voulait et les laissait tranquille. La trêve était enclenchée.

La mauvaise nouvelle cependant concernait ce fameux groupe de force crée par la présidente. Si ChulMoo n'avait pas menti et que Dong Taeyang était bien le colonel qui dirigeait les opérations, alors les choses se compliqueraient pour eux.

Depuis quelques temps Yongguk ne faisait plus entièrement confiance à son père adoptif, il trouvait étrange cette façon qu'il avait d'agir avec eux sans jamais rien leur demander en échange. Jamais Taeyang n'avait demandé ou accepté le moindre won proposé. Yongguk lui avait acheté une voiture de sport pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait après la mort de leur parent, il avait refusait. C'est un comportement qu'au fil du temps Yongguk avait commencé à trouver étrange et maintenant que Taeyang avait été promu à la tête d'un groupe dont le but premier était de le tuer il n'y avait plus aucun doute : Taeyang n'était plus de leur côté.

S'il craignait encore un peu ChulMoo, Yongguk craignait davantage le nouveau colonel Dong ce qui arrangeait bien son ennemis. En effet la présidente avait débloqué tous les fonds disponibles pour arrêter chaque criminels et réduire à néant le trafic de drogue dans son pays et Dong Taeyang était l'agent qu'il lui fallait. Il n'était pas un cow-boy comme ses autres collègues. Il était pour la discrétion, les attaques surprises et tout ce genre de chose. Yongguk devait donc être plus vigilant à présent et tous ses hommes devaient changer d'apparence. Ils avaient été fichés par les habitants de la ville qui les reconnaissaient aisément. Il fallait changer la donne. Si le gouvernement voulait les enculer à coup de grande discrétion, Yongguk pouvait aussi entrer dans leur jeu.

Il rassembla alors tous ses hommes sans aucune exception et tous eurent le droit à une nouvelle coupe de cheveux avec de nouvelles tenues. Plus discrètes, plus adaptées à leur âge. Ils devaient se fondre dans la masse, ne plus ressembler à des idoles ou héritiers fortunés. Fini les piercings au visage, les tatouages seraient cachés. Plus d'extravagances avec la peau apparente. Plus rien. Sobriété et cheveux noirs pour tous. Jinhwan y comprit.

Ce coup-là Dong Taeyang ne l'avait pas vu venir. Muté à Busan il sillonnait les routes en compagnie de deux de ses hommes à la recherche d'indices concernant les groupes organisés qui se trouvaient ici. Mais les habitants lui dirent tous la même chose : les criminels avaient disparu depuis quelques jours. Au bout d'une heure il s'était arrêté dans un café pour commander trois americano glacés et observer les alentours, il se retrouva alors face à un jeune-homme à la beauté exceptionnelle. Le garçon en question était Yuri. Inconnu de tous les services de police son visage dessiné au couteau attirait tous les regards et il n'était pas passé au travers des filets de Dong Taeyang qui se mit à l'interroger au milieu d'un café.

  * Tu sais quelque chose en ce qui concerne Bang Yongguk ? Lui demanda-t-il le visage d'un sérieux imparable.

  * Bang Yongguk ? Non colonel, ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas vue dans le coin. Il a foutu l'camp quand l'autre fou a fait sauter une bagnole à l'entrée de la ville. Des dégénérés.

  * Et toi, tu habites où ?

  * La p'tite maison bleue, juste là-bas, dit-il en pointant la maison en question. J'y vis et j'y bosse un peu aussi.

  * Tu bosses chez toi ?

  * En parti. J'ai un appartement à Séoul mais je passe le plus clair de mon temps ici. Je suis mannequin et rappeur underground. Vous voulez que j'vous montre ?

  * Non ça va aller t'en fais pas. Bon, si jamais tu entends quelque chose tu nous préviens ? J'suis le colonel Dong Taeyang.

  * Ca marche Mister Dong !




À ce moment précis Dong Taeyang ne vit pas la Honda Rebel noire qui passa devant le café. Elle filait tout droit vers L'Imprenable tandis que Yuri s'en allait tranquillement vers sa dite maison.

Étant le seul à avoir un casier judiciaire aussi vierge que possible, Yongguk avait décidé d'acheter une maison dans le centre coloré de Busan. Yuri y vivrait, se mêlant au quartier pour faire plus ample connaissance avec la population et éteindre toute suspicion qu'il pourrait y avoir sur lui.

Contrairement aux autres membres il avait un accès à Internet et un compte sur tous les réseaux sociaux. Il devait jouer au jeune-adulte type. Il s'inventa alors un personnage : mannequin russe il était venue vivre en Corée pour poursuivre sa carrière. Ce rôle lui allait parfaitement. Yongguk était satisfait de son idée, le travail continuait sans problème et Yuri le renseignait quotidiennement sur ce qu'il se passait ici et l'avancée de Taeyang dans le coin.

  * Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça marche si facilement, fit Yongnam en déposant une enveloppe sur le bureau de son frère, un casque de moto sous le bras.

  * Je n'y crois pas non plus. Taeyang n'est pas stupide, il va vite comprendre que Yuri n'est pas un mannequin russe et rappeur underground. Et pis, franchement, rappeur underground ? Il ne connaît rien à la musique.

  * Mais il a tout d'un mannequin, fit remarquer Natasha.

  * J'devrais peut-être l'envoyer à la SM avec un paquet de billet et le lancer dans une fausse carrière de mannequin. Ca pourrait renforcer notre couverture.

  * Non ça irait trop loin, critiqua Yongnam, pourquoi pas un boulot à la banque ? On l'fout dans les bureaux du centre, du matin jusqu'au soir, il observe tout ce qu'il s'y passe et rentre chez lui le soir.

  * Les gars, respirez, fit Natasha. On sait même pas si Taeyang le trouve suspect.

  * Tu as raison.




Yongguk attrapa l'enveloppe déposée par Yongnam et observa l'intérieur. Tous les lieux, les dates et la somme livrée avaient été clairement indiqués. Satisfait il les nota sur un de ses nombreux carnets et observa sa famille en souriant.

  * Il va falloir trouver de nouvelles planques mes bichons, y'a quinze millions qui arrivent cette semaine.




  
  


Jinhwan ouvrit un œil, puis le second. Son regard se déposa aussitôt sur la place à côté de lui puis le Malevitch. Le lit était froid, Yongguk n'était pas revenu. Il était parti il y a environ deux heures pour boire un verre et revenir, sa gorge lui faisait mal et il avait eu besoin d'un cachet. Mais il n'était pas revenu. Jinhwan enfila alors un large sweat blanc, bien trop large pour lui, ainsi que ses chaussons et parti à la recherche de Yongguk.

Il fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire et le retrouva affalé contre l'îlot central de la cuisine en marbre. Il avait une bouteille de Bordeaux en main et parlait, il parlait sans cesse et rigolait joyeusement comme s'il menait une conversation. Intrigué Jinhwan se stoppa à l'entrée de la cuisine pour le regarder.

  * Tu t'rappelles du jour où on s'était dit qu'on serait les Pablo Escobar coréens ? Ricana-t-il. Bon en moins gros bien sûr et on se ferait pas tirer dessus. Mais r'gade ! Nat et Nam ont négocié avec ce tocard de merde de ChulMoo et ce con … ahah le con … j'l'ai encore plus enculé. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Shanghai sous cocaïne va me rapporter 50millions par semaine mon gars. En trois mois j'serai plus riche que lui et …




Il se mit à renifler ce qui attira l'attention de Jinhwan qui se rapprocha un peu.

  * Je sais plus quoi faire de ce pognon, j'en ai planqué de partout Kiji de partout. J'en ai viré sur le compte de tous mes gars, j'en ai mis un peu plus pour Jinhwan évidemment, il le sait pas alors tu dis rien. J'veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne manquera de rien quand j'serai plus là alors … j'lui verse une assurance vie en quelque sorte ? HAAAAAAAAN t'aurai du voir ça mon Kiki, il a tiré sur Yoongi, mon ex !

  * Yongguk ?




Il se retourna vers Jinhwan, les yeux pétillants d'une joie sans fin. Quand il le vit, Yongguk se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et leva les bras en l'air avant d'éclater de rire.

  * Regardez qui voilà ! Fit-il toujours plein de joie. Figures-toi que l'on discutez justement de toi.

  * On ? Répéta Jinhwan en observant la cuisine.




Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux deux.

  * Oui, Kiji et moi, soit pas bête. Il trouve d'ailleurs nous sommes très mignons mais que tu devrais arrêter de prendre les kilos que je perds.

  * Yongguk … je … Kiji n'est pas là, fit Jinhwan mal à l'aise.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que si, il est là !




Il désigna une chaise vide.

  * Non Yongguk, fit Jinhwan en posant sa main sur celle de son amant, Kiji n'est pas là.




Pour le prouver il s'installa sur la chaise désignée par Yongguk et ne le lâcha pas du regard.

  * Kiji est mort il y a plus d'un mois et demi, il a été tué à Honeysuckle par …




Il hésita un instant.

  * Par Min Yoongi. Il ne peut donc pas être là.




Un long silence gênant prit alors place. Main dans la main ils se regardaient sans jamais se quitter du regard et puis Yongguk se mit à pleurer en silence. De lourdes larmes quittant ses yeux pour s'écraser contre la soie de son pantalon de pyjama. Il serrait la main de Jinhwan, de plus en plus fort, et c'était mis à trembler.

Avec toute la force dont il était capable Jinhwan parvint à ramener Yongguk dans leur chambre et le plongea dans un bain bouillant faisant la promesse à son petit-ami qu'il ne parlerait de ça à personne. Alors bien entendu le lendemain matin à la première heure Jinhwan se retrouvait avec le Dr Choi en pleine conversation sur Yongguk.

Ces hallucinations n'étaient que le symbole de sa détérioration. Cela pouvait s'améliorait avec un rythme de vie plus sain. Le Dr Choi avoua à Jinhwan que Yongguk refusait catégoriquement de prendre son traitement. Il se protégeait pour offrir une relation digne de ce nom, ça il n'y avait aucun doute, mais il refusait de prendre son traitement et donc le virus progressait. De plus la fatigue, l'angoisse et ce rythme effréné qu'il avait sans cesse ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

  * Est-ce que je dois me préparer à le voir partir ? Demanda Jinhwan.

  * Si tu le veux oui, mais n'oublies pas que c'est de Yongguk dont nous parlons, il est fort et nous enterrera tous.




Il savait qu'elle mentait. Elle le savait aussi. Mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient s'avouer la vérité.

Dans les semaines suivantes les affaires Bang furent incroyablement prolifiques. Ils s'étaient implantés avec une grande facilité en Chine et au Japon. Un kilos de cocaïne rapportait dix fois plus que cinq kilos de marijuana. Alors tous les produit d'exportations se retrouvèrent doublés avec cocaïne et le tout passait les douanes sans problème. Les touristes occidentaux s'agglutinaient à Bangkok pour faire la fête, couraient de partout au Japon, souhaitaient visiter la Chine pure et dure, et à chaque fois les Bang étaient là pour leur fournir leur dose de cocaïne.

Les frontières, trop limitées d'après Yongguk, évoluèrent et reculèrent. Il décida alors qu'ils livreraient en plus le Laos, le Vietnam, le Cambodge et la Birmanie. Tout le sud de l'Asie leur appartenait, les touristes occidentaux se jetant à corps perdu sur leur drogue qu'ils leur vendait au prix fort. Mais ces touristes s'en foutaient, ils avaient quitté leur nid douillet habituel pour venir ici sniffer de la cocaïne sur le cul d'une pute. Ils voulaient être vue comme des rois et c'est exactement ce que leur proposait Yongguk : l'impression d'être un roi durant quelques minutes.

Concernant Busan les choses étaient assez tranquilles. Leur couverture marchait toujours aussi bien. Le colonel Dong n'avait rien sur Yuri qui continuait de jouer au mannequin souhaitant percer dans le rap underground. Mais pour que cette couverture marche parfaitement Hanbin avait rejoint Yuri en ville et s'occupait de lui écrire paroles et mélodies, il l'entraînait jusque tard dans la nuit et Yuri se démerdait pour être au courant de tout sans que personne ne le soupçonne. Le soir, quand Hanbin le souhaitait, il sautait dans un des camions de chargement qui devait rejoindre L'Imprenable et il passait trois-quart d'heure assit sur une montagne de billets à attendre qu'ils aient passé les portes de la propriété pour pouvoir sortir tranquillement.

Ces camions de livraisons étaient du pain bénit pour Yongguk. Il pouvait se faire livrer ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait sans que cela ne se fasse remarquer. Aucun membre du groupe de force de la Présidente n'avait eu l'idée de fouiller les camions de chargement. Dong Taeyang était intelligent, mais ce n'était pas un génie comme Yongguk, il ne pensait jamais à toutes les possibilités tandis que Yongguk oui et connaissant Taeyang par cœur il pouvait ainsi se jouer de lui aussi facilement.

Il avait donc utilisé ces camions pour faire livrer des prostituées à ses hommes qui n'avaient pas vu de femmes depuis trop longtemps. Il ramenait aussi l'argent qu'il avait gagné et divers cadeaux qu'il se faisait ou offrait à son entourage. Par un exemple un matin Jinhwan avait ouvert ses yeux sur une montagne de cadeaux qui recouvrait tout un mur de leur chambre. Même si à son échelle ce n'était pas grande chose, Yongguk avait dépensé une véritable fortune en bijoux, accessoires et vêtements de luxe.

Au départ Jinhwan avait bien entendu refusé mais Yongguk avait insisté et puis il s'était fait à l'idée de vivre dans le luxe. Il n'y avait pas de mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Néanmoins Jinhwan n'acceptait pas de Yongguk verse de l'argent sur son compte et ne prenne pas son traitement. Ils avaient eu une longue conversation à ce propos et rien n'avait changé. Yongguk versait de l'argent à son amant et ne prenait pas son traitement.

  * Jinny chéri, lui dit-il en lui prenant les mains, quoi qu'il arrive je suis destiné à mourir avant toi. Que ce soit la vieillesse, la maladie ou même l'arme de quelqu'un, je mourrai. Un traitement ne changera pas grand chose.




Jinhwan n'avait pas supporté cela. Il ne supportait pas que Yongguk se laisse ainsi mourir alors qu'il pourrait retarder la mort ou, à défaut de la retarder, la rendre plus douce pour lui et son entourage. Alors, tandis que Yongguk était en train de l'annoncer à sa famille et le reste de ses hommes, Jinhwan enfourcha la Honda Rebel qu'il lui avait offert (mais qui été principalement conduite par Yongnam comme Jinhwan n'avait pas le droit de partir seul) et il quitta L'Imprenable pour se diriger droit sur Busan.

Il avait passé la nuit sur le canapé bleu canard de Yuri et, aux premières lueurs du soleil, avait quitté la maison pour se promener en ville. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti une telle liberté, il marchait les mains dans les poches, luxueusement habillé avec pas mal de billets dans son porte-feuille. Plus qu'il n'en ai jamais eu. Plus qu'il ne pensait en avoir un jour.

Il vagabondait dans les rues commerçantes, un yaourt glacé à la fraise à la main. La journée était agréable. Bien plus simple et bien plus agréable qu'une journée à L'Imprenable. Il pouvait respirer le grand air sans avoir cette impression d'enfermement.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit que trop tard les policiers qui commençaient à l'encercler et très vite il se retrouva à l'arrière d'un fourgon de police menotté et le visage caché dans un sac en toile. Il était inutile de se débattre.

Quand il retrouva la vision il était ligoté à une chaise dans un des nombreux conteneurs du port de la ville. Autour de lui cinq policiers dont un qu'il regrettait de connaître : le récemment promu colonel Dong Taeyang. Il portait son uniforme fièrement et tournait autour de Jinhwan comme un lion en cage.

  * Vous faites une énorme erreur _sergent_ Dong, fit Jinhwan sans le quitter du regard.




Il était suicidaire d'agir ainsi, mais face à Dong Taeyang il ne pouvait faire autrement. Ce mec l’écœurait.

  * Je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que vous le pensez, ajoute-t-il.

  * Tu as raison, lui fit le colonel en souriant. Je ne le suis pas non plus. Pourtant je suis là, et toi aussi.

  * Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

  * Donnes-moi Yongguk et tu ne craindras rien. Tu rentreras à Séoul et tu auras la vie sauve.




Jinhwan se pinça les lèvres. Il croyait rêver. Cet homme qui avait presque élevé Yongguk était maintenant prêt à le kidnapper, lui, pour amadouer Yongguk et le tuer.

  * Ne joue pas au con Jinhwan, ce monde n'est pas le tien.

  * Je sais, mais je n'suis pas comme vous _colonel_ alors non, je ne vous donnerai pas Yongguk.

  * Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à le cacher ?

  * Pas grand chose si ce n'est du temps. Il sera bientôt là.




Jinhwan pensait que cette menace seule suffirait à faire flancher Taeyang et qu'il tomberait à genoux, effrayé. Mais à sa grande surprise il n'eut qu'un gloussement pour réponse.

  * Est-il là, maintenant ? Est-tu vraiment sûr qu'il viendra ? Et quand ? Connais-tu la superficie de cette ville ? Il en a pour des jours à te retrouver.

  * Vous le connaissez mieux que moi, vous ne devriez pas autant le sous-estimer.

  * Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne viendra jamais en personne pour te libérer.

  * Navré de vous dire ça mais il est toujours venu personnellement quand ça me concernait.

  * Avant peut-être, mais maintenant qu'il est en danger de mort je doute qu'il prenne un tel risque.




Il observa son ravisseur sans rien dire. Taeyang tira une seconde chaise et s'installa dessus, les bras appuyés sur le dossier de bois.

  * Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de le livrer. Ce conteneur doit partir pour la France dans trois jours, si à ce moment-là tu ne m'as toujours rien dit je crains que tu ne navigue sur des eaux tumultueuses des semaines durant avant de revoir la lumière du jour. Des semaines sans manger ni boire. Combien de temps penses-tu résister ?

  * Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Cracha Jinhwan en secouant sa chaise. Ils sauront que c'est vous !

  * Comment ? Je ne suis pas ici, fit-il en levant les mains d'une manière innocente. Je te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir, je reviendrai demain et te poserai la même question.

  * Et je vous répondrai la même chose.

  * Alors tu devrais économiser ta salive pour ton long voyage.




Le colonel Dong disparu avec ses officiers et le conteneur se referma. Jinhwan fut plongé dans le noir.

Le lendemain matin le conteneur s'ouvrit sur le colonel qui sifflait joyeusement pour venir s'installer en face de Jinhwan dont le visage était marqué par la fatigue.

  * À quoi vous jouez ? Demanda-t-il au commandant qui commença la dégustation d'une mangue.

  * Je ne joue à rien du tout, sourit-il en croquant dans le fruit, j'attends de voir s'il vient pour toi et je suis forcé de constater que … personne n'est là ?

  * Il arrive et vous le savez, murmura Jinhwan. Vous savez que temps qu'il sera en vie je serai votre pire cauchemars.

  * Non mon grand, fit le colonel en pointant son couteau contre la chemise de Jinhwan, je suis son pire cauchemars. Toi tu n'es rien, pour personne. Mais je t'avoue que j'aurai aimé voir son visage quand il a reçu notre petit message te concernant. J'aurai aimé le filmer et le passer en boucle pour m'endormir. Il a dû pleurer. Tu crois qu'il a pleurer ? J'aimerai bien. Je dois être l'une des seules personnes de ce monde à avoir vu Bang Yongguk pleurer comme une pute.




Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sentir le sang en couler.

  * T'es à ce point amoureux de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ou promis ?

  * Fermez-la, siffla Jinhwan en détournant le regard.

  * Dis-moi où il se trouve.

  * Je ne peux pas ! Cracha-t-il avec hargne. Envoyez-moi en France si ça vous fait plaisir, butez moi si vous préférez mais je ne vous dirai rien. RIEN !

  * Tu lui es si fidèle, Kiji était comme toi.




Jinhwan tourna brusquement son regard vers le colonel. _Pardon ?_

  * Un grand homme ce Kiji, j'aurai aimé être aussi intègre que lui mais non.

  * C'était vous ! Siffla Jinhwan se rendant compte de ce que lui avouait le colonel. C'est vous qui l'avait tué ! Espèce de fils de pute !

  * Du calme, du calme. Je n'ai pas tué Kiji, c'est bien Yoongi qui s'en est chargé. Je me suis simplement débrouillé pour que Yoongi en veuille suffisamment à Kiji pour le buter.

  * Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda-t-il avec hargne.

  * À ton avis ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrai pousser Min Yoongi à tuer Kim Kiji ? Tu connaissais bien Kiji, tu en sais suffisamment sur Yoongi. Alors, d'après toi ? Pourquoi Yoongi aurait voulu tuer Kiji ? Si tu veux un indice : tu aurai fait la même chose.




Il fixa le colonel dans le blanc des yeux un court instant. Le temps de penser à toutes les façons dont il pourrait le tuer une fois qu'il serait libéré de cette foutue chaise.

  * Vous êtes un monstre, dit-il avant de lui cracher au visage. Jamais Kiji n'aurai pu la tuer ! Jamais !

  * Non, sourit le colonel en s'essuyant le visage. Mais tu sais il suffit d'implanter une idée dans un esprit torturé et le travail se fait tout seul.

  * Pourquoi ?!

  * Kiji avait mené son enquête, bien mieux que toi il faut le dire, et il avait tout compris ce qui était dangereux pour moi.

  * Je vais vous tuer. JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

  * Vas-y, cris-le plus fort peut-être que Yongguk t'entendras.




Jinhwan venait de tout comprendre. Le tuer de sa sœur avait été à ses côtés depuis le début. C'était lui qui avait incendié le garage de sa sœur, lui qui avait tué la plupart des hommes de Yongguk quand celui-ci accusait Sindaebang, lui qui avait brouillé toutes les pistes possibles, lui qui avait orchestré le massacre de Honeysuckle. Lui qui était à l'origine de tout. Jinhwan n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas compris plus tôt. Dong Taeyang avait toujours été là avant tout le monde. Toujours. Il aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais comment aurait-il pu douter d'un agent de l'État quand il était entouré de criminels ? Bien que corrompus il n'en restait pas moins un flic.

  * C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il après avoir retrouvé son sang froid. C'est vous qui l'avez tué.

  * Bravo ! Applaudit le colonel. J'ai cru que tu mettrais encore trois mois à comprendre. T'es un petit peu long à comprendre. Mais oui, félicitations tu as compris, c'est bien moi qui ai tué ta sœur.

  * Pourquoi ? Fit-il après une longue inspiration.

  * Yongguk à très certainement dû t'expliquer comment fonctionnait ce monde, commence-t-il en marchant dans le conteneur, ses pas résonnant. Et bien tu en as probablement douté aussi mais sache qu'il avait raison. Dans ce monde c'est chacun pour sa gueule et si tu n'a pas cette idéologie tu crèves. Ta sœur, fidèle à elle-même, a commencé à fouiner de partout mais contrairement à toi elle a été beaucoup plus rapide et intelligente. Elle est certes tombée amoureuse de ce con de Kiji mais n'empêche qu'elle n'en a pas été déconcentrée, elle. Son but était de tout comprendre et elle a tout compris. Malheureusement elle me mettait en danger. Alors j'ai longuement discuté avec elle, comme nous sommes en train de le faire, et elle non plus n'a jamais voulu me livrer Yongguk. Elle restait silencieuse, le regard fixe. Pas une seule larme. Rien. Alors j'ai changé de discours, j'ai parlé de son cher et tendre, la menaçant de le tuer de la façon la plus barbare qui soit. C'est à ce moment qu'elle m'a dit ce que je voulais entendre. Elle m'a balancé tout ce qu'elle savait sur Nugudeunji et puis moi. Elle avait compris le plan.

  * Quel plan ?

  * Oh tu veux savoir ? Sourit le colonel. Et bien une fois en prison Nugudeunji a fait appel à moi, je devais surveiller Yongguk et les affaires de Yongsang-Gu. Très rapidement j'ai su que les Bang étaient en train de dépouiller leur bosse pour monter leur propre affaire et faire fortune sur son dos. Ma mission était d'attendre que ce soit assez gros, assez intéressant pour Nugudeunji de récupérer le tout et pour ça il fallait attendre qu'il sorte de prison. Pendant ce temps je restais proches des Bang, je les observais, les « aidais », fit-il en mimant les guillemets. Mais ta sœur à très vite compris et nous a mis en danger Nugudeunji et moi alors il fallait faire quelque chose et je l'ai fait. Maintenant tu es la seule barrière qu'il reste entre Yongguk et moi.




La rage qui habitait Jinhwan était indescriptible. Il tirait si fort sur la corde qui le maintenait ligoté à la chaise que ses jointures se mirent à le brûler. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait le tueur de sa sœur en face de lui et n'avait jamais été en si grand danger. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps si Yongguk ne se dépêchait pas de le retrouver. Il se secouait comme il le pouvait faisant rire Taeyang qui l'observait se débattre comme un lion.

  * Donc, maintenant que tu sais la vérité et ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu ne me dis pas où est Yongguk, tu es prêt à parler ?

  * Allez vous faire foutre ! Jamais vous ne l'aurez ! Jamais !

  * Ah Jinhwan, Jinhwan. Tu m'obliges donc à faire quelque chose que je déteste.




Après avoir bien appuyé sur le dernier mot, il retira sa veste de colonel, remonta ses manches et déboutonna un peu sa chemise blanche pour plus d'aisance et sans que Jinhwan ne puisse commencer à prier il se mit à le battre.

Le visage prit le plus de coups puis vint le thorax. Des douleurs si terribles qu'il perdit le sens de la vue et s'effondra au sol après que le colonel l'ai libéré de la chaise pour le cogner avec plus de facilité. Il n'était pas mort, malheureusement pour lui, simplement évanouie.

  
  


Il sentit une présence au-dessus de lui et ses derniers souvenirs l'obligèrent à rester immobile. _Faire le mort. Ne pas bouger._ Il était terrifié et avait si mal qu'il pensait avoir directement atterrit en enfer. Ce qui serait logique d'après-lui. Sa respiration était aussi douloureuse que diverses parties de son visage comme son œil gauche ou encore son nez. Quelque chose de chaud le recouvrit alors jusqu'à la taille. Une chose chaude et confortable. Puis une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, une main baguée dont il connaissait chaque doigt.

  * Jinny, mon amour, ouvres les yeux s'il te plaît.




Dans une autre situation il aurait probablement vomis à l'entente de ce surnom, mais cette voix grave regonfla son cœur. Il n'était pas totalement mort. Ou s'il était il était bien heureux d'avoir Yongguk avec lui.

  * Il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux, fit une seconde voix, féminine cette fois. Qu'on sache qu'il va bien.

  * Qu'il va bien ?! Sérieusement ?! Non mais tu as vu son état ? Tu as vu ce qu'il lui a fait comment veux-tu qu'il aille bien ?!

  * Arrêtes de hurler, murmura Jinhwan comme il le put.




Cela lui prit bien deux minutes mais il ouvrit lentement ses yeux douloureux pour tomber sur les prunelles noires de Yongguk. Prunelles emplies d'inquiétude et de colère, d'amour et de tendresse. Ses longues mains prirent son visage en coupe pour lui caresser les joues de ses pouces, il ne pleurait pas mais il avait dû le faire. À côté de lui le Dr Choi observait des machines auxquelles Jinhwan était relié. Il n'était pas à l'hôpital mais dans une partie de L'Imprenable qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il reconnu les lieux par la longue porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc puis il comprit que c'était dans cette pièce que Yongguk faisait ses examens pour voir l'avancement de sa maladie, sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'est Jinhwan qui était allongé sur le lit. Il ferma ses yeux quelques instants et soupira.

  * Dis-moi que tu l'as tué, demanda-t-il à Yongguk. Dis-moi que tu l'as eu et que tu lui as fait les pires choses que tu n'ai jamais faites.

  * Je suis désolé, répondit Yongguk, mais il s'était enfui quand nous sommes arrivés.




Le Dr Choi quitta la chambre laissant Yongguk s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami.

  * Je suis désolé. Ca n'aurai jamais dû arriver. Tu vas partir, ok ? Tu vas prendre l'hélicoptère avec Hanbin et Junhong et vous allez partir quelques temps.

  * Non.

  * Jinhwan …

  * Non je ne partirai pas.

  * S'il te plaît.

  * Fais-moi partir et je reviendrai. Tu ne pourras plus m'empêcher d'être ici et faire ce que j'ai à faire.

  * Et qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ?

  * Retrouver le colonel Dong Taeyang et le tuer.




 


End file.
